All I Need
by asuka02redeva
Summary: What happens when Mayura starts to believe in God? And where are the voices coming from? What's a Punyan? And who keeps yelling Daddy?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

What happens when Mayura starts to believe in God? And who do the voices belong to that she starts hearing? What's a Punyan? And who keeps yelling "Daddy?"

Chapter 1: Talking Dogs And Floating Marshmellows?

"Loki-kun…I want to see Loki-kun…Kami-sama…" came the prayers of a young girl standing outside of the gate to a large dark mansion.

"What's wrong? You seem pretty listless Mayura." Came a voice from behind her.

She turned around slowly in disbelieve that it could really be him…

"What is it? Don't look at me like you just saw a ghost," he continued, as he stopped in front of her, a smile appearing on his face.

"Loki-kun! Thank God! Thank God!" she exclaimed, holding him tightly and crying.

"Mayura…" he simply whispered her name letting her hold him for a while longer.

'I think…there really is a God…'

Mayura walked down the street heading toward the Enjaku Detective Agency. She held in her hand a crumpled piece of paper which was the only remains of her math test; as she continued walking, she tossed it over her shoulder and into the nearby trashcan.

She stopped to open the gate and walked up the drive to the mansion and knocked –a new concept-on the front door and waited on the front steps. She always knocked since that day…the day when Loki-kun had gotten so mad at her.

"Ah, Mayura-san," stated Yamino as he opened the door and motioned her to come inside.

"Hi Yamino-san, is Loki-kun here?" she asked with a hopeful smile plastered on her face.

"Hai. He's in his study; I'll bring some tea and cookies up for you."

"Arigato! I love Yamino-san's cookies!" she exclaimed before she headed up the stairs.

Mayura now stood outside of the door to Loki's study. Her hand stopped in mid-air, just as she had been about to knock she had heard voices…one was Loki-kun's…but the others?

'Maybe Loki-kun has a client? Ooooh! Fushigi Mystery!' she thought getting one of her classic mystery looks. She decided it best to knock quietly.

"Yes?" came Loki's voice.

"Ano…Loki-kun…it's Mayura…can I come in?" she called from in front of the closed door, hearing the voices once more.

"Daddy, it's the mystery girl…" came a put out voice.

"Punyan! Loki-tama!"

"Hai, Mayura."

Mayura just stood at the door with little question marks appearing around her head. "Loki-kun…uh…seems busy. I'll just go…"

She turned to leave-the little question marks multiplying as every second passed by-when she heard the door open and felt a hand on her arm.

"Mayura?"

She turned to face the emerald eyed, auburn haired detective. Looking down, her eyes met his, "Loki-kun…"

"Mayura, you didn't want to see me today?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow while awaiting her answer.

"I thought you had company was all…" she trailed off with a pout appearing on her face, in her attempt to survey the room for the likely suspects. No one could be found…only Fenrir.

Loki removed his hand from her arm and smiled. "Just me I'm afraid. Why don't you come in and sit down? Yamino-kun should be coming with some snacks soon."

He motioned for her to enter his study, which she did but still continued to look around the room rather suspiciously.

'Maybe Loki-kun had the T.V. on?' she thought as she took a seat on the sofa.

Loki watched her intently as she sat there twiddling nervously, "Eh, Mayura, is something—

Before he could finish Yamino came into the room with a tray full of cookies and a fresh pot of—you guessed it—mail in ordered tea. He eyed Mayura and then Loki with a 'Did you two have an argument look' on his face. Loki merely shook his head in response.

"Mayura-san, how many lumps of sugar would you like in your tea?" he asked.

She looked up from her thoughts, "Two please," and smiled when he passed her the tea cup. As she reached for a cookie she heard…

"C'mon! Hurry it up and give one to me!" came a whining voice, "Why does the mystery girl get to eat first?"

She blinked and looked slowly down…down toward her feet…to see Fenrir sitting there. A sweat drop grew on her head as she heard, "I'm SOOO hungry!" Mayura quickly shoved the cookie in her mouth, chewed, swallowed, choked, and flailed her arms madly before downing the hot tea and then flailed some more as the hot tea hit her.

All three blinked as sweat drops appeared on their heads…Mayura was sure she must be losing it, and if she hadn't thought that everyone else in the room would have.

Yamino had to close his mouth before confronting her, "W-Would you like some more, Mayura-san?" he asked nervously feeling that she must have missed lunch today.

Loki wondered if all mortal girls were like this, he quietly regained his composure and watched the scene continue.

"Ano…"she began but stopped when she heard—

"You baka! You can't give her seconds when neither Daddy or I have had firsts!"

Mayura gulped and looked down…

"C'mon, I'm starving! What are you looking at?"

Both Loki and Yamino's mouths dropped open in awe. Mayura had grabbed the tray in lightning movements, out of Yamino's hands and thrown it down on the floor in front of Fenrir.

"May-u-ra?" asked Loki, trying to gain a grasp on the situation and maintain his composure all at once.

"He needs them more than I do!" she yelled in her defense, having inched further away from the black pup.

"Daddy…she's acting stranger than usual…" commented Fenrir looking at the crazy mortal girl in front of him. Feeling satisfied he shrugged and started to devour the cookies.

Mayura sat there nervously, resisting the urge to yell 'Fushigi Mystery!' –Kami-sama! She's sick!

"Mayura, are you…alright?"

"Hai!" she blurted out and then looked down at her hands in her lap. 'I'm just tired that's it! Talking dogs…aliens yes…talking dogs no…' she told herself nodding.

"Yamino are there any more sweets left for US to eat since Mayura so generously gave all the cookies to Fenrir?" asked Loki, his elbow propped and his chin in his hand, looking from Yamino to Mayura to Fenrir and back.

"I can make more Loki-sama," replied Yamino as he took the tray from Fenrir who was now on his back with a bulging stomach. 'Nii-san…' he thought as he walked past him.

"I'll help!" exclaimed Mayura jumping up and running out after Yamino.

"Eh, Mayura don't you—

Loki sighed as he heard her go flying down the stairs…

"Mou…Yamino-san did you um…get anything lately in the mail?" questioned Mayura, now sitting on a bar stool.

"Only the tea I brewed for you and Loki-sama. Why?" he answered with a question, putting the pan into the oven.

"…No microphones?"

"Excuse me?"

"…"

Yamino opened the door to Loki's study as Mayura came in carrying the tray of freshly baked cookies. She walked in with a smile.

"Loki-kun here's…" she trailed off, as she stood frozen, her eyes wide, mouth open, as a tumble weed rolled past her.

Up went the tray of cookies as she pointed her index finger—shaking it—in Loki's direction. Yamino ran around her catching as many of the flying cookies as possible. Loki just sat there in half amazement and half complete awe.

"Do you have something to say, Mayura?"

"Floating…"

"Daddy, I think she's lost it," commented Fenrir as he jumped up in Loki's lap.

"T-talking!"

"Floating? Talking?" Loki asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

"FloatingMarshmellowsandtalkingdogs!" she rambled without taking a single breath before getting swirly eyed and stating "Fushigi Mystery…" as she fell over backwards onto an unsuspecting Yamino whose collected cookies once more flew up into the air.

Loki stood up and leaned over his desk to see the scene sprawled out in front of him; Yamino under the pink haired mortal, both with swirlies in their eyes.

"Punyan, Loki-tama?"

"Marsh mellows?" he looked at Ecchan, "And…"

"Daddy, you stayed on Midgard for this?" asked Fenrir, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Talking dogs…Mayura can you really…"

Well? What do you think so far? Short but I want to see if anyone has any interest… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: And so it begins…

Mayura slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring up into Loki's eyes. "Loki-kun?" she asked, blinking slowly.

"Ah, Mayura. Please don't pass out again any time soon," he replied with a less than impressed tone of voice, looking over her as she lay on the sofa.

She blinked once more staring at Loki and rubbed her eyes having seen someone else instead.

"Mayura, is something wrong?" Loki stepped back before she sat up.

"No. I just had to get the sleep out of my eyes. I had the strangest dream…"

"What was it about Mayura-san?" questioned Yamino as he poured her a cup of tea and set it down on the coffee table before her.

"I dreamt that I came to visit Loki-kun and there was…" her mouth froze open as her eyes followed something to Loki.

"Mayura-san, you dreamt that…" continued Yamino standing up with the tea pot in his hand.

Loki looked up to see Ecchan coming in for a landing. No sooner had he landed did Mayura grab Loki by the shoulders and pull him forward. He landed onto her lap on the sofa in a heap.

"Ma-Mayura?" blurted a shocked Loki, pulling himself up off of her lap and sitting next to her on the couch, fixing his shirt collar, his eyes closed trying to regain some composure.

"A kawaii fushigi mystery!" exclaimed Mayura as she held Ecchan in her hands.

"Punyan!" replied Ecchan happily being held in mid air.

"Loki…sama…" stated Yamino, the tea he had been pouring into the second cup over flowed.

Loki having finally regained his composure and sitting next to Mayura, had a smirk appear on his face.

"Mayura-chan can see me, Punyan!"

Mayura giggled as she held Ecchan. "Hai," she lowered Ecchan to eye level, "But what are you? An alien? Noooo…too small…fushigi mystery!"

Any normal person would have been taken back, not Mayura. Ok…so she passed out…who wouldn't? Of course, when she got her wits about her she couldn't help but hug Ecchan and being a mystery buff it was only normal that she would want to hold the paranormal being. Plus it wasn't like Mayura was completely stupid; she knew Loki wasn't 100 normal either. Yamino was busy mopping up the spilt tea in amazement at the display in front of him.

"Not what? But who? It is Ecchan, Mayura," commented Loki as he smiled at the two.

"Ecchan?" Mayura questioned, looking down at the little marshmallow shaped spirit in her lap.

"Punyan! Mayura-chan!"

"Ecchan is SO kawaii!" she exclaimed patting its head, "Mou…Loki-kun, how long have you had Ecchan?"

"Uh…not long…" he lied with a smile.

"Mou…Loki-kun, you're mean hiding something so kawaii from me," she scolded with a pout appearing on her face.

Fenrir walked into the room to find Mayura sitting up and Loki sitting next to her, "I see the mystery girl is finally awake, Daddy."

Mayura looked down at Fenrir and he looked up at her with a sweatdrop forming, "Daddy, why is she staring at me?" he asked out of the side of his mouth rather nervously.

Loki merely sat on the sofa with a nervous smile on his face. Ecchan had been easy but what if Mayura could suddenly understand Fenrir?

"Alright…I'm just going to go over here…"began Fenrir—as much to his dismay—he was scooped up by Mayura who was examining him at every angle.

Yamino stood in shock, "Mayura…san?"

"Mou…where's the microphone?" she asked to no one in particular as she examined her captive.

"Daddy, make her put me down!" cried Fenrir looking to Loki for some assistance in prying him free from the mystery girl's evil clutches.

Loki's sweatdrop had grown…Fenrir was just digging himself deeper and deeper…

Mayura looked at Yamino with a perplexed expression on her face, "Yamino-san do you have the speaker?"

"Nani?" replied Yamino loosening his neck tie and collar.

Mayura sighed and then smiled looking at Loki, "Loki-kun you must—

Loki merely smiled, "Ne, Mayura. Why do you ask?"

Mayura looked put out; stomaching this was definitely harder than aliens or ghosts (which of COURSE, everyone knew to be real). She looked back at the black pup in her hands, which froze when he noticed her attention was focused on him once more. "Fenrir is a…" He gulped watching her and trying to wiggle his tail cutely, "fushigi mystery in deed!" she exclaimed, nodding her head to reinforce her accusation, "the case of the talking dog!"

Yamino fell over backwards from her outburst. Loki merely, sipped his tea, opening on eye to look in her direction before smirking and taking another sip. He did wonder why the sudden change? And why could Mayura now see the 'unseen?' What could have changed?

Flash back…

"Your thoughts are enough…good bye…"

He watched her turn and walk away from him. She seemed so listless he had to do something for her and giving her the hair clip that Verdandi had made was the only way…wasn't it?

"Hey…" he began watching her stop, her back to him, "I'm a kami-sama…" he continued, a smirk on his face, he stood there waiting for her reaction.

Mayura slowly turned around, her eyes almost lifeless. Loki walked up to her, extending his closed hand to her, "I'll grant you one wish…"

Her only reply was her laughter which had taken him back, "You sound just like Loki-kun," she explained, smiling up at him—she couldn't see—watching his eyes she continued sadly, "I love mysteries and the occult," she put her head down and closed her eyes, "But I don't believe in kami-sama…

Loki snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mayura's voice, "Loki-kun, what's wrong? Why are you staring at me?" she asked, putting her palm on his forehead, "Are you sick?"

He shook his head and smiled at her with his emerald eyes watching her crimson eyes showing a strange emotion.

"I'm glad," she replied sharing a similar smile (think of when he saved her from falling and they met back with her at the lodge the smile they shared before lighting the sparklers). This was the second time they had shared this smile—as if only they knew the secret each held.

Both Fenrir and Yamino could now see why their father had chosen to stay on Midgard. This mortal girl had something about her, something that they couldn't figure out and they were sure not even their father truly knew what it was. Ecchan smiled, looking up at the two.

"Mayura-san," began Yamino breaking the silence, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Hai!" her crimson eyes left Loki and turned their focus to Yamino.

Yamino left the room to start dinner leaving the two alone (with the exception of Ecchan who was sleeping in Mayura's lap and Fenrir who sat in between them still trying to make sense of the whole situation).

"Eh, Mayura?" Loki asked, turning his attention to her.

"Mmm, Loki-kun?"

"Has something changed recently?"

She put her tea cup down and turned to face him, arching an eye brow in question, "Nani?"

"I mean…" he turned his body toward her in all seriousness, this was going to be harder than it looked, "Do you suddenly believe…"

"Believe?" she wasn't following.

"Hmm…Mayura since when can you see…"

Mayura had little question marks floating around her head as she thought 'I'm not blind.'

Loki sweatdropped, knowing that he was going nowhere fast with this conversation. He had better just come right out and ask, but how? "Well, what I mean to say is you can hear Fenrir and see Ecchan…"

She laughed at him in response, causing his eyes to widen in the same manner as they had that day but something was different this time when he looked into her eyes, "Loki-kun you're so weird."

Loki hung his head in defeat and sighed as a gray rain cloud appeared over his head and he put up an umbrella to shield himself from the rain. Mayura was Mayura after all…he should have known she wouldn't have gotten it. But then again, it wasn't 'him' she had spoken to that day…

"Itadakimasu!"

Mayura sat next to Loki at the table as she picked up her rice with her chopsticks and began her meal. Loki began to eat as well, still stuck on the thought of Mayura and her miraculously new found sight.

Mayura smiled as she fed the floating Ecchan rice using her chopsticks, "Is it good?" she asked.

"Hai!" exclaimed Ecchan swallowing the food quickly and smiling happily, "Loki-tama, Mayura-chan is nice!"

Loki opened his mouth to reply when a knock came from the front door. "I wonder who that could be? Are you expecting anyone Loki-sama?" questioned Yamino as he moved his chair away from the table and stood up.

"Ne, Yamino-kun," admitted Loki, as he continued eating, seeming calm as usual.

"Maybe it's a client?" chirped Mayura, getting that delightful mystery look on her face, before feeding Ecchan another bite.

Fenrir rolled his eyes; this girl really did have interesting hobbies. Yamino came back into the dining room—alone much to Mayura's dismay—it wasn't a client after all.

"Who was at the door, Yamino-kun?" asked Loki having just finished his rice.

"No one, Loki-sama. There was only this envelope addressed to you," Yamino explained before walking over to Loki and holding out the envelope to him.

"Oooh! Fushigi Mystery! Perhaps Loki-kun has a secret admirer?" Mayura giggled, having inched her chair closer to his.

Loki merely sweatdropped at her statement; he already had admirers, yet some were not so secret. He looked over to find Mayura watching the envelope intently and smirked taking as much time as possible to open the envelope and take out the enclosed card. Mayura looked like she was going to jump him at any moment the mysterious card was making her crazy.

He read it over and addressed everyone present, "It is an invitation to a Halloween Party."

"A Halloween party?" asked Yamino, obviously not familiar with mortals and their celebrations.

"Hai," began Mayura, taking the invitation Loki was holding out to her, "You'll have to dress up and there will be plenty of tricks and treats," she advised, "But it doesn't say who it's from." She flipped the card on both sides looking for the name of the host, "Strange. There's only an address."

Yamino and Fenrir eyed Loki in question, waiting for his response.

"It could be interesting," he commented.

"It could be a fushigi mystery," replied Mayura with a wink in Loki's direction, "What are you going to dress up as Loki-kun?"

"I'll think of something," he replied a matter-of-factly with a smirk in her direction, his elbow propped up on the table and his chin in his hand.

"What about you Yamino-san?"

He eyed her warily and nervously replied, "Must I really dress up in order to attend?"

"Mou…" she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "you can't go without a costume, it ruins all of the fun," she pointed out.

"Hai, Yamino-kun…it ruins all of the fun," Loki stated, opening an eye.

Mayura excused herself for the evening heading for the front door, "Good night."

"Ah, Mayura…do you want me to walk you home? It is getting late," he called to her standing at the head of the stairs.

"Mou…Loki-kun…" she started turning around slowly—he remembered the way she turned that day—and looking upstairs, "I do know my way home, you know?"

He looked down at her and let out a sigh, "That's not what I meant…you have a knack for running into trouble."

She laughed and winked, "I know," before turning and closing the door behind her.

The week went by rather well in Loki's opinion—quiet, no kidnappings, and no assassination attempts. Yes, a good week in deed. So it was no wonder why when Halloween came Mayura was anxious. A party given by a mysterious host was sure to make up for the 'uneventful' week.

"Loki-kun, I'm going now," informed Mayura standing up and taking her books in her arms, "I'll be back around seven so we can go to the party."

"Eh, Mayura? What is your costume?" he asked, sitting behind his desk, leaning back in his chair.

"It's a mystery" she commented giving him a playful wink and walked out of his study.

"Daddy, I bet she'll be dressed like an alien or a UFO," muttered Fenrir watching the bobbing pink head of hair vanish around the corner.

Loki sank in his chair as he pictured both scenarios, a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head. That would be embarrassing…

"Daddy, what is your costume?"

"You'll see Fenrir…" replied his father with a wink.

Ok, that's chapter 2. Go! Run! Review! Chapter 3 in the works. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters of my story. I really appreciate it and I am ever so pleased that you are all enjoying it. This story is going to have not only some anime influences but some manga ones as well. So on w/ the show…

-

Chapter 3: Mystery of the disappearing girl…

-

The clock in the hallway chimed; it was quarter of seven. There came a knock from the front door, and Loki sighed, sitting back in his chair, it could only mean one thing…Mayura was here…and even he—being a God—couldn't imagine the horror that would momentarily be in front of him.

"I'll get it Loki-sama!" Yamino called from downstairs. He went to the door and opened it, "Mayura-san…" he trailed off as she walked in.

Oh…silence…it really WAS that bad…

"Yamino-san looks so nice!" she exclaimed, watching him shut the door behind her.

He turned to face her, rubbing the back of his head nervously, a smile appearing on his face. He was wearing a gray suit and jacket. The jacket was the same style as a pea-coat with four black buttons. He had a black dress shirt and a white tie and wore black shoes making him look like a character out of a Humphrey Boggart film.

"Mayura-san you look— he was cut off as he heard Loki coming down the stairs.

"Eh, Mayura…" began Loki before making his descent. He had to put the horrid images out of his head, as well as, the what ifs? What ever it was he couldn't lose his composure…

Hearing Loki's voice Mayura turned around quickly and headed to the stair way. Smiling she stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up, "Loki-kun."

He stopped in his tracks, half way down the stairs, looking down at her as a smirk appeared on his face. This was a surprise in deed. Ecchan floated at the top of the stairs next to Fenrir.

"Well, she's not an alien, that's for sure," whispered Fenrir with a smirk of his own.

There at the foot of the stairs was Mayura in a pink and white European styled gown, that looked like it would have come out of an Old English ballroom. The top of the dress fit her figure perfectly; it had sleeves that flared out, the outside of the dress being pink while the inner white lace and silk. The lower part of the dress fell to the floor covering her feet. Her hair was done up in a high pony tail, the ends spiral curled—leaving the remaining stray pieces curled and resting on each side of her face.

Loki stood in front of her and smiled up at her, "Mayura, you look nice tonight."

"Arigato!" she exclaimed, "Loki-kun's costume is so kawaii!" she fussed, taking his hand and dragging him into the light to get a better look.

He wore a red dress jacket—similar to the one his original form wore, a red bow tie around his neck. Four black buttons ran down the left side of his jacket, only the top buttoned, revealing the black buttoned under coat over a white dress shirt, and topping it off with red dress pants and black dress shoes and holding Laevateinn in his right hand.

Yamino looked at the two and smiled, "Loki-sama and Mayura-san fit together rather nicely."

Mayura caught their reflections in the hallway mirror and smiled. She turned and blinked, however, when she suddenly saw another figure standing next to her out of the corner of her eye. The figure winked at her, causing her to blink and quickly look down at Loki.

"Shall we go, Mayura?" he asked, smiling up at her.

She looked at the mirror once more, arching an eyebrow, "…Hai…"

The trio left for the evening and when the door had closed behind them Fenrir headed down stairs to raid the refrigerator.

-

Mayura read the address on the card once more as she lead the way—Loki and Yamino following behind. She turned the corner and stopped with both Loki's and Yamino's heads peeking out from behind her.

"This is the address," she stated with a confused look on her face, "I don't remember a mansion ever being on this street."

"Maybe it's new?" suggested Yamino with a sweatdrop as he got two disbelieving looks in response.

"Well, let's go, it would be rude for us to keep our host waiting," commented Loki as he walked past them. He didn't really know why he had decided to come tonight but something told him there would be more to this party than meets the eye.

Mayura reached out and took his hand, now walking with him. "Don't leave me behind," she began, "If it's a fushigi mystery then I'm definitely going with you."

He looked down at her hand holding his and then at her face. There was definitely something about Mayura that had made him stay on Midgard. He just couldn't put his finger on it at this point in time, but he would…

Perhaps it was moments like this when she was acting half way normal? Or the way she looked when she told him she didn't believe in Kami-sama? He smiled and looked straight ahead, his left hand holding hers, while his right hand carried Laevateinn.

Yamino couldn't help but think that things, as of lately, had been going too well. He shook his head and hurried after the two who already had a sizeable lead.

-

Mayura opened the gate with her free hand, as both proceeded into the court yard of the grounds. The only light was coming from the full moon, falling on the walk way and leading to the front steps.

"How spooky," commented Mayura in a voice no greater than a whisper.

"You're not scared are you Mayura?" asked Loki, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Mou…Loki-kun…" she replied, squeezing his hand and pulling him up the steps before ringing the door bell.

She stood patiently next to Loki waiting for some form of life to appear. As if by magic the door opened and light filled the area.

"Welcome, welcome," greeted an older, gray haired gentleman with a mustache, decked out in a tuxedo, "Do come in the master has been awaiting your arrival."

"Ah, this master that you speak of…who is—

Loki was cut off because after Mayura's face had lit up the moment she saw a party ahead, Loki didn't stand a chance! She dragged him to the main room with lightning speed, with a flailing child sized Norse God in the rear.

Yamino had just caught up to them only to find his father flapping madly in the breeze behind the crazed teenaged mortal girl. He let out a defeated sigh before slowly walking after the cloud of dust.

The room was lit with brilliant colored costumed individuals partaking in games and the many foods and drinks set out on the elaborate tables.

"C'mon Loki-kun, let's join in!" she exclaimed, having never dropped his hand to begin with it wasn't hard to lead him in the 'right' direction.

-

Loki sweatdropped as he looked at the bobbing red apples in the large metal basin before him. "Eh, Mayura…"

"Hai, Loki-kun, it's very simple you just dunk your head in the water and grab an apple," she explained in a matter of fact fashion while pointing her index finger up in front of her—elementary my dear Watson.

Loki looked down at the apples once more, "Mayura…"

"Like this!"

Yamino dropped the plate he had been holding as he watched Mayura shove Loki's head into the bucket, his little arms and legs flailing madly. As his head popped up out of the bucket, he looked at her with such 'love', looking like a drowned rat, but holding an apple in his mouth none the less—probably a good thing, kept him from talking.

Mayura clapped happily, "Loki-kun you got an apple!"

-

"To your left, Yamino-kun…" commented Loki trying to aid his son in his feeble attempt.

"…Your other left Yamino-san!" cried Mayura, stepping out of the way of a bat wielding, blind folded Yamino who was trying to hit the piñata.

Both wore sweatdrops as they watched Yamino smack into a group of party goers and take out the buffet table.

"You can go…" both said in unison, pointing and looking at one another.

-

"Loki-kun arigato for letting me use your staff," began Mayura, holding a handful of candy, "it really did the job."

"Hai, now if you would just hit Narukami like you did that piñata my life would complete."

A stringed quartet began to play as couples glided to the dance floor. Mayura's eyes lit up, watching as they bowed to their partners and began.

"Loki-kun, let's dance," piped up Mayura, a hopeful look on her face, and her hands clasped tightly together.

"…I don't really dance, Mayura…" he replied, turning to Yamino for some support.

Yamino bowed out of this one gracefully by shoving an appetizer in his mouth and then running off to find the cook.

Loki grimaced and looked at the mortal whose eyes were saying 'PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?!" She was worse than Fenrir when he wanted to go for a walk.

"…Fine…"

No sooner had the words left his mouth was he practically dragged—candy flying everywhere—in amongst the other couples, to the 'perfect' spot on the dance floor. Mayura took Loki's free hand and put it on her waist, while Loki sighed in defeat, this would be a hard mission in deed; what with being vertically challenged and all and Mayura not being the most graceful of girls. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. A complete disaster waiting to happen…

Loki blinked in surprise—the second for the evening—Mayura seemed to be a natural as they waltzed in time with the music. He looked up to see her watching him intently.

"…Mayura?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Hai, Loki-kun?" she replied, that smile of hers plastered on her face.

"…It's nothing…"

-

Meanwhile…

Yamino had begun to wonder about his fellow party goers…where the host was. Why had he not made his appearance sooner? And…these people seemed to be trapped in a never ending chain of events, each carrying on without a care in the world. Either they had had too much sake or something was wrong.

-

The song came to an end and Mayura let go of his hand, "Arigato Loki-kun," she stated.

He nodded in reply, what was wrong with him tonight? Was Mayura acting normal really throwing him off or was it something else?

Mayura spotted the dessert table and was making a move toward it when Loki grabbed her hand. She blinked, turning to face him, "Loki-kun?"

"Mayura…" Loki's senses were up now, there was definitely something amiss about this party, why hadn't he noticed it before? Had he really been that distracted?

"Loki-kun?" she asked again, a little puzzled.

He gently removed his hand from hers, and smiled up at her, "Shall we get some dessert then?"

"…H-hai…" she replied, feeling that he wasn't telling her something, but decided it best not to dwell on it.

-

Yamino had made his way back to the main floor after searching for the so-called host of their party. He caught Loki's eye and stopped in front of his father.

"Loki-sama, something's—

"Hai, Yamino-kun…" interrupted Loki, turning his back to him.

"I can't find anyone who resembles a host and the guests are acting strangely."

"Hmm…" began Loki, before turning around to face him once more, "Punch?" he asked, holding out a cup and offering it to Yamino.

Yamino nearly fell over backwards, "Loki-sama, I think we should get out of here."

"Alright, I'm in agreement," he started to turn around, "Mayura, we're…" he blinked, only to find her plate sitting on the table next to him, "Eh? Mayura?"

-

Mayura walked slowly down the hallway, her eyes were glazed over as she followed the voice that was reaching out to her. It was telling her to come, to help him…

"Come to me…"

"Hai…" she whispered as she left the light of the party and entered the darkened second floor of the mansion.

-

Loki looked around the room to find no bobbing pink head of hair in sight. That and something was terribly wrong. He looked at the party goers as his eyes widened. "They're all dead…" he whispered as the looming auras appeared.

-

Mayura continued to make her way down the never ending hallway, completely mesmerized by the voice that was leading her further away from the party and Loki. She stopped suddenly as her eyes reverted back to their normal color as she heard…

"Vellmonoche!"

-

"Curios!"

The room lit up with a bright golden light as Loki used Laevateinn and the mirrors exploded one by one in front of him.

"Hurry Yamino-kun we have to find Mayura!"

"Hai, Loki-sama!"

-

"Loki-kun?!" she questioned, turning around to find a wall behind her, "Nani?" she walked up to the wall in disbelief and put her hand on it, "…Where am I?"

"You're with me now."

She turned around slowly to find…

-

Loki stopped at the foot of the stairs, his eyes flashing, as the last thing he heard was Mayura's scream echoing throughout the hallway.

-

End of Chapter 3…Bring on chapter 4? Or no more?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lost Love and the Host That Never Sleeps

-

Mayura screamed as a gruesome figure appeared in the hallway mirror standing behind her. She spun around quickly, her back up against the wall; with one hand over her mouth the other over her heart. To her surprise she found no one there.

'…Nani?' she thought breathing raggedly, chills running down her back as she peered into the darkness of the hallway, '…something is here…'

She felt along the wall trying to find her way, still confused as to how she had gotten to where she was in the first place. She couldn't recall leaving Loki or the party, the last thing she remembered was going for dessert.

"Why are you leaving? Are you not enjoying the party I have prepared?"

Mayura stopped in her tracks, the chills running down her spine again, as a voice called out to her from behind. She turned around slowly to come face to face with a young man around her age.

"So you are the host of this party?" she asked, breathing a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her heart, the color coming back to her face.

"Why yes I am, I am Hasegawa Hiro…and you are lovelier than I imagined. When I first saw you, I couldn't believe your striking resemblance" he replied walking toward her, holding a lit candle in his hand. The flame of the candle revealed the man's features. He had blonde short hair, and blue eyes, a kind smile on his face; his features were charming as he wore a black dress suit with a white dress shirt. He stopped only a few inches from her and looked down.

"…Ano…" she began, a quizzical expression on her face, as he took her hand in his free hand and smiled at her.

"Please allow me the pleasure of your company," he asked, bringing her hand to his lips.

Mayura looked back unsure of what to say, it would be rude to not accompany him, after all, he had been so nice to invite her…

"…Hai…" she whispered as he led her down the ever growing hallway.

-

"Mayura?!" Loki called out, only to hear his own voice echoing throughout the corridor.

"Mayura-san?!" Yamino cried, listening for any indication of her whereabouts, "If Nii-san were here I'm sure he could find her."

"We don't have time to get Fenrir," Loki began, holding Laevateinn in his hand standing at the top of the stairs and peering into the darkness in both directions, "this house is only alive for tonight; once the witching hour is over it will disappear once more until the veil between the human world and the world of the dead is its thinnest."

"Then Mayura-san…which way Loki-sama?" asked Yamino, neither direction looking too hopeful.

Loki closed his eyes, holding Laevateinn in front of him and concentrating, 'Mayura…'

-

Mayura stopped walking and turned around 'Loki-kun…' she thought, it was like she had almost forgotten about him and Yamino, had they left without her? Were they still in the house? And why had she grown so cold? She looked to the host who smiled, and beckoned her on.

"Only a little further now, Mayura."

"…Demo…" her eyes were becoming heavier and her vision distorted as she whispered "Loki-kun…"

-

Loki's eyes shot open quickly as he pointed Laevateinn to the hallway leading to his left, "Mayura's there and she's not alone! Let's go Yamino-kun!"

"Hai, Loki-sama!" exclaimed Yamino hurrying after his father as he pulled out a mail in ordered flashlight to light their way.

-

Meanwhile…

"Eh…you think Daddy will notice that we ate so much food?" asked Fenrir, laying on his back with a bulging belly in amongst several empty dishes.

"…Punyan…" replied Ecchan, equally full, laying in amongst dishes of its own.

"I wonder how Daddy's making out with the mystery girl," he began with a smirk, "She looked and acted normal for a change."

"Hai, Mayura-chan looked kawaii tonight. I think Loki-tama was happy," replied Ecchan, little movement coming from its direction.

"One thing's for sure, Daddy's got his hands full with that one."

-

Mayura was trying her best to stay awake but her body was becoming so cold and the smile on the hosts face was becoming more distorted by the moment.

"Don't worry Mayura, it'll be over soon…" he stated with an eerie grin, "You merely have something I need, your soul…you will be my side for all eternity, just like it was supposed to be."

"…Nani? Eternity?" she asked tiredly, coughing into the side of her hand, she could see her breath around her.

"Hai, every year I look for you, but this year I have finally found you. There is something about you that even the Gods would desire; therefore, I must have you with me."

Mayura felt helpless as he lifted her chin in his hand and leaned forward. She blinked hearing foot steps approaching and slowly turned her head toward their arrival…

-

"Mayura!" exclaimed Loki as he stopped short to find her in the arms of the ghostly host, he placed Laevateinn out in front of him.

"…Loki-kun?" she asked before blinking, seeming to come to her senses (due to Loki's voice or Yamino's flash light shining on her face?). She quickly looked up to find the host's face had changed to the gruesome figure she had seen in the mirror only inches from her face. She straightened up quickly and slapped his face…before having a classic anime moment as she noticed a trail of green slime going from her hand to his 'cheek' and shivering as she cringed, shaking her hand and the slime with it.

Loki and Yamino sweatdropped at the scene before them; however, they soon recovered as an aura began to seep out of their host.

"Loki-kun!" Mayura called out running toward him when a wall appeared in front of her, "Nani!?" she yelled putting her hand out in front of her and on the wall.

-

"Mayura!" replied Loki from the other side, placing his hand on the wall now in front of him.

"Loki-sama…" Yamino began watching his father's mood start to change, "…what do we do now?"

He held out Laevateinn in front of him and closed his eyes, "This wall is merely an illusion created by the yurei…" he stated, as he began to concentrate his power…

-

"Loki-kun, can you hear me?" she called out from the other side; however, she made the mistake of letting her guard down as an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back away from the wall, "Loki-kun!"

-

"Mayura!" Loki's concentration had been broken; he could hear the struggle coming from the other side of the wall. "Yamino-kun, stand back!"

"Hai, Loki-sama. Mayura-san! Hold on!" Yamino stood behind his father awaiting his attack.

"Vellmonoche!"

-

"Why do you struggle so?" he asked her, as his arm tightened around her waist, a smile appearing on his grotesque face, "Do you not know that we are meant to be?"

Mayura did her best to push him away, when a candle stick holder on the nearby dresser caught her eye; it was cheer leading practice all over again—minus the baton—as she let him have it, just long enough for him to stumble backward and loosen his grip on her. She pushed herself away and took off running down the hallway. A dress and heels were bad enough, but fushigi mysteries be damned! Crazed ghosts are cool but not when you're the one they want to spend eternity with.

-

Loki and Yamino broke through the wall to find no one in sight; however, they could make out the sound of running and Loki could sense both of their presences further down the hall.

-

"Come now, Mayura…you only prolong the inevitable…" explained the yurei walking slowly down the hall and listening for her whereabouts.

Mayura held her breath her back up against the door to the room she had found unlocked. She tensed up as she heard him stop outside of the door and the door across the hallway opened, she could hear him searching the room and sputtering before moving on. She let out a small sigh as she got a better look at the room she was standing in.

Mayura quietly walked over to the mantel of the fire place and reached out; having spotted what appeared to be a picture frame. She carefully blew the dust away and saw a black and white image of the once living host, not only that, but a woman with long hair and a beautiful face sitting next to him, both wearing traditional Japanese clothing.

'…Nani…' she thought as she flipped the picture over to reveal the date of 1801. Her eyes widened—though not so much at the date because she already knew he was dead—but at the notebook she had found and begun reading in the dimly lit room as the moonlight shown in through the window.

'April 19,1801, Hasegawa Mansion Burned To Ground: Heir to the family Hasegawa Hiro said to have gone insane by lighting fire to the family mansion. Miro Kimiko was able to make it out of the burning building; however, Mr. Hasegawa perished. When questioned Miro said that Hasegawa claimed that it was the only way they could be together, both the Hasegawa family and the Miro family would not consent to their children being married. Miro said in the end she couldn't go through with it and tried to get Hasegawa out of the mansion but it was too late.'

'Mou…he truly was desperate…but in the end his lover didn't go with him…' Mayura thought sadly to herself dismissing the immediate danger—as all space cases do—but then she came back down to Earth realizing that she still had one crazed yurei on her hands.

-

"Mayura?" Loki said with a whisper, trying to sense her location, "Where are you?" he was starting to get more worried than before. The only thing he could make out was the occasional banging of a door as it opened, but not hearing Mayura's scream he figured he still had time.

"Loki-sama…" whispered Yamino, his mail in ordered batteries for his flash light having died long ago, "What does this yurei want with Mayura-san?"

"I'm not sure yet Yamino-kun…"

Loki stopped in front of a door and placed his hand on the door knob, before sighing at what he knew to be true. He slowly opened the door…

-

Mayura heard the door knob turn and quickly hid behind the sofa, clutching the notebook to her chest, trying to remain quiet—no candle sticks or batons in sight mind you. She could hear the foot steps as they came into the room and the door shut quietly behind him, they stopped only feet away from her and then, as she closed her eyes hoping her prayers had been answered…she opened an eye to find…

"…Mayura…" whispered Loki as he stood before her small figure.

She slumped down in complete relief at seeing his face and dropped the note book in her hands as she embraced him.

"…Loki-kun…" she whispered as she held him, sitting on her knees and putting her chin on his shoulder, "…I'm so glad to see you…"

Yamino peeked around the sofa to find her intact and let out a sigh of his own, placing a hand on his chest, "Thank goodness, Mayura-san…I knew you were resourceful…" as Loki gave him an unbelieving look but let it slide.

"…Hai, Mayura, I'm glad that you're— he stopped as a shadow appeared at the door…

-

Ok that's it for this chapter! Gotta get chapter 5 in the works…please review I love them!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First and foremost, thank you to my loyal fans; I love your reviews and you keep me writing. Secondly, this chapter is finished on time with Halloween only a few days away, I thought it would be fitting. Also, Loki/Mayu fans…I think you will like this chapter…so I want to hear your little fan girl squeals or I will cry. . Lastly, I have a very good surprise in the works for all of you. So lots of comments please and again thank you!

-

Chapter 5: The Gasp That Echoes In The Night

-

Yamino ducked behind the dresser as Mayura pulled Loki into a sitting position behind the sofa with her. He waited patiently as the clock on the mantel read 2:15, at 3:00 the witching hour would end, and the mansion would disappear—with them in it if they didn't act fast.

The floor creaked as the door knob turned and the door flew open, echoing in the room. Mayura almost jumped at the outburst had it not been for Loki who had placed his hand over hers. She looked over, her eyes meeting his and both nodded in agreement.

"Come out my love, the hour is growing late and I tire of this game," he growled as a chair flew across the floor and smacked into the adjacent wall. Mayura shot up from behind the sofa, now standing in the yurei's view. Loki gave her a wary look, now sitting on one knee, Laevateinn at his side.

"Hasegawa-sama…" she began in a playful voice, a convincing smile on her face, "Please don't be angry…"

His expression softened as he stood in the middle of the room, extending his hand to her, "I could never be angry with you, only the ones who are trying to keep us apart."

She nervously stepped around Loki, whose childlike form was hidden perfectly from view. She held her hand out in front of herself as Hasegawa's hand took hers in his own. Yamino watched nervously as Mayura was pulled into the yurei's arms. He had no idea what the two could be thinking.

"…Ano…" began Mayura, placing her index and middle finger to his lips to stop him from kissing her, her other hand motioning to Loki from behind.

Hasegawa kept one arm around her waist, as he reached up and took her hand away from his lips. His attention went to the sofa as a smile appeared on his face, "Oh Mayura…were you trying to trick me?" he questioned as the fingers that had been wrapped around her wrist tightened, he watched as she let out a small gasp in pain.

Look stood up quickly at the outburst holding Laevateinn at his side. His plan had been foiled; it seemed that the yurei's objective had been to kill Mayura since the beginning. Yamino stood still not wanting to compromise the situation, as an evil aura began to seep out from Hasegawa.

"Loki-kun!" cried Mayura just as Hasegawa snapped his fingers, she found herself bound and her mouth covered.

"Mayura!" Loki responded; as he reached out to her, Hasegawa wrapped his arm around Mayura's waist and jumped back.

Now standing in front of the doorway with Mayura in his arms, Hasegawa smiled, and as Mayura struggled the door slammed shut and the room became ablaze.

"Loki-sama!" Yamino rushed to his father's side, shielding his face as the flames rose, "Loki-sama, what should we do?" he looked down at his father cautiously to find that his mood had severely changed, "…Loki-sama…"

"He thinks he can stop me with fire, Yamino. Now water would have been more of a challenge…"

The flames were moving in on them at a rapid speed as Loki stood in the middle of the room with a smirk plastered on his face, "Does he really believe that this will stop me from taking Mayura?"

Yamino gave his father a thoughtful look as he watched Laevateinn absorb the flames; Loki held out his staff aiming it at the sealed door and releasing the flames in a full blown assault…

-

Hasegawa had drawn a pentagram on the floor as Mayura struggled in vain against the bindings. She was sitting in the middle of the source of power on her knees. She could hear him whispering as the pentagram lit up releasing a strong flowing power that began surging into her, she wanted to scream but the rope in her mouth would not allow her to. When the surge of energy dissipated she sat with her head hung, motionless.

Hasegawa snapped his fingers and her bindings disappeared. He then walked toward her, stopping only a foot in front of her, as he reached out his hand to lift her chin, he found her eyes glazed over and her body at his will.

"Come now my love, let us finally be together," he began as he gently picked her up in his arms and carried her toward the stairway, "Without your young friend, there is no one to keep us apart…when the clock strikes three you belong to me…"

-

As Loki and Yamino jumped through the burning doorway and into the hallway, Loki could see a faint aura with his hidden vision—it was slowly fading even now.

"Mayura…"

"Loki-sama," whispered Yamino, standing at his side, having felt it too.

"It's Mayura's life line and it's dying…" his eyes flashed as he turned to Yamino with concern now even more apparent.

"Then let us save her," began Yamino smiling and giving his father a thumbs up for a vote of confidence, "Isn't she the reason you're on Midgard?"

Loki was taken back as he stood there at a loss for words. Yamino just smiled, "Let us hurry, Loki-sama."

"Hai!" replied Loki snapping out of his amazement at Yamino's statement. Was that why he had stayed? The thoughts clouded his mind as he ran down the hallway and toward the stairs. He stopped quickly as he grabbed onto the railing in front of him and looking down he realized that they were over the main hallway. Movement caught his eye from across the way; there on the balcony he could make out Hasegawa carrying a lifeless Mayura in his arms, "Mayura!"

"Loki-sama! Hurry we can get there from here!" cried Yamino, pointing to the connecting corridor.

-

Hasegawa looked down at the lifeless doll in his arms, he looked at the clock in front of him as he stood atop of the stairway; the clock read 2:50 A.M.

"Soon now my love…" he whispered kissing her forehead.

-

'…Why?' whispered her thoughts as she could see and feel all around her but could not take control of her own body. When he had kissed her forehead she felt small and powerless, it made her want to cry. She could feel herself slipping away as the darkness started to engulf her and she just wanted for someone to call her back…

"Mayura!" a voice called out to her, she looked out past the darkness…

'…Kami-sama…' she thought, finding a light in the darkness, reaching out her hand…

-

"Mayura!" Loki called out to her, as he stopped short—the portal's wind pushing him back.

Her lifeless eyes stared back at him as Hasegawa stopped at the sudden voice that had penetrated through the silence.

"You…how can you be here?" he growled in disbelief, "What are you?!"

"Stop this! This girl is not your lost love!" yelled Loki over the increasing noise created from the wind.

"She is! Her face, I could never forget it…" replied the outraged yurei looking down at the girl in his arms.

Yamino stood his ground next to his father, "Mayura-san! Please say something!"

"Impossible," began Hasegawa with a smirk on his face, "She cannot break the spell that I have placed on her; her spirit isn't great enough," he concluded leaning down to seal her fate with his kiss.

Loki watched, as something happened inside of him and a heartfelt cry was heard, "Mayura!"

Mayura's eyes widened as they turned back to their normal crimson shade; she gasped in Hasegawa's arms as her soul awakened. He stood in shock as she slapped his face away from her own with her free hand. Seeing the vortex in front of her, she began kicking trying to force him to let go of her. As she kicked, it caused him to lose his balance and stumble backwards, she jumped free of his grasp, pushing him away, she looked toward Loki, her hair floating around her in the wind.

Loki watched her smile, "Mayura! Come on!" he called out to her, Laevateinn keeping him grounded at the moment as he was in the path of the wind.

"Loki-kun!" she exclaimed happily, as she made her way to him, only to have her wrist grabbed by Hasegawa from behind. He yanked her toward him in a fit of rage, pure evil on his face; he formed a ball of energy in his hand and sent it in Loki and Yamino's direction, causing their backs to hit the wall, as the clock read 2:58 A.M.

"You WILL be mine!" he growled, turning her toward him and grabbing her other wrist now, "You will never leave my side! Not like before!" yelling he shook her.

"Loki-sama…" Yamino managed through grit teeth, his back against the wall.

Loki placed Laevateinn in front of him and used its power to push through the energy caused by the increasingly larger vortex.

-

Mayura pulled back trying to free herself from the crazed yurei, she came down hard on his foot with her heel and pushed him toward the vortex; loosing his balance Hasegawa let go of her right wrist, his back now at the vortex. Mayura's eyes widened as she stepped back to find…the realization hit her and as she quickly tried to step forward Hasegawa's hand holding her wrist pushed her back.

Hasegawa's eyes widened, his concentration had been broken and the wind died giving Loki the opportunity to see the situation at hand. When he did, however, he couldn't make his body move…

The vortex had begun to suck Hasegawa in as the clock struck 3:00; his fingers had slipped from Mayura's wrist, pushing her back.

The air caught in her lungs as her eyes widened in surprise, she turned her attention to the approaching footsteps that seemed to echo on the carpet, it was Loki running toward her.

"Ma-Mayura!" he stuttered in fear, seeing her start to fall, his world had ceased to move, as he reached out his hand to her, his heart stopped…

He heard her gasp echo in his ears and the look in her eyes as she reached out her hand to him, trying to say his name, her eyes hopeful in anticipation to grab his hand when…their fingers brushed up against one another's just falling short…and the look of terror that appeared in her eyes knowing that she wouldn't be holding him soon.

"Mayura! No!" he looked over the railing his arm still out to her as he watched her fall backwards down the stairs.

-

The last thing Mayura saw were white feathers falling around her…

-

Ok Chapter 5 is done, I know it was short but I think it contained a lot. Oh I hope that you liked this, I wanted it to be a special Loki/Mayu scene, oh please tell me you liked it. Chapter 6 is in the works… .


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I made a music video for this Fanfic; I believe that the song and animation fit rather nicely, and I hope that you will all take a peek and share your comments—couldn't help but put some Mayu quirks into it, she's such a funny character. I love being able to portray my works through music videos, so please enjoy. Also, thank you once again to all readers who were kind enough to leave great reviews. Apparently won't let me post links soooo…If you review I will just reply and send it to you whether you want it or not.

-

Mayura could hear muffled voices around her; her head was spinning and her senses were slowly returning. In her mind she remembered bits and pieces of the evening: dancing with Loki, Yamino's failed attempt at hitting the piñata, Hasegawa, and reaching out to Loki as she fell.

'…I fell…' she thought, 'Am I still in the mansion? Is Hasegawa gone? What about Loki-kun?'

The voices were starting to become clearer and the words were beginning to register in her mind…

"Daddy, is the mystery girl going to be ok? What caused her to fall?"

"…Punyan, Loki-tama?"

Mayura was beginning to mentally gather her surroundings. She could tell that she was lying on a large bed and she could feel the warm covers as they were pulled up closer around her. She was still wearing her gown, her head resting on a soft pillow, and her hair lying on the sides of her face.

Yamino finished pulling the covers up around her and looked down at her face, "Mayura-san is just resting, Nii-san and Ecchan. She will be fine once she awakens."

Fenrir smirked, "She's bound to be yelling 'Fushigi Mystery!' in no time."

Loki sweatdropped at Fenrir's enthusiasm and looked back down at Mayura—he couldn't help but feel that it had been his fault. He noticed her hand starting to move, her fingers rubbing the satin sheets.

"Mystery girl, wake up…" Fenrir stood next to her on the bed.

"Mayura-san…" Yamino looked over his father, while Ecchan floated next to him "Punyan!"

Mayura slowly opened her eyes, her world still spinning as she looked up to see four faces coming into focus. She blinked as she continued to lay there staring up at their faces.

Loki looked on worriedly, "…Mayura, daijoubu?" he questioned, not getting any response from his 'dubbed girlfriend' as Fenrir always so nicely pointed out to him. He took hold of her hand, "…Eh…Mayura…"

Yamino's head popped up over his father's "…Mayura-san, would you like some cookies? I made your favorite," he said with a hopeful smile.

Fenrir pushed her hand with his nose, "…Mystery girl…" he whined.

"Punyan, Mayura-chan," Ecchan said floating next to her side.

Her body finally came to terms with what her mind had been telling her; she slowly sat up, her head down and her hand covering her face. Everyone instinctively moved back giving her room to breathe. She looked down at the hand holding hers and slowly turned her head to face him.

"…Loki-kun…" she whispered, so many things a fushigi mystery to her, "Thank goodness you're alright…" she continued as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"…Mayura…" he replied, as he allowed himself to be held in her embrace.

She let go of him and smiled, as Fenrir hopped onto her lap and Ecchan rubbed up against her cheek. She began to pat Ecchan.

"…Kawaii fushigi mystery…"

"Punyan!" purred Ecchan.

Fenrir barked much to everyone's surprise and wagged his tail cutely. Mayura looked down and smiled, reaching down to scratch his chin, "Fenrir is kawaii too."

Yamino smiled, seeing that the sun was just starting to come up and that Loki looked like he could finally get some sleep knowing that Mayura was fine and that Mayura-Papa wouldn't hunt him down if she didn't come home in one piece. There was only one little problem that had been overlooked.

Mayura caught at glimpse of a half asleep Loki out of the corner of her eye and then it dawned on her.

"Ano…Loki-kun," she began, turning and placing her legs out in front of her on the edge of the bed, starting to get up, "Sorry for staying so long, you must be tired."

"Mayura, it's fine," he replied holding his hand out to stop her, "You still look like you should rest, you had quite a fall. I'll sleep in my study."

"No, no, you can't do that."

Yamino sweatdropped as he watched Mayura wave her hands saying "No" and Loki holding out his hands, assuring her that it would be fine. However, no one expected Mayura to grab Loki under his shoulders and pull him onto the bed with her.

"Loki-kun's bed is plenty big enough for us, right Fenrir?" Mayura said with a wink.

Fenrir smirked and nodded in agreement as he watched his father sitting nervously next to them on the bed. Yamino couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, sleep well Mayura-san, Loki-sama," he said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

-

Mayura yawned as she moved to the other side of the bed and began to lye back down. Loki took off his shoes and did the same, as Fenrir hopped in between the two—he smirked at his father, "Wouldn't want you to pull anything Daddy, don't need any more brothers and sisters mind you."

Mayura blinked as she pulled up the covers to find Loki with his hand over Fenrir's mouth and shaking the dog in a disapproving manner (if he were a baby he would have shaken baby syndrome by now).

"…Ano…Loki-kun?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at the scene.

Loki froze in mid shake and put Fenrir down in between them once more, "It's nothing, go to sleep Mayura," he said giving Fenrir a look before lying down once more as Mayura covered them up—Fenrir too as he lay on his back, his front paws hugging the covers. Ecchan landed on Mayura's pillow as she gently rubbed the 'kawaii fushigi mystery.'

She looked over at Loki and smiled, "Good night Loki-kun…"

He gave her a look out of the corner of his eye, having been staring up at the ceiling in thought, "…Good night Mayura…"

"Loki-kun?"

"…Yes, Mayura?" he replied, trying to get the mortal girl to bed, for his own well being.

"Do you snore?"

Loki sweatdropped and looked over at her, "Do I snore? No Mayura, I do not."

"Good," she simply replied with a smile.

Loki smirked as she turned to face her, "But Fenrir tells me that you thrash around at night."

"…Mou…" she replied puffing out her cheeks, as she poked Fenrir's nose gently with her index finger, "you only slept with me once you know. I bet that I won't thrash tonight, if I do then I will…hmm…make you a bento."

Fenrir smiled, having already fallen asleep. Loki shook his head and rolled over, "Alright, it's a deal. Good night Mayu…"

Mayura blushed, but figured Loki had just stopped talking before he had finished her name, but still, she rolled over, "Good night Loki," she said before closing her eyes, a smile on her face.

-

The feathers fell around her as he took her into his arms and sat on one knee balancing her small form. He looked down at her peaceful face, her eyes were closed.

"Loki-sama!" cried Yamino, running to his father who was hidden in the shadows; both watched as the mansion disappear from view, "Loki-sama…you…"

"It was the only way, Yamino-kun. I couldn't let her go, not like that," he explained, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He stood up and looked down at her once more as if to reassure himself that she was actually sleeping, before passing her to his son.

Yamino took Mayura in his arms and watched as his father reverted back to his childlike form.

-

"Loki-sama! Mayura-san! Brunch is ready!" rang out Yamino's voice from downstairs.

"…Mou…" came a muffled reply, her face in her pillow.

"Come on you two, it will get cold," Yamino practically chirped, obviously a morning person, if you call 11 a.m. morning.

"…Sleep…" came another muffled reply, his face in his own pillow.

The covers were pulled up over both of their head as they heard footsteps approaching from the hallway.

"I'm awake!" both exclaimed in unison, lying through their teeth, both still flat down on the bed. They listened to hear the footsteps retreating back downstairs and both let out a sigh of relief.

Mayura couldn't stifle her giggle, "…He's easier than Papa…"

Loki lifted his head from his pillow long enough to turn his face toward hers. He smiled sleepily with a vacant expression and she had a similar one for him in return, both still under the covered fortress. They looked between them to see Fenrir sprawled out with drool forming on the side of his mouth.

"…Best to let sleeping dogs lye…" commented Loki.

"…Hai…"

Both plopped their heads back down on their pillows, having justified their motive.

-

Yamino took off his apron and shook his head; they weren't coming and he couldn't leave the job to Nii-san because his track record was just as bad as their father's. He sighed and proceeded upstairs.

-

Mayura's senses were up having battled Mayura-Papa on school days. She heard the footsteps approaching and yes…the hand was on the door knob.

"We're up!" she yelled, sitting upright and grabbing Loki's hand and pulling him up into a sitting position with her.

He merely blinked in confusion, a sleepy expression on his face, his clothes wrinkled, and a trademark Alfalfa hairdo, as the door opened, Yamino stood in the doorway with a confused look of his own.

"See? We're up!" Mayura said for the second time, had Yamino not heard her the first time, she too had a vacant expression, curls spiraling out in all directions, her gown just as wrinkled as Loki's suit, the bottom half a crumpled heap on the bed.

Yamino looked to see Fenrir clueless to all that was taking place, sprawled out on the sheet. "Come on Loki-sama, Mayura-san, out of bed and downstairs for brunch. Nii-san, get up brunch is ready…"

Fenrir opened an eye at the word food and blinked seeing his father and his Daddy's little 'girlfriend' sitting up and holding hands. "…Did I miss something?"

-

"Come on Nii-san, you don't want cold eggs do you?"

Fenrir was up in an instant, jumping off of the bed and running down the stairs; Yamino was hot on his trail, "Don't eat Loki-sama's eggs!"

Both let out a yawn before examining one another. Loki arched an eyebrow sizing up the scene in front of him, "…Mayura…"

"…Mou, Loki-kun…you're one to talk…" she quickly replied before he could finish what he had been thinking. She placed her feet on the floor and stood up, straightening her gown around her.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror hanging on the wall and made a frown at his current appearance.

"C'mon Loki-kun…" she said as she walked around to the other side of the bed and took his hand gently pulling him off the bed.

Loki yawned, rubbing his eyes with his free hand and let her lead the way out of the room. When they came to the edge of the stairs, her eyes widened, recalling the stairs at Hasegawa's mansion, she could see herself falling backwards, and white feathers falling around her.

Loki rubbed an eye and gave her a thoughtful look before giving her hand a little tug and leading the way, "C'mon Mayura…" never volunteering more than necessary.

"Hai…" she whispered, allowing him to lead her down the stairs, she couldn't help but stare at his hand holding hers in thought.

-

Yamino greeted the two in relief having covered their food so it would not be consumed by Fenrir. Mayura pulled out a chair and took a seat, as Loki sat down next to her. Yamino lifted the covers off of their trays and smiled.

"…Wow Yamino-san, this looks really good…" she complimented and smiled happily at him before grabbing her chopsticks, wondering where to start as she looked at the steamed rice, Miso soup, Natto, and Tamagoyaki on her plate.

"…Hai, Yamino-kun, you really outdid yourself," replied Loki, picking up his chopsticks and starting with the rice.

"I'm glad that you like it Loki-sama, Mayura-san," beamed Yamino, before carrying out some dishes into the kitchen.

"…Eh, Mayura…" began Loki, looking over at her out of the corner of his eye.

"…Hai, Loki-kun?" she replied munching on a piece of Tamagoyaki.

"…About last night…" he set down his chopsticks in all seriousness.

"Hmmm?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

"…You do thrash…" he began with a smirk appearing on his face, "…So pay up…"

Mayura's mouth dropped open in astonishment, "Mou…Loki-kun…how did you?"

"I have my ways…" his smirk growing as he looked to Fenrir.

She let out a sigh but just as quickly a smile appeared on her face, "So what would you like in your bento, Loki-kun?"

-

Mayura couldn't have been happier having to walk home in a European styled gown in broad daylight. Yes people were staring…as she smiled nervously and walked on her head down and her sweatdrop increasing its size. Just a few more blocks….

She suddenly felt herself smack into someone and bowed her head in apology when she regained her senses.

"…Ah…Yamato Nadeshiko!"

Mayura looked up to see Freyr standing before her, a strange look in his eyes, as he started spouting, "…My beautiful Yamato Nadeshiko, you look exceptionally wonderful today…how your gown compliments the color of your eyes…"

The rest was muffled out by the passing of a large truck. Mayura merely blinked and smiled nervously, "...Arigato?" she said not hearing all of his speech, "…Kaitou Freyr-san, I really must be going…" she continued, bowing and stepping out around him as he continued to confess his love for her, as she turned the corner she thought that she could still hear him babbling.

-

"Loki-sama, has Mayura gone home already?" asked Yamino, doing the dishes.

"…Hai…" replied Loki as he took a seat at the kitchen table, Ecchan landing on his head.

"…I wonder how many people will remark about her outfit?" Yamino wondered outloud and then sweatdropped, holding a soapy dish in his hand.

"Hmmm?" Loki remarked curiously before standing up and looking out the window to see what had gotten his son's attention. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head as he saw Freyr practically skipping down the street spouting random poetic phrases about his beautiful Yamato Nadeshiko and her fine taste in clothing.

"…Punyan…" stated Ecchan with a blink.

"…Looks like that idiot really likes Daddy's girlfriend…" muttered Fenrir with a smirk as he looked to his father who was too busy twitching at Freyr's awful display outside of his house…how he wished he would move on…

-

Please review! Thanks for reading! Chapter 7 is in the works…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews, love them as always! Oh, here comes the manga being incorporated into this story, I just couldn't resist, Mayu and her hidden talents.

-

Chapter 7: Mortals Are Funny Creatures

-

Loki looked at the clock—3 o'clock—and no bubbly teenaged mortal girl with the bobbing pink head of hair. The tea on the coffee table had grown cold—Yamino knew Mayura's schedule like clock work—every day at 2:30 she would come running up the stairs, knock, and ask if there were any fushigi mysteries that had found their way to his desk. Loki went back to his book…

A chapter later he heard the door knob turn and the door to his study open. He looked over his book to find Narugami standing in the doorway.

"Narukami?" he asked with a quizzical look, it was far too early for dinner.

"Loki, Daidoji wanted me to tell you that she wouldn't be able to come and see you this week."

Loki blinked, no Mayura for a week? She had something more pressing to do then hunt down fushigi mysteries? Despite his curiosity he merely shrugged in reply going back to his book.

"Don't you want to know what's keeping her away?" teased Narugami looking like the information was ready to spill out of him and onto the floor in any moment.

Loki sighed, closing his book, and placed it in front of him, "Alright Narukami, I'm listening."

Narugami beamed, "Your curiosity has gotten the better of you!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger at Loki who just sweatdropped.

"…Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Daidoji has joined the cheerleading team again," he stated triumphantly, holding Mjollnir toward the sky for theatrics, "Oh…" coming back down to Midgard, "She wanted me to give this to you…" he trailed off reaching into his pack and pulling out a small square box and putting it on Loki's desk in front of him. "How I wish that I had a girlfriend to prepare a bento for me!"

Loki sweatdropped and opened the box to find an assortment of his favorite foods neatly arranged with a pair of chopsticks in the middle. He smiled feeling that he should have known that Mayura would keep her word.

Yamino walked in to find his father and Narugami fighting over a rice ball…

"Don't you know that it's rude to help yourself to someone else's meal?"

"But Loki, you couldn't possibly miss one little rice ball…"

Yamino sweatdropped as he watched them…

"Janken…Roe…Sham…Boe!" in unision, as Loki made a cutting motion to indicate that scissors cut paper.

"I win," remarked Loki taking back his rice ball and stuffing into his mouth, not giving Narugami the opportunity to pry it from his fingers.

"Is Mayura-san not joining us today, Loki-sama?" asked Yamino picking up the cold cup of tea.

"Mayura has taken up cheerleading again, according to Narukami," explained Loki, trying to decide which food to eat next as he sat at his desk.

"Is that from Mayura-san, Loki-sama?"

"Hai…surprisingly Mayura is a good cook," commented Loki before holding out the box to him, "Please help yourself."

Narugami nearly fell over before complaining about how he deserved something for having brought it to him in the first place.

-

By the time Wednesday afternoon came, Loki had to admit—as much as he hated to—that Mayura had become a part of his daily routine. He stood up and headed out of his study.

"Going out, Loki-sama?" asked Yamino seeing his father heading for the door with Laevateinn in his hand.

"Ne, Fenrir, shall we go for a walk?" he called to his son who had been asleep on the floor.

"Yes, Daddy!" exclaimed Fenrir happily, standing up and wagging his tale.

-

Fenrir couldn't help but smirk at his father as he realized where they were heading. The school came into view and one voice in particular had caught Fenrir's ears.

"Mayura, you're just too good at this," whined Tsubasa, twirling her baton with not nearly as much speed as Mayura.

"…Mou…Tsubasa don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't practice much after you left the team last year. Don't worry, that's why I'm here to help you," replied Mayura, with a nod in affirmation twirling her baton.

"Mayura, can we do the routine once more? Please?" begged Tsubasa, putting her hands together and smiling.

"Hai!" Mayura exclaimed, before walking over to the CD player.

As Loki turned the corner he blinked hearing music, and when he turned a smirk grew on his face. Fenrir stopped next to his father; he looked down the hill to find Mayura and another girl holding batons and blinked.

(A/N: In order to write this I listened to the song "Pump It" by Black Eyed Peas)

-

Mayura and Tsubasa were both in their school cheerleading outfits. The two piece outfits were blue and white, the tops with collars and no sleeves and the bottoms were short skorts.

"Ready Tsubasa?"

"Hai!"

"Ok!" Mayura replied as she held her baton, one end in her hand, while the other end rested on the ground, "One, two, one, two, three, four…" her knees were bent and her other arm was up the air as she counted.

Both girls threw their batons in the air, clapping, and twirled around catching them before side stepping right to left in sync with one another. (Insert Narugami next to Loki). Both began twirling their batons in their right hands before circling one another, throwing their batons up into the air, and catching them in their left hands. (Insert Freyr next to Loki, see Fenrir sweatdrop at love sick fool).

Tsubasa stepped back as Mayura threw her baton to her and turned around as she broke out into the cheer, clapping her hands in tune with the music, and pumping her right arm up, followed by her left. (Insert Heimdall with his mouth wide open next to Freyr with hearts in his eyes, Narugami with a burning fire in his eyes at her amazing connection with her partner, Fenrir cringing at the idiots, and Loki sweatdropping with a 'Just Kill Me' expression).

Mayura twirled moving her hips with her body as she turned, Tsubasa threw the first baton and Mayura caught it with her right hand, as she came around with her left side Tsubasa threw the second baton. As Mayura caught it she began twirling both batons quickly crossing them in front of herself then in back of herself as she threw them into the air. She stepped forward, catching the first baton, twirling it at top speed, as she stepped back catching the second baton, now holding both and twirling them in her hands once more.

Tsubasa joined her once more as both smiled at one another and began sidestepping left to right. Mayura twirled the baton in her left hand over her arm as Tsubasa took back her baton.

Their smiles broadened as Tsubasa grabbed Mayura's free hand with hers and both started dancing, still twirling their batons.

"Mayura, you're so great!"

"Mou, Tsubasa, you're great too!"

Tsubasa's smile suddenly faded as her eye fell on something at the top of the hill. No…not something…someone…four someone's to be exact. There were Loki and Narugami who she knew, the crazy transfer student who had joined the mystery club, and another boy who looked to be about Loki's age all standing behind the fence their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open—minus Loki's who had his head hung low a big sweatdrop on his head.

Mayura noticed Tsubasa's face start to turn bright red, as she threw her baton straight up into the air. Mayura blinked and let go of Tsubasa's hand to grab the baton from coming right down on her head. As soon as she head she noticed why Tsubasa's face had turned the color of a cherry tomato. She quietly turned her back to the group, walked over to the CD player and felt her own face burning as she hit the stop button…

-

SILENCE

-

But all good things must end as Freyr clapped like a happy imbecile and Narugami complimented her timing and her skills with her partner (sorry Tsubasa he wasn't talking about you). Heimdall merely stood their wondering what the hell Loki's mortal was doing, was she possessed? And Loki just stood in silence for a while before saying, "I'm glad that she finally took my advice and stayed with cheerleading," with his arms over his chest and nodded his head in confidence as a decision well made.

Heimdall nearly fell over backwards at Loki's statement. While Fenrir stood with his eyes wide and his mouth open, he was with Heimdall, what the hell was that? And where did the klutzy mystery girl go?

-

Mayura's sweatdrop only grew as Freyr asked her to show him her routine once more, and Narugami asked to learn more about the amazing moves she had portrayed. Heimdall smacked his forehead before ranting at Freyr to not be an idiot. Loki stood behind them all watching the teenaged mortal girl rub the back of her head nervously. Tsubasa had left her high and dry, bailing the moment she saw them start down the hill.

Mayura found her scapegoat as she waved to Loki, Freyr catching where her attention had gone sighed with a 'Always Loki' look.

Pushing past her captive audience of rambling gods she stopped in front of Loki having forgotten her embarrassment.

"Loki-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked stopping in front of him and bending down to smile at him.

"I wanted to thank you for the bento that you made me."

Freyr fell over backwards, "My Yamato Nadeshiko…made a special lunch for Loki?" he asked in disbelief.

"Afraid so," replied Narugami, with his hand in his pant pocket, Mjollnir at his side, "It had all of his favorite foods too."

Freyr sniffed holding back tears as Heimdall shook his head, "I'm leaving, c'mon!"

Freyr waved goodbye to his lovely Yamato Nadeshiko before running off to catch up with Heimdall.

"You don't have to thank me, Loki-kun. Did you enjoy my cooking?" she asked, her hair falling over her shoulders, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Hai," he replied smiling up at her, standing next to Fenrir who still had an amazed look on his face, "Narukami tried to eat it all."

Mayura turned her head to look at Narugami, who was waving his hands in defense.

"It just looked so good!" She smiled at him as he explained, "If only I had a girlfriend like you…"

Both sweatdropped that obviously had come out wrong.

Loki smirked, "Why don't you ask Mayura on a date Narukami?" he asked watching Narugami's cheeks turn red.

Mayura sweatdropped and put her hand on Loki's head, "I don't think we need Loki-kun's help it was hard enough last time when you told everyone that we were your mother and father."

Narugami paled at the memory of being bombarded with by a swarm of screaming teenagers as Loki got away without a scratch.

Mayura put her blue coat on, lifting her hair up and out of the coat and letting it fall once more. She buttoned it and grabbed her bag with one hand. "Ok, Loki-kun I have to get—

Narugami looked at his watched and shouted, "I'm late! Hurry and help me with my deliveries!" completely cutting off Mayura, as he grabbed both hers and Loki's hands and dragged them down the street.

"Narukami!" yelled Loki being dragged and tempted to hit him upside the head.

"Narugami, wait a minute!" objected Mayura, being dragged around in her cheerleading outfit of all things.

"Help! This man is kidnapping me!" yelled Loki, flailing madly.

Mayura sweatdropped and made some crazy signals to people in passing who had stopped to glance.

"He's a mad man! He's taking me and my mother to a bad place!"

Mayura's head fell, as her shoulders slumped...

-

"Itadakimasu!" came the trio as they took their chopsticks in their hands and began their ramen.

Narugami had been kind enough to treat them; it was the least he could do after dragging them around town…ok…so he needed a little persuading…Mayura's "Please, I'm so hungry" and Loki's "Daddy never feeds us! He's SO mean!"

Mayura had fought Loki for the inside seat of the booth. There was no way that she was going to let any more people see her in a cheerleading outfit of all things. It would ruin her reputation for sure. Now Narugami's anteater costume from when he worked at the zoo, bring it on! But this outfit…oh no no no…

Fenrir was sitting in between Mayura and Loki having only gotten in because Mayura said that he was her service dog. When questioned as to what service he performed by the owner of the restaurant Mayura replied 'He samples food to make sure that it is safe to eat…' while sweatdropping and after their orders had been brought to her she held up a few noodles with her chopsticks and fed them to Fenrir, '…Ne, Fenrir, is it good?' she had asked and Fenrir's bark was satisfaction enough as she had ordered another bowl while Narugami face faulted.

-

"Daidoji, shall I walk you home?" asked Narugami before they parted ways.

"Ano…" Mayura began but was interrupted.

"I'll walk you home, Mayura," Loki stated.

She arched an eyebrow at him about to object but didn't go any further, "Arigato Loki-kun," she turned to Narugami, "…Arigato for the ramen…" she began before muttering, "Even if you did drag me around town making deliveries."

"You're welcome. See you in school tomorrow Daidoji!"

"Hai. Good night Narugami," she replied, waving and turning back in the direction of her house.

Mayura walked next to Loki, holding Fenrir in her arms, as she looked in the shop windows as they passed by. "So how has your week been Loki-kun?"

Loki walked along side of her with carrying Laevateinn in his right hand and looked up at her, "Quiet."

"No cases?" she asked, turning the corner.

"Someone lost their cat, Fenrir found Yamino's cheese cake, Narukami's been free loading again."

"…Hmmm…well I'll be back as your assistant next week, so maybe something will come up," she replied, smiling down at him.

Loki looked unimpressed as he continued walking. He suddenly felt Laevateinn pulled away from him, he blinked to find Mayura twirling it aimlessly with one hand, still holding Fenrir with her other arm.

"Mayu…ra…" he asked, blinking, now standing in front of her.

She smiled, "Mou, Loki-kun, you could at least act like you missed having me around."

Loki sweatdropped, yeah he missed hearing her yell 'fushigi mystery!' or her hair brained ideas that always let to trouble. Actually, he guessed that maybe he did miss her…not like he would actually admit it. Fenrir merely smirked as he sat in the mystery girl's arm.

"Eh…Mayura, can I have my staff back?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Hmmm…I think I like being Mayura the magical girl," she commented, with a smile.

"…Ma…yu…ra…" he stated flatly, looking at her in disbelief.

"Besides Loki-kun…I think I'll keep it. Unless that is, you think you can catch me!" she exclaimed before turning the corner and running off.

Loki blinked, coming to his senses and yelled, "Mayura!" as he took off after her.

Mayura giggled as she watched Loki run by as she stepped out from behind the phone booth, "Ne, Fenrir, let's play this game with Loki-kun a little longer."

Fenrir rolled his eyes, mortals were strange, but he figured that she wasn't that bad and nodded his head; Mayura who hadn't been paying attention to what was going on in front of her blinked when she heard a THUMP.

Both Fenrir and Mayura sweatdropped as they looked to find Kotaro—who had taken a nice hit from Laevateinn to the head.

"Gomen, gomen…" she began, bowing apologetically after having set Fenrir down.

"Daidoji Mayura…" Kotaru stated a different light in his eyes as he took her free hand.

She blinked, "Nani?"

Fenrir's eyes widened in awe at the sudden change in Kotaru and then he nearly fell over backwards when he heard, "Will you date me?"

Mayura's eyes widened in surprise as she nearly jumped at his statement, looking down at Fenrir to confirm that she had hurt it right, who nearly sweatdropped in reply. Yup. She had heard it right.

"You're exceptionally lovely today in your cheerleading outfit. You are by far the most beautiful in your squad."

Mayura and Fenrir shared 'What the hell?' expressions, apparently checking each other's hearing to make sure that neither were losing it. She looked around with little question marks appearing around her head, he must be talking about someone else. However, all she found was an old woman on a park bench and some pigeons.

'…Kotaru wants to date me?! Fushigi Mystery!' she thought as swirlies appeared in her eyes, this was a frightening change of events.

She waved her hand up and down and gave a 'hmmm' when she noticed his hand still attached to hers. Loki stood behind Mayura and Fenrir blinking as he watched Kotaru droll on and on about how they must date, while Mayura continued her attempt at shaking him off and trying to pull away and run, yet sighing when she realized it was futile.

Loki walked up to the 'happy' couple and stood next to Mayura.

"Loki-kun…" she began before whispering, "Help me out would you?" she asked with a pleading smile.

Loki looked to Kotaru and then back to Mayura, as he too sweatdropped knowing that Kotaru must have been hit with Laevateinn, mortals had strange side effects. Maybe Mayura would be normal? No…wishful thinking…its magic wasn't THAT strong.

He held out his hand as Mayura gladly returned Laevateinn to him. Taking his staff with his right, he took hold of her now free hand with his left, "Let's go Mayura…it's getting late…" And he pulled, and they didn't go anywhere…Kotaru had a stronger grip then he had anticipated. He sighed and waved Laevateinn in front of Kotaru's face, "Eh, Kotaru, you mind letting go?"

Kotaru merely smiled, pushing his hair back before kissing Mayura's hand, "Loki, I'm sorry to tell you this but Daidoji Mayura is not your girlfriend. Now I know that when she comes to your house and plays your assistant that this makes you happy and I'm sure that she finds you to be rather cute…"

Loki face faulted and Fenrir looked ill as Kotaru continued…

"…But Loki a little boy like you cannot possibly satisfy the needs of a girl like Mayura. Maybe when you grow u—

Mayura's mouth dropped open as Loki's Laevateinn came crashing down on Kotaru's head, as her hand was freed. Fenrir merely snickered as he watched his father pull a sweatdropping and shocked Mayura down the street. She looked back at the twitching boy on the ground and winced, that was going to leave a mark.

-

Chapter 8 is in the works. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A tidbit about your brilliant author…Yay me! Stares at the sweatdropping readers Ok…moving on! I'm in Love! Loki's voice actor – Sakurai Takahiro (Kakusei Loki)—sings! And it's soooo nice to listen to…and then of course I already know what Mayura's voice actress Yui Horie sounds like so life is good. Small things amuse small minds. Anyways…

-

Chapter 8: It Never Rains But It Pours

-

Mayura walked up the stairs to Loki's mansion, now approaching his study when she stopped. She saw that the door was ajar and she could hear voices…one was Loki's but the other was female…and sounded a little drunk in Mayura's opinion. She suddenly sweatdropped standing to the side of the door as she heard the woman start to confess her love for him and the things that they might want to do together. Her mouth dropped open in shock at the thought of this woman being: A. Drunk or B. A Petafile!

-

"Freya…" replied Loki, holding Laevateinn in between them to keep her at arms length—love goddesses were tricky.

"…C'mon Loki…" she whined, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mayura stood in the doorway as she nervously yelled out, "Ohayo Loki-kun!" trying to crack a smile at the awkward scene displayed in front of her, sweatdropping miserably.

Loki blinked, "Mayura?" he let out a sigh of relief as he felt Freya let go of him, saved by the mortal.

Freya on the other hand wasn't sharing his relief. Instead, she was less than impressed for this little girl's intrusion on her Loki time. A bombardment of pots and pans were threatening to fall on Mayura's head at any moment.

"You're the girl who knocked me off the bridge in the "Cosplay Knights Over Boiling Water" competition!"

Mayura blinked, pointing at herself and then put her finger to her lips in thought. As the seconds passed, Freya's pot was boiling over. Mayura made a fist and bought it into her open hand, a light bulb now appearing.

"Hai! Now, I remember…" she still felt a little nervous around her, overhearing what she had said to Loki, "…Demo…why are you here?"

Freya stood next to Loki at his desk with her hands on her hips, in full blown lecture mode. "You're the one who should be answering that question. Why would Loki want to hang around a girl like you?"

Blink. Blink coming from Mayura—Loki sweatdropped, smacking his forehead as he watched the scene unfold. Mayura merely figured that this lady wasn't dealing with a full deck, "I'm Loki-kun's assistant," she stated, with a 'Wasn't that obvious?' look on her face.

Fenrir walked in seeing Freya on the defense and letting his Daddy's little mortal girlfriend have it; he froze hoping that if anyone did notice him he could just play dead.

"Well Mayura," she began, pointing her finger at her, "I'm Freya and Loki will not be in need your assistance from now on," commenting with a wink and blowing Loki a kiss, "I can satisfy all of his needs quite nicely so your services are not necessary. Besides, Loki would not want to associate with an unattractive, boring, flat chested…" she started, counting the reasons on her fingers.

With every insult Mayura's head sank even lower, a black cloud loomed overhead; she pulled out an umbrella and opened it to shield her head from the rain—however, she thought that she heard a pot or two bounce off of her umbrella and onto the floor as her sweatdrop grew.

"clumsy, rude, immature, mystery obsessed, girl like yourself when he has someone like me," finished Freya with a smile.

Mayura was afraid to close the umbrella, perhaps Freya wasn't done with her complimenting spree. She looked down at Fenrir who just stood there looking up at her with pity and shock while his father just sat there sweatdropping from behind his desk. Mayura picked up Fenrir in her arms and held him up, "…Fenrir do you want to go get some snacks?" she asked trying not to twitch, having had enough of this woman for one day.

"Sounds good to me mystery girl!" exclaimed Fenrir looking for an easy out.

"…I'll get you some milk too…" she added, before turning on her heel and heading for the door.

"…Mayura…" Loki called her name, surprised at her attitude toward Freya.

"Hai, Loki-kun?" she asked, stopping only to turn and face him.

He sweatdropped feeling Freya's gaze on him, "…Can you bring me some milk and snacks too?" he asked, smiling nervously.

Mayura's eye twitched in annoyance, "…Mou, Loki-kun," she began opening the door, "you can get them yourself," with that said she kindly shut the door behind her, leaving Freya in a full rant about how rude she was.

"Mou, Fenrir," she muttered, her back up against the door, "that Freya is SO rude," puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

Fenrir rolled his eyes; she didn't even know the half of it…he only prayed that Mayura would never hug his father in front of her, then she'd see some real violence.

-

Mayura set Fenrir down on a bar stool in the kitchen and opened a cupboard, taking out a bowl, and retrieving the milk from the fridge—Yamino wasn't around but she knew that he wouldn't mind. She poured some milk into the bowl and put it on the table as Fenrir put his front paws up on the table and began to lap up the milk.

She took a seat next to him, propping her elbows up on the table and placing her chin in her hands. She wasn't pleased with Loki—that was an understatement—and how he had just sat there and let Freya insult her. She heard a great deal of banging around coming from upstairs and wondered if she should have left him alone with the likely drunken petafile. She shook her head—nope! He deserved every bit of it!

"Punyan!" entered Ecchan coming in for a landing and resting on Mayura's head, "Mayura-chan!"

"Konnichiwa, kawaii fushigi mystery," she replied, seeing her reflection in the marble table top.

Yamino walked inside coming back from checking the mailbox, he sweatdropped at the noise coming from upstairs. He figured it was just Mayura; she must have tripped over something while carrying on about fushigi mysteries. He walked past the kitchen and then stopped suddenly, backing up to find the trio sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mayura-san?" he questioned, as he walked into the kitchen. If she were here then who was with Loki?

"…Mou…Yamino-san," she began, not turning to face him, "Loki-kun could use some help I suppose," she stated with a 'I could care less' tone of voice.

Yamino blinked and decided not to argue as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs, "Loki-sama?" he asked, slowly opening the door to find Loki apologize before knocking Freya out with Laevateinn as she gracefully slumped over and onto the floor. He sweatdropped seeing his father's current attire—random buttons open, his tie undone, and his hair a complete mess.

Loki puffed out his cheeks in relief before straightening his collar. Yamino thought of the girl sitting in the kitchen and assumed that she must have met Freya. Loki saw his son standing in the doorway and began to laugh nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"…Loki-sama," he began, looking down at the sleeping goddess on the floor, "Mayura-san is downstairs in the kitchen with Nii-san and Ecchan. I can't say that she's in a very good mood, but she did mention that you may be in need of some assistance. Did something happen?"

Loki sighed, "Well, Yamino-kun as you can see, Freya came to visit," he motioned to subject A. and Mayura (subject B) showed up not long after," he began to explain, holding his elbow in one hand and his chin in the other, "Freya was not very polite I suppose you could say, and Mayura just stood there taking it full force. Which I must admit, surprised me; I would have thought that she would have at least argued with Freya or defended herself."

Yamino's glasses slid down his nose as he sweatdropped, his father really could be dense at times when it came to females, "And Loki-sama…did you happen to say anything in Mayura-san's defense?" he asked, still hopeful.

"No," replied Loki with a blink, "Why?" just as clueless as always I'm afraid.

Yamino nearly fell over backwards.

-

Mayura broke off a piece of her cookie and held out her hand to Fenrir, who gently took it from her hand and wagged his tail. She broke off another piece of cookie and brought her hand up to Ecchan who was resting on her head. "Punyan!" exclaimed Ecchan taking the piece of cookie and munching.

Yamino stood next to his father in the kitchen doorway behind the trio. He gave his father a look wondering if he would understand why Mayura was in such a mood, or would it continue to go over his head? He sweatdropped, it wasn't looking too hopeful.

Loki continued to watch as Mayura broke off another piece of cookie holding it out to Fenrir who was currently pawing at her leg cutely. She scratched him behind one of his soft black ears.

"Look, Loki-sama, Mayura-san's still here," commented Yamino, trying to start up a conversation.

Loki looked at Yamino with a 'I can see her' look on his face. Mayura stood up brushing her skirt off; as she did she reached up gently removing Ecchan from her head.

"See you later my kawaii fushigi mystery," she said placing a kiss on Ecchan's head before setting the little mystery on the stood. Fenrir wagged his tail but refrained from yelling "Daddy!"

"Arigato for the snacks, Yamino-san," she stated before walking past the two and heading toward the door.

"Eh…Mayura?" Loki stated, feeling a little hurt by her annoyance.

She stopped, her back to him, "Hai, Loki-kun?" she said rather flatly.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "…Gomen about Freya insulting you…"

She turned to face him and suddenly looked saddened because he really didn't understand her feelings, "Mou, Loki-kun, I'm not mad at you because Freya insulted me," she looked right at him, "I'm disappointed that you didn't say anything in my defense…which tells me that you agree."

Yamino and Fenrir stood behind their father and looked from Mayura back to Loki, the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.

"…Mayura-san, I'm sure that Loki-sama doesn't really feel that way…right Loki-sama?" he asked, looking down at his father who still had no response.

"And that," she continued with a sigh, "hurts me the most," she trailed off, her eyes downcast and her face hidden.

Three heads—Ecchan now joining—stared at Loki wondering why he wasn't saying anything, didn't he realize that by not saying anything he was confirming her accusation to be true?

Hearing no objections she merely turned on her heels and decided it best to maintain the rest of her dignity as she made her way for the door. She stopped placing her hand on the door knob and turned the knob pulling it open halfway when she felt a hand grab her free hand. She blinked turning to find, "Yamino-san?" Yamino had her hand in his and in his other hand was Loki's.

"Yamino-kun…" muttered Loki, finding the entire situation to be embarrassing.

Yamino gently pulled both forward placing Mayura's hand in Loki's—causing both to blink and sweatdrop. Yamino had decided that his father wasn't going to take the easy way out this time. The last time that Mayura had left in tears and Loki hadn't apologized was when she had been kidnapped by Hel, and his father had blamed himself for her disappearance. He knew that Mayura meant something to his father, he probably was too clueless to figure out what that was at this point in time, but they were going to make up and that was final, he watched as both stood in front of him.

"Loki-sama, isn't there something that you want to say?" Yamino encouraged.

Loki looked away before sighing, "Eh, Mayura…I don't think that you're annoying alright? You're clumsy, yes, but you make things interesting."

"Loki-kun, so you don't want me to go away?" she asked looking down at their hands.

Loki kept his eyes averted, "No…I want you to visit me."

She looked up at him and tried not to smile, "Mou…I don't know if I can forgive you…"

All three including Loki blinked as he looked annoyed, "What more do you want from me Mayura?" he asked as his eyes widened watching her sit on her knees in front of him.

"A hug," she merely stated, watching how embarrassed he had become was payment enough. Loki sweatdropped, he could feel his sons watching him along with Ecchan. "Mou, Loki-kun…Freya can hug you and all of those girls at school who think you're so kawaii, but I can't?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

His sweatdrop grew as he wore a less than impressed look on his face, before walking into her embrace. She let out a sigh of annoyance, "For someone who is 'SO kawaii!' she mimicked his adoring fan club, "you could at least hug me back."

Loki tried not to blush. It wasn't like he hadn't hugged a number of women in his lifetime, but he could make out Fenrir's snickering and why was Ecchan's "Punyan" much softer and was Yamino crying or was it because he was laughing so hard? Figuring that the mortal out powered him he sighed in defeat, as he reached up and returned her hug—it was the first time he had done so. However, when he did his world suddenly stopped…

-

"…Loki…" she whispered, watching him stop his back to her, "…you're just like my best friend," sadly with her head down, her hair covering her face she continued, "…I love you…"

There he stood in his Kakusei form in front of her. He stiffened at her words but none the less sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes he stood with his back to her, "…Mayura…I—

The words died on his lips as her heard her gasp. His eyes widened as he turned around to find that she had fallen to her knees; she had begun to cough uncontrollably, one hand covering her mouth, the other her middle. As he stepped closer he could see the crimson trickling between her fingers.

"Loki," a voice in the darkness called out, "to think that you would let yourself be consumed by a mortal. How I have underestimated you…"

"What have you done?!" he cried out, Laevateinn in his hand, ready to strike but the figure had already vanished.

The tears were streaming down her face as he fell to his knees in front of her, trying to be brave and to find the courage to stay strong; she had began to shake, trying to speak.

"No, no, don't speak," he said for her, giving her that smile like he always had his emerald eyes mirroring his emotion "it's going to be alright, Mayura," cupping her face in his hands and seeing the light in her crimson eyes beginning to fade, "we still have more fushigi mysteries right?"

"Hai…" she whispered, as she tried to laugh but the laughter was choked out by her coughing, he wiped the trail of blood coming out of the side her mouth away with the back of his thumb, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, he could feel her tears run down the back of his neck as she sniffed. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively, feeling how frail she had become.

"Loki," came the voice one more, "this mortal merely pays for your sins, remember that."

Loki opened his mouth to object when he felt Mayura cling to him with ragged breathes, his attention went back to her instantaneously as she smiled at him, her eyes wet with tears, the light nearly gone "…Loki…I really did…" and her voice left his ears as she went limp in his arms.

-

"Loki-kun?" Mayura's voice rang out bringing him back to the room. He stood there quietly, holding her and trying to register in his mind what had just happened. He blinked and slowly let go of her, before stepping back to examine her. She smiled at him watching his emerald eyes, as he seemed to be at ease. He held out his hand to her and she placed her hand in his as he helped her stand up.

"Loki-kun, are you alright?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, looking down at their hands in question and then into his eyes.

He watched her crimson eyes search his own, "Hai, I'm glad that you're still here…" he replied with a smile, masking his inner thoughts, '…Oden…had that been a prophecy? No…why would Mayura know who I am? And why would Oden…'

Mayura blinked thinking, 'But Loki…I never left…'

"Daddy, let's go for a walk!" Fenrir's voice rang out.

"Hai, Fenrir," replied his father, coming out of his thoughts like nothing had happened, before taking Laevateinn and Mayura along with him. She sweatdropped at Loki's current behavior.

"Mystery girl looks like you'll be joining us today," commented Fenrir, watching his father obviously falling right back into those thoughts, open the door and lead them out.

Mayura waved to Yamino and Ecchan shutting the door behind them. Yamino sweatdropped hearing the door to Loki's study open…

-

"Three please," stated Mayura, holding up three fingers to the man at the counter.

Loki and Fenrir sat on the park bench as Mayura came back holding two ice cream cones in her hands and a bowl in her arm. She passed Loki the chocolate ice cream cone and took a seat next to Fenrir.

"Fenrir, I bought you a vanilla ice cream," she said, placing the bowl of ice cream in front of him.

"Arigato!" he exclaimed with a bark and looking at his father who just smiled, before he dug in and began to wag his tail.

Mayura started to eat her strawberry ice cream when she heard, "Arigato Mayura." She looked over and smiled at Loki, "You're welcome Loki-kun. Is it good?" she replied.

"Hai," Loki answered, smiling as well as he continued to eat his ice cream, "Ne, Fenrir, is your ice cream good?"

"Sure is Daddy!" replied the enthusiastic puppy whose nose was covered in white.

Mayura was down to the cone now when something caught her eye from across the street. As the cars passed by, she had begun to stare—her eyes glazing over. She watched the figure between each passing car, standing there observing her.

Fenrir looked over at Mayura who had grown silent, "…Mystery girl?"

Loki looked over to see Mayura sitting next to Fenrir, looking straight ahead, "Mayura, daijobu?" he asked, before reaching over and placing his hand on hers.

She blinked, feeling his touch. She looked down at the pink puddle now sitting in her cone and set it in Fenrir's empty bowl who gladly accepted.

"Mayura, daijobu?" Loki asked once more leaning closer.

Her confusion was replaced with her smile, "Hai," she confirmed her well being. However, out of the corner of her eye she looked back toward the area that she had seen the figure. There was nothing there and her smile slowly disappeared along with the figure, as she held onto Loki's hand…she had a terrible feeling.

-

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Insert

A/N: Ok, some dreams are just too funny to not share. So I heard the song "You're Sixteen, You're Beautiful And Your Mine" by Ringo Starr, while I was in the car the other day. I got laughing as I spaced out and pictured Freyr pursuing Mayura, and he's always spouting romantic nonsense to her soooooo….here's what my insane mind created; you either know the song or you don't, if you don't it's really easy to find on Bear Share or other programs, but either way I think you'll laugh with the lyrics.

-

Insert: A Stalking Freyr Will Go

-

Daidoji Mayura stepped out of her front door, and locked it behind her. She blinked hearing music playing, (You come on like a dream, peaches and cream, Lips like strawberry wine. You're sixteen, you're beautiful and you're mine (mine, all mine), she looked around and shrugged feeling it must have been the radio in someone's car as they drove by. She left the front steps and proceeded out the front gate.

Mayura walked down the street, her sweat drop growing ever larger as she looked from left to right and did a full circle, still hearing the music…(You're all ribbons and curls, ooh, what a girl, Eyes that sparkle and shine. You're sixteen, you're beautiful and you're mine, (mine, all mine, mine, mine). However, there was no culprit in sight. She stopped at the crosswalk and pushed the light waiting for it to signal her to go.

(You're my baby, you're my pet, We fell in love on the night we met), "Ack!" Mayura nearly jumped out into the oncoming traffic as Freyr popped up next to her singing, she blinked, looking at Gullinbursti, who was hooked up to a speaker system, therefore, the music. (You touched my hand) She blinked, as he put her hand on his (my heart went pop), her eyes widened as she heard a pop—putting on her coke bottle glasses—and looked around for the mysterious sound, (Ooh, when we kissed, I could not stop) Mayura turned around to investigate the strange noise when she heard a THUD, she turned around to see Freyr.

(You walked out of my dreams, into my arms) Freyr slid down to his knees from the impact of her school bag—having run into it—(Now you're my angel divine), Mayura looked down at him and sweatdropped, before noticing the growing number of observers; she saw the light turn for pedestrians and ran across the road (You're sixteen, you're beautiful, and you're mine) sang Freyr as he twitched on the ground.

Mayura ran down the street, with a lovesick God skipping happily behind (You're my baby, you're my pet, We fell in love on the night we met). Narugami noticed her sprinting as she came into view, "Oie! Dai-do-ji?" he blinked, as she grabbed him and strategically placed him in front of the oncoming fool (You touched my hand), Narugami twitched as Freyr grabbed his hand (my heart went pop), he looked like he was going to pop a cork, (Ooh, when we kissed, I could not stop) and crashed Mjollnir down onto Freyr's head,

(You walked out of my dreams) Freyr found the pavement face first, (into my car) Mayura went flying backwards as she smacked head first into Gullinbursti and fell ass over tea kettle onto the ground, holding her head with swirlies in her eyes, now sitting on the pavement. (Now you're my angel divine) she got up and trying to make the multiple Gullinbursti's move out of her way she hobbled around the corner, spotting Loki's mansion.

(You're sixteen, you're beautiful, and you're mine), sang Freyr skipping onto the grounds behind her. She sweatdropped and banged on the front door repeatedly, turning her back to the door and leaning up against it as Freyr joyfully skipped closer.

(You're sixteen, you're beautiful, and you're mine) Mayura fell backwards as the door opened and landed on the floor inside, now sitting and looking up at Loki. He was about to ask her what she was doing, however, he sweatdropped as he saw the singing baka skipping up the front steps.

(You're sixteen, you're beautiful, and you're mine) Loki's eye twitched, and so did his nervous smile as he slammed the door shut.

Freyr slammed right into the door, (All mine, all mine, all mine) he sang as he slid down the front door and fell over backwards onto the steps.

-

Chapter 9 will be posted soon!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks once again for all of your reviews. So glad that you enjoyed my insert! Maybe I'll do another insert sometime throughout this story.

-

Chapter 9: The Bonds of Friendship

-

Mayura sighed finally having reached the front gate. Only a little longer, then she could sit and Narugami said that he would give her a 'ride' home since her father was out of town for the evening with an exorcism…or was it a wedding? Who knows?

She leaned down and opened the gate before walking in; she sighed once more, she hadn't even had time to change out of her cheerleading uniform and her school bag was on her back. She made her way to the front door and up the few steps before knocking on the door. And her smile faded as no one answered. She hung her head in defeat and prayed that it might at least be unlocked. The knob turned and she slowly peeked her head inside.

"Ano…" she began, "the door was unlocked and I…"

Fenrir came around the corner, knowing that Yamino had gone grocery shopping, he stopped in front of her, "Well come in…"

She sighed in relief, pushing open the door and stepped in. Fenrir blinked, "What happened?"

-

It was the final game of the season for the soccer team, so the cheerleading squad had assembled to cheer them on. The entire school had gathered, the student body having been excused from afternoon classes. At half time the squad had begun their routine and as they began their lifts, Tsubasa had spaced out having seen Yamada smiling in her direction. Good for Tsubasa. Bad for Mayura, who was the one being lifted and now standing on one leg trying to keep it together. Mayura's words were drowned out by the crowd's cheers and whistles as she lost her balance.

"…Ow…." cried Mayura, rubbing her lower left leg and wincing.

"Oie! Daidoji!"called Narugami as he made his way through the gawking teenagers.

"…Naru…gami…" she replied, sitting on the ground with her legs out in front of her.

"…Daijobu?" he asked, bending down to get a better look at the situation.

"…I don't think I can walk…" Mayura began, her eyes watering as she rubbed her leg.

"C'mon," he replied with a smile, putting her arms around his neck and placing Mjollnir on her lap.

She blinked as he lifted her up off the ground and started carrying her toward the nurse's station. She couldn't help but blush at how kind he was.

"…Narugami…kun…" she whispered, looking down at Mjolnnir in her lap, which she was now holding with her right hand.

"Daidoji, there's no need to thank me, I'm only doing what any real man would do. It's my duty to assist a lady in need."

-

Oh how she wished Loki had installed an elevator as she was half way up the stairs and failing. She hung her head in defeat, stopping to rest.

Fenrir sat a few steps above her, "C'mon mystery girl, you can do it!" he cheered.

"…Arigato Fenrir…" she replied as she began once more with her crutches.

Fenrir sweatdropped, trying to get the visions of her stumbling and falling ass backwards down the stairs out of his head; only a little further to go and he could tell his father that he had safely delivered his girlfriend to him.

-

Loki looked up to find Fenrir pushing the door to his study open, "Daddy, the mystery girl is here."

"Oh?" asked Loki, watching as the door opened more. He blinked seeing Mayura leaning on crutches and smiling rather embarrassed at him. He looked down at her lower left leg which was in a cast. "Mayura?" he questioned, standing up from the chair behind his desk.

She slowly walked in on her crutches and gave a small smile, "Ohayo, Loki-kun," she replied, "can I stay here until Narugami gets out of work?" asking as she took a seat on the sofa and sighed in relief removing her crutches from under her arms and leaning them up against the sofa.

Loki walked over to her, stopping in front of her, his expression showing that of concern, "What happened to you?"

So for the second time that day—probably not the last—she explained how Tsubasa spaced out and that Narugami had become her caretaker.

Loki hadn't suspected anything less of Narugami, he was always the defender of the just and damsels in distress.

"So the doctor said that I would have to wear this cast for the next four weeks," she sighed sadly, "So I won't be able to help you out with any mysteries."

"It's ok Mayura, just concentrate on getting better," comforted Loki, "Is there anything that I can get for you?"

She blinked in surprise, Loki wasn't usually so concerned or doting toward her, "No, I don't want to be a bother," she commented obviously embarrassed to be so useless in her current state.

"You're really not a bother," he openly admitted, pushing the foot stool over to her and gently placing her leg on top.

"…Loki-kun…" she whispered, feeling unsure about his change in attitude toward her. His affection for her had never been apparent until now.

"Does it hurt?" he asked; curiously looking at her leg, never having experienced it for himself.

She shook her head, lying a little, "It's much better now, arigato," she smiled at him.

He looked up at her, causing her to blush as his eyes mirrored his affections. Fenrir sat in his father's desk chair, swiveling around and around, having been observing the two. This was going to be a problem.

-

When Yamino came home from grocery shopping he found the kitchen in shambles. He sweatdropped, Loki-sama must have decided to cook something. He cringed at the idea of another "masterpiece" and unloaded the groceries before heading upstairs.

-

Yamino knocked quietly before opening the door to his father's study, "Loki-sama?" he questioned before blinking.

Mayura must have had every pillow in the house propping her up, questionable looking 'snacks' were set on the coffee table, the television was running on low and Mayura had fallen asleep resting her head on top of Loki's—who was sleeping next to her, both sitting upright.

Yamino smiled, putting two and two together when he saw her cast. He would get the details later, for now he would let them be.

-

Earlier…

"Mayura are you hungry?" asked Loki, sitting next to her on the couch.

Mayura, now propped up by plenty of pillows and sweatdropping replied, "No, I'm— she looked down at her stomach as it interrupted them.

"I can make you something, Yamino-kun went out grocery shopping but let me see what I can find," he stated, hopping off of the couch.

"No, Loki-kun, you don't have to," she said with a smile, if the food was going to be as abundant as the pillow incident she really didn't mind waiting until dinner.

"It's no problem Mayura…" he walked out of the room and headed down the stairs.

Mayura sighed and looked over at Fenrir who had a look of dread. "Nani?"

"Daddy's going to..." he gulped, "cook you something?"

She blinked, "Hai."

Fenrir's expression got grimmer as she rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it can't be THAT bad." Both jumped as they heard banging coming from the kitchen. "…Can it?"

Loki walked back into the room carrying a tray and setting it on the coffee table before her. She and Fenrir smiled nervously before examining the 'food' before them. It was food, wasn't it? It couldn't possibly be that bad…right? Oh Kami-sama! One of the dishes moved! Mayura shrank back and laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head, "Oh Loki-kun, how thoughtful of you," she complimented, '…What is it?' she thought.

"Go ahead and help yourself Mayura," stated Loki holding out a pair of chopsticks to her.

She smiled as she took them in her hand and nervously opened them up examining which food looked the most familiar…ok this was worse than a math quiz; however, the oddly shaped food to her left resembled Gyoza, that was a safe bet. She took one of the dumplings and gently plopped it into her mouth. Every taste bud in her mouth went into overdrive, 'What is this?!' she mentally screamed, it was not vegetables or ground meat like it should be…it was more like…like….chocolate and…pickles...she swallowed the dumpling using every fiber of her being. "Oh, Loki-kun…it's…del-delicious…." she commented, trying not to cringe while she spoke.

Loki smiled happily, taking a piece of his great work and munching, "Funny, that's what I've been trying to tell Yamino-kun."

While he was distracted she took the lid off of the tea pot and gulped it down. Fenrir merely pitied her, no mortal deserved Daddy's cooking; however, it didn't mean that he couldn't snicker either. Loki motioned for her to have more; she simply smiled and looked over the contents a little more closely this time...

Fenrir's snickering caught her attention as she grabbed him under one arm and grinned, "Oh Fenrir, how rude of me not to share with you." Fenrir looked like a deer caught in the headlights, as he watched the chopsticks lower and scoop up something…that looked like tempura…ok this couldn't be bad…she so nicely pushed it into his mouth and smiled, "Isn't it good Fenrir?" she asked making the puppy nod his head.

Fenrir, 'Daddy! What is this?!' he could taste tofu of all things and what was that? Eeeew grape jelly?! He swallowed and barked happily noticing his father watching his face. He then looked at Mayura and gave her such a look before squirming out of her arms and running to the safety of his father's desk.

"…Mou, full already?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at the retreating black puppy before looking back down at the food…yup that was a pity.

Loki held up a plateful of something and she couldn't help but smile, as her chopsticks took a piece and she slowly placed it in her mouth; how she wished that she hadn't finished the tea…

Fenrir peeked around the desk not hearing anything. Oh, Daddy had killed her! He had mixed something so terrible that it had killed the mystery girl…he blinked.

"Loki-kun!" she exclaimed, taking another bite, "This is so delicious!"

"Arigato Mayura," replied Loki, sitting next to her on the couch and holding the plate in his lap, taking a bite of his work.

"What is it?" she decided to rethink that maybe it would be too scary, "No, actually it shall be a fushigi mystery!"

-

Yamino was downstairs currently cooking dinner; the smell had wafted from the kitchen to Loki's study, causing Fenrir to wake. He yawned stretching out in his father's chair and smirked at the two sleeping on the sofa as he quietly walked past them and made his way downstairs.

-

Mayura hugged Panda-chan in her sleep. Boy, oh boy, Panda-chan sure was warm; a little too damn warm in her opinion, what the hell? She slowly opened her eyes and blinked remembering that she was in Loki's study and not in her room.

She suddenly blushed, with a look of dread as she lifted her head and looked down to find the sleeping boy in her arms. Nope definitely not Panda-chan. Yup! That's embarrassing! She mentally smacked herself upside the head, but then a smile crept across her face as she continued to watch him sleep.

-

Yamino passed a roll to Fenrir, "Here Nii-san this will ward off your starvation as I go and get Loki-sama and Mayura-san."

Fenrir gobbled up the roll and watched the food on the table, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

-

Opening the door quietly Yamino peeked his head in, "Mayura-san?" he whispered.

She turned her head from the television and waved, "Hai, Yamino-san?" she replied with a whisper.

"Dinner is ready, can you wake up Loki-sama?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

She nodded in reply and looked down at Loki whose head was resting on a pillow in her lap—you mean she could spare one? "Ne, Loki-kun?" she whispered, gently rubbing his head with her hand, trying not to startle him. He had obviously been more tired than she had thought (cooking was hard work), as she spoke a little louder, "Loki-kun, it's time to get up, Yamino-san made dinner," she explained as she pushed his hair away from his eyes.

He began to stir with a yawn and a sleepy expression, he blinked, he hadn't remembered falling asleep. Loki looked up hearing her voice and feeling her hand on his head, "Mayu-ra?" he asked in confusion finding his head in her lap.

"Hai, Loki-kun," she began with a smile on her face, "dinner is ready."

He blinked once more and sat up yawning.

Yamino spoke up, "Ah, Loki-sama, dinner is waiting, please come downstairs."

Mayura removed the pillow from her lap and wincing lifted her foot up and off of the foot stool, she reached for her crutches. Loki watched her reaction and looked to his son who nodded.

"Mayura-san," Yamino began, walking up to her and motioning for her to leave her crutches.

"Yamino-san?" she asked, before she felt his arms lift her off of the sofa; she wrapped her arms around his neck out of fear of falling.

"C'mon Loki-sama, let's go and eat dinner, Nii-san is waiting."

Loki stood up smiling and followed after the two, wishing that there was more that he could do for her, but not in his current form.

-

The trio had sat down to begin their meal when they heard the front door open and watched as Narugami walked in before taking a seat next to Mayura.

"Looks, like I just made it," commented Narugami, as Yamino quietly set a plate in front of him with a sigh.

"How's your leg Daidoji?"

Mayura looked up from eating and smiled, "It feels a lot better," she replied.

He returned her smile and noticed Loki silently watching him with a smirk on his face.

"Oie, Loki, were you accommodating to Daidoji this afternoon?"

Mayura had just placed her chopsticks in her mouth as her eyes went from Narugami back to Loki in amusement.

"Hai," replied Loki nonchalantly, waving Narugami off.

-

Mayura ate her apple crisp; blinking as Narugami sucked his down in just a few bites…it was like watching a Hoover vacuum at work. Yamino came back from his father's study carrying Mayura's bag in one hand and her crutches under his arm.

"Arigato Yamino-san," she thanked him as he set her belongings next to the table.

Loki was still curious to know how Narugami was going to assist Mayura, as he stuck another bite of apple crisp into his mouth.

-

Yamino was clearing the dishes from the table, stepping over his sprawled out Nii-san who was on the floor. Mayura leaned down and folded her crutches placing them in her book bag. She then took Mjollnir from Narugami with a smile and slid it through the strap holders diagonally as she put on her bag.

Narugami stood up and pulled his chair back, noticing Fenrir on the floor, "Ah, my beloved Fried Rice!" he exclaimed, "I didn't see you down there."

Fenrir sweatdropped and pretended to be dead while Narugami received odd looks from the three. He smiled and stood, pulling Mayura's chair back away from the table as both Yamino and Loki watched.

Mayura turned in her chair as Narugami bent down, his back to her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands under her knees and stood up.

Well this was amusing to Loki, but it was even better when Mayura hugged Narugami, "Arigato Narugami-kun," she thanked him, "you're really very kind to help me."

Narugami looked like a deer caught in the headlights, as he blushed. Loki's Cheshire cat grin just spread even further, "Narukami, please close your mouth before you attract flies," commented Loki, who received a death glare as Narugami recovered.

"Ready Daidoji?"

"Hai," she replied, "Arigato Loki-kun, Yamino-san," she finished with a small wave and a smile.

"You're welcome Mayura-san," Yamino said.

"Good night, Mayura," began Loki and then smirking at Narugami from his chair he teased, "Watch those hands Narukami."

Narugami started to laugh nervously as he noticed Mayura blink in confusion; he stomped robotically to the door laughing all the way. She sweatdropped at him, before closing the door behind them.

-

"Loki-sama?" asked Yamino watching the door close behind the two.

"Hai, Yamino-kun?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Is that really alright with you?"

"Hmm?" he looked up at his son.

Yamino shook his head and smiled, "It's nothing."

Loki watched as he son retreated to the kitchen, leaving him to his thoughts. At least he knew that Narugami was with Mayura, so she would be safe.

-

Narugami stopped on the top step as Mayura leaned down to put the key in the door knob, placing her hand on the knob she stopped before turning it, her eyes widening.

"Daidoji?" Narugami asked, turning his head to watch her face.

"Narugami-kun," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I have a terrible feeling…"

Narugami had left the blushing behind as he his senses kicked in, "Daidoji, wait here," he whispered carefully lowering her down and taking her hand in his as he helped her grab a hold of the trellis on the front of the house. He reached behind her and slid Mjollnir out from her bag.

Placing his hand on the knob he turned it, hearing the click as he slowly pushed open the door. The light from the street poured inside the hallway. Something caught his eye, "Oie! Stop!" he called out before disappearing inside."

"Narugami, wait!" cried Mayura as she heard a crash. "Narugami!" she hobbled inside and fell from the weight of the cast, "…Ow…why does he get the fushigi mystery? It's my house" she whispered, as she looked ahead.

Past the hallway the rest of the house was pitch black; however, she could hear the noise coming from the living room. Mayura began to crawl on her hands and knees with her bag still on her back; she made her way along the floor. She stopped suddenly seeing a figure and leaned up against the wall, she felt the figure looking around and not moving, hearing the floor boards creak before it disappeared from view. She let out a small sigh and quickly crawled into the living room. Reaching around with her hand, she sat on the floor, trying to find the light switch. Mayura's hand finally found it and she flipped the switch on, shielding her eyes from the brightness, she looked out in front of her. She quickly sighed a sigh of relief to find Narugami underneath the coat rack, on his back in the middle of the floor muttering incoherent things under his breath.

"Mou…Narugami-kun, don't scare me like that…" she said, taking a deep breath as she slowly began to crawl over to him as he pushed the coat rack off of himself.

"Daidoji, I told you to wait outside! What if something had happened to you?" he remarked, brushing himself off and sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Narugami, I wasn't going to just stand there while an intruder beat you senseless you know?" she commented, sticking her tongue out and stopping to sit in front of him.

"…Daidoji…" he whispered, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Suddenly the lights flickered as something jumped out at them!

"AAAAH!" came two cries simultaneously as the lights came back on. Mayura and Narugami had their arms wrapped around each other. Both sweatdropped and then blinked at the silver cat standing in front of them—it had one blue eye and one yellow as it watched them intently.

Narugami laughed nervously letting go of Mayura and rubbing the back of his head. Despite his appearance, his thoughts were all too serious, 'I know that there was someone here…I didn't just trip over the coat rack…'

"I wonder how this neko got inside?" asked Mayura looking at Narugami and then back to, she blinked, "It's gone." Her eyes scanned the room, but found the neko to be nowhere. '…But I know that I did see someone earlier…and it couldn't have been the neko…'

"Narugami/Daidoji!" both of their voices rang out at the same time.

"Hai?" began Mayura, with a blush of embarrassment.

"…Can I…stay?" he asked, now standing and looking straight ahead.

She blinked and then nodded her head, how had he known? "…Ok…"

He held out his hand to her, helping her to stand as he led her to the sofa. She sat down quietly and watched him leave the room to lock up. She took off her bag and took out her crutches propping them up and leaning them against the sofa.

She smiled when he returned and watched him take a seat next to her, both realizing that this was one of the first times that they had been alone together—without Loki mind you. Usually Loki outings ended with embarrassment.

She continued to smile, "Ne Narugami-kun," she began.

"Hai Daidoji?" he replied.

She looked down at her hands in her lap, "You know, I think that maybe you're…" she trailed off, feeling his head fall onto her shoulder. She looked over and blinked, he had fallen asleep. She smiled and figured that it was alright just this once; after all he had been very kind to her today.

She slowly closed her eyes and leaned back starting to dose off, when her right eye opened to find him starting to drool. Oh no! I don't think so! She face faulted noticing the drool was getting awfully close to her shirt, and pushed his head away from her shoulder, before closing her eyes once more. What? The bonds of friendship only go so far.

-

I'm actually moving right along with this story. I'm such a happy author. Hope that you enjoyed. I'm on chapter 11 but I haven't typed up chapter 10…I'm so lazy…


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, this chapter contains a little Loki/Mayu fluff b/c I just couldn't resist and it just sounded so kawaii when I wrote it. So little fan girls will be happy. Also, some of you asked me about a possible Mayu/Naru relationship, and all I'm saying is that Loki does tease them a lot so who knows? Wink But we'll see what kind of reactions I can get out of Loki and my readers.

-

Chapter 10: Is The Circus In Town?

-

The next few weeks had gone rather slow for Mayura. She had to take an elective at school in place of P.E. because of her leg and the only open class had been painting. As we all know, Mayura isn't really the artsy type…and the teacher unfortunately had to learn that the hard way. So after several little accidents with the paints—tripping and pushing the teacher face first into a wet canvas—and the teacher's wails as to why Kami had given her such a student, Mayura finally got the techniques down pat.

Of course, once her doodles took shape the teacher could only sweatdrop at the 'fushigi mysteries' she had painted. "Enough with the mysteries Daidoji! PLEASE paint something else!"

Mayura was sad to say goodbye to her mysterious paintings with the ghosts and the ghouls, she took up painting a cottage amongst a field of flowers—which surprisingly enough was turning out rather well. Amazing what she could do when she actually sat still long enough. Now keep in mind that Mayura had also convinced herself that this cottage possessed a fushigi mystery.

Other than class, she spent a good part of the afternoon asleep on the sofa when she visited the Enjaku Detective Agency, due to the medication her doctor had prescribed for her. Only two more weeks and hopefully the cast and the crutches could take a hike. It was bad enough that her fushigi mysteries had taken a back seat; however, on the bright side, she had become very observant over the past two weeks—especially in regard to Loki.

She noticed how his eyes changed color when he became angry and how the subject matter would change once they realized that she had entered a room or awakened from one of her frequent naps. She decided it best to smile at times like these, but her thoughts always betrayed her heart. Loki never talked about himself to her, but she never could bring herself to ask him either. She often wondered if their relationship was one sided. Maybe she was nothing more than a bother to him?

-

She slowly opened her eyes finding herself on the living room couch, a pillow behind her head and a blanket covering her body. On her stomach was Ecchan, who had become her naptime buddy over the last two weeks.

"Punyan…" purred Ecchan as Mayura rubbed the little mystery's head.

"Ne, Ecchan, are you awake?" she whispered.

"Hai, Mayura-chan," replied Ecchan opening both eyes, "did you have a good nap?"

She nodded, before covering her mouth with her hand to catch her yawn. Ecchan floated off of her stomach as she sat up, slowly removing the blanket and turning, she took her crutches and hoisted herself up and off of the couch.

Assistance from others had lasted about 4 days at the most before dependency had gotten on her nerves. It had all started with Loki and his kawaii antics and it had ended with Freyr running down Main Street with her in his arms before smacking into a telephone pole from his glee.

Freya had only appeared once more, apparently, while she had been asleep, but she could vaguely remember hearing voices,

"Ack! Freya, wait!"

"Yamino-kun, get the pillow away from her!"

"Freya-san, please don't smother Mayura-san!"

"Freya-chan, don't disturb Freyr's Yamato Nadeshiko!"

Although…it could have just been the drugs talking…who knows?

And then there had been the time when she thought she had heard,

"My lovely Yamato Nadeshiko…"

THUMP

"What were you planning on doing, standing over Mayura like that?"

"…OW…Loki? What has Freyr done to deserve being hit in the head?"

THUMP

Yup…good drugs in deed, nap time at Loki's sure was interesting.

-

Mayura slowly walked out of the living room on her crutches and stopped at the foot of the stairs. She could hear voices from Loki's study at the top of the stairs.

"Punyan?" asked Ecchan floating next to her.

She put her index finger to her lips, "Shhh…" she whispered.

-

"Loki-sama, Mayura-san came around three, she's currently asleep on the living room sofa so you won't have to worry. She didn't put up a fight about seeing you, which I found rather strange."

"I hope that she will be back to her normal self in a few more weeks. When she's here she hardly speaks, and have you seen the way she's been acting around me?"

"Hai, Loki-sama I have. Mayura-san's attitude toward you has changed a lot, but I'm sure that it's because of the medication and that she's trying to do too much without anyone's help."

"I suppose you may be right Yamino-kun…"

"Loki-sama?"

"But I can't help but wonder if Mayura's slowly figuring it out…and distancing herself from me because of it."

"Oh…and if she has? Would it be easier that way?"

"I suppose it would…"

Mayura heard his voice trail off and the door start to open. She and Ecchan quickly hid under the stairwell. Ecchan rubbed up against her cheek playfully, enjoying this game, as Mayura sweatdropped. What was she afraid of? Hiding under the stairs of all things…but what had he meant by 'figuring it out?'

She heard the stairs creek as one followed by another set of feet descended. Her mind was a blur trying to find the meaning in his words; she peeked her head out seeing her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the figure behind her, hearing Loki and Yamino's voices broke her thoughts. When she looked again only her reflection was visible as she leaned up against the stairwell and quietly waited. She heard their footsteps heading down the hall and took that as her cue to head out, and down the hallway in the opposite direction. Ecchan floated along side of her, "Punyan, Mayura-chan."

-

Loki stopped in the doorway to the living room and blinked finding no trace of the pink haired mortal. Yamino blinked as well, "Mayura-san was here," he commented watching his father head down the hallway.

-

Loki walked past the doorway to the den and then stopped before backing up to find Mayura sitting on the love seat with Ecchan hovering over her shoulder, a canvas in front of her.

It had been the only logical thing that she could think of in order to cover up for the fact that she had been eavesdropping and then hidden herself. Loki slowly walked into the room and stood next to her, she looked like she was a million miles away even though she was right there beside him.

"Eh, Mayura?" he began looking over to see her work, "your painting is really good," he commented truthfully, feeling that it was actually quite good, who knew she had it in her.

"Arigato," she replied, dipping her brush into the paint and creating a shadow over the cottage.

He quietly sat down next to her, "Uh…Mayura…"

"Hmmm?" she was too lost in her thoughts and feelings to look up from her work.

"…Is something wrong?" he watched her, hoping for some response.

"…No…" she lied, her brush ceasing to move as her hair covered her face from his view; inside her heart was breaking over her current confusion. Why was it that she could never tell him what she thought? Because he had become so angry with her the last time and then he had disappeared without saying a word. She didn't want to lose him again, so she'd have to stay silent.

"…Oh…" Loki looked away, why did it bother him so much anyways? He had told himself countless times that she was just a mortal, so why bother? He shouldn't care so much…but seeing her so listless and this time not fully understanding the cause…it was something that he couldn't get past.

Mayura noticed Loki's frustration and dipped her brush in the paint; despite her confusion she never wanted to hurt him because deep down she…

The distance between them had grown so much, that she just wanted to reach out to him, and the silence was just like drowning. She closed her eyes, her head down, as a smile appeared on her face…

Loki blinked, having been caught off guard, as he looked to find paint on his nose. He looked over to Mayura who was smiling playfully, "Loki-kun looked like he was lost in thought," she stated with a wink and waved her paintbrush in her hand.

"…Mayura…" he replied, obviously confused by her antics, as he rubbed his nose.

"Hai, Loki-kun?" she asked, poking his nose again, with the tip of her paintbrush, her eyes mirroring her laughter.

"That's it!" announced the chibi sized trickster god, as a smirk appeared on his face before grabbing the spare brush on the easel.

"Oh please, Loki-kun," she begged cutely, putting her hands together and smiling cutely, "you wouldn't really do that to me would you?"

His emerald eyes watched her; this was Mayura, the side of her that he had missed. There he lowered his 'weapon' sitting next to her with black paint smudged onto his nose, "…I guess not…" content enough with the fact that she had finally reached out to him.

Her smile widened, "Good!" she exclaimed, quickly painting him a nice moustache.

Loki's mouth nearly dropped open in shock, she had played the trickster god for a fool, well this couldn't be tolerated, "This means war!"

-

Ecchan had been wise and had floated to safety, while Yamino and Fenrir heard cries for help, the occasional, "No you wouldn't!" and "Oh yes I would!" and the laughter and squeals of two individuals—who did not need to be named—coming from the den. About ten minutes of this and a pair of ear plugs later…

-

"I give!" cried Mayura in between giggles, grabbing Loki's hands in hers, "Please? Please?" she pleaded sitting sideways on the couch, sitting on her right leg, her lower left leg gently resting on the cushion.

His smirk widened, "Alright…" he surrendered, looking at the rainbow colored stripes and circles, as well as, the oddly colored symbols on her face, arms, and shirt.

She slowly began to catch her breath, hiccupping from laughing so hard, as she looked at the stars and misshapen hearts among other things on his face, and the stream of colors on his shirt. They were a few marshmallow shapes short of a box of Lucky Charms, that they were.

He smirked in amusement at her hiccupping, which of course did not go unnoticed by Mayura who puffed out her cheeks, "Oh? You th-think this is fu-funny?" she asked leaning forward.

"Hai," replied Loki, in a matter of fact tone of voice, "I d-do," he mimicked her.

She grabbed him in her arms and began to tickle him relentlessly—drowning out the Ack! Ma-Mayura st-stop!—"What's that Loki-kun? I can't hear you," she commented, watching him flail madly in her arms.

"St-stop!"

Her hiccups had subsided and she had had her fun for today with the chibi matantei, so she gave into his demands. Loki let out of sigh of relief, catching his breath and trying to regain his composure, how degrading being over powered by a teenage mortal girl of all things.

No sooner had he caught his breath, did he blink in realization, as he felt her arms wrap around him; she pulled him into her embrace, both of her hands wrapped around his shoulder, still sitting next to him.

She rested her head on top of his and closed her eyes, "Gomen, for worrying you."

"…Ne…Mayura…" he replied, surprised by her actions, "I understand…"

"Loki-kun, is a very important person to me," she admitted.

He found himself smiling, as he reached his hand up and held her arm, closing his eyes he replied, "…I feel that same about you Mayu…"

She held him a little more tightly at her nickname; she really did love him…

-

Fenrir trotted past the open door and blinked; was the circus in town or something because there were two clowns in the den.

-

Chapter 11 Is Almost Done and then I've got Chapter 12-15 ideas swimming around in my head. Yes, yes this is going be a long fic, so sorry to disappoint…hehe…


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Awww what nice people you all are to comment on chapter 10! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it, b/c I enjoyed writing it. Sorry it was so short; this one should be longer, I even did research for it. Yay me! …So on with the show…

-

Chapter 11: Trains and Automobiles

-

Yamino heard the knock on the front door and judging from clock on the wall, felt that it must be Mayura. He opened the door and smiled, "Mayura-san you're—

She walked in with a smile, "Is Loki-kun in?"

"Hai, would you like me to bring you up some tea?" he asked, thinking of his new mail in ordered tea sitting on the counter.

"Hai, that would be great!" she exclaimed cheerfully, as she walked upstairs. She quietly knocked on the door to his study, when she heard his voice granting her access, her smile grew as she slowly opened the door and peeked her head inside of the room.

Loki looked up from his book and blinked, "Mayura?" he questioned, as she slowly pushed open the door to reveal no cast and no crutches.

With a "Tada!" for emphasis she winked, striking a pose in the doorway with a smile on her face.

Loki smiled, it was good to see her like this, "You feel better I see?" he asked, placing his chin in his hands as he watched her.

"Hai! So much better!" she walked in slowly with a small wince and sweatdropped, "Well…almost 100 the doctor said that I'd be running around in about a week or so." She took a seat on the sofa and taking her book bag off, she slowly unzipped it and pulled out a canvas.

"Is that your latest painting?" inquired Loki, arching an eyebrow after watching her examine the canvas.

"Hai, it was for my final exam. The teacher gave me an A surprisingly enough."

Loki blinked, Mayura got an A in school? Ok…so it was painting but still…an A, there was hope.

She looked up, seeing where his thoughts were, "Mou, Loki-kun, math is the only subject I really have problems in, I AM capable of getting A's you know," she informed, sticking out her tongue at him in the process.

Loki smirked at his desk, "So why don't you show me your painting?"

She stood up and walked over to his desk; stopping in front of him, she turned the canvas around to face him. "Well?"

Loki's eyes widened as he looked at a great, arched white structure with curves vaguely resembling a ship, there were several open windows high up near the ceiling of the structure, which itself sat on the coast of a small bay. He could make out the ships in the bay, all with intricate details. As his eyes scanned the painting in awe, they fell on a walled garden in a courtyard off of what would appear to be the main hall. 'It can't be…its Noatun.'

Mayura pouted watching him examine her painting, "…Loki-kun?" she whispered, feeling a little put out.

His emerald eyes looked up from the painting and seemed bore into hers. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt herself stiffening from his gaze.

"Mayura, where did you get this picture?"

"...I painted it," she stated, trying not to sound sarcastic.

He stood up from his desk, leaning on the top and looking down at the painting once more and then back at her, "Did you see a picture? Is that how you painted it?" he demanded.

She blinked and shook her head silently, "No, I didn't go by any picture Loki-kun," she replied in all honesty not understanding why he was getting so upset.

"…Then how?" he asked, leaning back a bit, noticing her nervousness.

She closed her eyes, her hair falling over one shoulder, as she held the painting in her hands, "It's merely an image that I've had in my mind since I was very young."

Loki watched her intently from behind his desk, his eyes softening as she continued, "…It's very beautiful, with ships on the bay, and a courtyard with a garden…but…" she trailed off, and taking a deep breath she continued, "I can never go there…"

Loki was mesmerized as she stood in front of him, his eyes never leaving her, "…Why?" he dared to ask.

"…Because I'm—

The door opened as Yamino walked in with a tray of tea and cookies, "Loki-sama, Mayura-san I brought your snacks."

She slowly opened her eyes and turned around, "Arigato Yamino-kun!"

Loki, however, merely watched her with a somber look. That is until his son set a tea cup down in front of him, "Something wrong, Loki-sama?"

He shook his head, and smiled up at his son, "No, everything is fine. Thank you for making tea."

Yamino smiled down at his father before Mayura's painting caught his eye, "Mayura-san, what a wonderful painting."

She smiled and bowed her head in acceptance of his compliment, a little embarrassed. "Arigato…" she whispered before lifting her head, "…Ano…Loki-kun…" she began, averting her eyes as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hmm?" Loki sipped his tea, now sitting at his desk.

"…Here…" she stated, holding out the painting to him.

He blinked and set down his tea cup before turning in his chair to give her his full attention. "Mayura…"

"Loki-kun, I made it for you…for some reason…I just had to paint it and give it to you…" she admitted, looking away in embarrassment,, "…but if you don't like it…"

"Arigato Mayura, your painting shall stay in my study," he informed her, as he leaned forward and carefully took the painting from her hands.

She looked up at him as a smile appeared on her face, "Really Loki-kun?" she asked, rather hopefully, and half in disbelief that she had heard him correctly.

He merely nodded and smiled at her. Her smile grew wider and her eyes sparkled with happiness, "I'm so glad."

Yamino couldn't help but notice that their encounters were changing, Mayura still asked about Fushigi Mysteries but now it seemed like she came more to see Loki then to solve mysteries…and his father didn't seem to mind…

-

Later that night after Mayura had excused herself for the evening, Loki sat at his desk still marveling over the painting—that was now hanging on the wall, thanks to Yamino's efficiency. "…How did she know?" He looked down and shook his head with a smile, "I must be feeling nostalgic is all…there's no way that Mayura could have painted Noatun…"

-

The next afternoon, Mayura came running into the court yard and up the front steps of the Enjaku Detective Agency. She stopped to catch her breath having run from her home, she knocked on the door and waited.

Yamino opened the door to greet her, "Ah Mayura-san, Loki-sama isn't here right now," he began, noticing her carrying a letter in her hand.

"Hai, I know Yamino-san," she replied, walking past him seeming to be in distress.

He blinked, "You already knew?" he asked as he shut the door behind her.

"Hai, I could hear Loki-kun singing about a block or two away," she explained, watching his eyes widen in confusion, "…the squealing tires from the cars, the howling dogs, and the slamming windows…"

Yamino sweatdropped—yup that was his father alright—before showing her to the kitchen for some tea. "Are you alright, Mayura-san? I notice that you appear to have a letter in your hand."

"…Mmm…" she murmured, "I've received bad news," she informed him as she took a seat on one of the bar stools.

-

Yamino poured the tea and sat down on the stool across from her, "Ah, I see…so your friend in Okinawa needs your help?"

"Hai, her father is also a Shinto priest; he works at the Naminoue Shrine. Apparently her father has fallen ill and due to some strange happenings Megumi hasn't had any help. Papa is aiding a village in northern Japan and won't be back for three weeks. So I'll have to go in his place."

Yamino slid his glasses up, "So Mayura-san will be leaving us for a while then?"

"Hai, I can't wait for Papa to return. Megumi needs my help."

-

Loki walked down the hallway returning from his walk—the innocent bystanders praising the gods—he stopped, backing up as he stood in the kitchen doorway after seeing the two having tea in the kitchen.

"So Mayura-san will be going to Okinawa by herself?" asked Yamino, with a bit of concern evident in his voice.

"Hai. My school will be breaking next week for two weeks, so I'll take the train that Saturday to Fukuoka, then to Naha Okinawa," she explained, her back to the doorway.

He blinked upon hearing that she would be leaving them and traveling by herself.

"Ah, Loki-sama," Yamino greeted looking over to his father, who was standing in the doorway.

Loki walked over to them and took a seat on the stool next to Mayura, "Are you leaving on a trip, Mayura?"

"Hai," she replied, looking at the letter in her hand, unable to hide her concern.

Loki sat silently next to her, watching her face.

"Mayura-san is going to Okinawa," explained Yamino, sitting across from the two.

Loki's eyes were still on Mayura, "Is Mayura-Papa taking you on vacation?" he inquired, leaning forward to see her face.

She shook her head, "Papa is out of town for three weeks, and my friend Megumi's father has fallen ill and due to some strange occurrences she's requesting my assistance. She works at the Naminoue Shrine in Okinawa."

Loki took a sip of his tea, "Well…" he began with a smirk, "when do we leave?"

Yamino nearly choked on his tea and Mayura nearly fell off her stool. She stared at him with wide eyes, "Nani?" she asked, blinking at him.

"You don't expect to solve a possible mystery on your own do you?" replied Loki, arching an eyebrow at her, "Surely if these occurrences are truly strange, it would be a good idea to have a matantei with you, would it not?"

A huge smile appeared on her face, as wrapped her arms around him, "Arigato Loki-kun!"

Loki merely sighed, having spilt his tea when she hugged him. He noticed Yamino who was sputtering from the tea he had swallowed wrong and sweatdropped.

-

Mayura showed up at the Enjaku Detective Agency Saturday morning, her suitcase handle in her hand as she wheeled it behind her. She blinked, her hand out in front of her, ready to knock on the door when it opened. Her eyes widened to find Yamino—who apparently had no concept of time—having packed everything that they owned.

Fenrir popped up from the cluttered bags, gasping for air. Mayura sweatdropped, having thought that her extra large suitcase had been a little much; she just prayed that their entire luggage would fit. One thing still bothered her though…but when she saw Loki squeeze past their luggage and stand in the doorway she shrugged it off.

She turned back toward the gate as she heard the taxi pull up, "Ano…Loki-kun, when did you get over your motion sickness?"

-ZOOM CAMERA IN ON LOKI'S FACE-

Realization dawned on him like a ton of bricks…

-

Yamino sat in the passenger's seat, while Mayura, Fenrir, and Loki sat in the back of the taxi. The trunk was held closed with a bungee cord. Loki sat there with swirlies in his eyes as they headed down the street.

"…I'm going to puke…"

"Not on my shift!" yelled the driver, hitting the gas, as the car flew into oncoming traffic.

Mayura and Fenrir gave each other looks of dread, seeing Loki turn green, and Mayura rolled down his window and shoved his head outside.

Yamino had his hands over his eyes, peeking every now and again through is fingers, and then wishing he hadn't. He screamed like a little girl as a pedestrian came into view, cringed as they changed lanes, and pitied Mayura and Fenrir as he heard a THUD coming from the back.

Mayura slammed into side of the door with swirlies in her eyes, Fenrir followed suit flying into her lap, and Loki came a tumbling behind, slamming into both of the unsuspecting passengers before stating "…So…going to be sick…" Leaving Mayura and Fenrir nearly K.O.'d behind him, screaming in objection.

The tires screeched as Fenrir flew forward, hitting the windshield his face squished up against the glass, and sliding down. Yamino blinked, after removing his hands from his eyes, and sweatdropped as he began to peel his Nii-san off the glass. He kindly paid the driver and didn't hesitate on quickly getting out of the car, while Mayura—rather dizzy—opened the door to the back, fell over backwards onto the ground, and then pulled the K.O.'d Loki across the back seat and out of the taxi.

Yamino unloaded their bags from the trunk, as Mayura looked down at the chibi matantei who was currently out of order, leaning up against her in a sitting position on the sidewalk.

-

"Ready Mayura-san? Nii-san?" asked Yamino, carrying his and his father's bags.

"Hai!" came two replies as Fenrir walked along side of Mayura. She pulled her suitcase with the strapped down chibi matantei—who was currently busy muttering incoherent things—behind her down the sidewalk.

-

"Daddy!" exclaimed Fenrir, wagging his tail as he noticed his father awakening, "You're just in time!"

Loki blinked, finding himself strapped to Mayura's suitcase and looked at the train coming down the tracks, before stopping in front of them.

He paled as Mayura dragged him onto the train with a THUD as they went up the stairs.

-

"Wow…" commented Mayura, sitting at the window seat of the car on the train. Loki slowly opened his eyes to find Fenrir and Yamino sitting across from him, both looking out at the passing scenery.

"Loki-kun," called Mayura, holding up a can of ginger ale and a packet of saltine crackers, "the attendant came while you were asleep, these should help your stomach," she explained placing them on the tray in front of him.

He looked down at the items and then back to her smiling face, "…Arigato…" he thanked her, giving her a blank look with solemn eyes.

Yamino was busy taking pictures of the foliage with one of his many mail in ordered cameras that he had purchased prior to their departure. Loki looked out the window sipping his ginger ale through a straw.

-

Dinner was served in their car and as Yamino took a bite his eyes lit up, "I must have this recipe!" he exclaimed before jumping out of his seat, the other three watched as he ran out of their car and toward the kitchen. Fenrir shrugged and helped himself to his brother's dinner.

Mayura's rice had grown cold as she looked out the window seeming to be mesmerized by the beautiful stars lighting up the night sky. Loki watched her reflection and smiled, "Mayura, you don't see stars clearly very often do you?"

She shook her head in response, "They really are beautiful…"

"Hai…" replied Loki, as he continued to watch her.

-

Mayura climbed up onto the top bunk and sighed when her head hit the pillow. It had been a long day in her opinion—the taxi ride from hell and dragging Loki around was hard work.

Loki laid down on the bunk below her and looked up as Fenrir hopped onto the bed next to him. Yamino rolled onto his side, on the bunk across from them and closed his eyes.

"Mayura?" Loki whispered, lying on his back under the covers.

"Hai?" replied Mayura in a whisper, peeking her head out and looking down at him—her head upside down and her pony tail ends hanging in the same manner.

"Try not to worry about your friend; we'll figure out whatever it is that's going on at the temple."

She smiled, "Arigato, Loki-kun. Good night," she finished before her head disappeared from view.

He smiled, closing his eyes, "Good night Mayura."

-

Mayura sat up in bed; guessing from the shadows in the car, it was still night. She pushed the covers off of herself and quietly climbed out of bed and down the ladder. When her feet touched the floor she shivered and slid on her slippers before grabbing her pink zippered sweatshirt.

Fenrir's ears perked as he heard the door slide shut. He opened his eyes to find both his father and brother still sleeping, 'Must be the Mystery Girl,' he thought, 'I wonder what she's up to?' he sweatdropped hoping that she wasn't sleep walking right off the train.

-

Mayura slowly walked down the corridor and stopped at a window looking at the passing trees and hills in the shadows. The moon shown brightly and the stars seemed to sparkle. She zipped up her sweatshirt and hid her hands inside of her sleeves before opening the back door and standing on the porch; the cool breeze ran right through her.

-

Fenrir had his nose down to the ground, following her trail. He looked up to find her standing on the porch and felt his mouth drop open. She really was going to walk right off the train!

Mayura blinked hearing 'Mystery Girl don't jump!' She turned around to find Fenrir running toward her and sweatdropped, "Jump? Nani?"

He froze in front of her and hung his head…the stupid mortal had been fully awake the entire time. How degrading…getting worked up over a human girl. She bent down before scooping him up, "Fenrir, what are you doing up?" she whispered, the window blowing her pony tail ends behind her as she looked ahead at the vast train tracks.

"…I could ask you the same thing…" he replied, looking up at her. He blinked, never thinking that he would actually be having a conversation with Mayura of all people. "Say Mystery Girl…"

"Hai?" she answered, her eyes still looking ahead.

"…Why are you so…calm…with the fact that I can talk? Don't you think it's…hmm…a bit odd?"

"I realize that everything related to Loki is one big mystery."

He blinked, "…But when did you really start to notice me and Ecchan?" he couldn't help but notice that in the moon light she had become a different person.

"Well…" she began, closing her eyes as she spoke, "when Loki disappeared, I met a man who told me that he was a Kami-sama…"

Fenrir arched an eyebrow as she continued, "He said that he would grant me one wish and I wished to see Loki again."

'So that's where you went Daddy,' thought Fenrir with a sly grin on his face.

"…Mou, Fenrir…I didn't really believe that he was a Kami-sama…because after mama died and my prayers were unanswered, I lost my faith."

Fenrir stiffened, he knew that Mayura's mother was dead but he had no idea that Mayura didn't believe in gods. He blinked, "Mystery Girl…if you never believed then…" he trailed off seeing the link.

"When Loki came back and my wish had been granted, I began to think that maybe, there really is a Kami-sama," she concluded, smiling down at him.

Fenrir smiled back, 'So that's why,' he thought, 'Daddy restored your faith in us.'

It made perfect sense really; one cannot see what they do not believe.

-

Mayura quietly slid open the door to their car once more and walked in with Fenrir at her heels. She took off her slippers and slid them under the bed; she began to climb the ladder when she felt something pawing at her leg. She looked down to find Fenrir, "Hai?" she whispered.

"Can I come up?" he replied in a whisper.

She blinked and then nodded her head before scooping him up. She held him under one arm as she climbed up the ladder and set him down on the mattress as she crawled into bed.

She pulled the covers back up as they both slid into bed. He watched her close her eyes and arched an eyebrow; who did she remind him of? Why did he want to sleep with her tonight anyways? Now that was really a fushigi mystery. He curled up next to her and closed his eyes.

-

Loki sat up with a yawn to find Yamino looking at brochures at the table.

"Good morning Loki-sama; did you sleep well?" he asked quietly.

"Hai, Yamino-kun," replied Loki, rubbing an eye with his hand. He looked down to find an empty spot next to him, "…Fenrir?"

Yamino smiled and pointed toward Mayura's bunk. Loki blinked and quietly got out of bed and stood on the ladder. He peeked his head up to find the sleeping mortal with an arm around Fenrir who was cuddled up to her under the covers; both were sound asleep.

"Loki-sama?" whispered Yamino, "Should we order breakfast and when Nii-san and Mayura-san wake up they can join us?"

Loki nodded as he carefully stepped down the ladder and joined his son at the table.

-

Mayura slowly opened her eyes as she heard whispers coming from nearby. She could hear what sounded like tea being poured and sat up in bed. She looked down at the sleeping pup next to her and picked him up gently, before crawling out of bed and down the ladder.

Fenrir let a yawn escape, as he opened his eyes to find himself in Mayura's arms. She slid on her slippers and walked over to the others. Her hair was still up, and she was wearing her pink zippered sweatshirt and pink athletic pants with her slippers.

"Good morning Mayura-san," greeted Yamino pouring a cup of tea for her.

"Mayura, would you like the window seat?" asked Loki, who was sitting across from Yamino at the table.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Fenrir, as Mayura handed him to Loki.

"…Hai…" she replied, still in the process of waking up as she slid into the booth and pulled her knees up to her chest, looking out the window.

"Here you go Mayura-san," informed Yamino as he set the tea cup in front of her.

"Arigato Yamino-san."

"Mayura, did you have a good night's sleep?" asked Loki, sitting down next to her with Fenrir in his lap.

"…Hai…"

"Daddy we took a walk," explained Fenrir, looking up at his father.

"Oh?" inquired Loki, arching an eyebrow at his son.

"The Mystery Girl couldn't sleep so I went with her, the moon was really nice."

"Mou…Fenrir, you followed me because you thought that I was sleep walking off the train," she correct, smiling down at him.

Loki smirked, "Fenrir was concerned about Mayura?"

Fenrir sweatdropped, "I just didn't want Daddy to be sad when his girlfriend fell off the train," he stated, looking away and giving Yamino a glare when he noticed that he had been smiling too.

They blinked as a rather large attendant brought in their breakfast on a metal (wheeled) cart with a white table cloth. It had to be female of course…Mayura merely looked out the window with disinterest as the attendant continued to gush on and on about how kawaii Loki was, and how all the girls must fuss over him (minus one pink haired teenage girl—who just wanted the lady to give them their food and get on with it).

Mayura blinked as Loki slammed into her side, "Nani?" she asked looking over to find the attendant how sitting next to Loki—Fenrir squished on his lap—asking for a hug. Mayura's stomach was growling and she was starting to get put out.

"Mou, Loki-kun…" she stated rather annoyed now, with her side squished up against the window and her other side in accessible because of him.

Yamino wasn't any help at all, as he sat comfortably on the other side of the table sipping tea with a sweatdrop. Her knees were right up against her chest as she pushed him with her elbow.

"Yamino-san, can you get the food before it gets cold?" she asked, attempting to push both out of the booth.

"Hai, Mayura-san," replied Yamino watching their antics—Mayura getting more annoyed by the moment, his father saying 'Arigato' to the attendant's compliments and smiling nervously, and his Nii-san trying not to snicker.

Mayura sighed in defeat, this was no easy task, "Loki-kun," she whispered leaning her head down to his ear, "go hug your admirer some place else."

Loki sweatdropped as the woman ruffled his hair and commented about him being shy for evading her hug. "…Not helping…" he muttered.

"Mou…Loki-kun is fickle…this girl doesn't meet your hugging standards or something?" she teased in a whisper.

His sweatdrop grew, even he had to put his foot down somewhere. Mayura didn't know whether to be flattered—that she met his standards—or appalled that he had standards to begin with.

Yamino set their breakfast out on the table hoping the girl would take the hint. Apparently she was a little slow on the uptake. Mayura's eyes widened as she watched the attendant help herself to a piece of HER bacon.

"That's it!" she yelled out, causing everyone to blink, "Loki-kun, you better hug her or else!" she fumed, struggling to get her arms free.

Loki gulped feeling that she meant it too…

-

Mayura munched on her bacon, as Fenrir and Yamino sweatdropped pitying their father who was flailing madly in the woman's arms, gasping for air.

-

The door shut behind the attendant as Loki crawled into the booth next to Mayura who was happily eating her breakfast. If looks could kill…

Yamino and Fenrir both sweatdropped sitting on the other side of the table as Mayura looked out of the corner of her eye, "…Mou, Loki-kun…what's wrong with you?" she asked in a carefree tone of voice.

Loki was practically twitching, "That…was cruel…Mayura…" he informed her through grit teeth.

Yamino and Fenrir quietly slid out of the booth commenting about the view from the other side of the car.

"Oh, Loki-kun, c'mon…" she teased pushing his arm with her elbow. She puffed out her cheeks, watching him merely move from her push, "…Mou, Loki-kun, you're not really mad at me are you?" she coaxed, leaning forward and turning her head to see his face.

"…I'm just getting the feeling back into my body is all…" he replied, looking ahead with a put out look on his face.

Mayura let out a sigh, "Loki-kun should be used to it, being so kawaii and all."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "You think I'm kawaii?" he asked with a hint of a smirk.

"Hai," she confirmed, smiling brightly at him.

"Then why did you throw me to the wolves?" he asked, his face faulting in displeasure.

Bacon or Loki…hmmm….tough one…

She rolled her eyes, "Nani? Did you want me to grab you…" she wrapped her arms around him and held him, swaying from left to right with him in her arms.

He blinked, his arms at his sides, as he felt her heart beat and the warmth of her embrace as they swayed.

"And say, Oh, Loki-kun is SO kawaii!" she exclaimed in a fan girl –you know the one—

voice, "How did he get to be SO kawaii?" she continued to gush about him.

Loki allowed her to hold him and for the first time noticed that she actually could be kawaii when she wanted to be. She just never sat still long enough for him to notice.

"Look at that kawaii face and those eyes and that hair!" She ruffled his hair with her hand and then wrapped her arm tightly around him once more, "Can I take you home???" She opened an eye seeing him in shock in her arms and gently pushed him away, laughing nervously with a blush appearing on her cheeks, "Whoops! Guess I got a little carried away!"

Loki blinked feeling a slight blush appearing on his own cheeks, "Hai…" he began a smirk appearing on his face, as he nodded, "you COULD do that…" he finished, as he blinked to find her having fallen over backwards. "Mayura?" he asked with a blink.

-

Ok! Chapter 12 is in the works…going to have some great highlights of this trip…


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but I've been in a slump lately. Thanks once again for your kind reviews. Yes, Loki's singing is wonderful isn't it? Mayura knew exactly where he was just like that. And Poor Loki volunteering himself to accompany Mayu without even thinking about how to get there, isn't he kawaii?

-

Chapter 12: A Couch, A Bed, And A Cot

The day had started off pretty good, the train had stopped at the station and Loki had practically kissed the ground; that was until he followed Mayura around the corner and saw the words "Fukuoka Airport". That was when the day took a turn for the worse…

"Loki-kun we HAVE to go on a plane!" pleaded Mayura standing outside of the gate waiting for passengers to be informed that it was time to board.

Loki had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed, "Automobiles and trains are one thing Mayura, but leaving the ground is altogether different."

Mayura sweatdropped as she bent down, placing her hands on his shoulders—causing Loki to open an eye to look at her—she smiled at him and trying to reassure him stated, "Loki-kun, planes are perfectly safe, your seat is next to mine so if you feel sick you can put your head in my lap, ok?" she gave him her cutest face possible, "Please Loki-kun, I want to go to Okinawa with you."

This, of course, received a snicker from Fenrir and a 'hush' from Yamino as he tried to silence his brother—who had a rude awakening that dogs had to travel in cargo.

Loki closed his eye and never having been able to deny a maiden's request gave in, but that didn't mean that when they were given the green light to board that he didn't try to escape and cause as scene as Yamino held the flailing boy under his arm. Both Yamino and Mayura sweatdropped as they listened to Loki rant about being kidnapped and other nonsense.

Mayura pet Fenrir's head as she lowered him into the carrier, "Gomen Fenrir," she commented, "rules are rules…"

Fenrir was going to put up a fight but as he watched his brother walk by with his flailing father in his arms, he figured that one family spectacle was enough for today.

"I'll buy you something really good to eat when we land," she stated before passing him to the attendant, as she boarded the plane.

-

Mayura decided it best to take the window seat of the plane, she buckled her safety belt and looked over at Loki who looked like someone who was going through caffeine withdrawals—twitchy—she sweatdropped as she buckled his belt for him. At least the flight was only an hour and forty minutes…she couldn't imagine how Loki would hold up if it had been any longer.

Yamino sat in back of them and smiled nervously as he asked his father, "Loki-sama, how are you feeling?"

"…Alright…" Loki's face faulted as the engines started—Oh that good, huh? Well good luck Mayura—Yamino smiled at his father and at Mayura before leaning back in his seat.

"Oh, before I forget," Mayura took out a package of gum and offered a piece to them.

Yamino blinked, "Gum?"

"Hai, it will help with the popping in your ears," she explained, as she watched him take a piece; she then turned to Loki and offered him a piece.

Loki took the gum and sweatdropped as he heard the captain inform them that they were next in line to take off. Mayura chewed a piece before sticking the pack of gum back in her bag. She leaned back in her seat as she felt the plane pick up speed down the run way.

Loki paled in his seat as the plane rolled down the run way. He blinked as he felt a hand take a hold of his. He looked over to find Mayura looking over at him, her eyes were soft with understanding and a smile rested on her face. He watched her face at first in confusion, feeling a blush appear on his cheeks, he then looked down and smiled.

-

The three were waiting at the baggage claim; Loki looked like he would never take the ground for granted again. Of course, Loki is rather absentminded mind you, so when Mayura mentioned that they had to pick up Fenrir he blinked and went on to rant about his lost son—leaving Mayura to sweatdrop, she knew that Fenrir called Loki daddy but really…a son?

An attendant drove in on one of the motorized luggage carts and stopped as Loki ran up to claim his son in the carrier.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Fenrir, as he wagged his tail as Loki freed him from the carrier and held him up to examine him.

"Poor Fenrir, you must have been so afraid! I had no idea where you were."

Fenrir couldn't help but sweatdrop; his daddy was such an airhead at times. "Oh, don't worry Daddy it wasn't that bad," Fenrir commented with a smirk, as Mayura, Yamino, and his father noticed a woman picking up a miniature poodle.

-

Mayura held a map in her hand; their hotel was within walking distance thankfully. She couldn't take another taxi ride with Loki just yet. She began walking down the street, her face in her map, pulling her suitcase behind her as she turned the corner, amazingly enough she didn't run into anyone.

The boys followed behind her; Loki had offered to carry a bag but Yamino had refused, stating that he didn't mind—even if he did look like he was carrying everything he owned.

"We're here!" rang out Mayura's happy voice as she saw a sign for the Okinawa Miyako Hotel in view.

-

She pushed open the door, hearing a bell ring overhead to announce their arrival.

"Konnichiwa," greeted a middle aged woman, with short brown hair, wearing a red kimono and smiling as she stood behind the receptionist desk.

"Ohayo," replied Mayura with a smile as she walked up to the desk, "we have a reservation for two rooms; one under the name of Daidoji and the other under the name of Ryuusuke."

"Hmm…" went the lady as she opened her reservation book, a nervous smile appeared on her face, "it would appear that my assistant made a slight mistake…"

"Nani?" asked Mayura, standing on her tip toes and leaning over the desk while the boys sat next to the fire place waiting.

-

Mayura sighed and gave the woman a 'one moment please' gesture while she went to inform her friends.

"Ano, Loki-kun, Yamino-san…" she began while standing in between their chairs.

"Hai, Mayura-san?" replied Yamino, giving her his full attention.

"There's a slight problem you see…"

"And that is?" asked Loki, arching an eyebrow.

"My reservation went through, but yours…um…didn't…"

Loki and Yamino blinked in unison but before they could open their mouths Mayura quickly continued, "But not to worry!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in front of herself, "My room has a bed, a couch, and we can get a cot so everything is fine. I asked about any other hotels but apparently they're too far away from Megumi's temple…and knowing that Loki doesn't like taxis,' she muttered and added, "so please don't worry."

Loki, Fenrir, and Yamino all gave each other a wary look at the idea of sharing a room with Mayura for the next two weeks.

-

Mayura rode in the elevator; Loki for some reason had decided to take the stairs. Go figure.

"Mayura-san, Loki-sama and I could have found an inn to stay at."

"Mou, Yamino-san, you came to help me so don't worry about it; the receptionist said the room is plenty big enough for all of us."

The elevator door opened as they walked out into the hallway and read the door numbers, "…510 to 520, this way," informed Mayura, rolling her suitcase behind her.

She stopped in front of a door that read 517 and put the key in the door before turning the knob. Loki opened the door to the stairs and walked in behind them.

The room was quaint with tan walls, simple carpeting, a twin bed, a tan three cushioned couch with burgundy pillows, a small kitchenette in the corner of the room, a wooden table and chairs, a cupboard that hid the television from view, as well as, a balcony that over looked the ocean.

"This is a nice room Mayura-san," commented Yamino before setting his bags in the closet (there goes the closet space).

"Hai," replied Mayura, sliding her suitcase up against the wall before walking to the window to get a better view.

Loki took a seat on the couch with Fenrir in his lap, as Yamino proceeded to hang up clothes. Mayura turned around to face them, "So who is sleeping where?" she asked.

-

"Janken…Roe…Sham…Boe!" rang out four voices in unison. All sweatdropped at Fenrir.

"…Janken?" questioned Mayura.

"No, no…Roe…" commented Yamino.

Fenrir sweatdropped, "Its sham!"

"Oh…" came three replies.

"Well Janken beats Sham, sorry Fenrir," informed Loki with a smile.

And then there were three…

-

Yamino had been knocked out of the game shortly after, leaving only Mayura and Loki who both had determined looks on their faces.

"Janken, Roe, Sham, Boe!"

-

Yamino and Fenrir both sweatdropped as for the fifth time in a row the two were tied.

"Ah, Loki-sama, would you rather draw straws?" asked Yamino hopefully.

"Straws, Yamino-kun?" asked Loki as he held his hand out.

"Ha! Sham cuts Roe!" announced Mayura happily as she made a cutting motion with her index and middle finger over Loki's hand.

Loki blinked and turned his attention to the giddy mortal girl, "Mayura! You cheated!"

She puffed out her cheeks, "Mou, I did not!"

"Did too!" he exclaimed, just about standing on the bed.

Both Yamino and Fenrir hung their heads, to think that their 'great' father had been reduced to playing the 'did not, did too' game.

-

Mayura made her way up the stairs to the Naminoue Shrine, followed by Loki, Yamino, and Fenrir. The shrine itself was similar in appearance to the one that Mayura's family had; however, large stone statues such as the Shisa Lion Dog greeted them along the walkway, as well as, the shrine guardian.

Mayura stopped in front of the shimenawa (sacred rope) that hung over the doorway of the shrine, and placed an offering before the prayer altar. She bowed her and placed her hands in front of her and clapped twice before closing her eyes and making her silent prayer.

Fenrir couldn't help but smile that their little mystery girl really was praying to the gods this time instead of faking it like she had done for years. Loki watched her as she stood before him and couldn't help but smile, as he hoped that whatever her prayer was it would be answered.

-

"Konnichiwa?" asked Mayura as she stepped into the shrine and looked around. She turned when she heard a female voice answer her.

"Mayu-chan?!' exclaimed (dare I say it, a girl just a bubbly as our mystery loving girl) a slender young girl with shoulder length blonde hair as she ran towards the group, wearing a similar robe as the one Mayura wears during ceremonies.

"Meg-chan," she stated, as was nearly knocked over from the impact of her friend.

"Oh Mayu-chan, I'm so happy to see you!" she announced, hugging her tightly.

"Hai, Meg-chan, it's been such a long time," replied Mayura, as she stepped back to get a better look at her friend.

"Mmm…three years," Megumi commented as she took in the view of Mayura, "Oh, I'm so jealous," she made a pout, "you're so beautiful and I have hardly changed."

Mayura blushed and laughed nervously and waved her hands in front of her, "No way Meg-chan."

-

After introductions Megumi explained that her father had become sick about two weeks ago and that the workers had experienced some strange occurrences causing them to quit. Their shrine seemed to be cursed with a case of bad luck, which reminded Loki an awful lot of the coffee shop incident a few months back. The three sat on cushions on the floor, a small table in front of them as Megumi poured their tea.

"I'm sure that Loki-kun can solve this fushigi mystery for you, Meg-chan," informed Mayura, "Meanwhile, I'll help you perform the miko-mai in two days."

Megumi bowed her head in appreciation, "Arigato Mayu-chan."

-

It was afternoon when the group left the shrine. Megumi had recommended that they go and take in the sites for there was nothing more that they could do for the day.

Mayura had her nose in a brochure as she left the shrine grounds, "There's a large shopping mall called Kokusai Dori, which is about a fifteen minute walk from here," she couldn't help but grin as Yamino's eyes lit up with the idea of shopping, and Loki looked relieved to hear that it was within walking distance.

"Ne, that's good right, Loki-kun?" she asked.

Loki nodded, "It's fine Mayura, we can go there."

Mayura smiled and went back to the brochure in her hand. "Hmmm…"

Loki sweatdropped, whenever Mayura 'hmmm'd' it usually resulted in an idea, which then led to trouble. He sighed, deciding to cut her off at the pass, "Yes, Mayura?"

"Well, it says here that the remains of the Royal Hotel are on the grounds that contain the ruins of the Nakagusuku Castle, and its said to be haunted," her eyes lit up at the idea, "Apparently a business man wanted to build a zoo on the castle ruins but the villagers warned him that the grounds were sacred and in the process he built the Royal Hotel on the hillside."

"That does sound a little interesting," commented Yamino, before receiving a 'Don't encourage her' look from his father.

"Oooh…Buddhist monks warned the man that he had built the hotel too close to a cave that was inhabited by restless spirits. Several workers died or abandoned the project before it was completed, and the man went insane. We HAVE to check it out!"

Loki sighed, "…Fine, Mayura…we'll go…if you feel you must…"

She nodded in affirmation; yup she felt she must! Yamino sweatdropped, "Shall we go shopping and out to dinner, and then we can check out the ruins tonight?"

"Why tonight?" Loki asked, arching an eyebrow.

Mayura looked put out, "Well, because the spirits only come out at night of course."

Loki rolled his eyes, "According to?"

"The brochure," came two replies (Yamino looking at the brochure over her shoulder) as Loki sweatdropped feeling that he should have known.

-

Mayura and Loki –carrying Fenrir—ran after Yamino who was already on the escalator heading for level three of the nine story shopping mall. Mayura let out a sigh watching Yamino disappear into the crowds.

It was apparently 'rush hour' at the mall as the crowds seemed to keep growing. Mayura took Loki's hand in hers, "We've already lost Yamino-san to the specialty shops, I'm not going to lose Loki-kun and Fenrir too," she stated dejectedly.

Loki sweatdropped, knowing his son all too well…they'd be lucky if they ever found him. Mayura was happy that Loki hadn't objected to her holding his hand (suppose it had anything to do with the swarm of fan girls lingering around?).

-

Loki sighed waiting for Mayura to finish trying on clothes.

"Daddy, why are we standing around?" asked Fenrir, becoming a little annoyed, not to mention hungry.

"Because Mayura said that she wanted my opinion," replied Loki (never could decline a maiden's invitation).

Mayura walked out from around the corner and smiled, "Well?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Loki turned around and blinked; Mayura stood in front of him wearing a soft pink, long sleeved (the sleeves rest on her arms, her shoulders are bare), short ruffled dress that was about the length of her school uniform. The dress had black lacings that were crossed over in the front to compliment her form; she also wore black knee high heeled boots.

A/N: Think Chii from Chobits she's great for dresses.

"You look nice Mayura," Loki complimented her, a smile on his face; he sweatdropped though as he heard other male shoppers and their comments.

'Dude, who's that girl?' 'She's hot!' …Yes those were heard a lot for some reason…

-

At level four they found the arcade which was jam packed full of children; Fenrir, however, had started to complain that he was hungry and there was pizza in the arcade, he could smell it…so after Loki earned enough tokens—having won all of the games with ease, most of his opponents under the age of ten, and Mayura after taking a wrong turn and venturing into the toddler zone spent a good deal of her time trying to ditch the creepy guy in the rat suit who she swore was stalking her—sat down to enjoy a large pizza (Yes, they went to Chuck E. Cheese's, I couldn't resist and the rat is scary; I know that technically he is a mouse).

Mayura sweatdropped as she left the arcade with Loki, Fenrir in her arms, as she looked back at the baka rat wobbling with his head on backwards, and a doorway full of crazed five year olds. (Prior to: see Fenrir yell 'Daddy!' See Loki look up and sweatdrop at love sick fool in a rat suit pop up behind Mayura. See Mayura nearly fall over backwards in surprise, and deck rat boy with her shopping bag. See all three sweatdrop as they look at K.O.'d mascot on floor—it would appear that people at this establishment have no sense of humor, apparently taking out an employee is not acceptable behavior and our trio has been banned).

-

Level five didn't look very promising, they figured Yamino had already hit the pots and pans and the household goods section, so they proceeded to level six.

Should have stayed with level five; level six consisted of fan girls trying to snatch Loki for their fashion show. See Mayura grab Loki's hand and literally run up the escalator to level seven.

At level seven, they sat on a bench, trying to catch their breath—running away from crazed fan girls is hard work. At level eight they looked down—as sweatdrops appeared on their heads—to see Yamino going back down the escalator with many bags in his hands. The trio smacked their foreheads with the palms of their hands in unison.

-

After dinner and wondering how Yamino had managed to get the closet doors shut with all the purchases he had made, Mayura had gathered flashlights for everyone (tried Fenrir but paws don't work so she had given up with a sigh). Yamino had even decided that their adventure to the Royal Hotel would be a good excuse to try out his new camcorder (no I'm sorry he didn't get it in the mail, not today) much to Loki's dismay.

Mayura grabbed her grey pea coat and hurried them out of the hotel explaining that it would be dark when they arrived and perfect time for a fushigi mystery to appear. Loki merely sighed as they walked down the street, watching Mayura—who was carrying Fenrir, who had eaten far too much that day—explaining how much fun this trip would be.

-

Mayura stopped at the gate, finding the Nakagusuku Castle ruins in front of her. Loki blinked as Yamino tried to figure out how to get the tape in his camcorder.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Fenrir, "Hurry up!"

Loki looked up ahead to find Mayura already half way up the castle stairs, carrying Fenrir off in search of a fushigi mystery or two. With her flashlight in hand and lighting the way, Mayura made her way up the remainder of the ancient stone steps of the ruined castle; she stopped at the top of the stairs and both looked up at the arched gate in awe.

Loki and Yamino (who was currently recording everything in sight, minus them) made their way up the stairs. Loki's flashlight caught Mayura's form disappearing around the corner and up the stairs leading toward the castle walls.

-

Loki stood behind her as they looked at the view from the top of the castle wall; they could see the city light emitting below and the stars shining above the Pacific. The wind had picked up and had caused Mayura to hold Fenrir (who merely wagged his tail at the great view) more tightly, as her hair blew in back of her.

"There Loki-kun," she broke the silence, as she pointed in the direction of the hotel on the hillside.

-

The hotel looked normal enough upon first glance; it was merely a flat roofed, run down building with several open windows.

Mayura shown her flashlight inside of the building, which only picked up on a random spider web; donning her mystery glasses she walked inside, as Fenrir hoped they weren't heading for a drop off it was awfully dark and the beam of Mayura's flashlight was hitting everything but the floor at the moment.

Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary to Loki as he and Yamino (yes still taping, and maybe them if they're lucky) followed their fearless mystery crazed leader through the hallway of the hotel.

"Look! Look!" exclaimed Mayura, shining her flashlight at the trail in front of her on the floor, "A trail of blood, fushigi mystery!"

Fenrir's eyes widened as she bent down with him to show his father and baka brother— whose attention was all over the place—the sight.

Loki blinked, now standing next to her, to see her claim. He crouched down and upon further examination stated in a monotone voice, "It's just moldy old carpet."

Mayura nearly fell over backwards with disappointment, "…Mou…maybe there's a fushigi mystery up ahead!" she countered not losing hope, as Fenrir shook his head at her enthusiasm.

The moonlight shown in through the window as Mayura peeked her head into one of the room to find an old mattress, a moldy tatami mat and pieces of broken furniture lying on the floor. She pouted no spirits in this room.

-

Yamino was currently taking in all the wonders of the Royal Hotel, including the chipped paint on the white ceiling, and the peeling old flowered wallpaper on the hallway walls.

-

"Eh, Mayura?" questioned Loki before shining his flashlight through the hallway to find no bobbing pink head of hair.

-

Yamino blinked looking to find no one in sight. "Uh…Loki-sama? Mayura-san? Nii-san?" he let out a sigh, having been left behind because he had been too absorbed with his recording.

-

"…Mou…all these rooms look like the same and the stairs are one big maze that doesn't lead anywhere, ne Fenrir?"

"…Hai…its nothing but a dump in my opinion."

Mayura sighed, "…Looks like there's no mystery here at all…" she stated sadly, hanging her head in defeat.

"…Daddy, looks like…" Fenrir trailed off as he noticed his father was no longer with them.

Mayura turned around and sweatdropped, "Loki-kun? Yamino-san?"

"Looks like Daddy's lost," commented Fenrir before looking at the graffiti filled corridor in front of them, "…or we're lost…" he finished as he sweatdropped.

Mayura froze and Fenrir's ears shot up as she heard running echoing throughout the hallway, "…Loki-kun?" she whispered, holding Fenrir tighter in her arms as she felt a cool breeze hit them, "…Yurei-san?" she questioned, as her curiosity got the better of her, she found herself following the sound. They came to a room, the beam of her flashlight fell on an altar in the corner of the room, "Fushigi Mystery…" she whispered, with her coke bottle glasses appearing once more.

-

Yamino froze upon hearing the sound of running feet echoing throughout the hotel, "Loki-sama? Mayura-san?" he continued on after hearing no reply.

-

Mayura walked out of the room, deciding that there was no real mystery to the so called haunted hotel and sighed, "Boo…Boo…Fenrir let's go home…" she muttered, heading down the hallway.

She suddenly heard the running once more echoing through the corridor, her eyes widened as she felt herself being pushed backwards and let out a cry of alarm as Fenrir fell out of her arms and her flashlight hit the ground with a thud causing the light to flicker.

-

Loki stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Mayura's scream and Fenrir's barking coming from above, "Mayura!" he called out into the darkness as the beam of his flashlight fell on a staircase up ahead.

-

"Mayura-san! Nii-san!" cried Yamino as he too found the maze of stairs and began to climb.

-

Mayura blinked at the darkness around her, as she found herself lying on the floor on her back. She could hear Fenrir barking near her as the beam of her flashlight flickered to reveal a teenage boy sitting on top of her; her coke bottle glasses slid down her nose to reveal her wide eyes.

"Tag! You're it!" he exclaimed triumphantly before blinking and examining his captive, "…Uh…you're not…Mina…"

"Get off Daddy's girl friend right now!" yelled Fenrir in between barks and growls, sounding like a rabid dog to those who can't hear him.

Mayura stared up at the blushing boy who was obviously mistaken. He stood up and rubbed the back of his head nervously before hearing footsteps running down the stairs, "Gomen!" he cried out as he ran off into the darkened corridor leaving Mayura blinking in shock.

Fenrir looked down at her, "Mystery Girl, you ok?"

"…H-hai…"

-

Loki caught the beam of Mayura's flashlight and the sight of the fallen girl lying on the floor, with Fenrir looking down at her.

"Mayura!" he called out as he ran to her.

Mayura sat up and turned her attention to Loki who stopped in front of her. "Loki-kun?"

"Are you alright Mayura?" he asked, extending his hand to her.

She took his hand as he helped her to stand and bent down to pick up her flashlight and scoop up Fenrir. "Hai, I'm fine thanks to Fenrir."

"Eh, Mayura…why did you scream?" he asked, examining her face.

"…Mou…Loki-kun, you wouldn't believe what happened to me," she began, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, as she brushed herself off with her free hand.

Both blinked upon hearing a thud, an 'Ack!' and a female voice announce 'Tag!' They walked slowly around the corner to find a K.O.'d Yamino lying on the floor with a very embarrassed girl looking over him apologizing, as her accomplice in crime smacked his forehead.

Loki sweatdropped fearing he knew all too well why Mayura had screamed.

-

The four walked down the stairs and out of the entrance of the hotel.

"…Mou…what a let down, there wasn't any fushigi mystery after all," announced Mayura.

"It's probably for the best anyways. Mayura has a knack for attracting trouble," commented Loki as Mayura stuck her tongue out at him.

-

End of Chapter 12, Please Review.


	14. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Glad that people are still enjoying my story. There's one little thing that I think people will notice in this chapter, one especially if you are familiar with Sakura Kinoshita's work. Also, I did try to put some cute moments into this chapter, just to appease the masses…hehe… The plot is going to change once they return from Okinawa. I think that there will be some happy little fan girls when I'm done.

-

Chapter 13: Vacation Highlights

-

WEEK ONE

Monday: Room Service

Yamino had dragged Fenrir off with him early in the morning to do some shopping—Fenrir had complained about it being too early and why he had to go. Yamino had merely commented that their father deserved some time alone; but the oh so observant Fenrir complained even more that the Mystery Girl was still there and ASLEEP. Yamino had simply ignored his Nii-san's rambling and closed the door quietly behind them.

Mayura was currently dreaming under the covers of the bed, with little care of the time which read 8:30 A.M. she rolled over onto her side, the sunlight pouring in through the curtains and mumbled something incoherent.

A similar response came from Loki as he lay on the couch under a few blankets. Mayura sat up in bed, wearing a tank top and sleep pants, pushed the covers back and stood up putting her slippers on before dragging herself to the bathroom to wash her face.

Loki put a pillow over his head hearing water running from the bathroom. "Must be Yamino-kun…" he mumbled, then blinked realizing that he wasn't home. He slowly uncovered his head to find Mayura walking out of the bathroom with her hair up in her classic pony tail. She stopped at the table and picked up a piece of paper.

Loki sat up, rubbing an eye, "Mayura…"

"Ohayo Loki-kun," she greeted as she held up the paper, "Yamino-san and Fenrir have left us for the day."

Loki blinked as she read the letter, "Loki-sama, Mayura-san…Fenrir and I have decided to take in the sights and do some shopping" both sweatdropped, looking at the large pile in the corner of the room, "Please enjoy your day, we'll be back around dinner."

Mayura grabbed the menu from the counter and hopped onto the couch sitting on her legs in front of Loki, who was sitting upright against the arm of the couch.

"Loki-kun, let's order room service," she announced, in a cheery voice, a smile on her face.

Loki returned her smile, as she placed the menu between them and began examining its contents.

"Loki-kun, how about this one?" she asked, pointing to the suggested breakfast option.

Loki, having no objections merely nodded in reply before Mayura hopped off the couch and got on the phone to place the order. Loki decided to take this opportunity to go wash up.

He wiped his face on the towel and looked at his reflection in the mirror giving himself a "good enough" look before opening the door. He blinked as a pink flash went by after he heard a knock on the door.

A female voice announced, "Room service!" as Mayura opened the door and smiled happily at the woman, "Ohayo."

"Ah, Ohayo young lady," replied the maid as she walked into the room, pushing a dining cart.

As she set the trays onto the table she caught sight of Loki standing in the bathroom doorway, "Oh, what a kawaii young man you are," she complimented giving him a smile.

He smiled, "Arigato," as Mayura rolled her eyes; did Japan have laws about hiring male attendants? And it only got worse…

"How fortunate you are to stay so young and fit looking after having a child and all," commented the maid.

Mayura looked like she had been hit by a brick, but NO! One was too easy, "That must have been your husband that I saw leaving early this morning with the little black dog. You're very fortunate to have such a wonderful family."

There came the ton of bricks down on her head as she face faulted, nearly twitching at the woman's remark, as Loki stood next to her smirking as the maid left the room, "Arigato!" he called out and waved.

-

Tuesday: Miko Mai

As promised, Mayura showed up in her ceremonial kimono in order to assist Megumi with the Miko Mai that had been part of the Miko tradition since long before their time. Their goal today was to bring peace and prosperity to the shrine and hopefully they would be rewarded.

Loki had taken off to investigate after watching the two gracefully dance and light the altar, as go most ceremonies. He had decided that first he would need to check the grounds and then see if any workers were available for questioning.

He had been fortunate enough to find an old grounds keeper who had mentioned that a couple of statues had been donated to the shrine about a month ago by an anonymous donor.

-

Wednesday: Food Poisoning, It Could Happen To You

Yamino walked into the room with a box of freshly baked pastries that he had picked up at the local bakery, "Loki-sama, Mayura-san would you like some pas…" He blinked, "ter…" seeing the two sprawled out on the couch looking quite green, "…ies?"

Both grimaced at the thought of the pastries and waved their hands quickly in front of them yelling, "NO!"

"…Alright…" replied Yamino, putting the box down on the counter, "and what has happened here?"

"…Mayura…" informed Loki.

"Excuse me, Loki-sama?" questioned Yamino with a blink.

"She had a great idea, let's try the Domburimono at the shop downtown…" spat Loki, leaning up against the arm of the couch, looking like he wanted the room to stop moving.

Mayura's eye twitched, "Hey, I didn't see you offering to eat something else," she grumbled, equally as sick.

"…Oh, Mayura-san and Loki-sama appear to have gotten food poisoning…" remarked Yamino; he sweatdropped as he received 'thank you captain obvious' looks from the two. "…Well…I'm sure that you will feel better soon…" he whispered.

"I'm never eating what Mayura suggests again," informed Loki with a glare.

"Mou, you're acting like such a baby…" she muttered, as she glared back at him.

"I am not."

"Are too."

Yamino hung his head as he watched Mayura throw a pillow and hit Loki upside the head. Fenrir blinked as he stood next to his brother, after having been detained downstairs by the receptionist and the cookie cart. Having no clue what had taken place he hopped up onto the couch in between them and smiled, "Daddy! Mystery Girl! I've got cookies!" he exclaimed holding them up for them. He blinked, watching the two put a hand over their mouths before leaning over their designated arm of the couch and for the buckets on the floor. "…What did I say?" questioned Fenrir as he sweatdropped.

-

Thursday: Holding An Umbrella For You

Mayura had been helping out Megumi with the shrine chores all week on account of her father being ill. She couldn't help but wonder if Loki had solved the case yet, and it just wasn't fair that she couldn't assist him…

Loki had sent Yamino and Fenrir to question some of the workers at their homes, while he went to see Megumi's father. When her father came into view his eyes widened, but a smile quickly replaced his surprise.

"Good afternoon, I'm Loki of the Enjaku Detective Agency," informed Loki as he quietly sat down next to the man.

Her father appeared to be merely weak, he wasn't a very large man, no bigger than Mayura-Papa, he had a kind face and smiled as he sat on the cushion at the table. "I am Haru, arigato for paying me a visit. Megumi has told me that Mayura came to assist her at the shrine in my absence, along with some friends." He arched an eyebrow, "A matantei you say?"

"Hai," replied Loki as he took a sip of his tea, "I believe that these strange occurrences that Megumi has spoken of may be linked to something that was not always here at the shrine."

He scratched his chin in puzzlement at the boy matantei, "I'm afraid that you've lost me."

"I've spoken with one of your grounds keepers and he states that around a month ago a couple of statues were donated to the shrine."

"Oh yes, very strange too…these statues have to be at least centuries old, and to think that a private party had them in their possession this entire time. But I'm afraid that I do not understand how they could be linked to my misfortune?"

Loki smiled and stood up, "I'm afraid that I've kept you too long, a man in your condition after all needs his rest."

Haru blinked in confusion and then smiled, "Arigato for helping my daughter."

As Loki left he was certain that the aura surrounding Megumi's father had to be linked to one of the statues that had arrived on the grounds. He stopped at the doorway and blinked, seeing that it was pouring rain. He sighed, he had always hated the rain, or to be more specific: water in general, and the shrine was at least a fifteen minute walk from the household.

He muttered, keeping his head down, his eyes on the ground, and his hands in his pockets as he walked down the stairs and headed for the gate. Having been caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed when the rain had stopped beating down on him. He stopped walking and looked up before blinking, as he found Mayura, holding an umbrella in each hand (one over herself and the other over him) smiling down at him.

"…Mayura…" he began, realizing that she had walked from the shrine to meet him.

"Loki-kun, I noticed that it had started to rain and that you didn't have an umbrella. So I thought that I would come and we could walk back to the hotel together," she explained, looking hopeful.

"Arigato Mayura, you've really made my day," he replied, with a smile on his face as he continued to look up at her.

Mayura's smile widened, as she passed him the umbrella and started out of the grounds once more. She nearly fell as her shoe hit a wet patch of grass and blushed from embarrassment after displaying an uneasy save, nearly having fallen a victim to a nearby puddle. Her embarrassment soon faded as a confused expression appeared on her face.

Loki stood next to her, holding out his hand to her. "…Well…go ahead and take it…its better than falling in a puddle or something…" he offered, looking ahead and avoiding looking up at her.

She gently placed her hand in his; Loki laced his fingers through hers and holding his umbrella in his other hand headed for the hotel.

"Arigato, Loki-kun," she thanked him, as she looked over at him out of the corner of his eye.

A small smile appeared on his face, "Don't mention it, Mayura…"

-

Friday: Pass The Popcorn

Ok, so they weren't going out to any movies, but they had found plenty of good ones on the television to watch that night. Yamino had popped the popcorn and the four had taken a seat on the couch—in the order of Yamino, Mayura, Fenrir, Loki.

All eyes were on the television as they watched Norman Bates on the screen; followed by the cue for the classic music that always accompanied him.

"Don't stay in that hotel," commented Yamino nervously.

"Oh, Mother's not happy with Norman now…" stated Mayura, as she poked Loki trying to get arise out of him.

Loki just sighed, "Pass the popcorn will you?"

Yamino screamed, Mayura covered her eyes and peeked between her fingers, Fenrir barked, and Loki watched Yamino throw the bowl of popcorn up in the air as they watched 'Psycho.'

"…Not quite what I meant…" muttered Loki.

-

Saturday: A Walk In The Park

"Mou, Fenrir…you're looking for that Poodle aren't you?" teased Mayura with a grin on her face.

Fenrir stopped walking and froze, "…N-no!"

Mayura's grin grew, "...Oh…then why are we in the park again?"

Fenrir looked up at her and rolled his eyes, "Because Daddy said that he would meet us here…" he informed.

"…If you say so…" replied Mayura, not fully convinced, especially since the sign above her read 'Okinawa Dog Park.'

"Mystery Girl?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Hai?" she looked down at the black pup and arched an eyebrow.

He stared at her with puppy dog eyes, as she sweatdropped and looked around wondering what Fenrir was trying to con her for. She then spotted a vendor selling doggy goodies. Mayura sighed as she opened her wallet, "…What does Fenrir want to eat?"

Fenrir smiled in triumph, another mortal had been defeated by his cute appearance, as he walked over to the vendor and pointed to nearly everything in sight.

Mayura hung her head in shame, conned by a dog…as she told the vendor what her 'faithful companion' would like to eat today. As the man handed her the goodies, she turned around, "Fenrir…" she blinked, stopping in mid sentence as a smirk appeared on her face, "Ne, Fenrir why don't you ask your girlfriend to join you for some snacks?"

Fenrir's mouth nearly dropped open as he laughed nervously, and he had the feeling that now would be a good time to run and hide as he spotted his father and brother entering the park.

-

WEEK TWO

Sunday: Don't Drink The Coffee

Mayura had ordered room service, and was 'delighted' once more to see the same maid as she delivered their breakfast. After managing to get Loki to stop snickering, they sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

"This looks so good," commented Mayura, taking her chopsticks and placing a napkin in her lap.

Loki unfolded his napkin and began taking a few samples of each food and placing them on his plate.

"They even gave us complimentary coffee; would you like some Loki-kun?"

"Hai," he replied, holding out his coffee cup to her as she poured.

"Itadakimasu!" two voices cried out in unison, as they held up their cups; then closing their eyes they blew on their cups and took a drink.

Both of their eyes shot open, Mayura wrinkled her nose in disgust, and Loki sweatdropped as dark clouds loomed over their heads, both spit the remainder into their cups.

"…Mou…it's like sludge…" remarked Mayura, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I was aiming for toxic waste, but sludge is good…no wonder it's free," commented Loki, as they heard an attendant knock on their door and call out 'Would you like some more coffee?'

"NO!" came two pleas, as they both stood up from their chairs and put their hands on the table in front of them.

-

Monday: 'Family Outing'

Loki carried Fenrir in his arms as he walked beside Yamino and Mayura. The four were walking through the lobby when Mayura heard chattering coming from the corner of the room.

"Oh it's the happy family that I told you about," whispered the maid to another.

"Oh, that little boy is adorable, and look at the happy couple; oh it must be so nice to be in love."

Mayura sweatdropped as Yamino blinked giving her a confused look. She merely hung her head, "Don't ask," and pushed him out through the sliding glass doors as Loki smirked from ear to ear, he grabbed Mayura's free hand—who gave him a 'you're enjoying this aren't you?' look—and followed behind; Fenrir merely snickered.

-

Tuesday: Mayura's Monopoly

Mayura looked out the window with a sigh (wearing her usual uniform). "Mou…looks like rain again," she commented, her right hand gently resting against the glass as she looked at the grey clouds coming in over the water, "It's so boring…" she mumbled.

Loki sat at the table with Yamino and Fenrir, holding a newspaper in his hands as he looked over in her direction, "I happen to enjoy the peace and quiet."

Mayura sighed even more and fell backwards onto the bed, lying on her back, her hair all around her. "B-O-R-I-N-G," she complained, looking up at the ceiling.

Yamino tried to hide a laugh at the girl's knack for getting his father to do something as he watched the scene unfold.

She blinked, as Loki's face came into view; he looked down at her and smiled, "Well, what would you like to do then Mayura, because I can see that you won't be happy unless we're off running around," he informed her, watching a blush appear on her face as he smirked…

"Alright, Fenrir can be the dog," she commented as she placed his piece in front of him, "Which piece does Loki want?"

"…Hmm…how about the top hat?"

"Alright, and Yamino-san?"

"Hmm…I'll take the wheel barrow."

"Ok, and I'll take the thimble," she announced as she handed each player $1500 to begin with.

She watched as everyone rolled the dice and nodded, "Alright Fenrir goes first, then Yamino, then me, and then Loki. Place your piece on GO and we'll begin."

"…Go to jail…" stated Yamino with a sigh as his read from the card in his hand.

"…Mou, too bad Yamino-san…now it's my turn," informed Mayura as she rolled the dice and moved her piece along the game board "Oh…I think I will buy this hotel."

The rest of her group shared worried expressions, as Mayura now owned all twelve hotels on the game board. She smiled cutely at her players and handed Loki the dice.

"…Thanks…" he mumbled, as he rolled the dice, moved his piece, and sweatdropped before looking up to find Mayura holding out her hand with an adorable smile plastered on her face.

"Arigato Loki-kun, Yamino-san, Fenrir…" commented Mayura as she counted up her funds.

Fenrir shook his head in disbelief as he signed over his houses to Mayura. Yamino-san sighed as he gave her his last $50 and stood up retiring from the game. Loki grumbled as he placed another $200 in her hand.

-

Wednesday: Case Closed

Loki wiped his forehead with his sleeve and let out at sigh of relief as he held Laevateinn at his side. His instincts had been right, it had been the statue that had continued an evil spirit; it had been preying on Megumi's father's spiritual energy, but now things would get back to normal at the shrine.

He could hear the calls from his worried children, as well as, Mayura and Megumi's voices coming from the shrine grounds.

"I'm over here!" he called out to inform them of his whereabouts.

When the group stopped in front of him he couldn't help but smile as he watched Mayura fuss about how grateful she was that he was alright, as she put her hand over her heart and caught her breath.

"Eh? There was an evil spirit in the statue of the shrine guardian?" asked Mayura, as she blinked in disbelief.

"Hai…but it's gone now, and Megumi's father's strength should return soon," replied Loki.

"But Loki, how did you get rid of the evil spirit?" questioned Megumi, "You don't appear to be a priest," she giggled.

"…Oh, that…" began Loki, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I called for an exorcist," he lied, watching both of his sons sweatdrop at his comment.

"An exorcist, Loki-kun?" asked Mayura, arching an eyebrow, and looking around, not seeing anyone in sight.

"Hai!" exclaimed Loki, a little too quickly, "He exorcised the spirit and then left."

Now Mayura was even sweatdropping, "…And what was his name?"

"Hai, Loki, what was his name so I can tell my father?" added Megumi as she waited.

"…Ichinomiya…I didn't get his first name, I'm afraid."

-

Thursday: Operation: Find The Mystery Girl

"Loki-sama, please calm down…I'm sure that Mayura-san will be back soon…" encouraged Yamino as he watched his father pace back and forth in their hotel room.

"Hai, Daddy…the Mystery Girl will show up…she's only been gone for two…no…four…well she'll be back!" commented Fenrir, wagging his tail as he watched his father.

"Loki-sama, why don't we watch some T.V.?" suggested Yamino, as he picked up the remote control and sweatdropped as it happened to be on the local news channel.

Loki stopped in his tracks as he heard a voice on the television, 'The police are asking that all citizens be cautious, due to the fact that there is a known criminal on the island who has an attraction to teenaged girls.'

Fenrir covered his eyes with his paws and shook his head in disbelief—of all the things that could have been on the news.

"That's it! Mayura's been kidnapped!" cried out Loki, as he threw his hands up in the air in emphasis.

"…Now…Loki-sama…" began Yamino, trying to be reassuring, "I'm sure that Mayura is just fine…"

"Are you kidding? This is Mayura we're talking about, with a capital M for Mishaps! That girl attracts evil spirits, the undead, even Gods, so why wouldn't she attract psychopaths as well?!" cried out Loki, nearly pulling his hair out in frustration, wondering if this was really the punishment that Odin had intended for him.

"Now Daddy, I'm sure that…" he Fenrir rethought his statement and continued, "no…you're right, I'm sure the Mystery Girl would attract psychopaths too…"

"Nii-san!" exclaimed Yamino, wagging his finger at his older brother, "Don't encourage Loki-sama to think the worst of Mayura-san!" he reprimanded as he covered his brother's mouth with his hand.

"I have to go and find Mayura!" announced Loki, as he grabbed Laevateinn and ran out of the room.

Yamino quickly stood up and ran after his father, carrying his brother in his arms, "Loki-sama please wait!" he cried out to his father as he watched him run down the stairs, "To the elevator Nii-san! We'll cut Loki-sama off!"

A bobbing pink head of hair was turning the corner and pushed on the circular sliding doors, carrying a box in her hands. As the elevator door opened, Yamino and Fenrir saw their father come barreling out the door to the stairs.

"Ah! Loki-sama!" pleaded Yamino, "Please wait!" as they took off after their father.

"I hope Loki-kun and Yamino-san will like these, I sure did have to go a long way for them…" she commented, as she saw a blur push through the doors. "ACK!" (insert classic anime moment, Mayura in circular sliding glass door, waiting for it to open so she can step into the hotel, Loki goes flying out, causing the entire doorway to spin with her inside).

She wobbled from side to side for a moment, and let out a sigh of relief as she noticed that the box in her hands was unharmed, only to have the same thing happen to her again as Yamino and Fenrir went through. "My sweets!" whined Mayura as she looked down at the crushed box in the doorway and let out a sniffle.

-

Friday: Dessert For Two

Loki had felt really badly about what had happened to Mayura's sweets, and to think that she had gone all the way across town to a specialty shop in order to surprise them. The only solution, in his opinion, had been to take her to the shop for dessert. For some reason Yamino and Fenrir had bowed out of that adventure.

They had ordered two strawberry crème crepes and 'real' coffee, instead of the toxic waste that the hotel served.

"Arigato, Loki-kun," thanked Mayura as she took a sip of her coffee and smiled, "it's very good."

"Do itashimashite, Mayura," replied Loki, as he too sipped his coffee. 

"Loki-kun…" she began, fiddling with her spoon.

"Hai, Mayura?" he asked, looking over at her.

"I've had a really good time with you these past two weeks," she looked up and smiled at him, "I hope we can go on a trip together again sometime."

He smiled and stirred a packet of sugar into his coffee, "I must admit that I've had a nice time here in Okinawa with you; I wouldn't mind going someplace with Mayura again sometime," he admitted, watching the swirls in his coffee cup.

She practically beamed before wrapping her arms around him, "Arigato, Loki-kun. I'm so happy that you've had a good time. I was worried that you wouldn't want to spend anymore time with me, but then you asked me for dessert," she explained, as she rested the side of her face on top of his head.

Loki smiled and continued to stir his coffee, "Mayura, one thing I'm certain of, is that I could never be tired of you."

-

Saturday: You Did What?!

It was their last night in Okinawa; their mission had been a successful one. The curse of the shrine had been lifted, Megumi's father was on the mend, and Mayura had finished a final ceremony with Megumi in good measure. Now it was time for the packing to begin and to get their affairs in order…well order wasn't necessarily the right word…

"You did what?!" screamed Mayura as she held Fenrir up and received a loud burp in response, "How could you eat the plane tickets?!"

Loki had his head in his hands and Yamino sweatdropped watching Mayura demand answers out of his Nii-san.

"Do you know what non-refundable means?!" she questioned, merely receiving a wag of the tail and a puppy dog look from her captive; she hung her head in defeat, she had even tried shaking him upside down in hopes that the swallowed tickets would magically appear.

Yamino hung up the phone, "Mayura-san…apparently the airport won't let us board without tickets…" he covered his ears as he heard her scream in response.

"…Eh…Mayura…I'm sure that we can figure out something…" murmured Loki, looking through his fingers at the deranged girl in the room.

"…We have to come up with enough money for 3 plane tickets by tomorrow, Loki-kun…" she replied, as she slumped down onto the bed with Fenrir in her arms.

"…Don't worry Mystery Girl, you're smart…" he had to rethink that one too, "…Well…Daddy can think of something."

She looked down at him with a look that said 'don't push your luck dog' and he wagged his tail nervously, as she reached over and grabbed the paper.

"I've got it!" she yelled, standing up so fast that Fenrir rolled off of her lap and onto the floor with a thud.

"Got what, Mayura-san?" asked Yamino, as he looked over her shoulder.

"We're going to win enough money to go back home!" she announced cheerfully.

Fenrir, hopped up onto Loki's lap, as Loki arched an eyebrow in her direction, "How are we going to do that, Mayura? Did you win the lottery and forget to tell me?"

She rolled her eyes at him before holding out the selected newspaper page to him, "We're going to win the money in karaoke!" she announced happily.

Yamino and Fenrir sweatdropped as they nervously looked at their father…who merely blinked with a 'what' expression.

-

They stood in the entrance of the karaoke club; Mayura came back and informed them that only one person per party could be nominated to sing.

"I'll do it!" announced Loki as he held up his right hand and smiled happily.

"NO!" came three replies in unison, as Loki merely stood there with a sweatdrop forming and his smile twitching as he put down his hand.

Then there were three…Yamino waved his hand in defense and then there were two…Mayura and Fenrir shared a sweatdrop and then there was one.

"Alright, I'll do it!" exclaimed Mayura, pumping her fist in the air for emphasis, as she signed her name on the list of participants.

They took a seat at one of the wooden tables while they waited for her name to be called. Mayura sipped her iced tea through a straw as her companions gave her questionable looks.

"Nani?" she muttered, her eyes scanning each one.

"…Oh, it's nothing Mayura-san…" stated Yamino with a smile.

"Loki-kun?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Eh Mayura?" he replied, looking up from patting Fenrir, who was sitting in his lap.

….He playing dumb, eh? Well, fine…so be it…that was when her name was called.

Mayura stood up and took off her jacket to reveal the dress that she had bought at the mall; she placed it on the back of her chair and smiled.

"Wish me luck," she stated, with a wink, as she turned and headed for the stage.

Once she was out of ear shot, Yamino leaned over to his father and whispered, "Can Mayura-san sing?"

Loki shrugged in response, "How should I know?"

Fenrir merely sweatdropped as he watched Yamino pull out his camcorder, and turned his attention to the stage where their little Mystery Girl was receiving a few whistles from some members of the crowd. He looked up at his father and smirked, well she couldn't be any worse than his daddy.

-

A/N: Mayura's going to sing "Love Destiny" By Yui Horie (her voice actress) it is the opening from Sister Princess and is one of my favorite Japanese songs. You can find it on You Tube if you type in Yui Horie Love Destiny

-

Mayura took the microphone in her hand and smiled nervously as the lights shone on her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the music began to play. Taking one last breath she opened her eyes and sang…

_Even though we want to meet_

_We can't meet _

_Tonight the window is shaken violently_

_More by the raging storm than the rain_

_We'll love each other more_

_Since we can't meet_

_It's alright even if it burns out_

_This is the last of our faith_

Yamino was taping, Fenrir's mouth had nearly dropped open, and Loki just sat there in awe watching the girl on the stage as she smiled and continued to sing…

_Our first encounter was a common one but_

_It's always more noticeable than with anyone else_

_I can't really describe this feeling but_

_Love is given to people by fate right?_

_Even if I'm alone in this room_

_When I close my eyes we can be together_

_It's my only destiny_

She brought her arm up and let if fall over the crowd as she side stepped from left to right holding the microphone in her right hand as she sang…

_Even though we want to meet_

_We can't meet_

_Tonight we're overwhelmed with feelings_

_That's why I want to meet you_

_But I can't_

_It's too late to go back_

_This is the last of faith_

Yamino smiled, it looked like the crowd was enjoying Mayura's performance and that meant that Nii-san's act of swallowing the tickets might be forgiven. He looked at his father out of the corner of his eye, whose eyes were fixated on her…

_It becomes painful when you think of someone doesn't it?_

_Until now, I've been breaking down time and time again_

_It feels different from a pause _

_An unseen power makes me calm down_

_I can't forget that painful night_

_It's my last destiny_

Mayura smiled as she continued to sing for the crowd who had gathered around the stage, but she was only looking for one figure to stand out among them…

_Even though we want to meet_

_We can't meet_

_Tonight the window is shaken violently_

_More by the raging storm than the rain_

_We'll love each other more_

_Since we can't meet_

_It's alright even if it burns out and this is the last of faith_

Her eyes fell on him as if he was the only one in the room, and he knew that she was singing to him as she lifted her arm and held out her hand in his direction...

_The night I thought about the mysterious him, I cried_

_It's completely a Love Song_

She turned her gaze back toward the audience and smiled, waving her arm over all of them, as the last sentences left her mouth…

_That's why I want to meet you_

_But I can't_

_It's too late to go back_

_This is the last of faith _

The lights faded as the music came to an end; however, when the lights came back on Mayura's eyes widened as she heard the applause directed toward her. She smiled, and rubbed the back of her head nervously before bowing and handing the microphone to the staff member.

-

Fenrir looked up at his father and wagged his tail in amusement; the Mystery Girl's song had apparently struck a chord within him. He then face faulted as he looked toward the stage to find Daddy's Little Girlfriend up to her waist with males.

He hopped off of his father's lap and into the crowd…

-

Mayura smiled nervously at her newly formed fan club and blinked when she saw a black pup pop out of the crowd.

"Fenrir!" she exclaimed, happy to find a friendly face as she scooped him up. "What are you doing here?"

"I really liked your song Mystery Girl," he commented before sweatdropping at the teenaged boys, "…Let's get out of here…" he muttered.

"Hai…" she whispered in response and bowing with him in her arms she proceeded off the stage.

Mayura blinked when she found a hand on her arm, "Nani?"

"Hey, you're really talented and you're really good looking, would you like to go somewhere with me?" asked one of the guys.

She watched as the boy's arm moved around her shoulders and sweatdropped, "…Ano…I'm here with…"

Mayura's eyes widened and her mouth nearly dropped from surprise as Fenrir's jaws latched onto his hand.

-

The three walked in silence, all sweatdropping, as Mayura carried Fenrir in her arms. She cracked a smile, "At least we won the money before we were kicked out…" she informed happily.

"…Hai, Mayura-san is correct there…" replied Yamino-kun, wondering what had gotten into his Nii-san.

Loki looked over at his son out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but think that his actions must have been somehow justified.

"By the way Mayura-san, your song was very nice," complimented Yamino, as she smiled in her direction, "I really had no idea that you were such a talented singer."

Mayura blushed, "…Arigato Yamino-san…" she looked down at Loki who walked silently beside her and wondered…about the 'mysterious him'…

Loki meanwhile was thinking about his real form and how Mayura's song had affected him…did he want her to know the truth? What would her reaction be if she knew? Without thinking he reached up and took hold of her hand.

Mayura looked down at his hand holding hers and then back toward the road in front of her, to not draw attention to his display. Had he realized her song…she wanted to believe he had…she wanted him to know…

-

Sunday: Vacation Videos

All's well that end's well, as they say! They had made it home in one piece and Yamino had enough souvenirs to last for the next ten years.

All four sat on the couch as they watched 'Yamino's Vacation Videos.' He sure had taken a lot of footage during their two weeks. They watched as Mayura performed the Miko Mai, among other entertaining footage; however when they got to the Royal Hotel incident…

"Oh it's that lame hotel," muttered Mayura, as she reached into the popcorn bowl, sitting on Yamino's lap.

"Look Yamino managed to film Mayura running from room to room," commented Loki with a smirk.

Yamino sweatdropped at his father's comment, and further more as he heard his brother snickering.

"There goes me and the Mystery Girl…and there goes the camcorder recording everything but us…" remarked Fenrir with a sigh.

Loki and Mayura shared a laugh, "Ouch…that had to hurt…" commented Mayura with a wince as she watched the camera go flying backwards from the impact of the one called 'Mina.'

All four couldn't help but laugh as they heard their voices—especially Mayura's grumbling about the so called haunted hotel, as the video shown the hallway in back of them.

Mayura had just taken a handful of popcorn when she froze. Loki, Yamino, and Fenrir also appeared to be frozen in time because on the video in front of them was what appeared to be three construction workers working on the hallway.

Their mouths dropped open in unison…

-

End of Chapter 13! WOW that was long!


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Alright! The chapter that you've all been waiting for—at least I hope it is. I do hope that you enjoy this one.

-

Chapter 14: The Key And The Truth Revealed

-

Mayura sat on one of the swings in the park and sighed; today was the day that Wada Ayako had designated for the Mystery Research Club to take a field trip. Madame President had been so impressed with Freyr's last site that she had requested his services once more.

She could only imagine what fun awaited her; the president wasn't high on her list of adoring fans, but her club had been saved—better to grin and bare it.

"Yamato Nadeshiko!" Freyr exclaimed as he popped up in back of her, wearing his school uniform.

Mayura nearly fell off the swing from her surprise as she turned to find Freyr giving her a lovesick grin, "Ohayo Freyr-san."

"Ohayo to you too my lovely Yamato Nadeshiko!" he replied as he took a seat on the swing next to her.

Mayura sweatdropped as yet again, his nickname for her had attracted some unwanted attention from the citizens of Japan.

-

Loki walked past the entrance of the park with Fenrir in tow. He looked down to find his son not at his side and blinked, as he turned to find him standing in the entrance of the park.

"Fenrir?" he questioned, giving his son a quizzical expression.

"Daddy, look…it's the Mystery Girl…" began Fenrir happily and then it hit a downward spiral, "…and her baka admirer," commented Fenrir, as he motioned to the park swings.

Loki looked to the swings and sweatdropped at the lovesick god and pink haired mortal girl smiling nervously.

-

"Ne, Freyr-san…you can call me by my name. I think it would be for the best," quietly informed Mayura, letting out a small sigh as the stragglers moved on.

"…I just can't…" he replied, taking her right hand in his as a blush appeared on his face.

"Sure you can," she encouraged, "Say, May-u-ra…" she ordered with a 'come on, you can do it' look on her face.

Freyr's blush spread as he slowly opened his mouth, "Mayu…Mayu…"

"Hai..." she smiled and waited hopefully.

"…Mayu…"

"Mayura," greeted Loki as he made known his presence before the two.

"…Yamato Nadeshiko…" muttered Freyr as he hung his head in embarrassment.

And they had just had another minor setback. Mayura sighed; he had almost had it too…how disappointing.

"Ohayo, Loki-kun and Fenrir," she greeted, a smile appearing on her face.

Loki arched an eyebrow at Freyr and noted that he was still holding Mayura's hand in his, "And what's going on here?" he questioned, a Cheshire cat grin making its way onto his face.

Freyr sputtered, quickly dropping her hand and turned his back to them—grumbling about the cursed Loki always interfering with his Yamato Nadeshiko—as he tried to erase the blush from his face.

Mayura sweatdropped and then proceeded to explain, "Wada-san announced that the Mystery Research Club would take a trip today. She apparently enjoyed our last outing and ordered that we do it again."

"Mystery Research Club?" asked Loki, with a blink, receiving a questionable look from his son.

"Hai!" replied Mayura, happily as she smiled at Freyr who was now coming back into their conversation.

"And where are you planning go?" questioned Loki, remembering their last adventure all too well.

Mayura shrugged, "I don't know. That's Freyr-san's job."

Freyr, turned around as if nothing had ever happened and grabbed her hand one more, "Ah my lovely Yamato Nadeshiko, I have chosen the most wonderful place for our outing, a tunnel of lost love!" –A/N: To any Ranma fans, I just couldn't help myself, it's a fushigi mystery!—

Now Mayura had stars in her eyes as she gave him his full attention, "Fushigi Mystery! Tell me more!" she demanded, grabbing his hand in her excitement.

Freyr proceeded to laugh like an idiot as Loki and Fenrir both sweatdropped at their display.

"Well you see Yamato Nadeshiko, there are supposedly ghosts within the tunnel and only true lovers can make it safely to the other side…or was it that they'd be separated before…Oh! It must be true love conquers all!"

"Wow! It sounds like so much fun!" replied Mayura, throwing common sense to the wind, her coke bottle glasses appearing out of nowhere and disappearing just as quickly.

Loki's smile twitched as he stood in front of them, 'Freyr…true love…that's why you want to take Mayura there…' he thought.

"Daidoji-san! Kaitou-san!" rang out Wada Ayako's voice as she ran up to her happy Mystery Research Club members, "Let's go on a fushigi mystery outing!" she yelled, apparently she had had a VERY good time, as she was now wearing the Mystery Research Club uniform.

Mayura and Freyr both smiled nervously, having ditched the outfits a long time ago, after keeping the Mystery Research Club up and running.

"Hai," replied Mayura, standing up from the swing and smiling down at Loki and Fenrir to begin her good byes, "Be sure to inform me if you have any cases today while I'm away, Loki-kun."

"Hai Mayura," replied Loki with a smile as he looked up at her, "…You…enjoy yourself…" he treaded cautiously as he looked over at the fool standing next to her, a look of sheer determination to make it safely out of the tunnel with his true love plastered on his face.

She nodded before walking and stopped short, "…Ano…Loki-kun…" she began, standing next to him, her attention on the road ahead of her.

His eyes widened as he felt a wave of unease wash over him, "Hai Mayura?" he asked, looking down at the swing she had been sitting on.

A smile covered the concern on her face as she shook her head to clear her thoughts, "It's nothing…" she stated before walking past him.

"…Mayura, wait…" Loki turned and blinked only to find that Wada had seized both of her companion's hands and was busy pulling them off toward the designated location.

Mayura turned and smiled at him, "Goodbye Loki-kun…" before she was dragged off.

Loki stood there standing in the same spot for a few minutes after she had disappeared from view, something had felt wrong, especially the word 'Goodbye.'

"Daddy?" began Fenrir, noticing his father had been quiet for quite some time, "Are you alright?"

Loki looked down at his son and smiled, "Hai…let's go home Fenrir."

-

The three hopped off the bus and took in the site in front of them—there was the supposed haunted tunnel, a few tourists here and there, and a creepy old man with a vending cart selling t-shirts and snacks.

Wada's change in attitude was ten fold as she was the one dragging them into the tunnel—not forgetting to pay the man their entrance fee, who shrugged off the guy/ghoul couple rule and figured hell, the more the merrier and kids today did have interesting relationships—before Mayura and Freyr could get their flashlights out of their bags.

Once inside and their flashlights lighting the way Wada and Mayura donned coke bottle glasses and stated in unison, "Fushigi Mystery…"

Freyr blinked and looked around wondering how far this tunnel actually was…just as long as he was holding his Yamato Nadeshiko's hand when they reached the end, and then his dream would definitely come true.

-

Loki was currently lying on the sofa in his study; this was a rare thing for him to be doing on a weekday when a potential client could walk in at any moment, but he had a great deal on his mind. Mayura never said 'Goodbye' she would always say something that would allow him to know when he may be expecting her again.

'Maybe I'm thinking too much,' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, his head resting on a pillow, 'But what was that feeling when she stopped…it was like she wanted to tell me something. Mayura…'

-

The tunnel was indeed just that…a tunnel…with rocks…and it was dark and damp. But alas, our team was representing the Mystery Research Club and it was their duty to research a potential fushigi mystery no matter what the setting.

"Daidoji-san, look, look…it appears to be a cave panting…" encouraged Wada as she shown her flashlight on the spot on the wall.

"Fushigi Mystery!" replied Mayura, as she moved in to get a closer look.

Freyr made a face, he had to get his beloved Yamato Nadeshiko's attention on him; he began looking for something of interest on the wall of the tunnel as well, however, he only found a bunch of random couples who had etched their names into the walls.

"Kaitou-san, hurry up or we're going to continue without you!" hollered Wada as she and Mayura waited up ahead, where the tunnel forked off.

"Hai, Freyr-san, please hurry," stated Mayura, smiling happily.

"Hai Yamato Nadeshiko!" Freyr's voice rang out as he charged full speed ahead, only to prove that the domino effect was still in existence as he knocked into them, and made the decision of taking the left path as the trio rolled down the pathway…

-

When Yamino knocked on the door to his father's study, he was surprised to hear no response. He slowly opened the door and blinked to find his father asleep on the couch, "…Loki-sama?" he whispered.

"Punyan…" greeted Ecchan, floating next to him, as he peeked into the room.

Yamino put his index finger to his lips, "Shhh Ecchan…" as he quietly shut the door.

Ecchan floated downstairs, "Is Mayura-chan coming to see us today?"

Yamino shook his head, "I think that Mayura-san is busy today, perhaps that is why Loki-sama is taking a nap..." he replied with a smile, "Mayura-san is full of energy after all."

Ecchan smiled, "…Ne, I wonder if Loki-tama misses Mayura-chan…"

Yamino looked as though the idea had never occurred to him, "Nani?"

Fenrir hopped up onto a stool and rolled his eyes, "You're not very perceptive are you?"

Yamino hung his head in defeat, "Nii-san…"

"Let me make this simple; haven't you noticed that the relationship between Daddy and his little girlfriend has changed?" asked Fenrir, as he arched an eyebrow at his baka brother who sweatdropped, "…Alright, apparently you haven't noticed how the mood between them has changed over the last few months, ever since Daddy decided to stay on Midgard. The Mystery Girl is probably the only mortal that Daddy has ever taken an interest in…"

Ecchan nodded, "Hai…Loki-tama, probably doesn't know how much longer he can keep up this charade with Mayura-chan."

Yamino looked down at the plate in his hands and had a thoughtful expression, "…Loki-sama, probably worries if Mayura would be accepting of his true form…"

-

The trio had just recovered from their fall as Wada brushed herself off and shot Freyr a 'watch where you're going next time,' look; Freyr couldn't get himself up and off the ground fast enough, having landed on his beloved Yamato Nadeshiko, who was currently lying on the floor with swirls in her eyes.

"My beloved Yamato Nadeshiko!" cried Freyr, his voice echoing throughout the tunnel as Wada covered her ears.

"Stop yelling!" she ordered as she looked down at the K.O.'d girl on the floor, "Dai-do-ji-san!" she hollered, leaning close to Mayura's ear and blaring into it, causing Freyr to shoot her a glare as he covered his ears, "GET UP!"

Mayura shot up, covering her ears as she looked around at her companions and sweatdropped, "What happened?" she asked, rather clueless.

Freyr took hold of her hand and helped her up, "Ah, Yamato Nadeshiko, Freyr is so very happy that you are alright."

Wada rolled her eyes and picked up her flashlight before motioning them to follow her, "If there are any ghosts in this tunnel then we are going to find them."

"Hai!" came two voices as they fell in behind their elected leader.

Mayura followed behind Wada and Freyr until the beam of her flashlight landed and something caught her eye. She looked ahead to see that both of her companions were continuing on ahead without her; however, when she turned back she found a figure standing in the shadows of the tunnel in a concealed path. Her eyes slowly glazed over as she placed her hand in his and her flashlight fell to the floor of the tunnel.

-

"Loki-tama?"

Loki slowly opened his eyes to find Ecchan hovering above him and blinked, "Ecchan?" he asked quietly in confusion, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Punyan, Loki-tama…its time for dinner…" Ecchan informed happily smiling down at him.

"…Arigato, Ecchan," thanked Loki as he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes; he looked to the clock on the wall and found that he had been sleeping for the past three hours. He wondered how the Mystery Research Club had made out.

-

The beams of both of their flashlights died out, only to quickly flicker back in to reveal the entire tunnel to be surrounded by ghosts.

"Fu…shi…gi….mys…mys…tery…" whispered Wada, her eyes entirely wide at the ghosts before her, grabbing her camera out of her bag, as the batteries in her flashlight gave out.

Freyr who had been deep in thought about his dreams for the future with his Yamato Nadeshiko, could now see the light at the end of the tunnel—literally—coming from up ahead. He reached out into the darkness and grabbed hold of the one who he was destined to marry and charged onward toward the path of bliss.

"Yamato…" he began, brushing his hair back and turning toward her, "Nad-e-shi-ko?" he blinked, standing in the light outside of the tunnel, as he looked at Wada's hand in his and stood there in utter confusion.

Wada nearly twitched and quickly freed her hand from his, "Why did you have to go and run? We could have gotten some great pictures!" she scolded, brushing herself off. "Eh, Daidoji-san?" she questioned with a blink and looked around.

"Yamato Nadeshiko, where are you?!" Freyr's voice rang out in vain as Wada nearly fell over backwards from his blaring voice in her ear.

-

"…Daidoji Mayura…I believe that you are the key to Loki's undoing…" he whispered, as her eyes closed and she fell forward into his arms, "…Yes, you will be a great assistance to me, Mayura…" he smirked, as he picked her up and carried her down the path.

-

Loki was currently enjoying his dessert in his study as he heard a loud noise erupt through the front door, which then resulted in the sound of footsteps flying up the stairs before the door to his study flew open.

"…Freyr?" questioned Loki, staring at the god in front of him, who was a bit of a mess.

"Loki!" he yelled, catching his breath before pointing his index finger at him, "What have you done with my Yamato Nadeshiko?!" he demanded.

Loki sweatdropped, "…Freyr…what are you talking about?"

Freyr waved his finger at him, obviously out of patience, "My Yamato Nadeshiko disappeared from the tunnel, so you must be responsible for her disappearance!"

Loki blinked, "Mayura disappeared?" he asked, more for himself then Freyr, as the words registered in his mind. He stood up from behind his desk, placing his hands on the desk in front of him, "Freyr, where is this tunnel that you took Mayura to?"

Freyr blinked and pulled out a map from his pocket, "I took Yamato Nadeshiko here…" he blinked as the map was ripped out of his hand and watched as Loki ran out the door. "Loki!" he called after him, in hot pursuit of him as he tripped and fell down the stairs, landing in a heap with swirls in his eyes.

Yamino and Fenrir watched as their father ran out the front door with Laevateinn in one hand and a map in the other.

"Loki-sama?"

"Daddy?"

Both sweatdropped as they looked down at the poor excuse for a god lying at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm not cleaning that up…" commented Fenrir as he bowed out of the task of clean up crew stepped around Freyr and headed into the kitchen.

-

Loki had arrived at the tunnel; however, when he stepped foot inside he froze as a presence that he hadn't felt for a long time hit him.

"…Odin…" he whispered as he reverted back to his kakusei form without a second thought, '…Why would Odin be here?' his eyes widened at his own thoughts, 'Mayura!' His premonition flooded his thoughts as his grip tightened on Laevateinn. '…Odin, please don't hurt her…'

He slowly let the darkness of the tunnel engulf his form as he trudged deeper…

-

Fenrir and Ecchan sat quietly as they watched Yamino dry the dinner dishes; Yamino turned and smiled, "I'm sure that Loki-sama is fine, no need to worry," he stated, if not only for their benefit than his.

"…Punyan…Loki-tama, was in such a hurry…do you think that something happened to Mayura-chan?" questioned Ecchan with a worried expression.

"…That baka Freyr did come storming in all of a sudden ranting about his 'Yamato Nadeshiko'…" commented Fenrir, "I wonder if the Mystery Girl is in trouble…" he looked down and sighed, as much as he hated to admit it, she was kind to him and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"…Don't worry Nii-san, Ecchan," encouraged Yamino, as he dried the last dinner plate, "I'm sure that if anything has happened to Mayura-san, then Loki-sama will surely find her."

-

Loki had lit the path with a flame emitting from the palm of his hand, the fire gave off an eerie glow over the tunnel walls as something caught his eye on the floor. He crouched down and upon further examination realized that it was Mayura's flashlight.

"…Mayura…" he whispered, as a cool breeze blew past him, causing him to peer past himself and into the vast darkness of the tunnel. He had lost her trail completely; even Odin's aura had disappeared with the wind. He closed his eyes as he sat on one knee in the tunnel, "…Odin, what have you done with her?" he whispered, his worry evident in his voice.

-

Odin's lips curled into an evil grin as he watched the distraught Trickster God slowly trudge toward the exit of the tunnel. He looked down at the sleeping mortal at his side and gently caressed her cheek with his finger tips.

"I've learned a great deal about you today, Mayura…" he whispered, "you possess something that is a rare quality among mortals, enough so that you have etched your way into Loki's heart. You will surely be useful to me...but for now I shall see how this scene shall play out."

-

It had been a while since Loki had left the tunnel and had begun walking; his thoughts were of Mayura and what Odin could possibly have wanted her for…other than the thought of making him suffer, but that was ridiculous, wasn't it? Nearly every god or goddess that Odin had sent down to Midgard had tried to use Mayura in some means of getting to him, but Odin was a different story. If he had Mayura, then there was no telling what he may do to her. It would be alright if he never saw her again, wouldn't it?

His shoulders slumped, no it wouldn't be…the idea of never seeing Mayura again, for some reason it pained him. He knew of no word to describe the feeling that he held for her, but he knew that he wanted to see her again; he couldn't bear for his premonition to be true.

Loki looked up to take in his surroundings, he was at the park. The very same place where he had declared to her on that fateful day that he was a kami…for some reason, it only seemed fitting that he would find himself here when there were no other answers.

-

Mayura slowly opened her eyes, and looked around to find herself in a familiar place, "…Nani? Why am I in the Mystery Research Club room?" she questioned, letting a yawn escape, as she slowly sat up, having been on the floor.

"…Mou…I don't remember falling asleep here," she whispered, placing her finger to her chin in thought, "…I don't even remember leaving the tunnel…" she sweatdropped as the little question marks started popping up around her head. "…Fushigi Mystery…" she mumbled, as she stood up and brushed herself off before heading out of the room.

-

It was getting late now and the street lights were coming on when Fenrir and Ecchan looked out the window, hopeful to find Loki and perhaps the Mystery Girl walking in through the gate.

"Try not to worry you too, I'm sure that Loki-sama will be home soon," stated Yamino, as he placed two bowls of ice cream down in front of them.

Fenrir arched an eyebrow at his brother, "How can you be so calm? You're usually the first to go run off and search for Daddy."

Yamino, pushed up his glasses and smiled, "I believe that this is something that Loki-sama has to do on his own."

Ecchan and Fenrir both gave each other a questioning look in response…

-

Mayura rubbed her arms with her hands as she walked down the street, "…It's getting cold…" she whispered, feeling that she should have remembered to bring her jacket. Just a little bit further and she would be home…

She stopped suddenly; it was as if something had told her that she mustn't go any further, for what she was looking for was already there. She looked across the street to find the entrance to the park, but it was what happened to be within the park that night, that had caught her eye.

'…Kami…sama?'

-

Loki sat on the very same bench, as he looked down at his hands in his lap; there was no pink haired girl to talk with this time. He could hear the faint echoing of foot steps approaching on the payment, and then…

"…Kami…sama?" she whispered, trying to catch her breath as she looked to him, having stopped about ten feet from him in case she had been mistaken.

Loki's eyes widened as he looked up to find Mayura standing in the shadows of the park lights. She smiled when she saw his face, knowing that it really was him.

"…Kami-sama…" she began as she slowly walked to him, her happiness evident on her face.

He stood up from the bench and in a few quick strides had met her; he looked down at her face to make sure that it was really her and not an illusion that Odin had projected. She noticed him analyzing her face and blushed nervously, "…Ano…did you forget who I am?" she asked rather embarrassed, "I'm…." her words were cut short, her eyes widening in surprise, as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her close.

"…Mayura…" he whispered, resting his chin on the top of her head as he held her in his arms, "…Where were you?"

Mayura stood in his embrace, the right side of her face resting on his chest, her arms at her sides, unsure as what could have caused his affection. "I …" she whispered as the air caught in her lungs and her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "…Loki…" she whispered.

Loki opened his eyes in surprise upon hearing her voice, he lifted his chin from her head and stepped back to find her eyes watching his face.

"…Mayura…how did you? When did you…" he trailed off, at a loss for words, as he watched her crimson eyes looking into his emerald eyes.

She smiled at him, "I think I've known since Halloween, Loki…when I saw…"

His eyes widened as he watched her stand on her tip toes and place her left hand on his shoulder for support, while she leaned forward, her right hand reaching past him…

Loki stood in shock as he heard her whisper, "…Kirei…" before it really registered within him that she could see his wings. He felt her finger tips brush up against the feathers of one of his wings, and then she slowly retracted her hand and leaned back onto her heels, standing before him once more with a smile on her face.

"…Mayura, gomen for not telling you sooner, I—

He was cut short as she closed her eyes and shook her head before slowly opening her eyes once more, "Ano…Loki, you did tell me when we were in the park last summer; gomen for not believing you at the time," she apologized, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Ne, Mayura…" he replied, lifting her chin in his right hand and watched her expression as his eyes softened, "does this change anything?" he questioned, dropping his hand from her chin and resting it at his side as he awaited her answer.

She remained silent for a moment as she stood in front of him watching his eyes as she slowly took in a deep breath before reaching up with her right hand and placing it over his heart; his eyes widened in response as he looked down at her.

Mayura closed her eyes and stated, "Nothing is different between us because Loki is still Loki…no matter how he may change on the outside, he will always been the same on the inside."

Loki reached up and covered the hand that was on his chest with his own—he smiled down at her as he watched her face, her eyes still closed—as he followed suit and closed his eyes, leaning forward closing the space between them, "…Mayu…"

"Hi Loki!" rang out the sound of one familiar female goddess as both Loki and Mayura slowly opened their eyes and looked toward the bushes to find Freya standing there with the random twig and leaf in her hair and on her clothes, as she pulled on the tail of her dress, which had apparently been stuck on a branch.

Loki straightened up, with a sweatdrop appearing, as he snaked his arm around Mayura's waist from behind and casually turned her toward the exit, "...Oh well, would you look at the time…"

"Eh?" questioned Mayura with a blink, as she looked back to see one angry love goddess storming their way.

"Loki, I finally found you and with this girl, none the less…" she whined.

Loki smirked and stated, "And now we run…" as he grabbed Mayura's hand and sprinted out of the park with her, as she blinked in confusion.

"Wait a minute Loki!" Mayura called out in confusion, as she fell into step with him.

"Loki! What would you want with an unattractive girl like that when you could have me?!" cried Freya as she ran after them.

Mayura twitched, throwing confusion to the wind, as far as she was concerned Freya could eat their dust, and that's exactly what she did as they disappeared from view.

-

Freya ran past the alley as both Mayura and Loki let a sigh of relief escape them.

"…Mou…she really doesn't give up…" commented Mayura in a whisper, standing next to Loki in the alley, with her back against the wall.

Loki merely sweatdropped and smiled nervously…she really had no idea...they both blinked as they saw Freyr run past them followed by a THUD.

"Let's go home, Mayura," he whispered as he peeked out to find Freyr and Freya sprawled out on the pavement a ways ahead of them; he sweatdropped as he walked out of the alley and headed in the opposite direction.

Mayura followed in pursuit before walking quietly beside him, she looked up and arched an eyebrow to find him looking over at her, "Nani?" she asked.

Loki merely smiled, "…I'm glad that you finally know the truth Mayura…" he simply stated before turning his attention to the road in front of them.

She looked down and blushed, walking with her hands clasped together in front of her as they walked, "…Hai…"

Mayura blinked as she saw Loki's hand come into view, and took hold of her left hand. She looked up with a confused expression, "…Ano…"

Loki looked over at her with a smirk on his face, "I want to hold your hand while we walk, is that alright Mayura?"

"…Hai...Loki…" she replied before giving his hand a squeeze as they turned the corner.

-

"…This scene appears to be unfolding rather nicely…I believe that I will leave things alone for now…" whispered Odin, as he watched the two disappear from view.

-

End of Chapter 14!


	16. XMas Fluff

Author's Note: This is my gift to all of the great readers that I have met since this story began. I really hope that you will enjoy this short insert, and I would like to wish each and every one of you Happy Holidays! Please look for Chapter 15 in the New Year.

-

Insert: Holiday Fluff

-

As promised Mayura arrived at the Enjaku Detective Agency around 7 o'clock ready to go to the Festival of Lights that Christmas Eve…

When she knocked on the door she was a little surprised to hear his real voice; she slowly turned the knob and opened the door, smiling when her eyes fell on him.

"Good evening Mayura," greeted Kakusei Loki as he sat behind his desk.

"Ohayo, Loki," Mayura replied, as she walked into the room, wearing her unbuttoned black pea coat which revealed the light pink long sleeved, peasant styled dress with gold crossed laces in the front, the bottom of the dress went down to her knees, and she wore light pink knee high boots—her hair was in a pony tail and she wore gold dangled earrings.

"You look nice tonight Mayura," he complimented her, a smile on his face, as he stood up from behind his desk.

"Arigato," she thanked, as she watched him take his red buttoned overcoat from the coat rack (he was wearing his regular attire).

It was no secret that the two had grown closer since that night... Loki had been completely awe struck by Mayura and her acceptance of him, and her disappearance had only strengthened their bond.

She buttoned her pea coat and pulled her black scarf out of her pocket before wrapping it around her neck and putting on her black velvet gloves. When she looked up she noticed that he was ready to go and gave him a smile before taking a hold of his right hand and hurrying him out the door.

-

"You're going to love the lights, Loki," informed Mayura as they walked down the street side by side, "they're always so beautiful."

He looked over at her and smiled, "I'm sure that you'll enjoy them for the both of us," he teased.

She made a face, "Mou Loki, you have to enjoy them too you know," she pleaded, looking up at him, "I really want you to," she stated with a hopeful look plastered on her face.

He smirked, "If Mayura enjoys them; then how can I not?"

She blushed at his comment and quickly turned her attention to the sidewalk in front of her.

-

Loki watched her reflection as her gaze focused on the brightly lit and animated scenes in the windows; a pair of ice skaters on a pond, a train that moved across the snow covered mountains, a church with a musical choir. He couldn't help but think that Christmas time really suited Mayura; the way that the lights lit up her eyes or the animated scenes brought out her most innocent emotions. She really had a beautiful and accepting soul…in fact, his main objective for the evening had been to test her; he had been afraid that her acceptance of him could have been a fluke, but she had thankfully proven him wrong. The fact of the matter was that she was acting no differently around him than she would have had he been in his childlike form.

Her question had broken his thoughts, 'Do I have something on my face?' she had asked, innocently before arching an eyebrow in his direction with a look of confusion on her face.

Loki realized that he must have been staring at the intriguing mortal before him and slowly shook his head, "No, you just seem very happy, Mayura."

"Hai, I love Christmas time," she began to explain, her features seeming to sparkle, "the lights and scenes are really wonderful, Loki, and the entire city comes to life."

He watched her smile widen when he gave her a smile of his own, "Hai."

-

The city lights were slowly disappearing as new colored lights took their place. The sidewalks and street corners were glowing with reds and greens as they stood in front of the Tokyo Ebisu Garden Place where all the trees were adorned with brightly colored lights and ornaments.

"Loki, would you like some hot chocolate?" Mayura offered, after observing him pulling the collar of his jacket closer.

"That would be nice Mayura," he accepted before watching her make her way to the vendor and hold up two gloved fingers to indicate her order. He smiled as he continued to study her form as she indicated 'a lot' by nodding and raising her hand up high before smiling and paying the gentleman as she made her way back toward him with a large cup in each hand.

Mayura stopped in front of him and held out one of the cups to him.

"Arigato Mayura," he stated as he took the cup from her hand.

She looked around before spotting a vacant bench and motioned for him to follow her. They took a seat next to one another and sipped their cocoa in silence for a moment.

"Mmm…" began Mayura as she turned her attention to him, "Is your hot chocolate good?" she asked with a smile on her face.

He smiled, "Hai, but apparently it's not as good as yours," he commented, a smirk appearing on his face.

Mayura blinked in confusion for a moment as she watched his index finger gently brush up against her nose.

"Whipped cream," he informed her as she smiled nervously, a blush creeping on her face, obviously embarrassed, which only caused his smirk to grow.

"Mou…I'm not the only one though," she announced, setting down her cup next to her, as she ungloved her right hand and leaned forward using her index finger to gently wipe off the traces of a hot chocolate and whipped cream moustache that had been above his top lip.

There eyes met as she quietly leaned back and turned her attention toward replacing her glove and taking another sip of her hot chocolate as silence over came their embarrassment.

Loki looked down at the cup in his hands and smiled; it wasn't that long ago that they had been sitting on a bench together, but it hadn't been a cup that had been in his hand but a hair clip. At the time he couldn't be sure if he had made the right decision but now he knew that he really could have never given her the clip, because deep down he never really wanted her to forget him.

He reached up and pulled the collar of his jacket closer around his neck, the temperature was dropping and a cool breeze was finding its way through the garden.

His eyes widened in surprise as he looked over to find Mayura carefully wrapping her scarf around his neck, "…Mayura?" he questioned, watching her as she gently pulled it closer around him before letting the scarf tails fall to one side.

"You looked cold, Loki," she replied before picking up her cup once more, "besides it looks better on you anyways."

"Won't you be cold now?" he asked, bringing his hand up to his neck where the scarf now rested, as he watched her shake her head.

"I'm fine, I didn't want you to be cold and have to leave just yet," she admitted, she blinked as his hands came into her view; she looked up and over at him to find him buttoning the collar of her jacket, studying his face, "Loki?"

He smiled fixing her collar, "I didn't want you to catch cold either Mayura."

Her eyes softened at his kind gesture as her smile returned to her face; the first set of fireworks had gone unnoticed by the pair as they shared their thoughts through a moment of silence.

Mayura broke her gaze as the second round of fireworks exploded overhead. The lights danced in her crimson eyes as a beautiful full smile spread across her face. Loki leaned back on the bench and followed her gaze to the scene in the sky.

-

As the last round of fireworks filled up the night sky, the faint sound of carolers could be heard. Loki looked over at Mayura who was sitting with her hands clasped in her lap as she sang in no more than a whisper, "…Silent night, Holy night, All is calm, All is bright…" having felt that he was watching her she trailed off and smiled nervously, "Gomen, I was spacing out."

Loki smirked and shook his head, "I'm used to Mayura spacing out on me."

She made a face and elbowed him playfully in the side, "Mou, Loki is mean."

"Mean?" he questioned as he took hold of the arm that had just elbowed him.

"Hai," she stated in a matter of a fact tone, trying to keep a poker face and not let the grin that was appearing on her face escape.

"I'm not the one elbowing people, Mayura," he stated, his smirk widening as he noticed her roll her eyes.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I only do it to you Loki, you seem to bring out the worst in me," she commented looking at him out of the corner of her eye, her grin appearing.

He smiled because the truth of the matter was that he was really relieved that he could be himself with her, and perhaps there was that silent part of him that was happy that she would continue to want to see him. To think that he had never understand attachment until he had almost left her to return to Asgard last spring, and then recently to have realized that the thought of never seeing her again had actually struck something within him.

To the world she was a silly teenaged mortal girl who was obsessed with mysteries, but perhaps to him she was something more…

-

Loki blew on his hands after the remainder of the heat from his cup had escaped; Mayura looked over him out of the corner of her eye and turned her body toward him, before holding out her hands to him.

He looked down at her hands before him and arched an eyebrow; only to find her let out a sigh, "Well c'mon…"

Sweatdropping he looked up at her wondering what in Midgard she could be asking of him; apparently Loki figuring out this simple task on his own was going to be like pounding sand, determined Mayura as she took his hands in her own and began rubbing them together to create warmth.

Loki's eyes were fixated on her face as she rubbed his hands within her own, "…Mayura…"

"We don't have to stay much longer," informed Mayura as she continued to rub his hands within her own before closing her eyes and blowing onto them.

Loki watched her face and shook his head in response, "…Its fine, Mayura, we can stay like this for a little longer. Eh, Mayura?"

"Hai?" she questioned, looking up from their hands to meet his eyes.

"Arigato for inviting me," he thanked her as a playful smirk appeared on his face.

She smiled, before rubbing his hands in hers once more, "Ne, thank you for coming with me, Loki."


	17. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I'm trying boys and girls. Please just be patient and even though my chapters may not be too long, know that this story is far from dead. Also just a note: unless stated Loki is Kakusei Loki.

-

Chapter 15: The Clueless, The Desperate, And The Charlatan

-

Mayura walked toward the gate of the Enjaku Detective Agency; since it was Saturday she wasn't wearing her usual school attire. She had taken a liking to knee high boots and peasant style dresses and it did not go unnoticed by most that the style suited her. She stopped short hearing Yamino talking to Fenrir and Ecchan as he swept the snow from the front steps.

She smiled her hand at the gate when her attention turned toward the figure that had taken her left hand.

"…Kaitou-san…" she whispered, with a blink following as she watching him stand on one knee.

-

Yamino had stopped in mid sweep as he noticed Freyr and Mayura in front of the gate. Fenrir and Ecchan grew sweatdrops as they looked at what appeared to be a proposal taking place.

"…What is that idiot doing to the Mystery Girl?" muttered Fenrir as he stood on the step.

"It would appear that he is proposing?" questioned Yamino not quite realizing when he had dropped the broom.

"…Mayura-chan? Punyan…" stated Ecchan as the three turned to find Loki standing in the doorway behind them.

"Ah, Loki-sama," greeted Yamino, as he quickly picked up the broom at his feet.

"Daddy, that idiot is proposing to the mystery girl…or something…" commented Fenrir as he motioned toward the gate.

-

"My Yamato Nadeshiko!" lovingly exclaimed Freyr as he caressed her hand in his before placing a kiss on the top of her hand.

"…Kaitou-san?" questioned Mayura as she sweatdropped before him.

"Freyr has something very important that he must ask of his Yamato Nadeshiko…" he informed, his eyes watching hers hopefully.

She blinked as her eyes met his, "Something of me?" she asked as the idea of a fushigi mystery crossed her mind, "What is it?"

"Freyr would like to know if his Yamato Nadeshiko would…would…" he began to trail off, trying to muster up enough courage.

"Hai?" she leaned forward, her excitement getting the better of her, a smile plastered on her face.

He gulped, feeling a blush appearing on his cheeks at how close they were, "…Yamato Nadeshiko would you…" he took a deep breath, "goonadatewithme!" he yelled.

-

The three who had previously been gawking in amazement now had rather large sweatdrops, as their leader stood in the doorway waiting for the outcome before his emotion would be determined.

-

"A date?" questioned Mayura, after what he had blurted out had finally registered in her mind.

Freyr looked completely embarrassed; he couldn't bring himself to look up into the lovely crimson eyes of his Yamato Nadeshiko in fear that he had overstepped his bounds with her.

Mayura smiled down at him, "Kaitou-san?"

"H-hai?" he managed to stammer as he slowly looked up at her to find her smiling face. He felt his heart leap, could it be?

"Hai, I'll go on a date with you," she informed just as casual as one would should they be commenting about the weather—she had never forgotten how he had helped her save the Mystery Research Club after all.

Freyr felt as if he was going to faint in his glee.

-

He wasn't the only one who felt as if they were going to faint. Ecchan had nearly fallen to the ground in shock. All of its hopes for Mayura-chan and Loki-tama gone right out the window now.

Fenrir's mouth dropped open in awe, "…Mystery Girl…she's going out with that idiot?"

Yamino sweatdropped as he wiped the side of his head with a handkerchief, "Apparently so."

Loki just blinked at the outcome, before regaining his composure, "I'm sure that Mayura will be in shortly, will you prepare some snacks for us, Yamino-kun?"

"Hai, Loki-sama," replied Yamino as he followed his father inside.

-

Freyr practically jumped up in front of her, "Oh Yamato Nadeshiko, you have made Freyr so happy!"

Mayura smiled nervously as she noticed people stop and stare, "…You're welcome…Kaitou-san…" she replied, motioning her hands forward to calm him down.

"Where would Yamato Nadeshiko wish to go?" he could barely contain his excitement, however, he did manage to keep it at a dull roar.

"Hmm…" began Mayura as she placed her finger to her chin in thought.

-

Loki watched out the window of his study to see the two still standing in front of his home, this was taking longer than he had anticipated. He blinked as he watched Freyr embrace Mayura and then rub the back of his head nervously before skipping off.

Mayura sweatdropped and waved good bye before opening the gate and making her way toward the front door.

-

"Mayura-san, do come in," greeted Yamino as he took her coat and hung it on the coat rack near the door.

"Arigato Yamino-kun," she thanked as Ecchan nearly slammed into her.

"Mayura-chan!" exclaimed Ecchan as Mayura held it in her hands in front of her face.

"Konnichiwa, my kawaii fushigi mystery," she began as she rubbed her face against Ecchan's.

"Punyan…" purred Ecchan, as Mayura headed toward the stairs only to find Fenrir sitting on the bottom step wagging his tail.

She smiled, wondering why everyone (especially Fenrir) was being so polite today. "Konnichiwa Fenrir," she greeted as she bent down to pat his head.

"Mystery Girl, you…um…" he sweatdropped, she'd know for sure he'd been eavesdropping if he was too blunt, "Daddy was wondering if you were coming to visit today," he informed—nice save—he told himself.

"Hai, I had to run an errand for Papa and then Kaitou-san appeared," she explained as she leaned down and picked him up, now holding him in her arms before proceeding up the stairs.

"Punyan Mayura-chan," murmured Ecchan, sitting on her shoulder as she stopped in front of the door, getting ready to knock as the door opened.

-

Mayura looked up to see Loki standing in the doorway in front of her, "Ohayo Loki," she greeted, carrying two passengers along for the ride.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Fenrir happily as he smiled cutely in the Mystery Girl's arms.

"Ohayo Mayura," greeted Loki as he motioned her to come inside before quietly closing the door behind them.

Mayura took a seat on one of the sofas and rubbed Fenrir's chin, "Loki, have you had any fushigi mysteries?" she began her conversation like she always had now that things were resolved between them.

"None today Mayura," replied Loki before taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Hmmm," she thought out loud before adding, "Anything new?" as Ecchan brushed against her cheek to get her attention, "Do you have something new my kawaii fushigi mystery?"

"Hai! Mayura-chan, why don't you go on a date with Loki-tama?" inquired the little mystery.

"Nani?" replied Mayura with a blink where had that come from?

Loki shared a similar response as he looked at Ecchan before arching an eyebrow. Fenrir merely tried to conceal the grin that was slowly making its way to his face.

"Hai, Mayura-chan and Loki-tama make a nice couple," informed Ecchan floating in between them.

Mayura smiled as she placed a hand on Ecchan's head, "Loki and I do plenty of things together," she began, "tonight I have a date with Kaitou-san."

"A date with Freyr?" inquired Loki, showing no trace of already knowing this information.

"Hai," replied Mayura with a smile on her face as she watched him.

Loki tried not to sweatdrop, Mayura couldn't really be in love with an idiot like Freyr…right? He didn't have too many expectations for Mayura—given her character one couldn't have high hopes—but he couldn't have seriously been so wrong about this could he?

"So…" he began, deciding on small talk, "Where are you and Freyr going on your date, Mayura?"

"There's a place where you can make your own okonimiyaki at your table so Kaitou-san and I are going there for dinner. Then there's a new shop that opened that has delicious pastries, so we have to go there for dessert. Then Kaitou-san wants to go for a walk in the park," answered Mayura, apparently clueless to the reactions of those around her.

Fenrir looked sick as he sat in her lap, Ecchan looked discouraged, and Loki was still contemplating whether or not he could have been so wrong.

-

"Ah Mayura-san, Loki-sama, here are your snacks," informed Yamino as he set a tray full of cookies and tarts on the coffee table next to a pot of tea.

"Arigato Yamino-kun," stated Loki as he poured a cup of tea for himself and Mayura.

Mayura took a bite of one of the cookies and smiled, "Yamino-san's cookies are the best."

Yamino rubbed the back of his head embarrassed by her compliment, as he left the room.

"Here Mayura," Loki held out a cup of tea for her.

"Arigato Loki," she replied as she took the cup from his hand with her own.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the aroma of the tea before slowly taking a sip and sighing in content.

Loki watched her without really paying attention to the odd look his son was giving him or the Punyan that Ecchan purred out.

Mayura slowly opened her eyes and smiled, "Yamino-san must have received this tea in the mail, ne Loki?"

He smiled, "I suppose so, Yamino-kun is always ordering something," he informed before taking a sip of his tea.

A crash rang out through the silence, as the party sweatdropped…

"…Looks like he'll be ordering more now if that crash was any indication…" commented Loki with a sweatdrop appearing.

Fenrir let out a sigh of disgust, "I'll go and make sure he's still moving…" he offered before stretching and hopping off Mayura's lap.

Ecchan closed the one eye it had opened and with a Punyan drifted off to sleep once more, resting on a pillow next to Mayura.

Mayura sweatdropped as she heard Fenrir yelling at Yamino from downstairs. She arched an eyebrow as she turned her attention back to Loki who had spilt his tea on his jacket. She smiled and shook her head as she picked up a napkin before sliding closer to him.

"It's fine, I can get it Mayura," offered Loki as he reached for a napkin.

Mayura placed her left hand on his shoulder and leaned in to him, "I've already got a napkin, don't worry about it," she commented, as she began to dab at the spot with the napkin in her right hand.

Loki watched her as she dabbed at the spot on his jacket, how her pink hair in its pony tail fell over her left shoulder, and how her face turned into a smile when she was satisfied.

"I don't think it will stain," she observed, before looking up at him which only complicated matters.

"Arigato, Mayura," thanked Loki as he looked into her eyes, after their noses had brushed up against one another's for a brief moment.

His eyes mirrored her own as she felt herself locked into his gaze, "…Do itashimashite…"

The grandfather clock chimed five as Mayura broke her gaze from his own. "I'm going to be late," she realized as she looked at the clock to verify that it truly was five.

"Ah, of course, you wouldn't want to be late for your date now, would you?" asked Loki in a carefree manner.

"Kaitou-san would think that I stood him up," she replied, standing up, "I'll be going now Loki," she arched an eyebrow finding his hand holding her own. "Nani?"

"…Mayura…" began Loki, his emerald eyes soft causing her to sit back down next to him.

"Hai, Loki?" she probed, tilting her head to the side and looking for the meaning to his somber face.

"You never…" he began then smirked, "Never mind, it's not important," he stated, dropping her hand.

"Nani?" she arched her eyebrow at him once more, trying to figure out what he could possibly have started to tell her, then it dawned on her.

His eyes widened as he felt her arms wrap around him, one hand resting on his back the other on the back of his head, her chin on his shoulder. "Gomen," he heard her whisper, "I forgot."

He smiled before placing his chin on her shoulder and wrapping both arms around her lower back. "…It's alright…I just…"

"Thought that I wouldn't hug you anymore in this form…" she finished for him which caused him to hold her closer.

"What I said in the park, I meant it," explained Mayura as she gently rubbed the back of his head, "Loki is still Loki no matter how he may change on the outside."

"…Mayu…" he whispered as she pulled away so she could see the smile on his face.

"I'll see you later Loki," she stated before standing up and walking to the door; she turned and shot him a smile and a wink, "Don't go on any mysteries without me, while I'm out with Kaitou-san."

-

Loki watched as she shut the door and looked over to the sleeping Ecchan on the pillow, who opened an eye at him and smiled.

"What?" asked Loki as he arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nothing Loki-tama," replied Ecchan with a yawn as it went back to sleep.

-

"Ah Yamato Nadeshiko!" greeted Freyr who must have been standing at the gate for quite some time for when she turned the corner he appeared to have taken up permanent residency there.

She nearly jumped into oncoming traffic at his outburst, "Gomen nasai, Kaitou-san, did you wait long?" she apologized, rubbing the back of her head rather embarrassed.

"I would wait forever for my Yamato Nadeshiko!" he exclaimed as he took her hand and kissed it once more.

She blushed and decided to hurry him along then before more people could gather.

-

Loki sweatdropped as he looked out the window to find Mayura and Freyr hand in hand walking down the street. The clueless leading the desperate…perhaps there would be need for a charlatan before the night was through?

-

Ok sorry its short but it's a chapter and I'll keep trying!


	18. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I know, too long for an update yet again, but at least I try. Thank you all for your support and wow, 100 plus reviews. You guys are great! Hope you enjoy. Also, just a note, look for the squirrel…we'll see how good you are…

-

Chapter 16: A Date, A Stalker, Or Two?

-

Mayura worked diligently with the tiny spatula in her hand as she flipped the okonomiyaki in front of herself. Freyr looked on from his seat across from her with a silly grin plastered on his face. Surely tonight would be the night that he would confess to his lovely Yamato Nadeshiko.

"I think it's done now," informed Mayura before taking her chopsticks in her hand, "Shall we try it first?"

Freyr quickly picked up his chopsticks, "Hai, my Yamato Nadeshiko!"

Both followed suit open mouth, insert f—scratch that—chopsticks.

"Not bad," Mayura thought out loud.

"Freyr's Yamato Nadeshiko has cooked a wonderful meal!" exclaimed Freyr with hearts in his eyes, before taking another bite; he grinned at her with love plastered on his face.

Mayura smiled happily before taking another bite, "Arigato Kaitou-san, will you make the next one for us?"

Freyr pumped his fist in enthusiasm, "Of course! Freyr will do anything that his Yamato Nadeshiko wishes!"

-

Loki sweatdropped, staying incognito was not an easy task when half of the city's population of teenaged girls was currently trailing him. This was going to be harder than he had anticipated. He should have gone in his childlike form, he was currently busy reprimanding himself, as the girls were slowly moving in and blocking his view of the two in front of the okonomiyaki restaurant window.

-

"Nii-san?" questioned Yamino as he looked to find Ecchan open the door for Fenrir.

"I'm going out for a bit, no need to tell Daddy," replied Fenrir before heading down the steps.

Yamino merely stood in the doorway and sweatdropped, "First Loki-sama, now Nii-san…strange…"

-

"Mmm…this one is really good, Kaitou-san," complimented Mayura as she took another bite of the okonomiyaki before her.

"Ah! Yamato Nadeshiko! Freyr is so glad!" replied Freyr with tears forming in his eyes; he slowly began to rub an eye.

"Mou…" began Mayura, her chopsticks still in her mouth, "Do you have something in your eye?"

Freyr was about to answer when his defense mechanism kicked in…forcing him to appear like a deer caught in the headlights of an approaching vehicle.

-

Moses certainly had an easier time with parting the Red Sea than Loki did with his adoring fans. One minute he had been able to make out the pink haired mystery loving girl and the baka kami who was sitting with her, then the next minute love sick girls moving in on him.

He smirked then sealed the deal with a wink as the domino effect proceeded to take place. One by one they all fell victim and when the sea had finally parted his mouth nearly dropped open at what he saw before him.

There in the window was Mayura leaned over the table with her hand on Freyr's cheek.

-

"Mou…I don't see anything…" commented Mayura as she searched his eye for any evidence on what could possibly be causing his tears, "Maybe someone put onions on their okonomiyaki?" she suggested.

Freyr on the other hand merely sniffed, his tears were tears of joy, that his Yamato Nadeshiko could be so caring. "Fr-Freyr is alright, Yamato Nadeshiko," he managed to mumble before rubbing the back of his head nervously and feeling his face get warmer as she shot him a smile.

"Good, I'm glad," she replied before slowly leaning back in her seat. "Do you want to go to the new dessert shop now?"

-

Loki found himself staring in awe, as the wheels were definitely now turning, he was currently trying to grasp what had just taken place before him. To him, it had definitely looked as though Mayura had…no that was impossible...

He arched an eyebrow as he watched Mayura wrap her scarf around her neck and button her coat before following Freyr to the door. The door which was facing him…

-

'Found them at last,' thought Fenrir as he hid behind a telephone booth while watching the Mystery Girl and Freyr the baka walk out of the restaurant and head down the street.

He sweatdropped, being a dog sometimes had its disadvantages; he could hear every word that Freyr was rambling to Mayura. When he was positive that they were a good distance ahead of him he proceeded on to see exactly what this 'date' would consist of.

He took note of a brown squirrel that appeared to be making its way quickly along the other side of the street…resisting the urge to chase it…he continued along.

-

"I hear that the sweets at this new shop are really good," stated Mayura as her eyes lit up at the thought of the delicious pastries and cakes that awaited her.

Freyr smiled down at her, "Yamato Nadeshiko really likes sweets?"

Her smile widened as she looked up at him, "Hai, we have to try a little of everything, ok?"

Freyr nearly melted, he wouldn't dream of depriving his Yamato Nadeshiko of her sweets, "Of course Yamato Nadeshiko! We shall sample them all!"

With that said he grinned and took hold of her right hand before jogging down the street with her in tow.

-

Loki had just caught up to them when he watched Freyr take off in a sprint down the street with Mayura practically flapping in the breeze behind. He couldn't help but sweatdrop, this 'date' was getting harder to keep up with, literally.

-

Fenrir nearly fell over backwards as he watched Freyr take off with the Mystery Girl. His little legs weren't made for running marathons mind you.

-

Freyr suddenly stopped as a thought crossed his mind, "Uh, Yamato Nadeshiko?" he smiled nervously before rubbing the back of his head.

Mayura was trying to keep her dinner in check as she panting next to him, "H-Hai?"

"…Where is this shop?"

Mayura sweatdropped and hung her head as she pointed to the left.

-

"…Freyr…you baka…" mumbled Loki, thankful at least that they had stopped for the moment, his shoulders were slumped forward, he had thought to soon for there went the pair once more.

-

Fenrir rounded the corner with a puff only to see a blur of pink go down the street. He hung his head in defeat, wondering if all 'dates' consisted of these sorts of antics.

-

Freyr stopped outside of the shop, which thankfully gave Mayura a chance to catch her breath.

"Here we are Yamato Nadeshiko!" he announced to her and to every other person who had the pleasure to cross paths with them that evening.

Mayura's fatigue vanished the moment that the sweets came into her view, "Wow! These look great, c'mon!" she exclaimed before taking hold of his hand and pulling him inside.

Once inside the two took a seat and opened up the menu in front of them. There were so many different cakes and pastries that Mayura's head was spinning with the idea of trying them all.

Freyr sat across from her at the table and merely smiled, '…Tonight will be the night that Freyr will tell his Yamato Nadeshiko…' he thought.

"What are you going to start with, Kaitou-san?" she asked, leaning forward to look at the menu on the table.

-

Loki sighed, stalking in the winter was tough, and it was freezing outside. He pulled the collar of his jacket tighter around his neck as he asked for yet another hot chocolate from the vendor beside him.

"…Sir, that makes three already...whoever she is, she must be pretty special…" commented the middle aged vendor, with a hint of a smile appearing on his lips.

Loki nearly lost his composure at the man's comment, "Excuse me?"

-

Fenrir had his nose practically up against the glass of the shop window; he inhaled the delicious smell of the sweets every time a couple opened the door. _'…Oh…those smell SO good…' _he thought, wagging his tail in delight. Had he been observant he would have noticed his father's presence coming from around the corner.

-

The waitress brought them each a slice of cheese cake with strawberries on the side, and next sat down two lattes before them.

"Arigato," Mayura, in her delight somehow remembered her manners.

The waitress smiled, "You two make such a nice couple," she complimented before turning around.

Mayura hung her head in embarrassment, before sweatdropping, and Freyr merely blushed and began to devour his cheese cake.

-

The vendor merely passed Loki the cup of hot chocolate and kept his smile hidden. Loki took the cup and looked back toward the window of the shop to find Mayura smiling at Freyr as they seemed to be enjoying their desserts.

"…You know…" began the vendor, "…if she's important to you, you could always tell her…"

Loki sweatdropped, what was this mortal trying to suggest? He arched an eyebrow in his direction, "Pardon?"

The vendor smiled and shook his head, "You're not standing out in the cold just because you like my hot chocolate are you?"

Loki's eyes softened for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face, "It's not really like that …"

-

Mayura smiled as she dug into the crepe that had just been presented to her. The waitress sweatdropped, this was their third round of sweets. She was really beginning to wonder if this girl had a second stomach, while she glanced at the man who was shoveling in the delicious desserts like they were going out of style.

-

Fenrir could hear his stomach growl as the drool formed on the side of his mouth; how could the Mystery Girl eat so much? He pressed his face against the glass to get a better look at what she could possibly be eating now.

-

Mayura brought her fork up to her mouth when something from the window caught her eye. She glanced over to find a black face squished up against the glass.

"Yamato Nadeshiko?" questioned Freyr as he noticed her attention focused on the window.

"…That looks like Fenrir," commented Mayura.

Now Freyr managed to glance over to the window as well, he sweatdropped, as Mayura stood up and commented that she would return in a moment.

-

Loki arched an eyebrow as he noticed Mayura open the door to the café and step out onto the sidewalk.

"…She is a beautiful girl…" commented the vendor as looked from Mayura back toward Loki.

Loki turned his attention the man, but before he could say anything the man chuckled lightly, "Not that she's the one that you've been watching, mind you. I was merely making an observation. Still I wonder what she's doing outside, with her gentleman friend still being inside."

"…That is a good question…"

-

Fenrir was busy wagging his tail and whining, "…Oh they all look so good…" He blinked when his attention went back toward the table that the Mystery Girl had been sitting at, only to find her spot now empty and the baka kami looking toward the door.

He smirked, "…Mystery Girl must have—

"Must have what?" came a voice from beside him, as he face faulted and very slowly, like a wind up toy running out of steam turned to face her.

-

Loki could see Mayura slowly walking back from around the corner but carrying something black in her arms. He had to lean forward a ways to try and focus in on what was in her arms, then everything came into focus as his eyes widened.

-

The bell above the door rang as Mayura stepped back inside with a black bundle, who also went by the name Fenrir, in her arms. The waitress blinked and was about to object until she saw how cute the black pup was and instantly waved her on.

Mayura took a seat back at the table, holding Fenrir in her lap. Fenrir faced Freyr and both began their staring contest, until Mayura broke the silence.

"Mou, Fenrir, what were you doing outside?"

The idea that he would have to explain himself had not crossed Fenrir's mind. He sweatdropped noticing Freyr watching him and then looked up into the expecting eyes of the Mystery Girl. "…I uh…got…lost?" he offered.

-

Loki couldn't hold back his smirk. Fenrir had been busted; obviously he had been spying on Mayura and Freyr the entire time from around the corner. Of course…he was spying too…but damn he was good enough not to get caught!

The vendor shook his head before closing up shop. He held out a large cup of hot chocolate to Loki. Loki reached into his pocket but the vendor held up his hand and smiled.

"It's on the house. Anyone who would stand out in the cold for the last hour just to make sure that…" he trailed off and smiled before starting, "well, let's just say that if you stand out in the cold that long, you must really care…"

Loki watched as the man tipped his hat to him before walking off. His smirk faltered as he looked back toward Mayura, what was this feeling?

-

Freyr was about to blow Fenrir's cover and reveal him as the spy that he knew he was when the waitress put a slice of carrot cake down before him. Any thoughts of exposing Fenrir went right out of his mind the moment the cake entered his view. Mayura smiled as the waitress set a plate down in front of Fenrir and herself.

Mayura took the spoon that she had used for her latte and took a piece of cake before putting the spoon in front of Fenrir's mouth, "Open up," she whispered, looking down at him.

He blinked before looking at her and finding her smiling down at him, "Arigato, Mystery Girl…" he said, thumping his tail gently against her thigh before opening his mouth and savoring the sweetness.

"Is it good Fenrir?" she questioned, her smile never wavering as she watched his head bob in reply. She was going to ask Freyr the same question; however, he had already polished off half of his piece.

-

Loki watched as the trio, having added an addition to their group walked out of the shop. Mayura was carrying Fenrir in her arms as Freyr motioned for them to head left. Loki was seriously hoping that this would be last trip on their 'date' because something about the entire situation did not sit well with him.

At first he thought that it would be fun to spy on the pair and watch Freyr mess up, but the entire evening thus far had been quite the opposite. In fact, Mayura appeared to be enjoying the evening entirely, and Freyr was actually comfortable with being so close to her.

-

"Freyr would like to take his Yamato Nadeshiko to the park before we part ways for the evening."

Mayura smiled, "Alright," she replied, before walking along side of him, carrying Fenrir in her arms.

-

Loki observed the two sitting on two of the swings in the park. Freyr appeared to be having an argument with himself, if his facial expressions were any indication, as Mayura sat on the swing next to him with Fenrir in her lap, completely oblivious to the entire situation.

-

"Yamato Nadeshiko?" Freyr was now looking at his hands, pointing his index fingers toward one another and nervously touching the tips repeatedly.

"Hai?" answered Mayura, tilting her head to the side as she looked over at him.

"…Freyr has had a nice night with his Yamato Nadeshiko…" he quietly stated before glancing over at her. He blushed when his blue eyes found crimson staring back at him.

Fenrir did not like the way that things were currently moving as he looking up towards the Mystery Girl then back toward the baka kami, all the while sitting on her lap.

"Arigato, I had fun as well," she replied, a smile appearing on her face, "I never have anyone to really go out with."

Freyr felt his heart leap, she had had a good time as well, and with him none the less!

"Freyr would like it very much if his Yamato Nadeshiko would..." he gulped, trying hard to cover the blush that was currently creeping across his face.

To say that Fenrir did not like the way things were moving had been an understatement. He _really _did not like the way things were moving now…

-

Loki believed that he knew where this was heading and for some reason there was that same feeling again, the one that he couldn't put his finger on. However, as he watched Freyr gently take Mayura's right hand in his own, and how her eyes searched his own, he wasn't sure that he had been so right about his earlier statement that Mayura couldn't be in love with Freyr.

-

Fenrir's eyes widened at Freyr's action, as he watched the Mystery Girl's reaction. His eyes were darting from Freyr to Mayura, in full blown confusion.

"Would what?" she questioned, leaning forward, trying to make out his face that was currently hidden because he kept putting his head down.

"…Would go on an outing much like this again…" he mumbled, his face the current color of a tomato. It wasn't the great confession that he was looking for, but embarrassment had taken its toll.

Mayura's smile reappeared as she nodded, "Hai," she informed him of her decision as his head shot back up and he grabbed both of her hands in his glee.

"Really?!" he could barely contain his excitement as he shouted out for the entire park…well…a human, a kami, and a dog…to hear…

Mayura sweatdropped, she knew that she would really have to work on that one day, "Hai, but please, just call me Mayura…" she looked down at his hands holding hers and then back to his face which was close to the color of her hair.

"…Alright…May…u…" he whispered to himself "…Oh this is so embarrassing…" something about her name always threw him for a loop.

She merely sighed at his embarrassment, "…May-u-ra…" she slowly pronounced.

Freyr took a deep breath, "…May…u…" and at the last moment when all hope was lost, "…ra…"

Her smile widened, there was surely hope now! No more Yamato Nadeshiko, no more strange looks when he greeted her, life was looking up! Speaking of looking up, when she did, she happened to notice the way his eyes were focused on her and the blush that was more apparent now than before and how close his face to her own.

-

Loki's eyes widened, the baka had finally said her name. He shook his head, feeling that Freyr really was hopeless, until he noticed the scene playing out before his eyes, he felt as if he should move, but his feet were firmly planted to the ground. Freyr was actually going to…

-

"Mystery Girl!" whined Fenrir, as he started pawing at the front of jacket.

Mayura snapped out of her thoughts as she instantly looked down toward the source of the voice that had rang out. "H-hai?" she answered.

"Mystery Girl, it's late and I don't know my way home!" cried Fenrir, as he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh, gomen nasai, Fenrir; I should probably get you home so Loki and Yamino-san aren't worried about you," informed Mayura as she pat his head.

Freyr nearly fell off his swing with a sigh of defeat; Loki's demon spawn had successfully managed to ruin his heartfelt moment with his Yamato Nadeshiko! He could feel the tears threatening to fall as he hung his head and sniffed.

-

Loki tried not to chuckle at the outcome of his son's outburst. Apparently, he was not fond of Freyr being with Mayura. He quietly walked out of the park and towards his home before Mayura arrived with Fenrir at his doorstep.

-

Fenrir smirked inwardly, _'Sometimes I'm just too good…' _he thought, as Mayura stood up from the swing, and held him in her arms.

"Arigato again for a fun time, Kaitou-san," thanked Mayura as she sweatdropped when she noticed Freyr's current mood.

Freyr looked up at from his mumbling to find the eyes of his beloved Yamato Nadeshiko looking down at him with concern. He immediately brightened, "Ah, Freyr was happy to take his…" he trailed off when he noticed the hopeful look, "…uh…May…u…"

She knew it was too much to hope for that he could say her name twice in one night; however, she smiled none the less, "It's alright Kaitou-san. I really have to get Fenrir home now."

Freyr looked down at Fenrir, who he would have sworn was smirking, "Ah, of course. Good night then Yamato Nadeshiko."

"Hai, good night Kaitou-san," she replied before turning on her heel and walking out of the park with Fenrir in her arms.

-

Loki walked in through the front door only to be greeted by Yamino and Ecchan.

"Loki-tama!" exclaimed Ecchan, happily floating next to him.

"Ah, Ecchan," he replied, patting it, before taking off his jacket and placing it on the coat rack in the hallway.

"Loki-sama, you were out for a while. Did you have a nice time?" questioned Yamino, smiling at his father.

"Hai," replied Loki as he smiled back at his son, "Yamino-kun, could you make me some tea?"

Yamino blinked, "Tea? Is it really that cold outside?"

"…It is when you stand outside for 3 hours…" he mumbled as he walked past his son.

Yamino merely sweatdropped, "Pardon, Loki-sama?"

"Ah, nothing…" replied Loki in a carefree manner, before heading up the stairs toward his study.

-

Mayura carried Fenrir in her arms as she headed toward Loki's house. Fenrir looked up at her and arched an eyebrow, "Hey, Mystery Girl?"

"Hai?" she replied keeping her focus on the sidewalk ahead.

"Who do you like more, Daddy or Freyr?"

She blinked and glanced down at him, "Nani?"

"Well, I mean," began Fenrir with a sigh, not like he really was interested in this mortal girl's life, or so he told himself, "If you had to pick who you liked being around more…"

She smiled, "That's easy," she started, as he watched her patiently, "Loki of course," she stated, her smiling widening as she said his name.

Fenrir let out the air that he had been holding in, which came out as a giant sigh of relief. He looked down and then realization dawned on him, why did he care about the Mystery Girl liking his father more than Freyr? Fenrir glanced back up at her and smiled, "Mystery Girl?"

"Hai, Fenrir?" she replied, once more before turning the corner.

"…Not that it matters or anything," he began, his hesitation earning her attention as she glanced down at him, "…but do you like me?"

Mayura smiled down at him as she watched him avoid making eye contact with her. She hugged him a little tighter, "Of course."

Fenrir felt her arms tighten around him and for the first time in a long while he felt content; however, his mind held one question, _'Would you still like me if you knew what I really was?'_

-

Mayura knocked on the front door and waited patiently before Yamino opened the door. He blinked when he noticed who it was that was standing on their front door step and with Fenrir in her arms none the less.

"Ma-Mayura-san?" Yamino questioned with a blink as he looked down and saw his brother safe in her arms.

"Sorry to bother you Yamino-san, but I ran into Fenrir when I was on my date…" she trailed off as she noticed Yamino eyeing the black pup suspiciously, "Yamino-san?"

"Ah, yes, do come in. So you ran into Fenrir on your date, Mayura-san?" he repeated, just to make sure that he understood the situation and all. Plus, reminding Fenrir was pretty amusing.

"Hai, and Fenrir said that he was lost. So it was a good thing that I found him," she explained as Yamino merely hid a smile.

If looks could kill Yamino would have been run over by a semi-truck a long time ago. Yamino sweatdropped and then remembered the tea that he had been preparing for Loki before she had knocked on the door.

"Ah, Mayura-san, would you like a cup of tea before you leave? It's _apparently_ quite cold outside," he offered.

"Are you sure it's not an inconvenience?" she responded, hating to intrude especially at this hour.

"No, it's fine. I was actually just making some tea for Loki-sama."

"…Alright…" replied Mayura as she smiled at him before heading upstairs with Fenrir. "Ne, Fenrir, don't venture so far from home next time, how would you have gotten home if I hadn't seen you outside of the sweet shop?"

Fenrir sweatdropped, this wasn't going to drop anytime soon, was it? She stopped in front of the door to Loki's study, before slowly knocking on the door.

"Come in," came Loki's voice from behind the door as she smiled and opened the door.

"Loki," began Mayura peeking her head in around the door as she found him sitting behind his desk.

Loki looked up, trying to act surprised that she would be at his house once more. "Ah, Mayura. What are you doing here?" he questioned as he put down the book that he had been reading.

Mayura smiled as she stepped into his study, holding the little black bundle in her arms, "I found Fenrir when I was on my date with Kaitou-san," she informed, "he was lost."

Loki smiled and looked down at his son in her arms, "You were lost?" he questioned, with a sound of disbelief.

Fenrir merely sweatdropped, "…Hai…" he mumbled, obviously embarrassed to have to be forced to follow through with this ruse.

"Yamino-san offered for me to stay for a cup of tea, I hope that's alright with you," she explained before attempting to take a seat on the couch.

"Of course," replied Loki, as he smiled at her before standing up from his desk and walking over to have a seat next to her on the couch.

Mayura sat Fenrir down as she unbuttoned her jacket and slowly removed it, along with her scarf. Fenrir was mortified, he had been found out, and then he had been forced to lie to his father that he had gotten 'lost' how degrading…he decided to hop down from the couch and head downstairs in hopes of avoiding anymore questions.

Loki looked over at her and smiled; she noticed his eyes watching her and turned her head toward him before returning his smile.

"Did you have a good time on your date, Mayura?" he asked, almost feeling like he needed to hear the truth.

"Hai," she replied, her smile never fading, "we went to the okonomiyaki restaurant and Kaitou-san said that my okonomiyaki was really good," she informed, "then we went to the shop that I had told you about, the one that has all kinds of desserts, they were so good…" she noticed that his eyes had softened and his smile had grown smaller as her story had progressed.

Having noticed this he countered, "Gomen, I must have been thinking about something else," he stated, with a small smile.

"Ne, Loki, you know what?" she asked as she scooted closer to him and looked up at him.

He looked down at her, and watching her eyes he found himself asking, "What Mayura?"

"I really would like to go there with you next time," she watched his eyes for his response; however, his response came in another form as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders.

"I'd like to go with you as well," he replied, with a genuine smile, as he felt her lean into him.

"…Arigato…" she whispered before resting her head on his shoulder as silence then settled over the pair.

-

Yamino opened the door to Loki's study, carrying a tray with a pot of tea and two tea cups. He smiled when he saw Mayura asleep with her head against Loki's shoulder, and his father also asleep with his arm around both of her shoulders, his head rested on top of hers.

"…I'll just leave the tea here then…" he whispered before quietly setting down the tray on the coffee table and quietly closing the door behind him.

-

Alright! There you have it! Chapter 16, hope you liked!


	19. Intermission

Author's Note: Omg! I totally went on hiatus! I had Naruto on the brain and then it dawned on me that I had totally neglected this story and with so many wonderful readers backing me up too! So Gomen! I'm being really nice b/c I'm feeling all fluffy at the moment!

-

Intermission

-

Loki slowly opened his eyes after realizing that he must have fallen asleep, he blinked when he found his arm draped around Mayura's shoulders, and found his eyes lingering on her face a smile tugging on his lips as he watched her.

Mayura sighed quietly in her sleep, her body leaning up against him as she slept comfortably in his arms. Loki couldn't help but gently push her pink tresses away from her face with his free hand, as he studied her. She was truly the most intriguing mortal that he had ever had the pleasure of knowing; he found his hand lingering in the pink locks as the thought of Odin entered his mind.

He had asked her where she had been the night that she had disappeared; however, she merely informed him that the only thing she could remember was waking up in the Mystery Research Club room, she had deemed it a 'fushigi mystery' and both knew how the evening had concluded with their fated meeting in the park.

Loki still couldn't believe it at times, that Mayura had openly accepted his identity and how she had left him in total awe. He had felt a new emotion arise that evening, one that he still could not come to terms with, as he thought back to the moment where she had leaned into him, standing on her tip toes to compensate for their difference in height and had stated that his wings were _'Kirei.'_

Even now as he watched her sleep, he found the side of his thumb gently brushing up against her cheek, as he cupped her chin with his hand, he found the same word creep into his own thoughts. As far as he was concerned, Odin could come at him directly, but he would never allow for him to take her…he had never met anyone like her before, and he would be damned if he would let any harm come to her.

"…Ne…Loki…" she whispered, her eyes still remaining closed as she felt his thumb stop brushing upon her cheek.

Loki's eyes widened in surprise that he had woken her, usually she was known for being such a sound sleeper. He felt his body inadvertently tense up, and silently reprimanded himself for being caught—the great play boy was certainly losing his touch at least when it came to a certain pink haired mortal.

"Hai, Mayura?" he replied, his hand still gently cupping the side of her face.

"Gomen."

Loki arched an eyebrow, "Gomen, for what Mayura?" he questioned, slowly dropping his hand from her face.

"For troubling you by going on a date with Kaitou-san…" informed Mayura, slowly opening her eyes before lifting her head to see his face.

Loki watched her crimson eyes as they burned into his own emerald orbs, making it impossible for him to look away.

"Troubling me?" he chuckled, shooting her a play boy grin, yet faltered when he looked toward thehand at his side, and found her fingers lacing with his own as she leaned forward gently resting her free hand on his chest.

"Gomen, I didn't know that you were so worried…" she whispered, now it was true that Mayura didn't appear to be the most observant at times, however, one thing she had always been able to figure out were Loki's emotions, for his eyes never lied to her, "…I really want to go to all of those places with you next time…"

"…Mayu…" his eyes softened as he whispered her name before tightening his arm around her shoulders as he slowly leaned forward, he could feel Mayura's hand squeeze his own as she too found herself closing her eyes and leaning into him.

"…Kami's aren't…" he whispered, his breath mixing with her own, noses brushing up against one another's, their eyes remaining closed, as his fingers on his hand at his side tightened around her own.

"Aren't?" she whispered in return, feeling a mixture of ease wash over her as she felt his nose brush up against her own.

"…supposed to…" he continued to explain in a whisper, "...be with…"

"With?" she questioned, her mind trying to process his words, feeling that her heart should be racing due to embarrassment, however, it was steady for it was Loki in front of her.

He smirked, finding her prompting too kawaii as all logic left his mind and he felt his own heart steadily beating with the same underlying emotion that had surfaced that night in the park.

Mayura could feel her breath hitch as his arm tightened around her shoulders…

Right before the door knob turned and the door forcefully hit the side of the wall, and a familiar voice rang out "Hi Loki!"

The pair on the sofa sweatdropped before turning their heads and focusing their eyes on the blonde love goddess whose 'Loki's too close to a woman!' senses must have been tingling!

Mayura's sweatdrop increased as she noticed the look of disgust appear on the beautiful blonde's face as her eyes fell on her and the hand that was holding Loki's.

In lightning quick movements Mayura found herself on the floor with a thud—landing on her ass—after having been forcefully removed from Loki's proximity. She turned her head in disbelief to find Freya glomped onto Loki and begging for him to hold her.

"What would you possibly want with that unattractive girl when you can have me Loki?!" cried Freya, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Yamino, Fenrir, and Ecchan (floating) were found in the doorway with sweatdrops appearing as they looked at Loki trying to remove Freya from himself, and then their focus locked onto Mayura who was sitting on the floor her legs sprawled out in front of her and her hands in between her legs, her dress somehow managing to stay in the right place thankfully as she blew strands of pink hair out of her face.

"Gomen Loki-sama…she snuck by…" apologized Yamino, as he sweatdropped standing in the doorway.

"Punyan…" began Ecchan floating over to Mayura and rubbing up against her cheek in a comforting manner, "Punyan…Mayura-chan…"

Mayura blew the last strand of hair from her face, as she tried to process what exactly had taken place in order to have found herself on the floor looking like she had been tossed out like last week's trash, before slowly standing up and brushing herself off.

"Mystery Girl…" commented Fenrir now standing at her feet, "looks like you've suffered the wrath of Freya…"

Mayura leaned down and picked up the black pup before holding him out in her arms. "Mou Fenrir, let's leave Loki and his _girlfriend_ alone, shall we?" she commented, with a hint of annoyance evident in her voice.

Fenrir sweatdropped and looked over to Freya who had her arms wrapped around his father's neck as he smiled nervously and tried to inch further away from her advances, sweatdropping, as she whispered something seductive in his ear.

Ecchan sighed landing on Mayura's shoulder as she carried them out of the room, walking past a very nervous Yamino, who didn't know if he should shut the door to his father's study or just head after the bubble gum pink haired girl.

-

Mayura sighed when she opened the front door to find it pouring rain. Could this evening get any worse? She blinked when she saw an umbrella appear in front of her, and turned to find Yamino smiling at her with an umbrella in hand.

"Arigatou Yamino-san!" she thanked, taking the closed umbrella from his hand before opening it and holding it above her head as she stepped onto the front door step.

"Mayura-san, shall I walk you home? It's rather late," offered Yamino standing behind her.

Mayura turned around and smiled, "It's fine Yamino-san, arigatou for the umbrella, I will return it tomorrow if that's alright?"

"Hai, of course, good night, Mayura-san."

"Good night."

-

Mayura walked down the street, holding her umbrella over her head and happily thinking that it's a good thing that her papa had decided to take another job that would have him out of town for the next few days or he would surely be mad at her for wandering around town after ten at night and in the rain no less.

She felt a tug at her wrist, causing her to stop walking and turn toward the presence. Her eyes widened in confusion, "Loki?"

Loki stood before her, his hand on her wrist, while his other hand currently held the umbrella over his head. "Mayura, why did you leave?"

Mayura sweatdropped, feeling that for a Kami, Loki was a little slow at times, "…Mou…it was getting late, not to mention you had a guest…"

Now it was his turn to sweatdrop, "…Freya's _hardly_ a guest…" he mumbled, causing her to arch an eyebrow in return before he continued, "you should have at least let me walk you home."

Mayura shrugged her shoulders in response, "I didn't want to inconvenience you, since you were so busy on the couch…" she informed, trying to act carefree while her inner was currently fuming and puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

Loki's sweatdrop increased, he let out a sigh before taking hold of her hand and starting toward her home, "C'mon…let's go…"

Mayura blinked and caught up to his stride before looking over at him, her umbrella in her right hand and her left in his. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you home," he informed, with a 'isn't that obvious' expression on his face.

"Mou, you don't have to," she replied, and then blinked feeling his hand squeeze her own.

"I _want_ to."

His words ended all further conversation as she tightened her hold on his hand while he escorted her home. Loki couldn't help but smile as he watched her out of the corner of his eye, her pony tail swaying carefree with every step and how her hand fit perfectly within his own, their fingers laced together. There was just something about Mayura that set her apart from other girls, she didn't throw herself at him, yet he knew that she wanted to be around him. It was true that compared to most teenaged girls, she was a little odd, with her love for fushigi mysteries and all; however, she possessed the most captivating spirit.

-

Mayura smiled as she stood on the covered porch of her house and closed her umbrella before leaning it up against the side of the house to dry.

"Arigatou for walking me home, Loki," she thanked, standing before him with her hands clasped in front of her, a smile on her face.

"Are you alone again Mayura?" he questioned, noticing no light coming from inside.

"Hai, papa's off performing something," she informed, with the wave of her hand, indicating that she forgot.

A smile appeared on Loki's face, as he reached out and took hold of her right hand, causing her own smile to widen, "Gomen about Freya."

She smiled and shook her head, "Mou…" she began, feeling a little guilty for having walked out on him, "…you don't have to apologize…" she informed, looking down at his hand holding hers and how well they seemed to fit together.

When her eyes slowly looked up, she found that his were focused on their hands as well and felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks; this was Loki, the same Loki that she had known for over a year now and yet there was something different between them now that he had taken his real form. Since her discovery, they had only grown closer to one another and she couldn't imagine having to lose another important person…especially not one as important to her as he had become.

"Ne, Loki…" she murmured, as he smiled and dropped her hand.

"Hai, Mayura?" he inquired, standing before her and taking in her features.

"I know that Kami's can't…" she trailed off, needing more time to form the words, as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his back, resting her cheek against his chest.

Loki's eyes widened in surprise as he found Mayura embracing him, he looked down, noticing the fact that he could only see the top of her head, her face hidden from view as she continued, "…but won't you stay with me for a while longer?"

Loki's breath hitched at her request as he arms slowly wrapped around Mayura's shoulders holding her against him, "Hai, Mayu…I'll stay…" he whispered, his chin resting on top of her head and his eyes closing.

-

Alright! Wasn't that fluffy? Tee Hee…I'll get Chapter 17 out to you lovely readers sometime in the near future, promise!


	20. Chapter 17

Author's Note: So glad to know that so many of you are still reading this story. Your comments for the fluffy intermission were so kawaii, not to mention, greatly appreciated!

-

Chapter 17: Rain and Anniversaries! Rabid Fan Girls! And The Meaning of Mortality, Oh My!

-

It hadn't stopped raining since the night Mayura had made her request for him to remain with her…

Loki was currently standing in front of the window of his study watching the rain stream down. It was currently 2:55 p.m. and Mayura was now an hour late, he turned when he heard the door push open and looked toward Fenrir.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Fenrir before launching himself into Loki's arms.

Loki caught his son and held him out at arms length with a smile, as he continued, "Daddy, can we still go for our walk?"

Loki couldn't help but sweatdrop, he wasn't a real fan of the rain mind you, but an umbrella would suffice…he guessed…

-

Narugami let out a sigh, business had really slowed down at the café that he had just started at. The rain was really getting to people, it hadn't stopped raining for almost a week and he was getting rather tired of trying to dry out his shoes and socks while attempting to pay the bills.

He was currently standing under the awning of the café, watching as the rain continued to pour down when the sight of the trickster Kami and his son caught his attention.

"Oi, Loki!"

-

Loki and Fenrir stopped walking as they looked across the street to find Narugami waving at them. They both sighed simultaneously before crossing the street to greet him.

"Another new job, Narukami?" questioned Loki, as he now stood under the awning with his fellow Kami.

"Hai, the bills don't pay themselves, Loki," informed Narugami, he looked down and grinned, "Ohayo fried rice!"

Fenrir rolled his eyes and sweatdropped, "I told you not to call me that!"

"So Loki," began Narugami completely ignoring Fenrir's outburst as he shifted his attention back to the kami he was addressing, "what are you doing out in the rain?"

"Walking Fenrir of course," replied Loki, with an 'isn't that obvious?' expression. He sweatdropped when he noticed the plastered faces of girls in the café windows before him.

"Oi, I thought that you would be looking for Daidouji," commented Narugami with a shrug of his shoulders, "She was heading down the street with a bouquet of flowers."

Loki arched an eyebrow, "Did she run into Freyr or something?"

"Not that I know of; we walked together after school and she went into the flower shop before we parted ways, said something about having to keep a promise."

-

Loki and Fenrir had resumed walking after leaving Narugami; Loki, however, had many questions as to what kind of a promise involved flowers.

"Daddy…"

Loki looked up from his thoughts to find that his son had stopped walking and blinked, "Hai, Fenrir?"

"It's the Mystery Girl," he informed as he motioned toward their surroundings.

Loki looked over to where his son's attention was and the first thing he saw was her pink pony tail.

-

"Ne," whispered Mayura, "I promised that I would come," she smiled, leaning down while holding her umbrella in left hand as he reached out with her left and set the flowers down on the ground before her, running her fingers over the carved letters.

Loki and Fenrir now stood perfectly still a little ways behind her. Loki had already opened his mouth to question her but had then closed it, when he saw the stone before her and watched her trace the letters that read '_Daidouji_'.

Her pony tail fell over her left shoulder and she couldn't help but smile, "I'll come again to see you next year mama…"

Loki could feel his breath hitch, she had voiced what he had already confirmed, that they were now standing before her mother's grave; today just so happened to be the anniversary of her death, the day that she had left Mayura behind…

The rain dripped from the ends of her umbrella as she stood up and gave the grave and the flowers before it one more look, "Mou…another year gone already…" she whispered, her eyes closed in a silent prayer before she turned to leave.

Loki's eyes softened when her gaze caught his, "Loki?" she questioned, after regaining her composure, having been startled, she looked down to spot Fenrir who was staring up at her with sad eyes, "And Fenrir too?"

"Gomen Mayura, we were merely passing by and ran into Narukami who informed us that you had a promise to fulfill."

A smile appeared on her face as she motioned toward the flowers on the ground, "Hai, today is the anniversary of mama's death," she informed with regret, but still the smile remained.

"…Mayura…" he said her name so softly that she almost hadn't caught it, as she watched his emerald eyes.

"Mou, Loki…it's alright…I should have told you that I wouldn't be coming today," she explained before looking down to find the black pup now sitting at her feet. "Fenrir…"

He looked up at her expectantly, "Gomen Mystery Girl…" She smiled down at him before bending down and scooping him up with her right arm and holding him close against the front of her jacket to warm him. Fenrir blinked as he was held in her embrace and as he watched her crimson eyes he found himself feeling once again quite comfortable with the mortal.

"Its fine," she informed before turning her attention back toward Loki who was looking at her strangely, "Mou, Loki, are you alright?"

"Hai," he replied, with a smile upon his face, as he watched her standing before him.

He was lying; this she knew, but she decided to let it slide, "Let's get out of the rain and get Fenrir dried off, nothing worse than wet dog."

"Hey, I don't stink!" cried Fenrir as he looked up at her with an annoyed expression.

"Hai, if you say so…" she commented with a grin before leaving the grave and heading toward the gate.

Loki watched as she sauntered past him, with his son in her arm who was currently falling victim to her teasing. His smile faltered as he watched her pony tail sway and heard her laughter as she walked away, her figure becoming smaller as she disappeared from view, knowing that the mortal girl would someday do just that…disappear.

Mortality was a cruel thing in deed—especially to a Kami…

-

Mayura had been true to her word, for it was Saturday evening and she had invited Loki to go to the okonomiyaki restaurant with her. Loki was currently walking along side of his intriguing mortal companion while on their way to the restaurant.

However, nothing ever good can come from an outing with Kakusei Loki…especially not when the city was packed full of hormonal young teenaged girls. Mayura was currently sweatdropping, she could feel their stares boring into her back as she hung her head, her hair falling over her shoulders and shielding her face.

"Mayura, daijobu?" questioned Loki, watching her as she walked with her face hidden from view.

"…Hai…" she whispered, afraid that _they_ would hear her.

"Are you not feeling well?" he continued, reaching his hand forward to place it on her forehead.

Mayura's sweatdrop increased tenfold as she heard the enraged whispers, she could feel them all plotting her death, and Loki's hand on her forehead was just digging the grave a little faster.

"…I'm fine…" she mumbled, was Loki really that dense? Could he not feel their stares even as they turned the corner and heard one of the rabid little minions of the Kakusei Loki fan club take out what must have been a trash can in her path?

Loki removed his hand from her forehead and sighed, "If you say so."

-

Why in Kami's name did they have to get a window seat?! How was anyone supposed to enjoy making an okonomiyaki when they knew that positioned right outside the window— from across the street mind you—was the base of the enemy?!

Mayura sweatdropped as she watched Loki attempted to flip the pathetic looking okonomi—what's it—before them. She couldn't help but grin as she placed her hand over his, which was currently holding the small spatula.

Loki looked up and caught her gaze, noticing that she was thoroughly enjoying his poor attempt at cooking, as she gently moved his hand in hers and flipped the creation onto its other side.

"Mou…Loki…you're not very good at this, are you?" she asked, followed by a small laugh.

Loki smirked, trying to regain his dignity as he whispered, "Kami's don't make okonomiyaki on a daily basis Mayura."

Mayura sweatdropped, "Apparently you don't make much of anything, and now I see why Yamino-san does the cooking."

Loki opened his mouth to protest but she was quick to interrupt, "With the exception of when Yamino-san was out and you made us a snack." She mentally grimaced at what the hell she was forced to sample before finding something edible and then being too much of a coward to get the details of its origins.

They both locked eyes once more, crimson meeting emerald, after having looked down at their still touching hands (insert a large truck rolling by drowning out the sound of _their _screams from across the street).

Mayura smiled and removed her hand from his, retracting it back toward her side of the table when he took hold of her hand, "Wait."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Hai?"

"Arigatou for inviting me…"

She couldn't help but smile once more as his eyes softened; she gave his hand a squeeze and then sweatdropped as she looked down at the pitiful oko—what the hell is that—

before each of them took their chopsticks in hand and took a bite.

"…Mou…it's…"

"…Better than it looks…"

Mayura took another piece with her chopsticks, "Hai…" she felt relieved that at least she knew what the ingredients were, "i'll make the next one."

-

They exited the restaurant and were currently on their way toward the café that would supply them with enough sweets for the next week. Mayura must have caught whiff of something evil this way come because she couldn't help but feel as though she were being watched—no better yet, targeted—as she walked along side Loki.

Oh sweet shop PLEASE come into view soon! Walking on the sidewalk only makes you a sitting duck when there are rabid fan girls lurking nearby!

-

Damn the fates! Put next to the window for the second time that night…

"Here…"

Loki looked up to find Mayura holding out a piece of cheese cake on a fork, "Did you poison it?"

Mayura's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, "Mou, if you don't want it…" she shrugged and decided that only entailed more for her as she started to bring her hand back, but blinked when she felt his hand on her wrist.

She arched an eyebrow as she watched him, "I never said that I didn't want it; I only inquired if it were poisoned, you rarely share anything that contains sugar" he commented before eating the piece of cake at the end of her fork, and wiping his mouth with his napkin, followed by the classic smirk.

-

Their evening was coming to an end as they entered the park; this park held two important memories for them. It was in this very park that he had made his decision to stay in her life, and also her confession that she loved and accepted either of his forms.

Mayura was feeling targeted once more, the wolves were definitely at her door now…well…figuratively speaking mind you, for parks have no doors (you get the idea dear readers).

Oh Loki seriously wanted her dead, didn't he?! She could feel her certain death coming closer by the moment as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close.

"Mou…Don't do that," she nervously informed him, a sweatdrop appearing on her head.

Loki arched an eyebrow, at her statement, "You've never minded before," he informed, with a confused expression appearing.

"..._They'll_ see you…" she whispered, as she nervously looked toward the park gates.

Loki sweatdropped, "Who?" Oh Kami why did he even ask?!

Mayura sweatdropped, "_Them_," she informed, hoping that he would get the idea, hello they were practically popping up like daisies around them (Ack! points That trashcan moved!).

Loki's sweatdrop was just increasing now, "Aliens?"

Mayura looked up at him like he was the dumbest man in the world! How could someone so kawaii be such a baka?!

Well, yes aliens too…

_Not_!

She just stared up at him with a sweatdrop of her own growing in disbelief, "…Mou Loki…Mou…" she couldn't bring herself to say anything else, as she hung her head in defeat.

Kakusei Loki: Adorable but needs a lot of work when it comes to understanding women.

-

It was another rainy day, as the clock in his study struck three o'clock. He unconsciously sighed as he looked at the red sofa which was missing its pink haired occupant.

The last time that she hadn't shown up was when he found her at her mother's grave…it had been raining then too…

Loki could hear the telephone ringing from downstairs and then came out of his reverie when he remembered that Yamino had stepped out for the afternoon with Fenrir. He quickly stood up and made his way downstairs to answer the telephone.

"Enjaku Detective—

He was cut short as he heard Narugami on the other line, "Oi, Loki, it's Narugami!"

Loki sweatdropped, holding the phone away from his ear, "Hai, no need to yell."

"Listen, I'm at the hospital…"

Loki arched an eyebrow, "Hospital?"

"Hai," came Narugami's voice from the other end, "I brought Daidouji here."

He couldn't help but sweatdrop, "Did she break something when she bumped into someone on the street?"

"This isn't a joke Loki; I overheard the doctors talking…"

-

…_Earlier…_

"_Oi, Daidouji, you look really tired today," commented Narugami as they both carried their book bags after finishing the last class of the day._

"…_Hai…" she began, giving him a small smile, "Cheerleading has started up again and I guess that I haven't been sleeping very well…besides…I feel like I've been…"_

_He stopped walking and turned to find that she had stopped a little ways back, "Daidouji?"_

_She let out a small cough before continuing on, "Gomen, I feel like I've been fighting off a cold…"_

_Narugami sighed, "You better go home and get some rest, you won't be able to help me with my new job tomorrow if you don't," he explained a grin._

_Mayura was about to protest but felt her eyes growing heavy, "…Naru…gami…"_

_He turned to find her falling forward and quickly caught her before she could hit the floor._

-

"Oi, Loki, you there?"

"Hai, what about Mayura?"

"Like I was saying, I overhead the doctors talking; look, I don't know all of the details but I guess that Mayura's mother died from a terminal disease so they're giving her a series of tests…"

"I'll be there soon."

-

"How are you feeling, Daidouji-san?" asked one of the nurses as she fixed the pillow.

"Better now, arigatou," began Mayura as she let out a sigh, turning her head to watch the rain still falling outside, "when can I go home?"

"We're just going to keep you overnight for observation, don't worry dear," replied the nurse as she took the chart beside her bed and gave her a warm smile, "If you need anything just give me a ring."

"Hai."

When the nurse had disappeared Mayura let out a deep sigh, she really hated hospitals. She could only be grateful that her papa had been notified and that he wouldn't be able to make it back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest to see her. She hated more than anything to cause him worry; Kami knows he had to endure enough when he watched her mother be in this very hospital.

She looked down at the IV in her hand and then toward the beeping monitor, she really hated that noise, it only held terrible memories. She sighed once more and found herself closing her eyes.

-

Loki slowly opened the door to her room and let his eyes fall to the sleeping mortal before him. She currently looked peaceful as she laid there; however, the IV and the beeping of the monitor reminded him of the memories that he had witnessed when he and Yamino had entered her mind.

It was a room just like this where her mother had read to her and he imagined that it was in a similar room that Mayura had begun praying to the Kami's not to take her mother away and found her prayers left unanswered.

…Mortality…there was that cursed word resurfacing in his mind once more…

He found himself sitting at the edge of her bed and reaching for her hand, his touch, resulting in the fluttering of eyelids as crimson orbs found emerald. A smile appeared on Mayura's face as she slowly began to sit up; she blinked, however, when she felt him lean forward and gently push her back toward the pillow.

"Loki…" she whispered, as she watched his eyes, trying to decipher his emotions.

"Hush, Mayura," he replied, in a whisper none the less.

She sighed, true, she was never good at following orders, "Loki, why are you here?"

He couldn't help but smile—she dared to call him slow—as he watched her puzzled expression, "Because of you, of course."

"Loki," she began, trying to push herself back up but he merely held her down, causing her to give into defeat and take hold of his hand once more as a consolation prize.

"Daijobu?" he questioned, his eyes locked with her own as he gave her hand a squeeze.

She held his hand on her lap, while her other hand played with the blanket over her body. "Apparently my cell count was low, so the doctors were just running some tests to make sure that I didn't have—

Mayura's eyes widened as she felt Loki pull her forward, her chin now resting on his shoulder, she could feel his arms wrap around her, one hand resting in between her shoulder blades the other on her lower back. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she slowly closed her eyes and returned his embrace.

She could feel his chin resting on her shoulder and his hand idly running through her pink tresses, "…Ano, Loki…the tests were negative...so I'm really alright…"

It was as if she could feel his apprehension over her being in the hospital; she felt relieved yet sadden to know that he cared for her so greatly. After all, she was mortal and Kami's can't…

"Mayura?"

"Hai?" she replied, too tired to open her eyes, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"I stayed here for you…" he began to explain in no more than a whisper, "so please don't leave me yet…because I think that I…"

He trailed off when he felt her body become lax and could hear her even breathing indicating that she had fallen asleep. He let out a sigh before sweatdropping…he was really losing his touch…

-

Hooray! There's Chapter 17 for you lovely readers! Be kind and review, b/c I update for you!


	21. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Gomen! Life is really not being very fair at the moment. However, today I walked six miles for the Walk America and now I'm tired and lazy soooo…typing on a laptop isn't very hard and I get to sit on my comfy couch while doing so. Won't be a very long chapter, but I've got lots of ideas for upcoming chapters and plenty of fluff in the books.

As always, I'm honored to have such great readers and your reviews are amazing and full of encouragement. I'm glad that I've been able to portray Loki and Mayura in a believable manner and that you're all enjoying the plot as this story progresses. And I really hope this chapter will deliver and appease you my dear readers. Arigato!

-

Chapter 18: Sometimes It's Love

_**"Oh, love is real enough; you will find it someday, but it has one archenemy and that is life." –Unknown**_

-

Mayura slowly opened her eyes, her vision was quite blurred and the incessant beeping of the monitor beside her had invaded her senses once more. She tiredly blinked as her surroundings became more visible and her mind registered the events that had taken place previously in the day.

Her eyes fell on the circular clock on the hospital wall which read 11 o'clock and due to the darkness that had fallen in the room she realized that she had fallen asleep while talking to Loki. Speaking of which, now that the fog was lifting from her mind she felt a hand covering her own and a smile making its way to her lips as she took in the form of the Kami who had fallen asleep in the chair beside her bed.

Turning on her side to become more comfortable, she took in his features while he slept and gently gave his hand a squeeze, her smile returning as she felt his hand squeeze her own in response. Her crimson eyes took in every detail of his shadowed face; it wasn't a great fushigi mystery that Loki had accumulated a number of fan girls. She could remember being awestruck by his appearance the first time that she had run into him—literally. However, she found herself grinning and hiding back a small laugh, if only his fan girls knew how clueless he was, such as, the knowledge of their existence at times.

Mayura found her thumb gently making circles on the back of his hand, and her breath hitch as his eyelids lifted and his emerald orbs locked on her face. However, there was no embarrassment evident on her features as he watched her.

"Mayura, daijobu?" he questioned, and she couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his eye with his free hand, his actions mirroring the ones that he had portrayed when posing as a small child.

"Hai," she whispered, "Gomen, did I wake you?" she asked, watching him as he brought his hand away from his eyes, his hair mussed from sleeping in the chair and his suit wrinkled.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you're awake," he whispered, before leaning forward and gently pushing the fallen strands of hair away from her face, the side of his thumb lingering on her cheek as she closed her eyes at his touch while he paused to gaze at her face.

Everything about this captivating mortal just felt right. She was and is the reason why he was still on Midgard, it had just taken him a little longer to wrap his mind around his own reasoning for staying. It was Mayura, he had finally realized it, and as her hand gently covered his own and she pressed her cheek into the palm of his hand, his eyes widened as if fully seeing her for the first time. The underlying feelings of confusion and the meaning of mortality, as well as, the small constrictions on his heart had all led up to this moment.

"Loki?" Mayura's voice called out to him, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Hai, Mayura," replied Loki, his eyes never leaving her face, as her eyelids lifted and crimson met emerald in response.

Her eyes locked on his own, as she felt herself drowning in the sea of green before her, "I was so happy to see you here when I woke up."

His eyes softened, he could see her very soul reflected in her gaze and it was breathtakingly beautiful unlike anything that he had ever observed before in his existence, "Where else would I be," it came as more of a question than a statement really, but as she slowly sat up and he felt her fragile form lean into him and her arms loosely wrap around his neck, he realized that there wasn't anywhere else that he would want to be at that very moment.

Loki's arms slowly wrapped around the mortal girl's weak form; her essence was intoxicating, his hand absently brushing her pink tresses, as he felt the warmth of her breath on his neck, the side of her face resting on his shoulder, as he heard her reply, "Arigato for staying with me once more. Mou…I really hate hospitals, you know."

His arm unconsciously tightened around her back, "Hai, I know Mayura…" he whispered, unable to voice that he hated seeing her in one because like everything else in his life, she too would someday be ripped away from him, "You should try to sleep Mayura…"

"Mou, what about you?" she questioned, her eyelids already beginning to feel heavier as she felt herself tenderly being pushed back toward the pillow and mattress behind her.

"What about me," he replied with a smirk on his face, as her head lightly hit the pillow, her eyes watching his own with a quizzical expression on her face, "The chair is just fine," he quickly stopped her before she could protest, "I've had worse."

She let out a sigh in disgust after having been silenced, "You can sleep with me if you want," now it was her turn to silence him, "its fine," she stated with a tired smile on her face, "plus it will be more comfortable than a chair," she concluded before sliding over and patting the spot beside her for emphasis.

The Kami of mischief and mayhem appeared to have been taken back by her remark, it had never occurred to him that she would invite him to share her bed—hospital bed none the less—with him and now he had a rather surprised look on his face, which she had in deed taken notice of.

Mayura sweatdropped, before stating in a dead pan voice, "Mou Loki...you've done it before."

Loki quickly recovered with his infamous play boy smirk appearing on his face, "Hai I have, but you snore…" he informed and felt his smirk grow wider as she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance before him as he continued, "But a bed is more comfortable than a chair."

Mayura smiled while lying on her right side and watching his face as Loki currently was lying on his back, looking at her out of the corner of his eye with a smirk on his face. She should have known that no good would come from this…

10 minutes later…

"Mou Loki, stop playing with remote control for the bed!"

Apparently they don't have adjustable beds in Asgard…

-

They couldn't have asked for a better day and right now the only thing on Mayura's mind was food, that and not falling flat on her face in her weakened state. Loki had taken her arm not long after they had left the hospital and much to her dismay he had easily won the battle with the promise of food if she cooperated. Her smile at the idea of food was all the reward that he needed from having won.

As luck would have it, it was Saturday once more and that meant no school so she could spend the entire day with Loki if she wanted. They currently walked slowly down the main street of the district with Mayura holding onto his left arm.

"What do you feel like having for breakfast Mayura?"

"Hmm…" she began, bringing her index finger to her chin in thought while pondering her choices since he had so generously offered to treat her.

Loki couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye, only to sweatdrop; apparently he wasn't the only one watching her as they walked past a group of teenaged males. While unbeknown to him he was on the receiving end of many rabid fan girls who were plotting the removal of one bubble gum pink haired girl.

And unbeknown to both of them so was someone else…

-

'_I don't think I could have planned this any better…to think that Loki would succumb to a mortal. It looks like I made the right decision after all leaving her in his care. However, when the time comes when I rip her away from him, then he will truly know what I felt when I lost Baldur…I look forward to it Loki,' thought Odin with a grin as he cast the pair one last look, his grin widening while watching them exchange smiles oblivious to the world around them, 'I look forward to it in deed…' _

-

Loki froze before entering the shop as he turned to face the street behind him, having felt a strange presence. He shook his head slightly, feeling Mayura gently pull his hand to follow the waitress and not stand in the doorway. His gaze fell on her quizzical expression and he found himself smiling, as she led him toward the booth, the waitress already had a good lead on them.

They both took a seat in the booth and Mayura couldn't help but glare at her menu as the waitress proceeded to flirt with Loki. Seriously, she knew Loki was adorable, even if he was dense six out of seven days out of the week, but it really did tend to get old to have fan girls (probably fan hags too) lurking in every part of town.

She was dying here! This lady seriously needed to stop talking and ask them for their drinks, for once the drinks came then they could order. Food was high on her list of priorities and no flirting waitress was going to get in the way of that.

"I would like—

"Just a minute sweetie," interrupted the waitress as she proceeded to remark that she had never seen Loki in there before and that she would surely have to recommend something good for him.

It was probably a good thing that the menu Mayura had been holding up now hid her dangling jaw, however, the twitching of her eye, not so much…

And although Loki may be clueless about most things having to do with women, he was able to pick up on the intent of death coming from his pink haired companion toward one flirtatious waitress.

"Ah yes, that's very nice, but could we get something to drink?"

"Oh of course, what would you like?"

Mayura's menu was serving a great purpose today for it was masking her look of death aimed toward the waitress, who was leaning so far into Loki that she thought he may suffocate if she got any closer.

"Coffee please," replied Loki, with a carefree voice as he turned his attention to Mayura, "What about you, Mayura?"

The menu slowly lowered just far enough for her to take a good look at the sight before her, Loki with the annoying waitress, "…Herbal…tea…" she grounded out.

"Coming right up," exclaimed the waitress in a singsong voice before sending a wink in Loki's direction, while the menu—with shaking hands—rose back up to its previous spot.

Alright, now Loki wasn't the brightest Kami in the world but talking to a menu wasn't a very good way to proceed with a conversation. He sweatdropped and decided to break the ice, "So Mayura," ah yes, the girl behind the menu, "what are you going to have?"

Silence.

"Well I think that I'm going to have…" he trailed off and arched an eyebrow in the direction of his menu holding companion, "…Tamagoyaki…and you?"

Silence.

He cleared his throat once, twice, and still silence from the peanut gallery member at his table. He hesitantly reached out his hand and pushed down the menu to see one eye twitching female mortal before him. Perhaps the menu was better…

-

Mayura had left the restaurant before Loki had paid the bill and had proceeded down the street. Why was she in such a fowl mood? It's not like women weren't always flirting with him, but today just felt different and she couldn't wrap her mind around it.

She sighed, the entire feeling frustrated her as she hung her head and continued walking; Loki was probably still flirting with the waitress who had conveniently forgotten her tea, then her meal, then her chopsticks…it was like she hadn't even existed.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts and tried to smile, seriously what was wrong with her? It's just Loki and a girl…her eyes widened at the thought…

'_Mou…Loki and a girl, a girl who isn't me…' she thought, 'why do I feel so weird and why does my chest hurt? Fushigi mystery!' _

Loki sighed, it had taken him longer to remove the newfound growth from his person then he had anticipated. Why did these things always have to happen to him? And where had Mayura run off to? She was in no shape to go traipsing through half of Tokyo.

'_That girl, honestly…I never know what's on her mind,' he thought with a sweatdrop forming, 'and other times, I don't think I'd want to know…'_

-

Mayura sighed as she sat on one of the park swings with a far away look in her eyes. She had had to stop and take a rest before continuing home, and she couldn't shake the strange and lingering feeling that had surfaced at the restaurant.

'_Mou…I feel like I did when I lost mama…' she silently voiced in her mind, 'I don't want that, not with Loki,' her eyes widened at the thought, 'what am I saying? Loki's here, well not right HERE but he's staying for me.' Her eyes were downcast, 'What more do I want? Loki's a Kami…he can't…' her thoughts trailed off as she found a familiar face before her. _

"Koutarou-kun?"

"Daidouji, you look lost," he commented, looking down upon her and watching her as she shook her head and smiled.

"Just thinking," she informed and blinked as she watched him disappear from view and then felt herself being pushed from behind.

"I heard that you collapsed at school yesterday. Are you sure you should be outside instead of resting," he questioned, as he continued to push her from behind.

She shook her head, "I'm fine, and the doctors said that I could leave. I was actually on my way home but I decided to stop and take a break," she replied with a smile as he pushed her a little higher.

-

Loki arched an eyebrow at the sight before him. Koutarou pushing Mayura on a swing…on a Saturday…what was this world coming to? The only time Koutarou had shown any interest in Mayura at all was when he had been hit on the head by Laevateinn and he was pretty sure that the effects hadn't lingered. Koutarou couldn't seriously be hitting on Mayura? No way…he couldn't be…right?

-

"I'm glad that you're alright Daidouji," commented Koutarou, "I'll walk you home."

"Nani?" she questioned, turning her head to face him her eyes widening in surprise.

Koutarou had stopped pushing her and gave a shrug, his hands in his pockets and a play boy smirk on his face, " C'mon," he gave a quick jerk of his head indicating for her to get off the swing and follow him.

"Hai…" she replied, hopping off the swing and falling into step with him. Koutarou offering to walk her home? Fushigi mystery! All previous thoughts had left her mind as she walked out of the park with him, resisting the urge to don her coke bottle glasses—had he been abducted by aliens?

-

Loki watched her pony tail sway behind her as she walked alongside of Koutarou. An eyebrow arched when she staggered and Koutarou offered his arm to her and blushing she waved her hands in front of her nervously, only to be halted when he placed her arm in his.

He felt his shoulders slump for some unknown reason and decided to just go home. Unfortunately, home was in the same direction as luck would have it…so he was stuck following the pair, oh and it just kept getting better as 'Yamato Nadeshiko!' rang out from up ahead.

-

Loki absently poked the twitching Freyr on the ground with his foot as he made his way by…at least someone had shut him up…really it got old listening to the baka yell that Mayura was his…

'_Like that would ever happen…'_ _he thought with a smirk, catching a glimpse of pink up ahead. _

-

"I haven't seen Loki around lately," commented Koutarou whose comment had reminded his ditzy companion that she had left Loki earlier.

"Hai, he…" she began with a smile, "went on vacation," she informed with a nod of her head to confirm what she said.

"Oh?" questioned Koutarou looking at her out of the corner of his eye before turning back toward the road and arching an eyebrow, "well it looks like he's returned."

Mayura followed his line of vision and blinked to find Loki in his childlike form sitting on a bench and waving with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ko-Boy, long time no see…" informed Loki, standing up from his seat and grinning while looking at Koutarou and then back to Mayura, "and Mayura too, what a surprise."

Oh it was a surprise alright, however, she would let him have his fun if he wanted to, "Hai," she replied with a smile, looking down at him, while still holding onto Koutarou's arm.

"Hai, it has been a while Loki, so I hear that you went on vacation, where?"

Loki's eyes were mirroring pure amusement, "Norway, but I'm back now," he explained looking up at Mayura, his eyes locking on her own, "I didn't know you two had gotten so close."

"I ran into Daidouji who was taken to the hospital yesterday and offered to walk her home because I didn't think that she should be alone," replied Koutarou arching an eyebrow at Loki.

His eyes had never left her own, "That was kind of you," he informed, it was more of a textbook answer then any kind of compliment.

Mayura watched his eyes and found an underlying emotion present. Was Loki upset that she had left him? Not like she had never run off in the middle of something before…but there was certainly something off this time. Was the Kami actually jealous? No, that could definitely not be it…

Loki quickly shifted his gaze back to Koutarou who was known for being rather bright, "It would appear that you two have some catching up to do."

Mayura couldn't help but stare at Loki, he was acting strangely and thus she hadn't heard Koutarou's comment. She was brought out of her haze when she heard Loki voice that he would accompany her to his house. Yes, she had definitely lost something in transit as she watched Koutarou give a slight bow and mention leaving her in Loki's hands.

The question marks were beginning to pop up around her head when she felt a tug on her hand from below.

"Loki?"

"Hai, did you forget about me Mayura?" he questioned, with a tone of voice that said that he actually wasn't amused.

"Gomen," she stated, obviously feeling badly for her actions.

They started to walk; his home, thankfully, was only a few blocks. However, it was a walk in awkward silence none the less. Why was she currently going back to his house with him anyways? It was obvious, at least to her, that silence spoke louder than words at times and obviously meant that neither knew what to say. So it was really no surprise when they dropped hands and entered the agency that things wouldn't get any easier.

Mayura had looked forward to talking with Yamino or Fenrir, however, both were currently missing. That left one option, where was the kawaii fushigi mystery?

And why was Loki walking upstairs and completely ignoring her? She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, wondering why he had reverted back into his child form in the first place. Her annoyance faded as she heard a 'Punyan!' erupt from upstairs and decided that at least Ecchan was here.

"Punyan Loki-tama," greeted Ecchan rubbing up against his face and then taking a good hard look at him, "Why are you in that form Loki-tama?"

"Oh just felt like a change Ecchan," informed Loki as Ecchan caught sight of Mayura and quickly moved to greet her.

"Mayura-chan!"

"Ohayo my kawaii fushigi mystery," greeted Mayura catching Ecchan in her hands, "How are you today?"

"Good, Yamino-san and Fenrir went out so I was alone until you and Loki-tama came," informed Ecchan rubbing up against her cheek.

At the mention of Loki, Mayura looked up and saw that he was back to and looking out the window. Again with the ignoring routine, even Ecchan could pick up on the wave of unease in the room.

"Loki-tama and Mayura-chan need to be alone," stated Ecchan before floating out of the room and managing to close the door.

Mayura had been abandoned and Loki was oh so talkative at the moment. Alright, so getting mad and storming out of the restaurant was not a great way to thank him for staying with her last night, but ignoring her wasn't going to make things any better.

"Aren't you even going to talk to me Loki," questioned Mayura still standing not quite sure if sitting would be a better idea.

"Have you asked me anything Mayura," he responded, his back still to her.

"Nani?" She was in no mood to play mind games with him as she waited for his reply.

"You haven't bothered to say anything to me Mayura, so why should I?"

She was starting to lose her patience as she watched the back of the childlike Kami before her, "I said, gomen earlier," she informed.

"Ah, I guess you did," he replied with a carefree attitude, turning around to face her with a knowing smirk.

"Mou, you are so annoying, I said gomen and you can't even accept my apology," she stated, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

His eyes watched hers, "I'm annoying?" he asked in all seriousness with a hint of frustration, the smirk on his face having vanished.

"Hai," she responded, "very and I'm going home," she replied before turning on her heel and heading toward the door, once again in a fowl mood.

Mayura was soon halted as she felt a hand on her wrist and quickly turned around to face Kakusei Loki, who pressed her back up against the wall behind her, "I'm annoying? You walked out on me this morning," he informed, irritation evident on his features and in his voice, crimson meeting emerald orbs once more, as left hand held her right wrist, his right hand leaning against the wall next to her.

"And I apologized," she replied clearly remorseful, and oblivious to their close proximity as her eyes watched his own and she began slowly drowning into the depths of them once more.

"Hai you did, after I found you with Koutarou who you felt was better suited to bring you home," he informed, his eyes searching her own for answers, as he stood in front of her, unable to find any flaw with her character.

"I went to the park and Koutarou-kun was there," she began only to determine that their conversation was pointless, "Mou, Loki, why are you being like this? Gomen that I walked out on you, and gomen for not waiting for you, but—

Her eyes widened and she could feel her breath hitch at his statement, "Do you even know what you're doing to me, Mayura?" he asked, leaning his weight onto his right hand, the hand on her wrist loosening, with his head bowed.

"…Loki…" she breathed his name with such emotion, reaching for the hand that had just left her wrist and intertwining her fingers with his own, feeling her heart beating steadily as his fingers wrapped around her hand in response.

Loki slowly lifted his head to find himself lost in her crimson orbs once more, her entire face lit up with an emotion that was completely foreign to him. It was not the look of a goddess who was infatuated with him, nor was it that of one who was lusting after him, it was the look of a mortal girl who was clearly more radiant than any goddess. No one had ever looked at him this way before and for once in his immortal existence he could feel his heart beating in anticipation.

His eyes always mirrored his emotions, and this moment was no different, she could see herself reflecting in his eyes and gave a small smile in appreciation. Loki slowly bent his arm at the elbow and leaned forward, she tilted her head, her instincts taking control as she squeezed his hand and felt him respond in the same manner before slowly closing her eyes her actions mirroring his own.

Loki could feel his breath mixing with her own as he leaned forward, his nose brushing up against hers, a smile appearing on his face, he could feel her intoxicating essence once more, his hand in hers holding tightly as if she may disappear, he had never felt the need for someone as much as he needed her.

Their noses brushed up against one another's once more and he could feel her smiling, their breath mixing once more before he gently leaned closer and felt her lips touch his own. Her kiss was like a jolt running through him, unlike anything that he had ever experienced, as he felt her right hand gently rest on his cheek their kiss deepening with every passing moment.

Mayura felt her heart beating rapidly, her hand gently caressing his cheek, she could feel his hand in her own and how he kept squeezing her hand as if signaling a response to let him know that she was really with him. She felt no trace of embarrassment and her entire being was at ease with him. It was as if they had always been together, as if another part of her had been awakened at that very moment, but the memories would not come to her.

Loki couldn't believe that a mortal girl could produce such a feeling within him, and as he slowed their kisses and let his lips linger on her own before hesitantly breaking for breath, he leaned his forehead against hers, his nose brushing against her own and their eyes closed; he couldn't help but feel that a part of him knew all along what these underlying feelings had been.

"Mayu…" he whispered her name in a voice she had never heard from him, it held such longing and admiration.

Mayura slowly began to regain her breath, and smiled as her nose brushed up against his own, "…Loki…" she breathed his name, feeling his lips gently upon hers and slowly returned the kiss.

Loki let his lips linger on hers once more before taking his weight off of his right arm and bringing his hand to cup the side of her face. He watched as her eyelids slowly opened to reveal brilliant crimson watching him with love reflected in them.

"Mayu…Kami's aren't supposed to…" he began, feeling himself fall captive to her gaze, "be with mortals…but what I feel for you, I've never felt for another."

Mayura felt herself being drawn into his gaze and gently gave his hand in her own a squeeze, "Loki," she whispered, and felt her breath hitch as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his chin resting on her shoulder, "Mou Loki…it's alright…" she slowly placed her chin on his shoulder a smile on her face, before wrapping her arm around his back.

Both sweatdropped as a loud crash was heard from the front door and the sound of feet pounding up the stairs closely followed. They broke apart and in unison stated, "Freya."

Loki reached over and locked the door right before the door knob started moving and Freya's roaring voice was heard from behind the door.

"Loki?! Loki are you in there?! You're not in there with that girl are you?!"

Mayura sweatdropped and blinked as she felt Loki's lips on hers once more, "Should have done that a while ago, huh Mayu?"

She couldn't help but blush at his statement which received a smirk from the infamous play boy of Asgard as he brushed the side of his thumb against the tinted area of her cheek, "Looks like I finally got it right."

Mayura shot up on her tip toes and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hai Loki," she informed, embracing him, a smile appearing on her face as she felt his arm wrap around her back.

Loki sweatdropped turning his head toward the door which Mayura just so happened to do as well, "Don't worry…she'll give up…eventually…"

Mayura arched an eyebrow at him, "Eventually, Loki? I do have to go home sometime today."

"Today?" he placed his finger to his chin in thought, "Now that could pose as a bit of a problem. There was this one time when she decided to stay for a week."

Mayura's jaw had almost hit the floor…

-

I really hope that you enjoyed. Please review if you read, I enjoy all of your comments.


	22. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: Time sure does fly; I was looking at the date for my last update and could hardly believe that it's been this long! At least I left you with something good in the last chapter so that's got to count for something. Alright, this chapter is a lead in to the next big thing in this story's plot: it will show the beginning of the budding relationship for the mortal fushigi mystery loving girl and her infamous play boy of Asgard, _as well as_, start a chain of events that will show why it is that a Kami has never gotten involved with a mortal. Going to try a slight change, we'll have Loki and Mayu's POVs mixed throughout this story.

-

Chapter 19: The New Transfer Student And His Growing Obsession

-

I sit behind my desk, softly drumming my fingers on its surface; it's now 2:48 in the afternoon if you want to be precise, and my slightly eccentric mystery loving mortal has yet to make her appearance. Not to say that I don't have better things to be doing, it's just that the fact remains that I have already taken Fenrir for his walk, and there have been no calls or better yet callers—if you don't count Narukami and Freya.

I try to go back to my book in hand; however, the lines don't appear to be of any interest today. One thing is still unnerving and that's my bond with one Daidouji Mayura. Who in a million years would have pegged me for being stupid enough to become associated with a mortal girl? It's not like she made it easy for me to disassociate myself with her, she was like a stray that kept coming back.

I can't help but smirk as her image appears in my mind's eye, at the thought of all her ridiculous outfits that she's worn while accompanying me on cases. She really is a peculiar mortal.

I can't help but let out a sigh as I lean back in my chair and look up at the ceiling of my office, I think it's her mortality that is the most unsettling. That scare at the hospital the other day is what maximized my emotions. Speaking of emotions…what is it exactly that I feel for her? I really can't explain it, for it's entirely different from any so-called relationship that I've ever had. Mayura, herself, is a fushigi mystery to me, she should just be a silly mortal girl, yet she's so much more than that—how is it that she makes me feel so at ease in her presence and yet so troubled?

Loki, you seriously need to get out more, before you know it, you'll be talking out loud and then people might have you committed…

I can't help but sweatdrop as a figure outside the gates of my home catches my eye; never mind, I'd rather not get out more if I have to deal with Freyr and the likes of him skipping down the street with a bagful of…I have to lean forward to get a better view, ah yes, a bagful of melons. Definitely better off staying inside…

The clock behind me chimes 3:00, and just as Freyr's form begins to fade from view, the sight of a familiar pink head of hair with a bobbing pony tail catches my eye. Seeing as Yamino-kun is out—hopefully not shopping for melons—I'll go meet her at the door.

-

Mou, what a long day! First there was that unexpected quiz in history, then cheering practice went over, not to mention the new exchange student was in all of my classes, getting suckered into delivering an okonomiyaki for Narugami's new after school job, and possibly missing out on a fushigi mystery because I'm late visiting Loki.

…_Loki_…

His name always brings a smile to my face. I can't help but think back on the events that took place over the weekend. I actually went on a date with Loki, who somehow over the course of a year became my best friend, then I became sick and he stayed with me in the hospital. I can't help but giggle as the memory of him playing with the remote control for the hospital bed enters my mind.

Loki was so kind to me that day, and then out of nowhere he became so angry with me the next day…which then ended in a kiss…

Oh, I can feel myself blushing! This is _so _embarrassing! Whenever I think of Loki now I can't help but feel my stomach become uneasy…but it's not in a bad way, it's so hard to explain.

Whoops! I must have gotten lost in my thoughts and rung the door bell already because the front door is slowly opening…

-

"Ohayo, Yam—" she abruptly stopped, finding that it was not Yamino-san who had opened the door as was usual, with a smile and her hands behind her back she continued, "Gomen. Ohayo, Loki."

Loki couldn't help but return the smile as he stood in front of her, taking in her features as he did so. Her long pink hair was tied back in a pony tail, with two shorter pieces free and resting against the sides of her face. She was in her usual school attire, holding a book bag in her hands behind her back.

"Ohayo, Mayura," he greeted, before stepping to the side of the doorway inviting her in.

Mayura smiled and walked inside, stopping to turn as Loki shut the door and met her gaze.

"And how is Mayura today?" he questioned, before stepping toward her a smirk appearing on his face.

Mayura couldn't help but continue to smile, "I'm alright, had a long day and a little tired," she informed and couldn't help but blink as she felt his hand on the side of her face, meeting his emerald eyes.

"Mayura, you're not sick are you?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice, his emerald orbs softened as his watched her crimson eyes and unconsciously let out a sigh of relief when he saw her shake her head no to assure him.

"I'm alright, Loki," she began to explain, instinctively closing her eyes to the feeling of his touch on her cheek, "The doctor's said something about me becoming tired more easily, but it won't last long."

His gaze had never left her face, "Mayura, you shouldn't over do it. I—" his sentence ended as he felt her hand upon his own, her eyelids slowly opening to reveal crimson meeting emerald.

"Arigato, Loki-kun, for worrying about me—it makes me really happy to know that you care," her voice held a tone that was so sincere, her eyes never leaving his own as she stood before him.

Loki couldn't help but smile for this was the first time since he had taken his real form that she had added the honorific. He had worried at first that perhaps it was because she was unsure of what to call him; however, he had missed the attachment to his name for it was something that she had given him and signified her affection toward him.

He slowly leaned forward and closed the gap between them, "Mayu, how do you always know what to say?" he questioned before his lips met her own, and gave her a chaste kiss.

Mayura couldn't help but smile in embarrassment, a sweatdrop appearing the moment her stomach decided to make itself known.

Loki smirked, his lips only inches from her ear as he whispered, "I take it that you neglected to eat today, Mayura?"

She hung her head, a blush appearing on her cheeks in embarrassment, "…Hai…Narugami forgot his lunch today and I wasn't really hungry at the time so I gave him mine."

Loki almost rolled his eyes, "Mayura, he comes and eats all of my food; I hardly think he needed yours too."

"Mou, Loki that's just mean. Narugami had to work today after school so he needed it more than me."

"Hai, I'm sure he did. He practically eats me out of house and home, I'm sure he requires at least six meals a day and the occasional snack," replied Loki before taking hold of her hand and pulling her toward the kitchen, "C'mon, I'll make you something."

Mayura couldn't help but mentally grimace at his statement. Every time—minus one—Loki had dared to cook, fix, or create anything…let alone edible…the kitchen had always been in shambles. There was no way that she was going to eat chocolate covered tempura or any other odd concoction that his creative little mind conjured up.

-

As she sat on a bar stool in the kitchen along side of Loki, she couldn't help but think that she had hit the jack pot. Yamino-san had made a fresh a batch of cookies and a cake, which had spared her from having to endure—scratch that—sample Loki's culinary skills.

"Mou, Loki, the strangest thing happened today," began Mayura, in between bites of chocolate cake.

"Strange?" replied Loki, while arching an eyebrow to show his interest, before taking another bite of his cake.

"Hai," she continued, turning her face toward him, as she held her fork out in front of her and tapped it lightly against the side of the plate, "there's this new transfer student who arrived today." She took notice of how he was rather engrossed in his cake but persisted none the less, "Well, apparently he comes from a family of doll makers, and they have set up a shop downtown. Narugami and I walked past it after school and the dolls are _so _lifelike that people say that they take on a persona all on their own. Fushigi mystery, ne?"

Loki couldn't help but sigh. The fushigi mystery disease was taking effect again; yet, she was calmer than usual in giving her explanation which he hadn't failed to notice. "There are many forms of art that are quite lifelike, Mayura."

"Mou, Loki…" her tone was rather serious, "I know that, but the new student, Kiyoshi, is just creepy. He's in every one of my classes and I swear he was staring at me the entire day," she concluded while taking another bite of her cake and chewing in silence.

"Perhaps you had something on your face?" offered Loki, a smirk on his face, and the desired result of riling her up had not gone unattained.

Mayura puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "Fine, don't believe me, but there's seriously a fushigi mystery to uncover here."

-

Oh Mayura, it's not that I don't believe you; I just wish that you didn't go looking for trouble, since you tend to be a giant magnet for attracting it. I don't think I've ever met a person who attracted all things pertaining to the supernatural. It's as if you're a medium…and having to keep an eye on you is quite troublesome.

However, as you sit next to me sitting in a comfortable silence even as we are now, I can't help but feel content with you.

-

There's definitely a fushigi mystery whether or not Loki wants to help me find out what it is. I'll just have to do it my—

Mmmm this cake is _so _good! I love Yamino-san's cooking…too bad Loki can't take a few pointers. Probably shouldn't laugh out loud at that thought, Loki might think I'm strange…er…

Hai! After I eat cake and visit with Loki I will get to work on uncovering this case!

-

She's got that look on her face, the one that says '_I'm going to solve this case with or without Loki_.' I personally think that a 'creepy'—as Mayura classified him —guy, whose name is apparently Hiroshi, is no means for developing a case; however, this is Mayura and if I get bored I can always entertain the thought.

-

"Where are Yamino-san and Fenrir this afternoon?" asked Mayura, before popping the last bite of her cake into her mouth.

"Out shopping, Yamino-kun mentioned something about a large sale," replied Loki, taking a sip of tea, "Why?"

"Just curious," she informed, with a tired smile gracing her features.

"Your sure you're alright, Mayura?" he couldn't help but question her, as he set down his tea cup onto the marble surface of the table.

"Just tired," she murmured, her eyelids feeling rather heavy, as she hopped off of the bar stool and no sooner had her feet touched the floor did she feel herself falling forward.

Her eyes widened at the impact, as her face found itself cushioned in something soft. She looked up to find herself safe in Loki's arms.

"Gomen…" she whispered in embarrassment, before timidly looking up to meet the eyes of her savior.

Loki couldn't hide the concern he held for her in his eyes, as he slowly took hold of her arm left and draped it around his neck. Doing so caused her to gasp and her eyes widen as she felt his right arm wrap around her back while his left reached under her knees and slowly lifted her off the ground. She quickly brought her right arm up and wrapped it around his neck.

Before Mayura could open her mouth to protest Loki intervened, "Mayura, just consider it as being something that I wish I could have done for you when you broke your leg."

"…Loki…" she whispered, looking down at her lap, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Mayura, I'd like it if you'd called me Loki-kun," he informed, carefully making his way out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.

She looked up at him with a brilliant smile and stated "Alright, Loki-kun," her arms tightening around his neck as he carried her up the stairs.

-

He carefully set her down on the couch as his arms unwrapped from her form; a smile graced her features as she drew back her arms from around his neck.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Mayura," he suggested before straightening his back and looking down at her.

She nodded in agreement, "Ano, will you sit with me?" she asked, her eyes meeting his.

Loki couldn't help but smile, "Hai, I'll sit with you," he took a seat at the far end of the couch and placed a pillow in his lap, "Lye down, Mayu…"

Mayura was all too happy to comply as she brought her feet and legs up onto the couch and found her head gently hit the pillow on his lap. Her eyes were closed almost instantaneously and she could feel his hand gently playing with her pink tresses a smile appearing on her lips.

"Arigato Loki-kun…" she mumbled in her dreamlike state, now somewhere in between realities.

He couldn't help but smile as his hand continued to play with the soft pink strands, while he watched her peaceful face resting on his lap. "Do itashimashite."

-

Mayura…you really are an intriguing mortal. I suppose I realized it the day I was planning to return to Asgard, while we were sitting at the park. It was then that I received my second real glance into your soul; the first being when I saw your past. I realized that I meant more to you then any of your dubbed fushigi mysteries, and in part it influenced my decision to remain on Midgard.

However, I wonder if my decision to stay on Midgard was the right choice. But as I look down and find your sleeping form in my line of vision, no further argument arises within my mind.

I can feel my face harden at the thought of Odin, and my hand ceases to move as it now rests on the top of her head. I know that he was the one who took Mayura that day in the cave; however, I'm still not sure why he returned her to me…what could he be plotting now? And do my visions have any bearing of things to come?

…_Mayura_…I don't want to let go just yet…

-

Upon their return, Yamino and Fenrir had decided to pay their father a visit. Yamino slowly opened the door to his father's study a smile on his face; he really had gotten some very good deals—AKA: more junk for Loki's basement.

"Loki-sama, we're back and—" he quickly trailed off to find the pink haired mortal girl asleep with her head resting on his father's lap, and his father sitting upright, his head leaning back and his eyes closed, and an open book having been recently discarded.

"The Mystery Girl must have worn herself and Daddy out," whispered Fenrir before turning his attention back to his brother, "I'm hungry, make me a snack."

Yamino shot Fenrir a _'you're so rude'_ look before obliging his Nii-san and slowly shutting the door behind him.

"I still have to make dinner anyways; do you think I should assume that Mayura-san will be joining us?"

"I think it's safe to say that Daddy's little girlfriend will be staying for dinner," commented Fenrir with a smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Ecchan who had appeared out of no where.

"Loki-tama and Mayura-chan…Punyan!"

-

Mayura had been true to her word for the next day at school she had decided to question Kiyoshi; however, this was not a hard task to complete considering that everywhere she went he just so happened to be there as well.

A few days later she had just finished afternoon practice and had decided to get a water from the vending machine, at the sound of the bottle hitting the drop box she bent down to retrieve it. When she stood back up, she nearly screamed in surprise to find Kiyoshi's reflection standing behind her own.

"Kiy-Kiyoshi, you scared me," she informed, placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart for emphasis.

The attractive young man, who was a good foot taller than her, with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a slender build smiled, "Gomen, Mayura-chan."

Mayura couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in his presence; it was as if his eyes were memorizing every inch of her, boring her image into his mind by use of his eyes. The most unnerving aspect was that he had not called her by her surname and that for some reason did not sit well with her.

"…No need to apologize…" she began with a slight pause, then forced a small smile to her face, "well I'll see you tomorrow in class," she quickly excused herself and headed down the hallway.

"Mayura-chan, please wait," he called to her, forcing her to cease in her movement and slowly turn toward him.

"Hai?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow, noticing that his eyes had never left her form.

A smile appeared on his face as his eyes softened, "I noticed that you walked by my family's shop yesterday, and if you're interested in the dolls I would be more than happy to give you a tour."

"I would love to see the dolls," she began and then reality hit her, "gomen but I have somewhere to be today though…"

"Perhaps another time then," replied Kiyoshi, "it's not as if my dolls are going to be leaving me any time soon," he concluded with a chuckle.

Mayura laughed nervously, "H-Hai…arigato and have a good evening…" with that said she turned on her heel and continued down the hallway unaware that he had not done the same.

-

Mou that was my chance! Why did I have to say that I would help Narugami with his after school job again?

…Oh well…I can't help but sigh at missing out on such an opportunity…I could have solved this case today with no help from Loki. What bad luck!

Maybe tomorrow, I think with a grin appearing on my face. Hai! Tomorrow I will surely get to the bottom of this fushigi mystery!

…I wonder why he called me _Mayura-chan_ when he doesn't even know me that well…and what was he doing here after school so late? There aren't any other clubs going on that I know of.

I bring my index finger to my chin in thought, something really doesn't feel right about Kiyoshi, he's been here for a week and why is it that he keeps popping up everywhere I go? And why does he always talk about dolls?

"_Mayura-chan, I'm afraid that I have no doll that could compare to your beauty."_

That had been the first thing that Kiyoshi said to me when I begin questioning him, and the only thing that I've learned is that his family has been making dolls for generations, and their facial features are said to be so lifelike that it is as if they transcend time all together. Mou! I hardly know anything more!

I puff out my cheeks in annoyance as I continue to recall my dealings with Kiyoshi…

"_I would be honored to create a doll that could measure up to you, for you are by far more captivating than any within my collection."_

Of course…Narugami had to whisper his thoughts stating that Kiyoshi was strange and perhaps needed to get out more, and Freyr-san…well he had to jump in and mention something about a duel, I'm not really sure what he was speaking of because I kind of got distracted while thinking of the fushigi mystery behind Kiyoshi and followed Narugami out of the classroom.

-

By the time next week had come, Mayura found herself with nothing more than she already knew. Anything past: name, address, and occupation were still one big mystery.

However, she wasn't as interested as she once had been, not since Kiyoshi had started popping up at odd hours. It was becoming more frequent to find him at the school during and after her cheering practice, and when questioned he always had a different explanation for her varying from forgetting a book to receiving extra help on an assignment. Now he was either worse off in the schooling department than her _or _he was the most forgetful person on the planet and even Mayura thought that something was off.

Every time that Kiyoshi made his presense known to her, he would always ask her to come and see his family's shop which had a new doll that he felt she would like. Even for Mayura—being the mystery buff that she is—it was apparent that Kiyoshi wasn't just going to go away any time soon.

She quickly gathered her duffle bag containing her school attire and shoes as soon as practice had ended and headed straight to the Enjaku Detective Agency still in uniform before another unsuspected meeting with her _personal stalker_ as Narugami had dubbed him.

-

In between work and school Narugami had found the time to grace the members of the Enjaku Detective Agency with his presence or—as Loki better liked to put it—his appetite.

"Another sandwich glasses!" hollered Narugami in between bites, finishing his fourth sandwich since his arrival.

Yamino sighed, hanging his head in defeat, and hurried back toward the kitchen to retrieve another sandwich for the kami who had invaded his home.

"I'm telling you Loki," managing to get a sentence out in between bites, a feat in itself, "this new kid at school, Kiyoshi, is really strange. I don't trust him and he's always around Daidouji," informed Narugami, downing his glass of milk in the process.

"If I didn't know any better," began Loki in a nonchalant tone of voice, with a flip of his wrist for emphasis, "I would think that you were jealous," he couldn't help but smirk as Narugami nearly choked on his milk.

-

Perhaps I should be investigating this hunch of Mayura's after all. It's not likely for Thor to be wrong when it comes to judging a person's character and if Mayura's somehow gotten herself involved, then I guess I really can't ignore it. All things considered, if he is _stalking_ her—I can't help but smirk at my own thoughts—well I just can't allow that if he is.

-

Yamino had no sooner brought in another sandwich for their imposing guest, did the clock chime quarter past four.

"Gotta go!" exclaimed Narugami, jumping up from his chair at the table and swiping the sandwich off the plate that Yamino had been carrying in his hand in passing, "Later Loki!"

No sooner had Narugami opened the door to make his exit had he smacked into a pink haired mortal girl who looked out of breath.

"Oi Daidouji, are you alright?" questioned Narugami, worry evident in his voice, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"H-Hai…" she looked up to find him with a sandwich sticking out of the side of his mouth and nearly sweatdropped at the sight, "gomen Narugami."

"Nothing to apologize for Daidouji, you sure you're alright? Did you run here or something?" he continued his onset of questions, the sandwich flopping up and down in his mouth, closely watching her face.

She nodded her head, her eyes never leaving his own as she began to explain, "I ran into Kiyoshi again…"

-

_Mayura had no sooner turned toward the direction of the Enjaku Detective Agency, did she find herself standing in front of Kiyoshi, his blue eyes studying her in the same manner that they always did. _

"_Ki-Kiyoshi," she began, taking a step back in surprise, as he stood before her with his hands behind his back, smiling down at her._

"_Mayura-chan, I would really love for you to see the special doll that I've made. Will you come today?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her and his smile never wavering._

"_Gomen Kiyoshi, perhaps another time, I've got to be going now, you see I'm already late," she informed, bowing her head in apology and starting to pass him, when she felt his hand on her wrist and ceased her movement._

"_Hai, I know, late for the Enjaku Detective Agency" he admitted, before releasing her wrist from his grasp, a smile on his face, "another time then Mayura-chan, another time for you to become acquainted with my collection…I just know that they'll love you."_

_Mayura hurried past him, turning the corner she broke out in a full run until the gates of the mansion appeared in view._

-

"Oi Loki!" hollered Narugami, before turning to his attention back to Mayura and giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry Daidouji, everything will be fine."

"…Narugami…" she whispered turning to watch his retreating form walk down the front steps.

"Mayura?"

She turned back around to find Loki now standing before her, "Loki-kun…" she began, unable to wash the worry away from her features.

"Let's go upstairs and talk shall we?" he offered and headed toward his study while she silently closed the front door behind her before following upstairs after him.

Once inside his office, Loki quietly shut the door and joined her on the sofa, "Narukami tells me something interesting about this new transfer student," he arched an eyebrow, noticing her body tense up, "You know, you could have told me," his voice laced with his disappointment.

"Ano, Loki-kun…" she began, looking down at her hands in her lap, "it really wasn't like that."

He watched her out of the corner of his eye and noted how she was nervously playing with her hands, before reaching out and placing his hand over her own. She looked up, crimson meeting emerald.

"I'll investigate the shop tomorrow," he stated, watching as her eyes widened in response, "Although, I may need your help in order to do so."

He felt himself be pulled forward as her arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed up against his own, holding him close as she whispered, "Please don't leave me Loki-kun…"

He couldn't help but sigh, before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, "I couldn't even if I tried, Mayu…"

-

Alright that's it for now! Please Read And Review!


	23. Insert Date

Author's Note: I hope that these little inserts don't bother you, dear readers, but my muse decided that she was under paid and took a vacation on me. When I come up with more funding, then I shall surely write more.

So yes, my ideas are in my head but it's typing them out and having them make sense that is difficult, and since no one has ever objected to sweet fluffy goodness before, I figured it was better than nothing and it's not completely random in the sense it's just a detour toward Loki and Mayura's investigation on the creepy kid. XD

I do want some comments and some feedback from you because even though I love your reviews I feel like it's always the same 'write more' or 'please update' which is all well and good because I know you're interested.

However, I really need to know what your thoughts are now that their relationship has been defined. I pride myself on staying in character when it comes to writing, and I'm a real stickler in the way of, if I can't envision them doing it, I won't write it, and that has lead to longer updates on my part.

One more thing and then we'll move onto the fluff, I have three questions that I would love to have answered by each of you, if you could please take the time: One: What do you hope to see develop in this story? Two: Are there any characters that you feel have taken a back seat and would like to have incorporated? Three: Should I continue with their individual POVS incorporated into the story?

This will help me in the long run, so I really appreciate it!

-

Insert: Would You Go With Me?

-

Loki's right hand caressed the back of Mayura's head, while his left arm encircled her waist. He couldn't help but sigh while feeling that this Kiyoshi really did frighten her and that was something that he couldn't tolerate—even Thor was concerned.

He had realized long ago that there was something about Mayura that made him want to protect her; whether it was her knack for getting into trouble or just the way that she always looked to him to be her savior, he felt compelled to follow through.

Even when Odin had sent the other gods to Midgard and used her to get to him, she hadn't reacted in this manner. He could feel it in the way she held him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, begging him not to leave her alone.

"Mayura, I won't leave you alone," Loki informed her again; gently moving away from her so his gaze could meet her own.

"Gomen, Loki-kun," apologized Mayura, feeling rather embarrassed all of a sudden for her actions, "It's just that…"

"C'mon," he interrupted, a smirk appearing on his face as he watched her confused expression, "I want to take you somewhere," he stood and took her hands in his own.

Mayura allowed herself to be pulled up by the Kami before her, crimson meeting emerald, the close proximity going unnoticed for the time being. Loki couldn't help but smirk as he pulled her toward the door, noticing her confusion growing.

"Mou, Loki-kun…" she started, finding herself being pulled out of his office and down the stairs, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied, with a wink and caught the bewildered expressions of his two sons as they stood in the hallway observing the strange interaction, "I'll be back later."

"Hai, Loki-sama," stated Yamino, looking down at his Nii-san after watching his father—the kami of mischief, leaving up to his name—and the teenaged girl in tow run out the front door, "I wonder what that was about?"

"And I wonder why I'm related to a baka," commented Fenrir, shaking his head before heading toward the kitchen.

Yamino sweatdropped, trying to figure out what it could be that he had missed, placing a finger to his chin in thought as Ecchan hovered next to him and sighed—some people or creatures just couldn't see the obvious.

-

Loki slowed his pace once they had left the grounds and now walked along side of his pink haired companion, who was busy eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well?" she questioned, trying to read his expression, which was quite hard considering he always smirked when he was up to something and the fact that he was extremely playful tonight was only more proof of her speculation.

"I want to go somewhere special with Mayura," he explained to her, in a carefree voice, mischief written all of his face, while watching her study him out of the corner of his eye.

"Nani? Loki-kun wants to go somewhere special with me?" she bounced his statement back, her eyebrow arching as she felt him take hold of her hand once more.

"Hai, is that so wrong?" he questioned innocently, smirking when a blush appeared on her cheeks and she shook her head to assure him that there was nothing wrong with his gesture. "Good, because I enjoy being with Mayura."

Her blush deepened as she turned her attention back to the road in front of them, however, the gentle squeeze he gave her hand did not go unnoticed.

-

Mayura couldn't help but smile as she stood in front of the gates to the park. It held so many memories both good and bad for both of them; it was the completion to their circle after all, and for some reason Loki felt as though the park served as the only place where he was able to get through to her.

"You wanted to take me to the park?" she questioned, turning her gaze on him, her smile never wavered.

"Hai," he stated before continuing, "I thought that we could mark this as our first official date of sorts," he gave a shrug to accompany his nonchalant tone of voice, "Of course, I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

Even though his voice and composure gave off the impression that he could really care less, his eyes held a different opinion. Mayura turned her attention toward a vendor with ice cream, as if reading her thoughts Loki led her toward the target of her desire and shook his head at how easily satisfied she was—far easier than the goddesses of Asgard.

-

They sat side by side on their fated park bench, the first content with her ice cream, the other content with her. She turned to face him and couldn't help but sigh and shake her head with a small laugh accompanying her actions. Loki turned his attention toward her and sweatdropped as his eyes rested on her face.

"How is it that Loki-kun always gets something on his face when ever we go out?" she teased with a grin appearing on her face, remembering the hot cocoa incident during their Christmas outing.

Loki's sigh of defeat was short lived as he watched Mayura take her napkin and gently begin to dab at his face. He couldn't believe how one mortal girl could captivate him so, or how she could be so focused on wiping his face that she had clearly not noticed her own dilemma—or the intimate gesture that she was performing **(1)**.

"Arigato Mayura," he thanked her, while grabbing hold of the napkin in her hand before she could object, "However, you missed a spot," he teased, brushing the napkin over the top of her lips and nose.

He hesitated momentarily, his eyes locked with her own as she slowly exhaled the breath that she had been holding.

"Is it gone now?" her question was no more than a whisper, feeling her heart begin to speed up.

"Hai, it's gone now," he murmured, lifting her chin in his hand and gently leaning forward, closing his eyes as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips—quite unlike any kiss he had given to another.

She responded to his kiss and thankfully fared better than the remains of her ice cream which was now dripping from the bottom of its cone. All thoughts of Kiyoshi had left her mind as she focused solely on the Kami in front of her, smoothly breaking their kiss before lightly resting her forehead against his own, her eyes still closed as she felt the side of his thumb begin to caress her cheek.

Loki still couldn't get over the fact that a mere mortal girl could introduce him to emotions that he had never experienced throughout his immortal existence. Something about her was so enchanting to him.

He couldn't help but smirk, his thumb brushing up against her smooth skin, "I missed you Mayu," he admitted, breathlessly, his eyes still closed, "you've hardly been around lately."

She couldn't help but smile at how sincere his voice seemed, "Gomen, I missed you too, Loki-kun. I've had practice almost every day and then I've been helping out at the temple because Papa left over a week ago."

Loki's breath hitched, that is when Mayura's stalker had officially made himself known according to what he had heard from Thor, the information was unnerving to say the least.

Honestly, he had no idea that it was so bad that Kiyoshi had conveniently been watching Mayura during cheering practice, and waiting for her afterwards. That had been part of Thor's reasoning behind visiting him earlier in the day—that and eating his food.

Deciding not to dwell on the situation and dampen the mood he opted to focus exclusively on her, "You do make quite a cute cheerleader you know," he commented, opening an eye to catch her reaction.

Mayura's face turned red in response, "…Loki-kun…" she mumbled, turning her head away, her embarrassment well known by now.

Loki regarded her seriously for a moment before taking hold of her hand, one promise appearing in his mind, _'I won't let anything happen to you, Mayu' _a smile appearing on his face when she turned back toward him. "Maybe you can show me your routine sometime," he suggested with a wink following, causing her to face fault.

-

Mayura grinned as she looked back to see Loki finally getting the hang of the popular mortal pastime called—the swing—she had to admit it was quite comical to see him on a swing in the first place and trying to comprehend how to make it go, which unfortunately was short lived—apparently Loki has problems with singing _and _coordination.

She slowly came to a halt along side of him, a large smile on her face and her crimson orbs sparkling. He couldn't help but return her smile, it was contagious, making him feel that being subjected to swinging in a park was well worth it—if word didn't get out to the other gods mind you.

"Arigato Loki-kun," she thanked him, hesitantly reaching out her hand for his own, her eyes softening when he took hold of hers instead, "I feel much better now."

"I'd do anything just to see Mayura smile," he informed her, giving her hand a squeeze and knowing his words to be true.

"Having Loki-kun here with me is all I need to smile," she replied, her eyes glancing toward their joined hands, again making note of how perfectly her hand fit in his own and the feelings that always surrounded her when she was with him.

The feelings and the words that should have been brought up were pushed to the backs of their minds for the evening—why ruin perfection with the words _mortal_ and _immortal_ and their meanings—as the Kami walked his mortal companion home.

-

To any observer they would appear to be a young carefree couple with all the time in the world; the female making gestures with her hands while explaining all the time that's gone into her cheerleading routine for tomorrow night and the male smirking and making comments about how kawaii she must look.

However, to one observer their companionship was an obstacle that needed to be dealt with and soon in order to make a necessary addition to his collection of living works of art.

-

Notes:

1 – Wiping the mouth of any member of the opposite sex with your own napkin is considered to be an intimate action. You see this often in anime where the guy will wipe the girl's mouth with his own napkin and it causes her to blush or people to gossip, which is because of this old tradition—which also has ties to marriage where you wipe the mouth of the one you are to marry.


	24. Chapter 20

Author's Note: You know what? I've really let my mind wander lately and I'm afraid that it's having a negative effect on my writing.

It's like time is just going by too quickly and I just don't have a moment to sit down and type out my thoughts, let alone, chart out my next course of action. I really do like writing for Loki and Mayura, I just think that my muse decided to leave things in my hands and it's not really working.

I really hope that you will enjoy this chapter, I can't guarantee that it won't be a total waste of your time or that you will even review–Sigh—but maybe it will brighten your day?

Last but not least, there are songs in here which can be found on You Tube. So you _really _should have no excuse for not listening (cough).

I will put the numbers 1 and 2 in bold within the chapter so you can refer to them with the lyrics. The first is called 'Andante' from Da Capo (great anime)—if you go to You Tube and type in 'Da Capo Andante' you will get Kotori's Tribute, so great and sung by Yui Horie. And secondly, if you type in 'Kirari Takaramono' you will get Yui Horie's PV to listen to.

-

Chapter 20: The Stage Is Set And The Characters Have Arrived

-

It was 15 minutes until 6 o'clock and the stage was set; the lights were dim in the gymnasium of the high school, and the tension was in the air, but no one felt it more than Mayura who was observing what appeared to be the entire student body shuffling inside.

She couldn't help but sigh, letting her hand slip from the curtain that separated her from their watching eyes. It wasn't as if she wasn't accustomed to being in the spot light when it came to cheering routines—_this _one just so happened to be a competition that would determine whether their school went on as the undefeated champions in their district.

_No Pressure._

'_Mou…I really hope this night will be over soon. I don't think I've ever seen so many people before, and then of course, there's Loki who insists that if we're going to find out anything on Kiyoshi it will have to be tonight. I want to get to the bottom of this fushigi mystery, I really do…but…'_

Her inner musings came to a cease when she felt a tug on her right hand. Her eyes widened, lowering her gaze to determine the source, she couldn't help but blink.

"Loki-kun?" she questioned, looking down to find the kami in his chibi form standing before her with a smirk on his face, his emerald eyes watching hers.

"Mayura," greeted Loki, holding her hand in his as they stood in a dark pocket of the stage, "I felt that this form would be easier for me to observe you."

'_Of course…Loki would definitely be trampled by those stalkers if he were to show up in his real form.'_

"Hai, I agree," informed Mayura, giving his hand a squeeze in response, "Mou…I really don't see why so many people had to show up."

"Nervous?" he questioned, giving her a sincere look instead of the taunting smirk that usually graced his features.

"…No…" she mumbled, turning her gaze toward the noise that was accompanying the crowd on the other side of the curtain.

"Mayura," he spoke, drawing her attention back on him, "you'll do fine," he noticed the smile that appeared on her lips and his eyes widened as she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Arigato, Loki-kun," she murmured, her lips lingering on his skin a little longer than need be just to make her point.

'_Yeah, arigato to you as well Mayura, kiss me when I can't respond in this form. Classic.'_

"Don't mention it," he said, recovering quickly and a smirk appearing on his face once more before dropping her hand—an unnoticed sigh escaping his lips—and walking toward the stairwell to join the crowd.

Her eyes softened as she watched him leave, however, Tsubasa's voice brought her from her thoughts.

"Mayura-chan, problem!"

"Nani?"

-

Loki made his way to the balcony where he would be sure to get a good view, and keep an eye out for Mayura's personal stalker. There was no doubt in his mind that Kiyoshi would pass up the opportunity to see Mayura, the only problem was Mayura's description of Kiyoshi didn't set him apart from half of the male population in the gym. It would have been so much easier to go on if he possessed some characteristic—a missing eye, a scar on his face, burned beyond recognition—but _no_ he had nothing to work with!

His eyes fell on Narugami who was working the stands selling an assortment of what appeared to be candy, popcorn, drinks, and other mortal snack foods. What was this, a baseball game?

"Oi, Loki!" hollered Narugami, waving to the childlike kami who made his way toward him.

"Narukami," greeted Loki, "is there ever a time when you're _not _working?"

The kami of thunder glared down at him, "Unlike some, I have to work in order to survive," a thought popped into his mind as he bent down to address the kami of mischief, "Where do you get all of your money anyways?"

Loki smirked, standing with his hands behind his back, "Here and there."

"More like you stole items from the other kami's and pawned them off," muttered Narugami who noticed the amusement in Loki's emerald eyes, "…that is what _I_ call dishonest."

"I'm not dishonest," informed Loki, who looked highly offended, feigning pain by bringing his hand to his chest, "I'm an opportunist."

The kami of thunder scoffed at this statement and whispered, "And the horn of plenty was just lying around for the taking."

The lights started to dim as the two moved to the rail of the balcony over looking the stage below them. A spot light fell on a young blonde haired girl who appeared to be way too peppy for Loki's taste; maybe she had contracted the fushigi mystery disease too?

"Arigato for coming, one of the teams is running late but we have some live entertainment to keep your interest!" she hollered into the microphone which gave off an ear splitting feedback causing most of the gym's occupants to cover their ears.

"It better be more entertaining than this!" announced Narugami, keeping his hands to his ears, and noticing the nod of his fellow kami in reply.

-

"You want me to what?!" practically screeched Mayura from behind the curtain, being passed a microphone and being pushed toward the center of the stage.

"Oh Mayura-chan, you'll do fine," cheerfully stated Tsubasa, pushing her teammate from behind, "you have nothing to worry about!" She stopped pushing for a moment and brought a finger to her chin, "Well of course, you might embarrass yourself in front of a gym full of people," she caught Mayura's face which resembled that of a deer caught in the headlights, and quickly waved it off, "I mean! Of course, you'll be fine! Here you go, let's just fix this piece of hair and alright!"

Mayura watched Tsubasa tend to her like a mother hen and then sweatdropped when she received thumbs up and smiles from the other members of her team. Sometimes life really was unfair… oh well for staying under the radar tonight…

-

The announcer with the horrible voice quickly ran off the stage and all lights disappeared for a moment. Music started to fill over the speaker system and one girl could feel the audience waiting with baited breath, their anticipation evident in the air as the lights began to reappear—she took a deep breath, then slowly raising the microphone in her hand, she sang to the audience which was slowing being revealed to her **(1)**.

_The harmony of the gentle wind melts in my heart,  
As if it's spinning my memories together.  
When I close my eyes, I see a sunny scenery.  
Because I've met you._

Mayura smiled, watching the faces before her and finding no objections to her voice, while two kami's looked on from above. Loki smiled, his eyes softening as he watched the enticing mortal sing—the kami of thunder to his right gaping like a fish out of water.

_Overflowing gently, my droplets of love,  
They turn into warmth in my heart._

"Did you know Daidouji could sing?" questioned Narugami, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Hai," informed Loki in a whisper, his gaze never leaving her form; he wished that he had paid more attention the first time she had sung in his presence.

_I want to let you hear my wish dyed with happiness.  
I want to stay by your smile forever.  
The flowers of light blooming in the sky chase away the darkness,  
And let me sing with joy._

Narugami leaned forward on the railing, a smile appearing on his face, "Who knew?" he asked to no one in particular, his eyes seeing more than the mortal audience, "You can see it right?"

Loki let out a sigh, "Hai, I can see her soul," he replied, taking in the golden glow around the mortal girl.

"It's really beautiful," commented the kami of thunder, who received an odd glance from his companion, he straightened up and coughed into the side of his fist, "her voice."

Loki couldn't help but smirk and shake his head…

_Do I know the real me?  
With the pain of doubt and uncertainty,  
The two of us spread our wings towards the unknown future.  
Will we cuddle together in the wintry wind?_

Mayura snapped her fingers in time with the music, her eyes searching for a familiar face within the crowd. A smile appeared on her face when she caught the sight of Koutarou whose eyes were rather wide, his fan girls looking between him and the cause of the problem—her.

Loki turned his attention back to Narugami, a serious look on his face, "Is Kiyoshi here?"

Narugami snapped out of his daze and started to scan the crowd, it didn't take long for him to point to the opposite side of the balcony to a well dressed brunette with piercing blue eyes, who appeared to be mesmerized by the girl below.

_If I keep thinking about you, will it turn into love?  
The radiance and tears that interrupt the night sky._

Loki's eyes narrowed as he watched Kiyoshi stare at his mortal girlfriend of sorts—it was as though he were imprinting her image into his memory. He couldn't help but look disgusted for a moment before turning his attention back to the object of his and apparently the transfer student's affections.

'_Enjoy the view, for that's as close as you'll ever get to her, if I have anything to say about it.'_

Mayura's gaze shifted upward as she located the kami who had captivated her for so long, emerald met crimson briefly…

_The more I wish the more my heart hurts from the singe.  
But even so, I can't help blushing because of my love.  
I'm satisfied with just you and my unanswered feelings.  
I love you, so walk with me._

Loki's gaze shifted momentarily to observe Kiyoshi, whose eyes were locked solely on Mayura as though she were the only person in the establishment. This did not sit well with the kami, perhaps this was why she had been so apprehensive to mention Kiyoshi in the first place.

Mayura closed her eyes, bringing her left hand to her chest as she sang, the two observant kami's above noticing the warm glow radiating from her. It wasn't the first time that someone had taken notice of her soul after all.

_I want to let you hear my wish dyed with happiness.  
I want to stay by your smile forever.  
The flowers of light blooming in the sky chase away the darkness,  
And let me sing with joy.  
My love for you._

She slowly opened her eyes to be met with a loud applause as the blonde ran back onto the stage, snagged the microphone—nearly blowing out the ear drums of the audience—with Mayura standing beside her with a sweatdrop appearing on her head.

"Wonderful! Alright, we have to go get ready for our routine now!"

With lightning quick movements Mayura was led off the stage by the hyperactive girl and could be seen practically flapping madly in the breeze. While muffled suggestions such as 'the need to switch to decaf coffee' were heard.

-

Throughout the duration of the competition Loki had taken the opportunity to get to know Kiyoshi—more like, find out what his peers knew of him. So far he wasn't getting the results he wanted. Kiyoshi appeared to be _normal_ to say the least, but his keen eyes told him that the student's intentions were anything but normal.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that a certain kami is jealous," informed Narugami, who noticed the twitch Loki's eye was giving off. Narugami smirked and leaned against the rail of the balcony, "it's a good thing I know differently."

'_It's a good thing you stopped talking Thor. Not to mention, I have no reason to be jealous. I mean, its Mayura…'_

His eyes drifted below to where the girl was currently twirling a baton from the top of a formation—little did he know that Mayura was currently praying that Tsubasa didn't space out or it would be a terrible case of déjà vu.

'_Who just so happens to be quite attractive. Mou…this is tough.' _He couldn't help but blink at his own thought, _'Did I just think 'mou'? Oh Mayura, you're definitely a bad influence on me, and that coming from someone like me isn't a compliment…or it is?'_

Narugami couldn't help but sweatdrop as he watched Loki scratch his head as if contemplating something. He shook his head and let out a sigh, why was nothing ever easy when it came to Loki?

-

The closing ceremony went without a hitch, but when the time came for Mayura's team to make their departure Loki noticed that Kiyoshi had disappeared from his seat. His eyes scanned the area, searching for the boy who had mysteriously vanished from his view.

He quickly hurried down the balcony stairs and made his way toward the stage where Mayura's team was receiving flowers for remaining the undefeated champions…

-

Mayura sighed and shook her head watching as Tsubasa hurried toward Yamada; at least Tsubasa hadn't seen him before her feet touched the floor. She looked down at the bouquet of lilies in her hand and smiled before heading backstage. Her attention was focused on the flowers and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes as a slip of paper caught her eye.

Pushing back the curtain with her right hand, her gaze never leaving the newly found slip, she carefully removed it from the ribbon of the bouquet. She soon discovered that it was a small envelope with her name on the front. Mayura turned the envelope to its back side and carefully opened it to reveal a pink card with a doll on it.

Her breath caught in her lungs as she slowly opened the card…

_Mayura,_

_Congratulations on your win, I knew that with you on the team there was no way our high school would lose. I also wanted to compliment you; for you sing like an angel, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I want to—_

Before she could finish reading, an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards; she wasn't able to yell, as the palm of someone's hand quickly covered her mouth.

-

Narugami couldn't help but sigh in defeat. Where had everyone gone? He couldn't find Loki, Mayura, or Kiyoshi, and he knew that the kami playing detective couldn't ignore the fact that Kiyoshi had his eyes on Mayura.

Well there wasn't anything that could be done now; he had to close up the concession stand before he got fired, and he had a pretty good feeling that Loki could handle Kiyoshi—he grinned—maybe not Mayura, but definitely Kiyoshi.

-

Mayura had dropped the bouquet of flowers and instinctively placed her hand over the one on her mouth. Her eyes were wide from both her fear and surprise; she felt warm breath trickling down her neck as the person lowered their mouth next to her ear.

"Shh, it's just me."

She immediately relaxed in his embrace; he removed his hand from her mouth as she turned her head slightly to her right, his lips brushing up against her cheek in the process.

"Loki-kun," she breathed his name in no more than a whisper, "you scared me."

"Gomen," Kakusei Loki apologized, pressing his cheek up against her own, his arm still wrapped around her waist, "Kiyoshi disappeared and then I couldn't find you."

Mayura couldn't help but blush at his honesty, "Loki-kun, nothing would have happened to me with all of these people around. You didn't have to be worried about—

Her eyes momentarily widened, to find his lips on her own, yet she recovered quickly and allowed her eyelids to close, feeling his hand on her cheek.

How was it that time always ceased to exist when he was with her? He had really been worried about her when he couldn't find her and had feared the worst, but she was safe and in his arms and tonight he would definitely make sure that Kiyoshi stayed out of her life.

Mayura slowly broke the kiss, trying to regain her breath in the process; her eyes remaining closed, while feeling his hand caress her cheek.

"Mou, Loki how," he silenced her by placing a finger to her lips, his eyes shifting to the left to inform her that someone was nearby.

Loki moved the curtain back, while he and Mayura both narrowed their eyes to see who was currently back stage; her body automatically stiffened in response, and he rested his chin on her shoulder and pulled her closer in comfort.

Turning her head to the side, she quickly mouthed _Kiyoshi_ and noticed Loki nod in reply before both focused their gaze toward the teenaged boy who had stumbled across her forgotten flowers and the card.

Bending down, Kiyoshi picked up the fallen flowers and card as a plan popped into Mayura's mind. She wanted to find out about Kiyoshi tonight, and as long as Loki was with her she felt that now would be an opportune moment to finally uncover this fushigi mystery.

Her crimson orbs locked with emerald and he nodded in affirmation, with a silent sigh he let go of her and remained hidden behind the curtain as she put their plan into action.

-

"Oh, my flowers," informed Mayura, startling the boy who looked around with a questionable gaze as to where she might have come from.

His eyes fell on her instantly and a smile appeared on his face, before standing and passing her the items.

"I see you received my card, Mayura," informed Kiyoshi, his hands brushing against hers as she took the gifts from him.

Loki remained hidden in the shadows taking in their interaction and feeling unnerved by the fact that Kiyoshi dared to call her by her name.

"H-Hai!" she informed, a little too eagerly, having forgotten all about the half read note within the card, "Arigato, the flowers are wonderful."

"Their beauty can't compare to yours," he replied, tucking a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear, which caused unsettling shivers down her spine.

"…Arigato…" she murmured, letting the breath that she had been holding escape when his hand was removed from her body.

"I would like to give you something else tonight as a congratulatory gift," explained Kiyoshi his eyes never leaving her own, "will you come with me to my shop tonight?"

"Hai," began Mayura, her heart pounding for some unknown reason, "I'll come."

A smile appeared on Kiyoshi's face, causing Mayura to almost feel guilty for setting him up.

'_Maybe he is sincere? Mou…why did I think there was ever anything more?'_

"Let's go now, shall we?" he asked, not waiting for her response as he took hold of her elbow and led her toward the exit.

Mayura couldn't help but glance back toward the curtain, _'…Loki-kun…'_

Loki stepped out from the shadows, hearing their footsteps echoing down the stairs and waiting for the door to close behind them before he made any action toward following them.

'_What is it about this guy that makes me so nervous? Could it really be as Thor said, am I jealous? No. I'm definitely not jealous, and even Thor had his own reservations when it came to Kiyoshi.'_

-

Mayura knew where Kiyoshi's family's doll shop was located; they walked in silence until they reached the shop. She waited patiently as he took out his key and unlocked the front door.

"I think that you'll enjoy your stay, Mayura," commented Kiyoshi, leaving her in the doorway, going for the light to illuminate the shop.

The light filled the room and as her eyes focused she couldn't help but look on in awe. The entire room was filled with dolls, so lifelike, that she would swear they were miniature people. Mayura's features were a glow as she found herself taking in the beautiful works of art.

"Kiyoshi, these are amazing!" she exclaimed, taking one of the dolls in hand. Its porcelain face was so lifelike; its blue eyes were so bright, long brown hair neatly arranged and every intricate detail from the blue kimono with the golden lotus blossoms, to the pair of black flats on its feet.

"I'm so very pleased that you enjoy my collection," informed the doll maker, "I want you to see my latest doll, I know that you will love her as well."

Mayura nodded her head in agreement, watching Kiyoshi turn to open a connecting door; something caught her attention out the corner of her eye and she realized that it was Loki motioning for her to follow so he could gain entrance to the establishment while remaining undetected.

She hurried after him and took hold of his hand, practically leading him down the hallway, "Oh, I can't wait to see more of your dolls! They are so kawaii!"

Loki sweatdropped, now standing in the door way, perhaps Mayura was going a little over the top? His gaze fell on the dolls in the front of the shop and he couldn't help but feel uneasy, it was as if they were watching his every move.

Something definitely was off with this shop, he was sure of it. It gave off an aura to it that he couldn't place, but he wasn't keen on the idea of Mayura being alone with Kiyoshi either. He could only hope that she would be able to distract him long enough for him to get enough information on the doll maker.

-

Mayura was busy playing it up as a doll loving fanatic, leading Kiyoshi down the hallway. In the back of her mind she remembered Loki and not to get too far ahead, it was obvious that the establishment was far larger than she had anticipated.

Kiyoshi couldn't help but smile, holding her hand within his own, "Mayura, you've made me so happy today," he informed, "my dolls are going to love you."

"There's more?" she questioned, already having seen at least thirty various dolls along the way of the narrow hallway.

"Far more, and I'm always making additions," he commented, watching as her eyes grew wider, his smile grew, "I wish that they could sing like you though."

Mayura couldn't help but blush, "Arigato, but I'm really not that great," her eyes widened, watching him bring her hand to his lips.

"I'd love it if my dolls had a voice like your own. I would never grow tired of it; it would be something that I would preserve and cherish for many years," he stated, watching her crimson orbs as he kissed the back of her hand.

A noise was heard from within the hallway and Mayura had a pretty good idea what—more like who—it was.

'_Think Mayura! Think!'_

"Kiyoshi!" she exclaimed, regaining his attention and smiling cutely, "I could…sing for you, right now…that is, if you want me to…"

His smile reappeared, "Hai, I would like that very much Mayura," he led her by the hand down the hallway and headed to their left.

-

Loki let out a sigh, _'Arigato, Mayura. If it wasn't for your quick thinking I believe I would have been busted,' _he quickly set one of the dolls that had been on the floor upright once more and couldn't help but sweatdrop, _'It had to be dolls…'_

-

Mayura was led into an open room, realizing sometime along the way that the shop connected to his home. She found herself in what appeared to be a sitting room, an odd assortment of dolls on the shelves of the room. For the first time, she noticed that all the dolls were positioned to face the visitors of the room; it gave her a sick feeling. They were far too lifelike.

Kiyoshi had taken a seat at a table in the corner of the room, "I look forward to hearing your voice Mayura," his voice was laced with his pleasure, his eyes locked on her form.

'_Loki-kun better come up with something and soon…I don't think I want to be alone with Kiyoshi for too long.'_

Mayura closed her eyes, her hands grasped in front of her as she began to sing to the captivated doll maker **(2)**.

_Glittering…_

_Shining…_

_A Dream…_

_I'm holding onto it tightly_

_Taking one step at a time_

_Towards the future_

Loki could hear her voice echoing throughout the hallway. He found himself mesmerized by her voice but then pushed the thoughts aside, _'This is no time to act like a lovesick mortal; Mayura's not singing for my listening pleasure, she's buying me time.'_

_Ah…in a buzzing town_

_Ah…with a pathetic smile, I start to run!_

_Even if the wind continues to blow_

_Even if it's so cold I can jump through it for sure_

_Glittering…_

_Shining…_

_Now…_

_I'm holding onto them all the glittering treasures_

Kiyoshi looked on it awe, his eyes capturing every intricate detail of her, a smile in his blue eyes.

_Hope…_

_Shining…_

_It's love…_

_It's always in the heart_

_Taking one step at a time, toward the future_

Mayura opened her eyes and smiled, waving her index finger and moving her head from side to side in time with the song, trying her best enjoy herself, and hoping that Loki was onto something.

_Ah…in a town that keeps me spinning_

_Ah…when the smile I make cracks, I start to run!_

_Even if the wind passes by_

_Even if it's so strong I can pass through it for sure_

_Glittering…_

_Shining…_

_Miracles…_

_I'm holding onto them, all the wonderful treasures_

Loki was onto something alright, each doll that he had encountered portrayed a different emotion, and for reasons beyond his understanding, no two dolls looked similar in their characteristics.

_Into the sky…_

_Flying…_

_It's love…_

_It's always in the heart_

_Taking one step at a time, let's move onto the future_

_Glittering…_

_Shining…_

_A dream…_

_I'm holding onto it tightly_

_Taking one step at a time, towards the future_

Kiyoshi continued to smile, resting his chin in his hands as he sat at the table and she continued to sing for him. She would love the doll he wanted to show her, he was certain of this.

_The future…_

_Drawing it…_

_It's love…_

_It's always in the heart_

_Taking one step at a time, let's head towards the future_

Loki noticed that Mayura's voice had trailed off and he could hear the pleasure dripping in Kiyoshi's voice, how he commented that she was an _angel _and he must show her his latest addition to his doll family.

His eyes narrowed, getting ready to follow them when a crack in the wall to his right caught his attention. Upon further observation, the crack was actually a door, the knob hidden behind a case holding other lifelike 'family' members. Why would there be a single door in such a vast hallway? And better yet, why would it be covered?

Casting a glance down the hall and deeming it safe, the kami of mischief set to work, would curiosity kill the cat?

-

Alright! That's all I've got for now! PHEW that was really hard to write, took me all evening. I hope it wasn't a waste of time…


	25. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews that I got for the last chapter. I really enjoy reading them all. I'm currently camping this weekend, and yes I did bring my lap top…I only rough it so much…so I figured it's a beautiful day, why not sit at the picnic table, listen to music, and update for my dear readers.

Very short, but it ties in a lot of loose ends…and if you are confused by the ending please re-read chapter 9…

-

Chapter 21: The Enchanting Songstress

-

Kiyoshi appeared to be easily excitable as he quickly led Mayura through the vast hallway of the establishment. She barely had time to memorize any of her surroundings, however, the endless amount of dolls whirling in and out of her vision were making her grow uneasy.

'…_Loki-kun…'_

-

Loki quietly pushed the book case aside to reveal a hidden door. The moment his hand hit the knob, his eyes widened as a pulsation coursed through his body. Holding out his right arm he summoned Levaetin into his hand. Upon feeling the staff appear in his right hand and his fingers curl tightly around its center he pushed open the door.

The small light emitting from the hallway poured into the room, his eyes cautiously flashed red before walking inside of the area hidden from view. He could make out a table in the center of the room, his eyes scanning the table, to reveal a red ribbon, a note book, among other scattered objects.

Loki's eyes lingered on the ribbon that was intricately attached to a gold hair clip; it gave off an aura of familiarity…

-

_Loki couldn't help but smile as she stood before him standing in the moonlight staring upwards toward the night sky. _

"_Kirei…" she whispered at the breathtaking sight above her, a smile gracing her features. _

"_Mayura…" _

_His voice called her out of her thoughts as she turned her attention to him and blushed when she saw herself mirrored in his emerald eyes. _

"_Hai, Loki-kun?" she questioned, a gasp escaping her lips and her crimson orbs widening as she felt his arms encircle her._

"_Don't say anything…" he murmured, holding her in his embrace, his hand resting on the back of her head, noticing the gold hair clip in place when she turned her head and rested the side of her face on his shoulder and held him._

-

Loki's eyes widened, the clip dropping from his hand, the noise that it made from the impact went unheard as he took in the walls of the space to reveal black and white photos of his captivating mortal. He stood in awe, his eyes scanning each of the photos ranging from when she left her home, to greeting Yamino at the door of the Enjaku Detective Agency, to walking home from school with her book bag in hand, her interactions with Tsubasa, Narugami, Freyr, and lastly himself…

His breath caught in his lungs as Mayura's scream resounded throughout the corridor.

'_Mayura!'_

His thoughts were of her and his heart was in his throat, as he took off running through the vast hallway, when had he lost sight of her? How long had he wasted in the room? He finally realized what she meant to him and for the first time in his immortal existence…

'_I'm in love with Mayura…'_

-

10 Minutes Earlier…

-

_Mayura was pushed into a dimly lit room, eerie shadows cast by kerosene lamps hanging on the walls. _

"_Kiyoshi?" she questioned, nervously standing in front of him, her eyes adjusting to the poor lighting as the contents of the room appeared, in the corner she could make out a darkened corner that appeared to hold something of great importance to him, her eyes following his figure as he walked past her._

"_Come Mayura, here is the doll I spoke of…" informed Kiyoshi, his blue eyes ghostly in the lighting as she hesitantly followed._

_Mayura's eyes nervously scanned the room; there were tables with opened books and scrolls left haphazardly._

"_Wait here," stated Kiyoshi, turning to find a candle holder and a match. _

_She waited as told, noticing the way her skin felt cold all of a sudden, and slowly glancing back toward the door wondering where Loki could be. Her gaze returned to Kiyoshi's form as he brought the candle before her, a smile on his face as the light from the candle revealed his most prized possession to her._

_Her eyes widened as a porcelain face with crimson eyes was slowly revealed to her, the pink hair neatly half pinned back by a gold hair clip, wearing a long sleeved pink peasant styled dress with black lacings and tall black tied boots._

_Mayura searched his face and was only met with a smile in return as she hesitantly took a step back from the likeness before her._

"_It's me…" she whispered in disbelief. _

"_Beautiful isn't she?" he questioned, his delight dancing in his blue orbs, "I made her in your image, Mayura."_

_She watched as he quickly walked to the opposite corner of the room, searching for something. _

"_Wh-why is it me?" she nervously asked, watching as he turned, that smile never leaving an eccentric air washing over him._

"_Why wouldn't it be you?" he questioned with a chuckle, "It has to be you, of course, no one else can give off such beauty, many have tried, but now I have finally found you, my living work of art."_

_Mayura shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand, Kiyoshi, I—_

_She gasped as his hands took hold of hers, his eyes reflecting his insanity, "Your soul, Mayura, I need it to make her complete," laughed the doll maker, "I shall name her my enchanting songstress and I shall never tire of her beauty…"_

_Mayura's blood ran cold as she began to struggle to free her hands from his grasp, "What? What are you talking about?"_

_His face contorted into a crazed expression, his hold tightening, "I can't have you go and ruin it, why must you be like all of the others?" _

_Her eyes watched his and she could feel her body trembling even before she knew the answer to her question, "…The others?"_

_He shook his head and chuckled, "Why all of my girls of course!" he exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world, "They want you to join us and become part of our family. I can't have you leave me now, Mayura, not when I've come so far."_

_The doll maker pulled her to the miniature reproduction as a series of candles lit one after another, "Soon, soon, my collection will have a new addition…" _

-

'_Kuso, the hallway splits off, who knew that such a vast area, could be below the establishment? Which way is Mayura?'_

His keen eyes searched in both directions, his eyes flashing as Mayura's scream echoed from the tunnel leading to his right.

-

The flames danced in her eyes as Mayura struggled against Kiyoshi's grasp; he forcefully pushed her into a chair, knocking the wind out of her as her backside slammed against the back of the chair.

"Don't be so impatient!" he cackled, his blue eyes darting due to his excitement, "With this you will become my most precious piece…" informed the eccentric teen, placing a silver necklace with a sealing symbol on it around her neck, holding her arms in place on the arms of the chair.

'_My body feels heavy …'_

Her crimson orbs watched as the doll maker rushed around the room intent on finding the correct scroll, his insanity more apparent then before, as she struggled to make her body move against the bindings that had been placed on her arms.

'_Loki-kun…Loki-kun…please hurry…'_

-

Loki turned the corner to be met with another dead end. The entire establishment appeared to be a labyrinth of sorts, and he was silently cursing himself for his stupidity of not dealing with Kiyoshi sooner. The area was filling up with an evil aura, drowning out the one aura that he wished to find.

He quickly turned and continued running it had been a while since he had first heard her scream and the winding paths were of no help in finding the direction where his mortal girl friend was being held captive.

Loki tried tapping into his kami abilities and closed his eyes as he ran; trying to see more than the hallways endless walls and pinpoint her direction.

'_Loki-kun…please hurry…'_

His eyelids shot open at the pulsation that coursed through his body, _'Mayura!' _and quickly headed left, the tunnel poorly lit with kerosene lamps and the stifling aura getting stronger.

-

Mayura struggled against the bindings with all her might and started to rock the chair back and forth as she watched Kiyoshi's insanity let loose in the small room. He was now talking to himself and laughing about being so stupid as to misplace such an important scroll.

The chair began to rock more rapidly as she pushed her weight more onto each side, without warning the chair toppled onto its right side causing the right arm to snap in the process as one of the floor candles fell and rolled on its side to the corner of the room. Her eyes widened as she went to work to quickly free her arm and try to move onto the next while Kiyoshi continued to talk to himself, she fully took in her surroundings…

Now being the mystery buff that she was, she was fairly certain that this necklace had to go, and as she removed it from around her neck, she took a glance at her miniature version and shivered, that's when she smelt smoke and realized that the tapestry in the corner had caught fire due to the fallen candle and began working faster on freeing her left arm.

"Aa, here is it!" exclaimed the gleeful artist, holding the proper scroll in hand.

-

The smell of smoke invaded his senses as he continued down the hallway, never in his immortal existence had he been truly afraid of anything. Nor had he ever experienced love instead of lust and now he had finally obtained it and it was about to all go up in smoke.

He could hear the flames crackling as he drew closer, the light illuminating the hallway further down. Through the cracking and creaking of wood, he could make out her voice, a crash—her backside slamming against the wall, a strained yet, desperate plea for him to stop and see that they needed to get out, the laughter of a madman as he explained that they had all they needed and once she became part of his collection they would never part, another slam, and her coughs following.

-

"Kiyoshi…" she murmured, the smoke causing her to cough as she staggered backwards, bringing her hand to her face to cover her mouth and nose from the smoke, "We have to leave…"

"No, don't you see?" he replied, laughing as he motioned to the doll in the corner, "I made her for you, so you and I will never part. Isn't it wonderful? We'll be happy here you and me and my dolls!"

Mayura watched as Kiyoshi began to cough from the smoke that had entered his lungs, she made an attempt to reach out to him, to make him see, when a kerosene lamp caught fire, forcing her back toward the wall nearest the door.

All at once, Kiyoshi appeared to realize what had happened as a wall of fire now coursed between them.

"Kiyoshi, come on!" exclaimed Mayura, "We can find a way out!"

The doll maker turned toward his beloved piece of art, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you…" he spoke to her image, turning his back to the real Mayura.

The room was quickly engulfed in flames, as she turned and fled through the door, doubling over when she appeared in the hallway from the smoke filling the enclosed area.

'…_Mou…this is bad…can't breath…which way to the exit?'_

Her ears picked up on a sound amongst the crackling of the flames…

"Mayura?!"

"Loki…" she replied, coughing and trying to peer through the smoke, "Loki-kun, where are you?!"

"Follow my voice Mayura!"

Mayura promptly changed directions, yet noticed that everything to her right was already enflamed, in between coughs she called out to him, "Loki-kun, the fire has already spread in that direction…I'm going to have to find another route…"

"Mayura!" replied Loki, standing on the opposite side of the blaze that separated them, he could hear her coughing increasing, "Trust me, you can come this way!"

She hesitated before shaking her head in the negative, "I can't, there's no way through…"

His voice stopped her from retreating, "Mayu, trust me…I won't let anything happen to you…you _can _make it through this way."

Slowly she turned around, "…Loki-kun, I…"

"I'll be there waiting for you on the other side, I promise."

She closed her eyes and whispered, "I trust you…" as she took the first steps into the blaze that would connect her to him and continued onward.

To her surprise the flames were close yet it was as if none dared to come in contact with her skin, at the end of the pathway, in amongst the smoke she could make out a tall figure slowly walking toward her.

The fire bender's eyes softened as he walked to meet her, watching as her crimson orbs locked with his, the space between them growing smaller while flames rose up around them.

The kami and the mortal stopped with about six feet between them, an unknown air from the fire causing it to rise higher around them, causing their clothes to rustle, while her long hair blew freely behind her.

"Loki-kun…" she whispered, breathlessly, her eyes not leaving his, although not daring to close the gap between them, the entire sight too unreal for any mortal to behold.

His eyes softened as he held out his hand to her, "Mayu…" he watched as she took a step forward and placed her palm in his own, before his fingers enclosed her hand and he pulled her close, the flames rising up as he rested his chin on top of her head, "you're alright."

Mayura closed her eyes for a moment, her head tucked safely under his chin, her hands resting on the front of his jacket, feeling his fingers brush her pink tresses, as the fire continued to consume the establishment.

"Loki-kun," she began, her fingers grasping the front of his coat, "I was afraid—

"Mayu," he interrupted her, lifting his chin from the top of her head as she looked up into his eyes, bringing his hand to her cheek, "I would never let anything happen to you."

Mayura watched his emerald eyes bore into hers, her eyes softening in the process, "Kiyoshi, he made a doll that looked just like me," she began, "he was going to perform some sort of ritual or something," she explained, averting her eyes, as her fingers tightened around the fabric of his jacket, "a fire broke out after I toppled over in the chair I was tied to…"

Her gaze returned to meet his, as a gasp escaped from her lips, "Kiyoshi," she blurted out, realization dawning on her, "he stayed with the doll, the entire room was on fire," she turned her head to look back but felt his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Mayura, there's nothing that can be done for him," informed the fire bender, holding her chin in his hand.

"But—

His index finger to her lips silenced her objection, "Mayu…I'm not very good with words," he stated, tilting his head down, his nose brushing against her own and noticing the faint blush etched across her cheeks, "not when it comes to these sort of things…I thought that I had lost you tonight," explained the kami, "I never realized what you meant to me before now."

"Loki-kun?" she whispered, her breath getting caught in her lungs, as she felt his left arm tighten around her waist, her hands resting on his chest, with her fingers still grasping the fabric of his jacket.

"Shh," he whispered, watching her eyelids flutter shut and feeling her body relax in his embrace, as his lips captured her own.

The flames around them surged and he briefly felt her apprehension before caressing her cheek, "I would never let anything happen to you Mayura," he breathlessly informed, feeling her hand on the side of his face as she responded to his kiss, and heard her whisper, "Hai, I know…Loki-kun is like my guardian angel…"

The kami of mischief couldn't help but smirk into their kiss, feeling an amazing sensation coursing through his body, "I've never been called an angel before," he informed, opening his eyes and watching her slowly mimic his actions before shooting up on the balls of her feet and wrap her arms tightly around his neck.

"Loki-kun," whispered the mortal girl, "Loki-kun is one of my most precious people. I don't care if he's a kami or what form he takes, because to me…." She could feel her heart beating rapidly, "Loki-kun is someone I love."

The kami's heart was beating at an equally fast pace, for once he found himself responding to a woman's heartfelt declaration of her love for him and tilted his head to the side so his cheek brushed up against hers.

"Mayu," he whispered, savoring the closeness as he closed his eyes, "I—

"Hai, I know," she murmured, turning her head, her lips brushing up against his cheek, feeling his free hand comb through her hair.

The entire establishment around them falling to ruin while the desire of one fire kami to protect a mere mortal girl was the only thing protecting either; Mayura's eyes widened as she felt Loki's arms shift before placing one arm under her knees while the other wrapped around her back.

She watched him with crimson orbs reflecting the amazing glow from the dancing flames around them as he gently lifted her off the ground, her arms wrapping securely around his neck.

"Loki-kun…"

"You don't need to say anything Mayu," he whispered, watching her bury the side of her face in his neck, her warm breath trickling down his neck while she sighed in content.

"…Arigato, Loki-kun…" she mumbled, closing her eyes and feeling him tilt his head to see her face, "_aishite imasu_…"

Mayura smiled, feeling Loki's lips on her forehead, before whispering in her ear, "_Kimi wa tottemo taisetsu na hito nan da, Mayura_."

As he turned carrying her safely in his arms, the flames obediently moved away from the kami and his mortal love, creating a safe path to the outside world, the thoughts of the insane doll maker and his collection in the back of the kami's mind.

-

As the establishment went up in a blaze of flames, lighting the entire area of the city fire fighters worked quickly to contain it. Sirens could be heard echoing throughout Main Street and many onlookers had arrived, the cause of the fire still unknown; however, as the whispers from the crowd carried on the night breeze, so did the thoughts of one silver haired figure with mismatched eyes.

"_What a pity, I had such high hopes for the mortal…I gave him the opportunity to add such a treasure to his collection and he couldn't be trusted to obtain it," _turning he made his way through the crowd before stopping to look in a small pool of water on the ground, the image of a mortal girl with striking pink hair being carried down a side street by a fire kami transpired, _"Perhaps I really will need to pay Daidouji Mayura another visit," _with that the silver cat with piercing mismatched eyes rounded the corner, _"After all, this form did work before."_

-

That's it for now! Short and probably really choppy but it's progress! Please run and review!

_aishite imasu – female way of saying 'I love you'_

_Kimi wa tottemo taisetsu na hito nan da, Mayura_—_roughly translated means 'You have become/are very precious to me, Mayura._


	26. Anniversary

**Author's Note**: _Happy Anniversary dear readers! One year ago this month I started this story and it's been a wild ride to date! I've met a lot of wonderful people along the way and gotten to sample a number of your beautiful works. It's been fun and I hope for many more encounters ahead. Thank you for making this story what it is—247 reviews and going strong—because without you I know I wouldn't have had the inspiration to go this far, so this is my gift to you. There are a lot of memories within this chapter, ones that I think will make everyone laugh and sigh. Again, thank you and enjoy—Asuka02RedEva_

-

Insert: Anniversary's Are as Timeless as a Treasure

-

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control"—Unknown_

-

How had it come to be that one mortal girl had managed to captivate the elusive Kami of mischief and mayhem? One may say that she had duped the Kami or somehow managed to win a bet against the former playboy of Asgard. Others like his fellow gods and goddesses would say that the mortal had cast some sort of a spell in order to obtain his attentions; however, none would be correct in their assumptions.

In reality, the cause of his dilemma—if you will—was currently sitting in the office of the Enjaku Detective Agency currently unaware of the detective's inner thoughts…

The mortal girl sat before him on a comfy red sofa savoring delicious pastries that his youngest son had prepared, while holding the eldest of his children in her lap and happily obliging the black pup by sharing her treats. All the while, still unaware of how her presence was affecting the once renowned prankster…

However, this was seriously not a prank; if anyone had told him that he would one day meet a pink haired teenaged mortal girl with a love for fushigi mysteries—who seemed to have an unknown sixth sense by attracting supernatural phenomenon's—he would have seriously thought the notion to be absurd.

But as his gaze falls on her form once more and he takes in her smiling face, her sparkling crimson eyes, her love of his eldest son, and his son's welcoming responses to her crooning, the Kami can't help but think that sometimes one needn't analyze everything in their life.

Meeting Daidouji Mayura was fate, this he was sure of. Her persistence and perseverance was admirable and her ability to ignite emotions that he never knew he possessed was uncanny. He was sure that this girl was the exception to the mortal race, he had never met a soul so pure and enlightening as hers and the fact that he wasn't the only one to take notice of it was unsettling to him. What would happen if his premonition were to become a reality? He had lost many things in his life time, yet always managed to regain them…but a mortal cannot be retrieved once they meet death.

Like with all good things in life, we reach a moment where we must stop and reflect on our lives and the roads before us. Do we go left and take the easier path? Down that road lies no attachments and without attachments one cannot be hurt. Or…do we stray down the path less ventured? The path that holds love and happiness…perhaps there lies pain ahead…but maybe the happier times will out way the sadness the venture entails?

Besides, as her gaze shifts and her eyes soften when crimson meets emerald all prior thoughts of taking the easier path are disregarded. Because, how could anyone deny themselves a chance at true happiness? After all, it was once said that _the only reward for love is the experience of loving_.

So who knows what fate has in store for a mortal and a Kami? One thing is for certain that fate brought the two together and somehow the two formed a bond that resulted in what began as friendship, nurtured into trust and finally grew to a deeper understanding where a unique love began to flourish. The mortal feels content and the immortal feels complete when they're with one another and their differences seem so small and far from mind when they gaze into each other's eyes that there can certainly be no problems within the world.

Yamino's voice interrupts the Kami's thoughts as words of going shopping for dinner ring throughout the hallway. He watches as Fenrir jumps from Mayura's lap and offers her a _Goodbye Mystery Girl_ before heading down the stairs to accompany Yamino with the errand.

Silence falls upon the room once more and now the mortal and the immortal are alone and the sky is darkening and it appears that rain is on the verge of occurring. She will surely stay no longer to avoid being caught in a storm and he will not hear of her chancing a soaking and falling ill so she returns to her spot on the sofa and holds a cup of tea in her hands.

By now the only sound invading their senses is the pinging of the rain as it hits the glass of the office window. Why is the couple so quiet? Could it be that both are contemplating their newfound relationship? Or perhaps, the recent events have caused some unsettling feelings. After all, it was only a few days ago that the doll maker's shop had burned to the ground and the immortal had practically confessed his adoration of the mortal girl while carrying her amongst the flames.

The pink haired girl stares into her tea cup as if expecting it to respond, yet the voice of her male counterpart rings out and she finds herself asking, "What Loki-kun?"

With a sigh he stands from his desk chair and makes his way toward her, "I said, you're quiet Mayura; is something the matter?"

She smiles and shakes her head as he takes a seat beside of her and removes the tea cup from her hands before setting it onto the coffee table before them. She turns slightly toward him and feels his hand lifting her chin, his emerald orbs softening as he searches her own.

"What's wrong Mayura? It's not like you to be so quiet with me," he questions, pushing a stray strand of pink behind her ear with his free hand.

She smiles and takes his hand within her own before replying, "Nothing's wrong Loki-kun—

"You don't have to lie," he gently scolds her and gives her hand a squeeze, "besides you're not very good at it, better to leave it to a pro."

She watches as he winks, obviously referring to himself, before protesting, "Mou, Loki-kun I wasn't—

This seems to be a pattern; the mortal girl doesn't get to finish a sentence without the immortal interrupting her. Yet, this interruption appears to be well received as she closes her eyes with a blush appearing on her cheeks before returning his affections.

"I could see it in your eyes," he informs her after breaking the tender moment, leaning his forehead against her own, his eyelids remaining closed, "won't you tell me what's wrong?"

She mimics his actions, her fingers intertwining with his as she takes his hand, "I was just thinking about what happened with Kiyoshi," she explained feeling his body tense before adding, "Luckily Loki-kun was there or the agency might have needed a replacement assistant," she added with a small laugh only to have it cut short when she felt his arms wrap around her and draw her into his embrace.

"Don't joke about something like that, Mayu," murmured the Kami whose heart she had already obtained without hardly any effort, "We have a deal remember? I will stay with you for as long as you want me here and you—

She quickly wrapped her arms around him, resting the side of her face on his shoulder, "I always want Loki-kun with me, because," she spoke and then softly added, "_aishite imasu_…"

"I know," he whispered, his hand playing with her pink tresses and his heart beat increasing, "Mayu, you know that _kimi wa tottemo taisetsu na hito nan da_…"

"Hai, Loki-kun…" she replied, feeling his hand lingering in her hair before resting on her back, drawing her closer and closing her eyes in contentment.

"I'm not good at relationships, Mayura," he expressed his concern to her, he'd always managed to steer clear of commitments of any kind in the past, "But…" his head sunk lower into her shoulder auburn locks cascading around his face, "I'll try for you…"

Mayura felt her heart skip a beat at his declaration—even if it had been an adorable muffled one at that—and a smile couldn't help but creep onto her face. Hearing these words from Loki, _her _Loki-kun meant more to her than any fushigi mystery this world had to offer. She had never experienced love before but had a feeling that this was it and there was no doubt in her mind that what she felt for him, was nothing short of love, unaware that the man in her arms was thinking along the same lines.

A crash erupted from downstairs as both slowly lifted their heads to gaze upon the other; each sharing a confused expression waiting for the source to be revealed when a _bwee _followed by a familiar _Yamato Nadeshiko_ rang out.

"Come on," began Loki, taking her hand in his own and pulling her up, "if we hurry we might be able to make it to the back door before Freyr gets Gullinbursti out of the hole in the wall."

The pink haired girl merely blinked and quickly followed after him to the doorway. He slowly opened the door, stuck his head out and cautiously looked both ways before placing his finger to his lips and quietly leading the way down the hallway.

"Hurry Gullinbursti we must find my Yamato Nadeshiko and secure a date!"

The two hesitantly glanced over the railing to find Freyr yanking on Gullinbursti's back legs in an attempt to free him from the current hole in the wall.

"Told you," mouthed Loki before giving her hand a light tug and hurrying to the stairs.

Quietly they walked downstairs, Loki rolling his eyes at the buffoon who had crashed his pig into the living room of his house and Mayura wide eyed and sweat dropping at the sight.

A few steps later a creak rang out from the floor boards soon followed by the exclamation of _Ah Ha! _

Loki turned around and gave Mayura an annoyed look, insinuating that she had allowed for them to be caught in the middle of their escape. The mortal shook her head no, waving her hands in front of herself in her defense. The Kami blinked, to find that Freyr's declaration had been directed toward Gullinbursti's release from the wall. Feeling a tad embarrassed—with the addition of the pink haired mortal girl standing before him with her cheeks puffed out in anger at his assumption—he mouthed his apology before leaning forward to kiss her forehead and she found her anger immediately melting away as they quickly slid into the kitchen and out the back door undetected.

-

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night"—William Shakespeare_

-

Life was strange and no matter how many lifetimes an immortal may live, in the instance of this immortal never had he anticipated that life would throw a beautiful pink haired mortal in his path after being exiled to Midgard.

They stood at the edge of a dock overlooking the sea, he a little ways behind her while the sun's rays fell upon her form, her eyelids closed and a smile on her face, making her features seem to glow as a soft wind lifted her hair and blew it gently behind her.

The Kami's eyes softened as memories of their time together began to cloud his mind…

-

_She came in carrying the tray of freshly baked cookies, a smile on her face._

"_Loki-kun here's…" she trailed off, as she stood frozen, her eyes wide, mouth open._

_Up went the tray of cookies as she pointed her index finger—shaking it—in his direction. _

"_Do you have something to say, Mayura?"_

"_Floating…"_

"_Daddy, I think she's lost it," commented Fenrir as he jumped up in Loki's lap._

"_T-talking!"_

"_Floating? Talking?" he asked with a quizzical expression on his face._

"_FloatingMarshmellowsAndTalkingDogs!" she rambled without taking a single breath before getting swirly eyed and stating "Fushigi Mystery…" as she fell over backwards._

………

_There at the foot of the stairs she stood in a pink and white European styled gown, which looked like it would have come out of an Old English ballroom. The top of the dress fit her figure perfectly; it had sleeves that flared out, the outside of the dress being pink while the inner white lace and silk. The lower part of the dress fell to the floor covering her feet. Her hair was done up in a high pony tail, the ends spiral curled—leaving the remaining stray pieces curled and resting on each side of her face._

_He stood in front of her and smiled up at her, "Mayura, you look nice tonight."_

_Yet his thoughts remained hidden, for he thought that she looked beautiful that night…_

………

_The feathers fell around her as he took her into his arms and sat on one knee balancing her small form. He looked down at her peaceful face, her eyes were closed._

"_Loki-sama!" cried Yamino, running to his father who was hidden in the shadows; both watched as the mansion disappeared from view, "Loki-sama…you…"_

"_It was the only way, Yamino-kun. I couldn't let her go, not like that," he explained, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He stood up and looked down at her once more as if to reassure himself that she was actually sleeping, before passing her to his son._

………

_Narugami looked at his watched and shouted, "I'm late! Hurry and help me with my deliveries!" completely cutting off Mayura, as he grabbed both hers and Loki's hands and dragged them down the street._

"_Narukami!" yelled Loki being dragged and tempted to hit him upside the head._

"_Narugami, wait a minute!" objected Mayura, being dragged around in her cheerleading outfit of all things._

"_Help! This man is kidnapping me!" yelled Loki, flailing madly._

_Mayura sweatdropped and made some crazy signals to people in passing who had stopped to glance._

"_He's a mad man! He's taking me and my mother to a bad place!"_

_Mayura's head fell, as her shoulders slumped..._

………

"_Loki-kun…" she began before whispering, "Help me out would you?" she asked with a pleading smile._

_Loki looked to Kotaru and then back to Mayura, as he too sweatdropped knowing that Kotaru must have been hit with Laevateinn, mortals had strange side effects. Maybe Mayura would be normal? No…wishful thinking…its magic wasn't THAT strong._

_He held out his hand as Mayura gladly returned Laevateinn to him. Taking his staff with his right, he took hold of her now free hand with his left, "Let's go Mayura…it's getting late…" And he pulled, and they didn't go anywhere…Kotaru had a stronger grip then he had anticipated. He sighed and waved Laevateinn in front of Kotaru's face, "Eh, Kotaru, you mind letting go?"_

_Kotaru merely smiled, pushing his hair back before kissing Mayura's hand, "Loki, I'm sorry to tell you this but Daidoji Mayura is not your girlfriend. Now I know that when she comes to your house and plays your assistant that this makes you happy and I'm sure that she finds you to be rather cute…"_

_Loki face faulted and Fenrir looked ill as Kotaru continued…_

"…_But Loki a little boy like you cannot possibly satisfy the needs of a girl like Mayura. Maybe when you grow u—_

_Mayura's mouth dropped open as Loki's staff came crashing down on Kotaru's head, freeing her hand. Fenrir merely snickered as he watched his father pull a sweatdropping and shocked Mayura down the street. She looked back at the twitching boy on the ground and winced, that was going to leave a mark._

………

"_Go ahead and help yourself, Mayura," stated Loki holding out a pair of chopsticks to her._

_She smiled as she took them in her hand and nervously opened them up examining which food looked the most familiar…ok this was worse than a math quiz; however, the oddly shaped food to her left resembled Gyoza, that was a safe bet. She took one of the dumplings and gently plopped it into her mouth. Every taste bud in her mouth went into overdrive, 'What is this?!' she mentally screamed, it was __**not**__ vegetables or ground meat like it should be…it was more like…like….chocolate and…pickles...she swallowed the dumpling using every fiber of her being. "Oh, Loki-kun…it's…del-delicious…." she commented, trying not to cringe while she spoke._

_Loki smiled happily, taking a piece of his great work and munching, "Funny, that's what I've been trying to tell Yamino-kun."_

………

_He felt her arms wrap around him; pulling him into her embrace, both of her hands wrapped around his shoulder, still sitting next to him._

_She rested her head on top of his and closed her eyes, "Gomen, for worrying you."_

"…_Ne…Mayura…" he replied, surprised by her actions, "I understand…"_

"_Loki-kun, is a very important person to me," she admitted._

_He found himself smiling, as he reached his hand up and held her arm, closing his eyes he replied, "…I feel that same about you Mayu…"_

………

_She rolled her eyes, "Nani? Did you want me to grab you…" she wrapped her arms around him and held him, swaying from left to right with him in her arms._

_He blinked, his arms at his sides, as he felt her heart beat and the warmth of her embrace as they swayed._

"_And say, Oh, Loki-kun is SO kawaii!" she exclaimed in a fan girl voice, "How did he get to be SO kawaii?" she continued to gush about him._

"_Look at that kawaii face and those eyes and that hair!" She ruffled his hair with her hand and then wrapped her arm tightly around him once more, "Can I take you home???" She opened an eye seeing him in shock in her arms and gently pushed him away, laughing nervously with a blush appearing on her cheeks, "Whoops! Guess I got a little carried away!"_

_Loki blinked feeling a slight blush appearing on his own cheeks, "Hai…" he began a smirk appearing on his face, as he nodded, "you __**could**__ do that…" he finished, as he blinked to find her having fallen over backwards. "Mayura?" he asked with a blink._

-

"Loki-kun?"

Her voice brought him back from his thoughts as he watched her crimson eyes shining brightly in the sun, her hair blowing in the gentle breeze as she gazed upon him. They had had some interesting times together since their first encounter.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, concern laced in her voice as she watched a smirk appear on his face.

"Hai, just thinking Mayura," he informed, turning on his heel, his smirk widening when she immediately fell into step with him, her hands behind her back and her gaze focused straight ahead.

_Everything is fine…_

-

"_Love is what makes two people sit in the middle of a __bench__ when there is plenty of room at both ends__"—Unknown_

-

The shadows created by the setting of the sun were growing longer as the two shared a seat on that familiar park bench. It was their anniversary he realized, sitting there beside of her, as it all suddenly made perfect sense. They had come full circle within that time…

-

"…_Kami-sama…" she began as she slowly walked to him, her happiness evident on her face._

_He stood up from the bench and in a few quick strides had met her; he looked down at her face to make sure that it was really her and not an illusion that Odin had projected. _

_She noticed him analyzing her face and blushed nervously, "…Ano…did you forget who I am?" she asked rather embarrassed, "I'm…." her words were cut short, her eyes widening in surprise, as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her close._

"…_Mayura…" he whispered, resting his chin on the top of her head as he held her in his arms, "…Where were you?"_

_Mayura stood in his embrace, the right side of her face resting on his chest, her arms at her sides, unsure as what could have caused his affection. "I …" she whispered as the air caught in her lungs and her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "…Loki…" she whispered._

_Loki opened his eyes in surprise upon hearing her voice, he lifted his chin from her head and stepped back to find her eyes watching his face._

"…_Mayura…how did you? When did you…" he trailed off, at a loss for words, as he watched her crimson eyes looking into his emerald eyes._

_She smiled at him, "I think I've known since Halloween, Loki…when I saw…"_

_His eyes widened as he watched her stand on her tip toes and place her left hand on his shoulder for support, while she leaned forward, her right hand reaching past him…_

_Loki stood in shock as he heard her whisper, "…Kirei…" before it really registered within him that she could see his wings. He felt her finger tips brush up against the feathers of one of his wings, and then she slowly retracted her hand and leaned back onto her heels, standing before him once more with a smile on her face._

………

_L__ifting her chin in his right hand he watched her expression as his eyes softened, "does this change anything?" he questioned, dropping his hand from her chin and resting it at his side as he awaited her answer._

_She remained silent for a moment as she stood in front of him watching his eyes as she slowly took in a deep breath before reaching up with her right hand and placing it over his heart; his eyes widened in response as he looked down at her._

_Mayura closed her eyes and stated, "Nothing is different between us because Loki is still Loki…no matter how he may change on the outside, he will always been the same on the inside."_

_Loki reached up and covered the hand that was on his chest with his own—he smiled down at her as he watched her face, her eyes still closed—as he followed suit and closed his eyes, leaning forward closing the space between them, "…Mayu…"_

-

"Loki-kun," began Mayura, taking hold of his hand and arching an eyebrow in his direction, "you're doing it again…"

"Gomen," replied Loki, with that infamous smirk appearing on his face, "I was just thinking that we've known each other for over a year now."

She blinked, turning slightly toward him as it donned on her, "Hai, it was one year ago that Loki-kun disappeared. I thought I'd never…"

Her voice trailed off and he instinctively lifted her chin with his hand, "I came back though, and it took me a long time to realize why."

His emerald orbs mirrored his emotions and she felt herself falling deeply into them as he continued, "I stayed for you…I was ready to return to the world of the Kami's, but when you came to the office that day and we talked here on this very bench…"

Mayura's eyes widened at his next statement, "I realized that you meant more to me then you should have…"

"Loki-kun…" she whispered with a smile gracing her lips, "You made me believe in Kami when you came back to me. You once told me that Kami's don't grant wishes…but then why did you grant mine?"

The infamous playboy of Asgard smiled at his declaration, "Because your motive for wanting to see me again was pure. You're unlike anyone I've ever met and I realized that I didn't want you to lose someone who you had announced as being one of your important people," he explained, placing his hand on the side of her face, "You've already lost too much."

"Arigato Loki-kun," she murmured, leaning into his touch, "I'm so glad that I was able to meet you."

"Who knew posing as a matantei would lead me to a fushigi mystery crazed girl?" he questioned with a chuckle, "But I'm glad it did…"

"Happy anniversary, Loki-kun!" she happily exclaimed, her gaze making its way to a vendor selling sweets, "Let's get some sweets, my treat!"

Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes at her enthusiasm, like the girl needed anymore sugar, but he would be happy to oblige her for as long as it meant that she would be at his side for a little longer. He watched her bobbing pink pony tail as she hurried toward the cart before turning around with a beautiful smile motioning for him to hurry up…

-

And like the words she had once sung to him rang true…

_Our first encounter was a common one but_

_It's always more noticeable than with anyone else_

_I can't really describe this feeling but_

_Love is given to people by fate right?_

_Even if I'm alone in this room_

_When I close my eyes we can be together_

_It's my only destiny_

-

Alright! Please review!


	27. Snow Day

Author's Note: Wow. I cannot believe how many e-mails have flooded my inbox since I posted the statement that I would be going on hiatus with this story. To say that I was overwhelmed is an understatement. Your comments and compliments were by far, encouraging to say the least. I was released early from work today due to a huge snow storm and after consulting my muse, she and I have come to an understanding…that I won't leave you high and dry and in the spirit of the snow…and shoveling my car, being soaked, and drinking tea to warm up, here is a tidbit to appease you until I can get back on track with the plot of the story…

Oh, I suppose if you want to get inside my mind I was listening to 'Blue Heaven' by Yuiel (aka: Yui Horie) it's a rather catchy song…so I could picture Mayura amusing herself with Loki…

-

_Oh, the Joy of Being Snowed in With a Kami…_

-

The mortal girl gazed out the window at the endless white flakes scattering across the landscape, the deep blanket of white that covered the ground, with the dimly lit street lights barely visible, and let out a sigh as the icy wind howled (the only other noise in the room was the radio that she had turned on earlier), marring her view by blowing snow across the office window.

The Kami sat in his office chair, legs crossed, holding an open newspaper in his hands, yet his focus was not on the headlines within the paper but on the pink haired mortal who stood at the window, her reflection visible upon the glass, standing so still and quiet that it was quite uncharacteristic of her—yet he had seen that longing look in the eyes of another long ago.

The heat was coming on to warm the room from the chill that had crept its way into the office. The snow had been so unexpected, only hours ago it had been clear and now winter had settled upon the land.

The Enjaku Detective Agency was rather slow on a day like today, the Kami's two sons had ventured off to a convention of sorts for the weekend, _probably to bring back more junk for my basement_ mused the Kami. The only excitement that had befallen upon the establishment that day was the numerous visits of suitors (ie: Freya and Skuld), a fridge raid by Narukami, and an unexpected visit from Koutarou (who had been inquiring about Mayura, oddly enough) which had left him in his chibi form for obvious reasons.

His emerald orbs softened as they watched her reflection in the window, how her breath fogged up the glass, and her finger tips brushed lightly up against it as if trying to trace the snow along the window.

"Mayura?"

His voice seemed to draw her from her daze, as he watched her eyes shift in her reflection, before turning her head to allow the brilliant crimson orbs to meet emerald.

"Hai, Loki-kun?"

"What would Mayura like to do to pass the time?"

She blinked, before bringing her index finger to her chin in thought, before murmuring _Ano_…which the Kami thought was just too cute as she tried to think of ways to pass the time.

"Ne, Loki-kun," she began, with an arch of her eyebrow in question, before pointing at him, "Why are you in that form?"

Now it was the detective's turn to blink, he was known to be rather _blonde_ at times; this case was apparently no exception as he sat before her in his chibi form, looking down at his feet that had yet to reach the floor. Of course, one does not always admit their faults in front of others…

"Does this form bother you, Mayura?" responded the Kami of mischief, with a flip of his wrist and an accompanying smirk.

A smile appeared on her face as she crossed the distance between them and bent down before him, placing her hand on top of his head, noticing the confused expression that had appeared on his face, "Loki-kun is Loki-kun no matter what form he takes," she informed with a giggle before ruffling his hair, "Besides, I've always thought that Loki-kun was very kawaii in this form," she added with a wink before straightening.

He took hold of her hand and pulled her forward until their faces were only inches apart and gently kissed her forehead, "You've made me very happy to hear that," his eyes sparkled with mirth as his personality went from sincerity to arrogant in seconds, "Try not to blush _too_ hard, Mayura."

The mortal puffed out her cheeks in annoyance yet when the song on the radio caught her attention and she exclaimed, _I love this song, _before grabbing him under the arms and hauling his ass out of the chair, which was followed by an _Ack _from the infamous playboy as she spun him around and sang…

As she spun with him, the chibi kami of mischief couldn't help but feel warmth on his cheeks, as he watched her smiling face her hair flowing freely behind her, and her soft voice singing with the radio.

The mortal girl's laughter filled the air as she firmly placed his feet down on the floor and (holding both of his hands) began to dance with him swaying and stepping with no real direction, his amused smile the only form of encouragement that she needed.

Before long the pair was found bopping along to the music in fine time, as the kami took her hands and helped her to stand on the cushions of one of the red sitting sofas, holding one another's hands—with broad smiles—they jumped up and down with great pleasure. Her laughter and his sparkling emerald orbs were all the nonverbal communicators necessary for such a time.

Never in his immortal life had he ever thought that he would be dancing around an office with a pink haired mortal girl who happened to have a beautiful voice—let alone be enjoying himself.

_At least no one is here to black mail me…_

His companion was happily bouncing along side of him and laughing at the sight of the chibi Kami before her.

_Loki-kun never ceases to amaze me…_

The Kami appeared to be encouraging the animated performance as he quickly helped her down from the couch, dancing their way toward his desk—where a small set of stairs had been conveniently placed at the front—and quickly climbing up to stand on the desktop, handing her the nearest desk accessory in order to aid in her performance.

Which just so happened to be a dog shaped mini tabletop vacuum to which she arched an eyebrow and he shrugged commenting with _Yamino-kun _and _Improvise. _The mortal couldn't help but sweatdrop, she'd never sung with an animal shaped mini vacuum before, but she couldn't let down her avid fan, for it wasn't every day that you sung for a Kami.

So with all the enthusiasm she could muster and the occasional _vroom _of the vacuum in hand, the mortal did her best to entertain the kawaii chibi Kami before her—who was buy watching her intently—his amusement reflecting in his emerald orbs.

…_In the world outside the room, the snow had stopped falling and few people had begun to pass by the street harboring the detective agency. It was in one of these instances that a baka Kami and his faithful pink steed—er—pig, were found partaking in what would appear to be a display of merriment (ie: making snow angels in Loki's yard)…_

_A disgruntled __**Bwee**__ rang out, alerting its master that perhaps up above two individuals were partaking in a greater display of merriment. _

_The Kami's jaw nearly dropped open at the sight of the mortal girl who appeared to be singing while holding a dog shaped vacuum and an—evil— __**child **__holding her free hand and dancing on the desk top in front of the picture window…_

_The distraught Kami opened his mouth, to cry out to his beloved Yamato Nadeshiko and warn her of the __**evil **__one,, yet as the air filled his lungs, the roaring sound of a snow plow whizzing by was heard, and the large amount of snow covering him in the process foiled any future plans…_

They appeared to be lost in the moment, fully content with one another and neither caring about how silly they must look. The truth of the matter was that they were completely at ease in each other's presence. Who says that love doesn't have a sense of humor?

Somewhere the song must have ended, yet it was her laughter that had brought him back down to Midgard as he found himself cradled in her arms, the side of her face resting on top of his head, with her arms wrapped tightly around him from behind, his feet now firmly planted on the ground, and as she sat on her knees she swayed with him and he could feel the intensity of her emotion for him radiating with the warmth of her embrace.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands over her arms and softly stated in a genuine voice with a smile on his face, _"Mayu…" _because he had never felt this way for another.

The mortal's arms softly tightened around his small form, her eyes closed with the side of her face resting on top of his head as she whispered, "I really do love Loki-kun in either form. I just really miss this form at times."

Loki let out a sigh, his eyes still closed and savoring the warmth of her hold, "Hai, this is how I first met Mayura. At times I feel it would be better to be in this form."

"Wakarimasen?"

"Because it was easier than, I didn't have such a hard time masking my feelings…"

"_I went to the park and Koutarou-kun was there," she began only to determine that their conversation was pointless, "Mou, Loki, why are you being like this? Gomen that I walked out on you, and gomen for not waiting for you, but—_

_Her eyes widened and she could feel her breath hitch at his statement, "Do you even know what you're doing to me, Mayura?" he asked, leaning his weight onto his right hand, the hand on her wrist loosening, with his head bowed._

"…_Loki…" she breathed his name with such emotion, reaching for the hand that had just left her wrist and intertwining her fingers with his own, feeling her heart beating steadily as his fingers wrapped around her hand in response._

"But I don't regret anything," he quickly added, "in fact; I was quite relieved when you figured out my true form…"

Loki was smirking, he _had_ to be—what with the way he said it, "but I had forgotten how much fun it was to spend time with you in this form too, especially when you hold me like this."

"Mou, Loki-kun," groaned Mayura, squeezing him and moving him with her side to side in an exasperated manner, "you _know_ you're kawaii in this form, but don't rub it in."

He regarded her with one eye open and smirked, "Mayura thinks I'm more kawaii in this form than my real form?"

A tint of pink etched across the girl's cheeks, but the playful Kami couldn't tell if it were due to embarrassment or anger…perhaps a little of both?

It had apparently been the latter for she pulled him down so quickly and her tactics were unremorseful as she proceeded to tickle him senseless.

They had been down this road once before and it was always in this form that she took full advantage of him…

_She grabbed him in her arms and began to tickle him relentlessly—drowning out the __**Ack**__**Ma-Mayura st-stop! **__"What's that Loki-kun? I can't hear you," she commented, watching him flail madly in her arms._

"_St-Stop!"_

_Her hiccups had subsided and she had had her fun for today with the chibi matantei, so she decided to give into his demands. Loki let out a sigh of relief, catching his breath and trying to regain his composure, how degrading being overpowered by a teenaged mortal girl of all things…_

Yet, he had been at a disadvantage at that time, however, now the tables were turned on the ruthless tickler as she quickly found herself doubled over with laughter with Kakusei Loki over her and smirking like a triumphant champion.

"No fair!" she cried out in vain, trying desperately to grasp his hands, lying on the carpet beneath her as the merciful Kami showed his wrath.

"I believe it's perfectly fair, Mayura," he replied, quite smug were his features as he observed the squealing girl beneath him.

Loki's enjoyment went on for a few minutes longer until somehow in calculated movements Mayura had managed to grab hold of his hands, long enough to cease the tickling and get herself up off the floor. Now it had become a game of cat and mouse as she ran behind one of the sofas, a huge grin plastered on her face, trying to deduce which way he would take in order to get to her.

He had to admit it was rather amusing to play this game; in fact he'd never played a game quite like it before—typically women couldn't stay away…but I suppose the circumstances were a bit different.

Having figured out his plan of action the mortal scurried toward the office desk, and back peddling quickly pushed the roller chair between her and him. Her breath was now coming out in short pauses, due to excitement, and her smile had never faltered. Emerald met crimson orbs; both were reflecting the other's amusement for the situation.

Loki couldn't help but smirk at the predicament, a chair with the back against her shielding her from him, he leaned forward, putting his weight on his bent leg that he had been positioned in the seat of the chair and taking the side of her face in his hand before…

He. Found. Himself. Sliding.

"Mou, Loki-kun, that's cheating!" informed Mayura, sticking out her tongue at him in a childish manner as she watched him go rolling backwards in the chair, and then quickly getting her wits about her before he could corner her.

She dashed across the office, heading toward the door, and was almost home free when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and haul her feet off the floor. She found herself squirming to get free from Loki's embrace, as he held her in a doubled over position.

"Mou!" huffed the girl, who was not one to give into defeat graciously.

"Looks like I win, Mayura," commented the Kami, in a sing song voice, carrying the loser of the game over to one of the couches and carefully depositing her onto the cushion.

He enthusiastically took a seat next to her, nudging her side with his arm, "You don't mind that I won do you?"

She gave him a sideways glance and grumbled something that sounded like _cheated_ and _next time_.

Yet when he took her chin in his hand, turning her face toward him and leaned forward stating, _Let me make it up to you, ne?_ for a moment the tactics of the game were pushed far away in a corner of her mind as she focused on his ministrations.

When her eyelids slowly began to flutter, she found her gaze on the scene outside the picture window.

"It stopped snowing," informed the mortal girl, with a brilliant smile appearing, yet as his thumb gently brushed against her cheek, she found her focus back on him.

"Then I'll have to be sure to have Mayura come over for the next snow day, now won't I?" replied the Kami, smirking as he felt her arms wrap around his neck and the side of her face pressed up against his.

"One thing's for sure, snow days at Loki-kun's are never boring…"

-

Alright I do hope that you enjoyed. Did you expect Loki-kun to be in his chibi form for most of it? I missed portraying him as an adorable child, not that I don't love Kakusei Loki but if you've read the manga you can see why I had to have chibi Loki be stuck inside with Mayura on a snow day…

Please Review!


	28. Unlikely Pair

Author's Note: I was pleased to get such great reviews for my last segment. I know, Loki is so kawaii in either form, but so much fun to pick on in his chibi form. I'm seriously so stressed out right now that I can't sit down and do long chapters; therefore, I'm just doing little one shots in between until I get the stamina for the long haul. Have no fear though, these one shots won't be random, and they do tie into the story line. Just think of them as commercial breaks in between the upcoming chaos and mystery that is going to unfold. I just need short and sweet for right now, but this will give me an opportunity for some character development.

So without further ado—I'm very proud of this one—even did some research!

Enjoy!

-

_An Unlikely Pair…_

-

How had it come to pass that he had found himself spending the day with the Mystery Girl? Oh right…he had offered…

"_Gomen, Mayura-san but Loki-sama isn't here right now. Reiya-san came by earlier and they have gone out for the day," informed Yamino, standing in the doorway of the kitchen._

_Mayura stood before him wearing a black pea coat and scarf for it was quite chilly outside, her smile hadn't faltered by the news, "That was nice of Loki-kun. After all, Reiya-chan doesn't have many friends."_

"_Is there anything that I might be able to help you with?" he offered, placing a sheet of cookies into the oven. _

"_You can save me a cookie," she replied with a giggle, but shook her head a moment later, "No. I just wanted to invite him to go with me to the Shinto shrine in the next town. Papa wants me to deliver a manuscript to a friend."_

"_Well, I could always—_

"_No," she interrupted, waving her hands, "Yamino-san is much too busy," she looked at the clock, "I should really get going now if I hope to get there on time."_

_Turning on her heel she almost missed the black pup sitting on the bar stool, "Can I go with you Mystery Girl?"_

_Not only did Mayura blink but Yamino thought that he needed his hearing checked. Had his Nii-san just offered to go out with Mayura???_

_The pup was quick to make his reasoning known, "Daddy's gone and I don't want to spend the day watching this baka cook."_

_A smile appeared on her face, "I'd love to spend the day with Fenrir." She held out her hands and was rewarded as the black pup let her pick him up and hold him in her arms, "We'll be back later, Yamino-san. Have a nice day."_

-

Some stupid rule about dogs on the bus had complicated matters; she had puffed her cheeks out at the bus driver, Fenrir's _look_ apparently had no effect on the male population. However, it's easier to smuggle a kawaii pup when one carries a pink knapsack.

So half an hour, a wink and a quick pat on the head, the mortal girl boarded the next bus and took a seat in the back.

"So where is this shrine located?" whispered Fenrir, his head peeking out from the knapsack which was seated in her lap.

Mayura absentmindedly rubbed his head as she explained in a whisper, "It's an old Shinto shrine located about 40 miles northwest of Tokyo. It should only take us a few hours to get there. This bus will take us part of the way there and then we'll board another bus which will take us to the shrine grounds."

The pup rummaged around in the knapsack and held up a rolled scroll, "Is this the manuscript you were talking about Mystery Girl?"

"Hai. Papa says that it's very important and needed to be delivered by hand. He would have done it himself but," she couldn't help but sweatdrop, "Papa gets distracted very easily and has run off to do an exorcism or was it a wedding?" she pondered, her hand halting on his head momentarily before she gave a shrug and continued rubbing his head.

-

The mystery loving girl, stepped off the bus to find herself at the center of Tokyo, once the bus had continued on she took the pup out of her knapsack and set him down on the ground next to her and looked around at the crowded street.

The square clock chimed noon and with the accompanying rumble of not one—but two—stomachs she offered to find them something to eat before they boarded the next bus. There were so many wonderful shops to choose from but which shop should they eat at? The pair decided on eating at a _tonkatsu-ya_ establishment (because dogs and teenaged girls aren't rich).

No complaints came from either party though as they dug into the pork cutlets before them in the informal establishment. They had no problem getting in; Fenrir merely gave the waitress _the _look and was rewarded with a booth in the back and even his own comfy cushion to sit on.

"Good Fenrir?"

"Hai, Mystery Girl!" _If I knew that accompanying the Mystery Girl would result in pork cutlets I would have offered to go along with her much earlier _mused the pup, his tail thumping happily on the cushion as he devoured his meal.

-

Full and satisfied, Mayura walked toward the bus stop with the pup at her side. Their reflections becoming distorted as they passed by various shop windows along the way. Fenrir couldn't help but glance up at the mortal as they walked. It was strange, he still couldn't figure out why he had offered to go with her. There was just something about her that made him feel content. It was similar to that time before…

_Mayura quietly slid open the door to their car once more and walked in with Fenrir at her heels. She took off her slippers and slid them under the bed; she began to climb the ladder when she felt something pawing at her leg. She looked down to find Fenrir, _

"_Hai?" she whispered._

"_Can I come up?" he replied in a whisper._

_She blinked and then nodded her head before scooping him up. She held him under one arm as she climbed up the ladder and set him down on the mattress as she crawled into bed._

_She pulled the covers back up as they both slid into bed. He watched her close her eyes and arched an eyebrow; who did she remind him of? Why did he want to sleep with her tonight anyways? Now that was really a fushigi mystery. He curled up next to her and closed his eyes._

He still wasn't able to answer those questions. Who did she remind him of?

One thing that he had noticed was his father was a lot happier when the mystery fanatic was around. He had been staring too long and captured her attention; he quickly looked away before she could comment…

And as they sat side by side on the sidewalk bench waiting for the bus he found himself crawling into her lap for he had a terrible foreboding. If she was startled by his action she hadn't let it show, she merely rubbed his head and continued to wait in silence.

-

It was mid afternoon when they arrived at the shrine grounds for the bus had been delayed with several stops along the way. They mounted the steps that would take them to the shrine, the clouds had darkened overhead, and as the establishment came into view a lesser builder caught the pup's attention.

Mayura looked down to find her companion venturing off toward one of the lesser used parts of the grounds and quickly followed after him. When she arrived she found him sitting before a small abandoned shrine. The remains of a now weed infested garden were evident, as she pushed past the brush and opened the small wooden fence door to gain access.

She calmly met him at last and brushed her hand across the dust covered stone tablet, giving an accompanying blow to rid it of the remainder. She couldn't help but cough from dust and once it had settled proceeded to uncover the prayer alter which was covered by vines and debris.

Mayura's finger tips traced the letters etched in stone as she read the sign, "_A shrine to the Japanese Wolf_."

Fenrir who had remained quiet throughout the duration of the uncovering found his gaze settling on the two stone statues of sitting wolves on each side of the prayer alter and broke the silence, "Mystery Girl, I didn't think that there were any wolves in Japan."

She noticed his puzzled expression and sadly shook her head, "There used to be a lot of wolves in Japan but unfortunately the villagers were cruel and forced them into extinction," her fingers glided across the table.

"That's horrible," growled the pup and watched as she sadly nodded her head.

"Hai, it is quite horrible. I remember that when I was a little girl Papa told me that long ago some Japanese people worshipped wolves as gods and built Shinto shrines to honor them. The shrines had wolves carved out of stone and wood," her fingers traced the head of one of the carved forms, "People would come to pray to the wolves and bring gifts. They hoped that wolves would come to their farms and kill the animals eating their crops."

She let out a sigh turning her gaze to the pup, "Papa said that the last Japanese wolf was killed in the early 1900's, but," her eyes softened, "there is a man who swore he saw one, some 90 years after the last sighting. It's quite a fushigi mystery. Papa always said that the man must have been mistaken though…"

The clouds were beginning to clear as the sun's rays shown through and fell upon the small shrine and its two occupants. Fenrir watched as the mortal girl dug into her knapsack and presented a red ribbon, laying it on the prayer alter and gently tugged on the rope attached to a rusty metal bell. She smiled, bringing her hands together and closing her eyes as the soft ringing filled the air.

"I don't know what to offer a wolf," she whispered, her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes closed as she prayed.

Fenrir's eyes widened at her remark, "I only hope that one day I can see a wolf, Fenrir. I bet they're even more beautiful than these stone statues." The sun's rays had illuminated her features and as she stood there praying he couldn't help but be in awe of her words.

The girl stood by the wooden fence, holding the door open and called back to her companion, "Coming Fenrir?"

He gave the shrine one more glance before turning to find her waiting for him and as he started forward her words echoed in his mind _I only hope that one day I can see a wolf, Fenrir._

As they walked away from the shrine the ringing of the bell was faintly heard, yet there had been no wind to make it ring…

-

The air had gotten cooler since leaving the shrine and the next bus wasn't due for an hour so it was the mortal who had suggested finding a place that sold desserts while they were forced to wait in Tokyo.

They sat in on a bench in the corner of a small café having ordered tea and dorayaki. Mayura gently broke a small piece of the sweet cake off and held it out for the black pup.

"Open up," she murmured and let a small laugh escape her as she heard his tail thumping against the seat of the wooden bench, "Good, ne?"

"Hai!" he exclaimed, watching as she took a bite and held a content smile before passing him another piece.

Why did he allow himself to act like a domesticated puppy whenever he was with her? As his companion would say, it was another _fushigi mystery_. Yet his attention was averted elsewhere as he caught sight of something silver outside of the window.

Mayura stopped, holding the piece of cake out in front of her, "Fenrir?" she questioned, watching as the pup stood fully alert his ears perked and staring out the window.

Her voice brought him back to his senses as he turned to find her holding out the dessert for him to take.

"What's wrong?" Mayura asked, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, just a few random people walking by to get out of the cold.

"I thought I saw something," informed Fenrir, his ears relaxing as he took the piece of dessert offered.

"What did you see?" she inquired, popping another piece into her mouth, her eye never leaving his form.

"A silver neko."

"A silver neko?"

"_Daidouji, I told you to wait outside! What if something had happened to you?" he remarked, brushing himself off and sitting cross legged on the floor._

"_Narugami, I wasn't going to just stand there while an intruder beat you senseless you know?" she commented, sticking her tongue out and stopping to sit in front of him._

"…_Daidouji…" he whispered, looking down at his hands in his lap._

_Suddenly the lights flickered as something jumped out at them!_

"_AAAAH!" came two cries simultaneously as the lights came back on. Mayura and Narugami had their arms wrapped around each other. Both sweatdropped and then blinked at the silver cat standing in front of them—it had one blue eye and one yellow as it watched them intently._

"I came across one—

The bell signaling that the four o'clock bus would soon be arriving rang and cut off all further conversation as she quickly popped the last piece into his mouth and hurriedly drank her tea. The mortal buttoned her jacket and wrapped her scarf around her neck before braving the cold, soon after leaving she had scooped up the pup for the air was growing more frigid by the hour.

-

Yet as the bus left the stop, the pup whose head was peeking out from the knapsack caught the fleeting glimpse of a silver tail swishing near the bench they had occupied.

-

"Mystery Girl?"

She looked down, holding him tightly in her arms as they walked down the street that would bring them back to the Enjaku Detective Agency.

"Hai, Fenrir?"

"I'm positive that someday you will see a wolf."

-

"Honto?!"

Reiya had heard her voice even before her companion and now inquired, "Loki-sama, isn't that Mayura-san?" she questioned, pointing up ahead, coming from the opposite direction.

-

The pup looked up at her and nodded, "If it's for someone like you then a wolf would have no choice but to answer your wish."

She held him up in her arms; bringing his face level to hers, "I hope that you're right, Fenrir. After all, I wasn't sure if a red ribbon would suffice as an offering for a wolf."

"It's not your offering but your desires that will make him grant your wish in the end."

The pink haired mortal laughed happily and turned around with him in her arms as she held him high, "Now I really want my wish to come true," she stopped twirling and leaned her forehead against his head, closing her eyes with a smile.

-

A smile appeared on Reiya's face as she watched their interaction, "Mayura-san and Fenrir appear to be getting along well, Loki-sama."

The chibi matantei's emerald eyes softened watching the mortal who had managed to capture his affections, interacting with his son so tenderly and how Fenrir was receiving it.

-

Mayura's gaze fell upon the two silent _children _standing near the gate at the opposite end and slowly lowered Fenrir to rest in her arms, "Ohayo Reiya-chan. Ohayo Loki-kun," she greeted.

"Ohayo, Mayura-san," replied Reiya walking along side of Loki as they met the pair.

"Mayura and Fenrir?" questioned Loki with an arch of his eye brow in their general direction.

"Fenrir and I took a trip northwest of Tokyo, Loki-kun," informed Mayura, pointing her index finger upward when she saw his look of sheer amazement.

Loki's eyes widened—probably in awe that she had successfully returned from a trip where nothing supernatural had been encountered— looking from Mayura to Fenrir who merely nodded his head in response.

"Hai, Daddy. We took a bus to Tokyo because the Mystery Girl had to bring a manuscript to a shrine. Then the Mystery Girl bought me _tonkatsu-ya_ for lunch and then when we arrived at the shrine, we found a shrine dedicated to the Japanese wolf. The people of Japanese used to worship wolves Daddy! And then Mayura made an offering to the wolf and when we got back in Tokyo while waiting for our bus the Mystery Girl shared her dorayaki with me..."

It had been so brief in amongst the ramblings of his tale but both parties had acknowledged the word that had never been spoken by the pup before. The mortal's eyes had softened and the Kami's had widened a fraction.

-

The quartet walked inside the gates of the grounds, Fenrir had hurried on ahead with Reiya leaving the cold as the Kami and the mortal lingered behind.

"Fenrir and Mayura…"

She cut him off, walking along side of him with her hands clasped behind her back, "Had a very good day, Loki-kun," she informed and then smiled with an accompanying wink, "Fenrir said that the wolf deities would definitely grant my wish."

"And what is your wish, Mayura?" he questioned, taking hold of her hand in the moonlight as he looked up and into her crimson orbs.

"Why to see a wolf, of course."

-

I'm pleased with how that came out…sorry if it was a let down to anyone but I needed a change of scene, literally! That and I train dogs so…I needed some puppy love! And Fen-chan's SO kawaii!


	29. Wolves and Serpents

Author's Notes: Wow. I feel like such a failure as an author. I had to redirect so many people to Chapter 21 in order to ascertain the identity of the silver neko. I didn't think I was cryptic and day after day people still ask me what the significance of the neko is.

I had a lot of readers ask for this segment so without further ado I hope that this meets your expectations. And don't ask about where they are going… XD After this week, I have officially become a human wasteland…

-

_First Wolves, Now Serpents?_

-

The mortal girl waited patiently upon ringing the doorbell as she stood on the steps of the Enjaku Detective Agency. Her eyes seemed to brighten as they fell on the figure she had been hoping to find.

"Ohayo, Yamino-san!"

"Ohayo, Mayura-san," greeted the man, holding the door open wider to welcome her inside, "Gomen Mayura-san, it would appear that you have missed Loki-sama once again."

She shook her head and smiled, "I'm actually here to see Yamino-san, and as for Loki-kun," she informed, sweatdropping in the process, "I _heard_ him a couple blocks away on my walk here."

Aa, his father's _singing_ was legendary in these parts. It usually resulted in the howling of dogs, the crying of babies, and the screeching tires of colliding cars.

"Me?" he replied, quite puzzled, yet before he could question her anymore she had presented him with a flyer.

_Annual Mail Order Catalogue Show_

_Won't your friends be jealous when you are the first to get your hands on merchandise that comes from the publications of your favorite Mail Order Catalogues? These items are from catalogues that aren't even in print yet! _

_So you, yes YOU, should come to this amazing event and purchase several of our spectacular products! _

_How about the whisk made of pre-soaked spaghetti? Or what about a dog umbrella for your furry friend? Don't forget a brand new timer for your toaster!_

Needless to say Yamino was hooked after the word catalogue, and his eyes only seemed to grow wider when he realized that the flyer in his hand was addressing him! What luck?

-

Mayura practically had to run to keep up with Yamino as he hurried to make his way to the extravaganza awaiting them. After yanking him backwards before he got hit by a bus, the mystery loving girl was beginning to have second thoughts about this adventure. It didn't help that the establishment had to be half way across town and there were several streets to cross.

At this rate, if they made it there alive she would be thankful. Perhaps Loki would look after them that day? She could only giggle at the thought of Loki hearing her prayers that she wouldn't become road pizza after sacrificing herself in an attempt to save Yamino from a school bus.

"Yamino-san!" she cried, watching as he slipped into a crowd and proceeded onward across the street as the light turned, "Oh, I think I need more help than Loki can give!" she groaned, hurrying across the street in the knick of time.

-

As they presented their tickets to the woman at the door, Mayura couldn't help but sweatdrop as the woman studied her closely. Pony tail askew, panting, shoulders slumped, dirt on her skirt—her associate looking quite chipper and standing on tiptoe eagerly trying to see past the heads in line up ahead, shaking his companion's shoulder and commenting about _the wonder of it all_ (well it's not Foxwoods people).

Who knew that mail order catalogues were so popular?

-

Yet after adjusting to her companion's fits and spurts of _oh look_ and _amazing, I must show Loki-sama_. The girl found herself smiling, for even though she had never met anyone whose hobby consisted of ordering useless junk by mail, who was she to judge?

Odd hobbies were her forte after all. Perhaps if she were to able to convert someone like Wada Ayako to the vast and intriguing world of _fushigi mysteries_, there was always hope that she herself could be turned on to the exciting world of _mail order catalogues_!

Mayura wasn't sure what had possessed her to pick up the paper that morning or to bring the flyer to Yamino. Perhaps it was because when she thought about it, she really couldn't remember spending any time with him. The last time had been when Loki had gone missing and she had proven that Yamino was a capable matantei. She looked down with a feeling of guilt. Yamino had always been so kind to her and how had she repaid his kindness? Well, by eating his snacks and spending all of her time with Loki. She made a fist and with a nod of her head was determined to make it up to him.

"Mayura-san, look at this!"

And with that resolved she went about the remainder of the afternoon trying odd things, like this riveting adventure…

"Step right up sir, you look like a man who cares about his health!" chirped the salesman, "Don't be afraid Miss, I've got one for you as well. Within this little glass is enough protein to get you through an entire day. What is this product you ask? Why it's called a Whey Protein shake. Studies show that it even helped to extend the life span of hamsters by 60 by supplementing their diet with Whey Protein. So, Whey Protein is not only good for building and repairing muscles, it also may extend your life. Pretty impressive am I right sir?"

"Amazing," responded the mesmerized Yamino, as the glass was pushed into his hand.

"And for you little Miss."

"Ari—

She looked down at the brown bubbling liquid in hand and sweatdropped, "Arigato?"

"Drink to a longer life!"

"H-hai…" she hesitantly replied, looking over at Yamino who smiled at her with a bottom's up gesture and shrugged, "I like chocolate…"

It **had **resembled chocolate in color.

But it did **not** taste like chocolate.

It **was** chewy and chalky in texture.

And was **like** one of Loki's inedible concoctions but in liquid form.

And as she gagged on the vile liquid, her head turned like a run down wind up toy when she heard her companion exclaim,

"Delicious! I will buy a case! Loki-sama will live a long and healthy life!"

She made a mental note to warn Loki not to drink the wretched brown liquid that would surely be given in place of tea for the next few weeks, if she knew Yamino…

However, despite the hoards of goods that they were now carrying, she had discouraged him from buying one product, which even Loki himself would commemorate her for….

"Sir you look like a man who is good with his hands!" the salesman's voice rang out, pointing at Yamino with a grin on his face, "Let me show you something interesting!"

5 Minutes Later…

"Like this?" questioned the interested participant as his companion watched with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes sir. Now you just want to push this button when you're ready."

2 Minutes Later…

The mortal's jaw dropped as she watched her overeager friend cutting up the display table with the circular saw in hand exclaiming, _amazing _and _Mayura-san you have to try this, _before dropping her packages and fleeing from the general direction Yamino was heading.

The frantic salesman was busy trying to find the cord that connected to the power strip in amongst hundreds of others and crying about needing to be a better judge of character.

-

Yes, although her arms were weighed down by many bags, she could rest assured that she would not being greeted by a saw wielding butler next time she entered the detective agency.

She couldn't help but smirk, for the next time Loki teased her she would mention the saw and how she could put the idea into Yamino's mind any day or time of her choosing.

Over all, she had had an enjoyable outing disgusting liquid and potential loss of limbs included…

And as they were heading out the door with more than they could possibly expect to store in Loki's closet, a voice rang out through the crowd and when she turned her attention she dropped her packages with a squeal of alarm.

"Mayura-san?"

The girl stood frozen at the sight of a young man holding a snake out in front of her and rambling about some useless product.

"Miss, I'm sure that you could use a heating pad for your snake right? Uh…Miss?"

Mayura appeared to be in her own little world, mumbling incoherent things, while Yamino smiled nervously.

"I'm afraid that Mayura-san isn't a big fan of snakes," he informed.

Yet there was something in his voice that caused the mortal to forget her fears if for only a moment. He sounded hurt. Yes, that had definitely been the underlying emotion that had been evident.

"Aa, gomen!" apologized the vendor, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I didn't realize that you were afraid of snakes. Really, you have nothing to worry about though; this guy's a big baby. He's as gentle as a lamb, honest."

The girl's crimson eyes turned to find the lower of the snake draped across his master's neck, while the upper was coiled around his arm, its tongue resembling a blowout that you may receive a child's birthday party.

She couldn't help but involuntarily shudder at the sight; the last time that she had been around snakes was when she had to act as a snake lover in order to free Loki from the shop holder.

"A lot of people are afraid of snakes, Mayura-san. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Snakes are just not as kawaii as, for example, Fenrir."

"Hai, unfortunately you're right," replied the man, "I really can't understand it myself."

Yet there was that same disheartened tone in Yamino's voice when he had explained. And even though his smiles were normally bright and his eyes warm, at the moment they seemed clouded and his smile somehow hadn't reached his eyes.

And it occurred to the girl, as she watched their interaction that for some unknown reason it _hurt_ her to think that the one thing that she was afraid of had never done anything to deserve her fear. Yamino was right, perhaps this snake wasn't nearly as kawaii as Fenrir, but was it any less of a creature because of it?

Mayura gulped and in a shaky voice turned her attention toward the vendor, "Ano…does he bite?"

The man blinked at her straightforwardness and smiled, "No. He won't bite."

She turned her gaze to her puzzled companion and gave a nervous smile, "Yamino-san, I think that I understand what you meant. Snakes are creatures that are misunderstood and people are afraid of them because they don't understand how a snake must feel."

Her crimson eyes softened as she regarded him, how his face held a look of awe, "Yamino-san, if you say it won't bite me then I'll believe you."

Yamino's gaze was locked on her smiling face, his glasses had slid down his nose and as he pushed them back up it was then that her question had really sunk in. A warm smile was etched on his face as he stated, "Mayura-san can rest assured that the snake will not bite her."

"Arigato, Yamino-san!" she chirped, her attitude quickly changing to nervousness as turned her focus toward the snake. Taking a deep breath she regarded it, "Konnichiwa," she greeted, "Yamino-san says that you will not bite me," she hesitantly held out her hand and stopped, letting another deep breath escape her, closing her eyes, before sincerely voicing "and I believe in Yamino-san."

When she opened her eyes, her senses came flooding back to her. She could feel a leathery form sliding beneath her hand. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her, she was patting a snake.

The vendor had to manually close his jaw and as her eyes locked with her companion's they couldn't help but brighten at the look he gave her. If she could sacrifice an hour in a pet shop full of snakes in hopes of rescuing Loki, then she could trust in Yamino and put her apprehensions aside any time, just as long as he would always regard her with that same smile.

-

When the matantei and his eldest son returned home to find a quickly scribbled and almost illegibly cryptic note stating, _Loki-sama, Gone out with Mayura, be home later. Yamino_, it occurred to the Kami that this was his second child to go missing on an excursion with the pink haired mortal (note: the first one he was not made aware of until he had run into them upon their return).

He had gotten over the initial shock of Fenrir and Mayura. Fenrir was very food motivated and free _is_ free. But now she had taken his youngest son on a (dare he say it) field trip?

As long as they were back by nightfall and hadn't made headline news he could rest assured for a little while longer.

-

They had begun their walk back to the detective agency, weighed down with large bags making the process a rather slow endeavor, however, neither appeared to mind the other's company.

"Mayura-san, that was really quite amazing what you did," he informed her as they walked along side one another on the fairly empty street.

She shook her head and smiled, "Yamino-san told me, so I had to believe it. Besides, I think I'm beginning to understand how the snake felt. It didn't want to be treated so differently, yet it had resigned itself to the fact that it would never be seen like any of the other animals."

When had he stopped walking? She turned with a smile, "Hurry up Yamino-san! I bet that Loki and Fenrir are wondering where we are, it's almost dark!"

"Aa, coming, Mayura-san! We don't want to keep Loki-sama waiting!"

-

"Daddy, why are you watching the news?"

"No reason."

"I hope they get back soon, I'm hungry."

-

Fenrir's ears perked as he heard the front door creak open and stood up from his spot on the couch, giving a little stretch, "They're back, Daddy. Now we can eat!"

Kakusei Loki smiled at his son, "Hai, I wonder where Yamino-kun and Mayura spent the afternoon?"

-

The girl giggled as she pushed her companion from behind, who was carrying so many things that there was no way he would ever accomplish the task of fitting in through the doorway without a little help.

The matantei came down the stairs, his eldest son in tow, in time to see his younger son pushed through the door, like a cork that had been released from a wine bottle and all the contents spraying out onto the floor.

As the sea of odd items sailed across the floor, the pink haired mortal went tumbling from behind, landing on the sprawled out butler, causing another heap of useless items to sail out of her arms.

Fenrir's jaw dropped at all of the junk on the floor and looked at the pink haired girl who was laughing at their predicament.

"I told you we'd fit through the doorway, Yamino-san!"

"Hai, you did, Mayura-san!" replied her accomplice with a lighthearted chuckle.

Loki felt as though he must be getting soft because as he watched her interaction with his youngest son he couldn't help but feel content to be viewing the scene. He regarded his oldest son who picked his way through the fallen objects littering the hallway floor and made his way to her.

"Mystery Girl, where did you and this baka go? I was hoping that if you were going to stop by you would want to treat me to lunch," he questioned with a grin.

Mayura brushed herself off, sitting on her knees on the floor surrounded by clutter and held out her arms to him. She smiled as he obediently same to a sit before her and allowed her to pick him up.

"Ne, Fenrir and Loki-kun were out walking," she explained, "And I saw that they were having a—

"Oh it was wonderful!" interrupted her eager associate, "Mayura-san found a flyer informing the town that there was a Mail Order Catalogue show! We spent the entire day browsing amazing items."

"Baka," responded Fenrir with a smirk, "Mystery Girl was talking. Ne, did you bring me anything?"

She opened her mouth and then looked around through the mess before presenting him with a very useful object, "Hai, it's a black sweater for when it's cold outside."

Loki couldn't help but smirk at his son's reaction, but it was even more priceless when Yamino tried to out do Mayura's gift and Fenrir's reaction.

"It's a doggy umbrella to keep you dry! You tie this around your waist and—

"I'd rather die."

Mayura sweatdropped at the sight of Yamino looking like a large black cloud had suddenly appeared over his head.

-

Mayura stood up and sent a smile toward the matantei, "See you tomorrow, Loki-kun?"

A smirk appeared on his face, still sitting on the couch cushion, for he had understood the meaning of her words. Two days in a row he had somehow managed to miss her and she had by someway or another gotten both of his sons to accompany her.

He took hold of her hand and pulled her back into a sitting position next to him, rubbing her cheek with the side of his thumb, "Did you only spend the day looking at odd items, Mayura?"

Her smile widened, for it was an accomplishment that she wanted to share with him, "Yamino-san told me something and because I believed him I was able to do something I never thought possible."

"And what was that?" he asked in a soft voice, his emerald orbs watching her intently.

"We met a vendor who had a snake," she noticed the arch of his eyebrow and continued, "I've never liked snakes, but Yamino-san made me realize that snakes are misunderstood. And then I realized that I wasn't being very fair to the snake," her eyes seemed to sparkle as she continued, taking his hand in hers, "I asked the vendor if the snake would bite, but it wasn't until Yamino-san promised me that the snake wouldn't bite me that I listened. I pet a snake, Loki-kun," she had practically run out of breath and it was just in time for the door to the office had opened.

Yamino took one look at his father's look of confusion and the girl who was practically overflowing with glee and blinked.

"I brought you something to drink, Loki-sama."

Loki quickly regained his composure and looked at his son with an interested gaze, "Mayura tells me that she pet a snake after you assured her that it would not bite?"

Yamino set down the tray in his hands and smiled, "Mayura-san was very brave today, Loki-sama."

She hurried to intervene, "That's because I realized that the snake really wasn't bad at all. But Loki-kun, it was Yamino-san who gave me the courage to do it."

The Kami looked from his son who was laughing nervously with a tint of pink on his cheeks, back to _his_ mortal, seeing her crimson eyes dancing with pride and smiled.

_Amazing, first a wolf and now a snake—there's only one other person who I've ever known to be so accepting and I met her a lifetime ago in Noatun. _

-

Yamino excused himself after bidding good night to Mayura who once again thanked him while Loki helped himself to a cup of tea. As the door shut, she turned her attention back toward the Kami and smiled.

"Loki-kun, I—

Her eyes widened as it registered, the tea—

She was just barely out of range as the Kami spit out the brownish liquid in her direction. Her eyes wide as she observed him trying to sputter discretely and rambling in some language that she was unfamiliar with as he wiped his mouth repeatedly on his napkin.

He turned his gaze toward her and scowled, "One of Yamino-kun's purchases?"

"Now Loki-kun," informed Mayura, pointing her index finger upward, "I did talk Yamino-san out of the circular saw," she couldn't help but laugh as his horrified expression.

-

Alright! Please Review!


	30. Valentine's Day

Author's Notes: Happy Valentine's Day Dear Readers! It occurs to me that in amongst the duration of this story I have not done a Valentine's segment. I had this idea pop into my mind in amongst listening to _'The Day You Went Away' by M2M_. It gave me such a mind set that I just had to get it out and posted in time. Have no fear the next segment should be constructed within the next week.

-

_Some Hearts Break on Valentine's Day_

_In Which a Love Goddess Meddles and a Mortal Girl Ponders if she is Merely a Foolish Game to a Kami…_

-

"Ah, Mayura-san," greeted the butler as he held the door open, "Loki-sama is expecting you."

"Arigato," she replied, before heading toward the stairs.

It was the black pup who raised his head as she hurried past him…

-

_The mortal girl ran down the street, her umbrella in hand and her black boots splashing against the water collected on the pavement..._

_It was Saturday afternoon and she had been detained doing errands for her Papa, but now the rest of the afternoon was reserved for Loki. Somehow they had managed to miss one another for the earlier part of the week and only in between passing (and avoiding drinking the protein drink that Yamino was happily giving out) had they been able to get a word in edgewise._

_She had worked really hard on the contents of the small red wrapped packages in hand. It had been a recipe that her mother used to prepare for her as a child. Each piece of chocolate had just the right amount of everything. She had made one for everyone at the Enjaku Detective Agency in order to show how much she appreciated each of them. She even knew that Fenrir was partial to white chocolate and made a special package for him. _

_She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the pup's wide eyes and wagging tail telling her to hurry up and open it. How Yamino-san would rub the back of his head nervously and thank her, and how Loki would—_

_She had to back up, for she had run right past the front gate and laughed at her absentmindedness before heading toward the walkway…_

-

"Mayura?" questioned Loki, sitting behind his desk, as the girl walked into his office.

"Ohayo Loki," she greeted, her crimson eyes meeting emerald orbs as she took a seat on one of the red sofas.

With a smile, the matantei left his desk chair and took a seat along side of her, "What brings you by today?"

"I wanted to see you, of course," she informed with a bright smile, placing her hand on his chest.

He placed his hand over hers and arched an eyebrow, "Really? With all the running around you've been doing, I'm surprised you remembered."

She shook her head with an accompanying laugh, "I wouldn't forget you," she leaned forward, "I missed you Loki."

-

_She sweatdropped upon entering, she had knocked several times. She closed her umbrella and leaned it up against the hallway wall as she made her way toward the kitchen. _

_She should have known, there was Yamino getting some snacks together. She couldn't help but smile as she caught his attention with a small wave._

"_Ah, Mayura-san," apologized the butler, "I'll be up shortly with some snacks."_

_The mortal girl shook her head and smiled, "Don't hurry, Yamino-san. Your snacks are always worth waiting for. Ne, Yamino-san…" she pulled out one of the packages from her bag and held it out, "Happy Valentine's Day."_

_The man, who was mystified by all things traditional, set down the tray of cookies and his oven mitts before accepting the gift._

"_For me?"_

"_Hai," she informed happily, seeing his copilot walking into the kitchen, stop, and eye her strangely, "Don't worry Fenrir, I have one for you too."_

_She watched as Yamino slowly opened the package and how his eyes widened at the thoughtful gift._

"_Ah, Mayura-san," he began, rubbing the back of his head, "Arigato. Did you make this yourself?"_

"_Hai, it's an old recipe that my mama had," she explained, leaning down and unwrapping Fenrir's before placing it before him, "Happy Valentine's Day, Fenrir."_

_The pup who had been studying her face the entire time, blinked and his eyes widened as the chocolates came into view._

"_Arigato, Mystery Girl," he exclaimed, his tail thumping happily against the kitchen tile floor._

"_Now to give Loki-kun his…" she stated, standing and turning on her heel, leaving the pair in the kitchen as she headed toward the stairs._

_After devouring a piece of chocolate the pup hurried after the mortal, leaving his brother to wonder when Mayura had left the umbrella leaning against the hallway wall._

-

The girl opened her eyes, blinking to find the Kami's index finger pressing against her lips and smirking at her.

"It was a good try, I'll give you that," he informed, his smirk widening in the process, "but Mayura would never come in without knocking, nor does she refer to me as Loki, or would she be as forward to initiate such an intimate scene. So Freya, why don't you tell me why it is you have come for a visit?"

-

_Her hand stopped in midair, having been about to knock on the closed door, the pup who had been on her heels stood at her side, hearing the air catch in her lungs._

"Loki, why do you insist on giving your attentions to that girl when you can have someone like me?"

"Aa, so you feel that you are better suited for me?"

"Of course, what can you possibly get from a mortal girl? Come now, Loki. When are you going to admit that you are playing a game with her?"

"And what if I **am **merelyplaying a foolish game with a mortal? Perhaps mortals are more fun to play with; after all I've never had the opportunity before. Maybe she just makes it that much easier, what with the way she follows me around like a puppy."

_The pink haired mortal girl whose hand had come to rest on the doorknob let her hand fall limply to her side, her shoulders slumped forward and her head bowed, the pink strands hiding her face from the pup's view. _

"Loki, you are really are quite cruel. This entire time you've been trying to make me jealous over a silly mortal girl."

_She stepped away from the door, the small package of chocolates falling soundlessly onto the carpeted floor outside of the office door and turned, slowly walking down the stairs, her hair shielding her face as the black pup hurried after her. _

_The butler met them in the hallway with a tray of cookies and a pot of tea in hand but took a step back at the sight of the mortal girl descending the stairs. _

"_Mayura-san…"_

_She looked up at him, his gaze falling on her pained expression, her normally bright crimson eyes dull and glassy as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. _

"_I never knew that I was just a foolish game," she commented, but shook her head before he could respond and whispered, "Please excuse me, Yamino-san…"_

_She quickly turned, heading for the front door and grabbing the closed umbrella in the process._

"_Nii-san?"_

"_I'm going after her," snapped the pup in a no nonsense tone, hurrying after the girl before she could close the door._

-

The streets had been exceptionally crowded that day and it had taken the pup a good deal of time to find her. When he had though, he walked slowly, his sleek black fur soaked with rain water as he made his way to the disheartened girl sitting on the swing, rain dripping from the ends of her black umbrella.

"Mystery Girl?"

Her dull crimson orbs landed on the pup sitting before her and her eyes widened in realization, "Fenrir, why are you here?"

"Looking for you, of course," he replied, thumping his tail lightly against the dampened earth.

"You shouldn't be here, Fenrir," she began, "You must be so cold, you're going to get sick and then Loki-kun will—

Her voice broke, as her hair fell and shielded her face from view, but the pup could see the tear drops falling onto her lap.

_Oh Daddy…you've really messed up this time…_

-

_Leave it to Mayura to come right when Freya is having one of her episodes_…

The Kami turned to find that it wasn't the mortal girl but his youngest son, standing in the doorway with a concerned look upon his face.

"Yamino-kun?"

"Excuse me, Loki-sama," he began, his head bowed, "But I do not understand what has happened."

Loki arched an eyebrow at his son, not fully understanding the meaning of his words, "What is it that you are confused by?" he questioned, giving his son his undivided attention as he sat on the couch with his legs crossed and a lovesick goddess on his right.

One look toward the love goddess told the butler that now was not the appropriate time, "Never mind, Loki-sama. I believe that I have figured it out on my own."

The Kami's eyes widened as he watched his son silently turn and close the door behind him.

-

The office clock chimed four and as the Kami sat gazing out the picture window in his office, he saw no sign of the pink haired mortal. With a sigh he stood from his chair and decided that he might as well ask his son for a cup of tea; better yet he would watch him make the _tea _himself.

He opened the door and found a small carefully wrapped red package disregarded on the hallway carpet. Bending down, he picked up the package finding it addressed to him.

_Must have been from Freya_ he mused, but upon further inspection found a tiny card within the package.

_Loki-kun,_

_I made these for you because I know that you love chocolate almost as much as I do. Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Love,_

_Mayura_

-

"Arigato," thanked the mortal girl as the waitress passed her a towel, as she sat in the café, towel drying the little black pup on the bench along side of her.

The pup's eyes watched hers intently as she rubbed the towel gently over his head. He noticed how sad she looked; it was the look of one who had known loss. All of her emotions were visible in those crimson orbs. His eyes widened feeling a pulsation between her and himself.

"Fenrir?" she murmured, the towel covering his head like a shawl as she smoothed it over both ears, "Why must I always lose the people I love?"

He was startled not only by the sound of her voice but the seriousness within it as he sat speechless before her.

While in the same voice she looked into his onyx eyes and asked again, "_Naze desu ka, _Fenrir?"

She smiled sadly and continued to dry his head, tear drops falling onto the pup's paw, "Why is it that to Loki-kun, I am nothing more than a foolish mortal to play a game with?"

"Mayura…"

The mortal saw something reflecting within those onyx orbs and found herself falling victim to them as a pulsation coursed between them.

"I don't think that you're foolish," informed the pup, placing his front paw on her thigh, "You're actually one of the nicest people I've ever known."

Her eyes softened, the silent tears still falling, "Fenrir…"

"I don't know why Daddy said those things, but it's not how the _baka _or _I_ feel," he turned his head from her, trying to appear aloof, "So don't forget about us."

"Arigato, Fenrir," she cried, holding the pup in her arms, her tears mixing with the remaining water in his coat, "_Daisuki desu, _Fenrir."

His eyes widened in comprehension for he finally knew who it was she reminded him of and the pulsation coursing through his body only strengthened what he had suspected all along…

-

That night the Kami could feel the tension in the air as he and his family—extended if you included Narukami who was shoveling his food in before going to his next job—were eating dinner.

Feeling he had to be the initiator of the conversation he started with the weakest link, "Yamino-kun, when were you going to tell me that Mayura was here?"

The butler nearly dropped the bowl of peas in his hand before coughing into the side of his fist, "I had thought that you were aware of Mayura-san's being here after the way she—

"What the _baka _is trying to say Daddy is that the Mystery Girl was here but then she left."

Could his children be anymore cryptic?

Meanwhile the forth party member was still shoveling food into his mouth, but somehow managed to stop in between mouthfuls of bread,

"Why would Daidouji leave without saying anything to Loki?"

"Now that is a good question, Narukami," responded the matantei, watching as a mouthful of bread sailed in his direction and landed in his youngest son's water glass.

His youngest son paled, in amongst trying to get the floating bread from his water glass and explaining to his father he stuttered, "Well you see, Mayura-san…she…uh…"

The Kami of mischief arched an eyebrow, his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched his son using his knife as a devise in his attempts. But he never anticipated that his other son would stand indignantly with both of his front paws on the table and exclaim,

"The Mystery Girl left because of what Daddy said to Freya!"

Narukami choked on his bread, "Calm down, Fried Rice—

"I told you not to call me that!" was the growled response that the Kami of thunder received, "Daddy, I don't know why you said those things to that meddlesome love goddess but you should have seen her," he turned an accusing glance toward his brother, "Tell him."

"Loki-sama," quietly began Yamino, fumbling with the napkin in his lap, "Mayura-san's expression was so painful when she left today, and I've never seen anyone look so sad before. And the way she said, _I never knew I was just a foolish game_."

The choking kami on one end of the table and the shocked one on the opposite end were not allowed to get a word in edgewise as the eldest son took charge,

"Daddy, he's right. The Mystery Girl was so sad when I found her today and when she said…" he shook his head and regarded his father, "You have to make it right!"

The Kami's chin slid off his hand as he watched his son run from the room, his youngest son begin clearing the table, and his extended family member glaring at him from the opposite end.

-

That night when she had returned home, she found a visitor waiting for her on the covered porch.

"Neko?" she questioned, closing her umbrella and setting it up against the porch rail, "Poor thing, you must be so cold. Are you lost?"

She bent down and watched as the silver neko jumped from the rail it had been occupying and sauntered toward her. She smiled, scratching his chin gently with her fingers and listening to it purr while noticing its distinctive different colored eyes.

"Ne, would you like to come inside?"

With no objection she picked up the neko in her arms and brought it inside with her. Upon turning to close the door she noticed that it was already latched, yet she couldn't remember hearing it close. The purring of the neko in her arms turned her attention back toward finding it something to eat.

"Hai, time to find something for you to eat."

As she set to work in the kitchen, trying to find something for the neko to eat, it sat on a bar stool with its tail swishing back and forth with a feline smirk on its face.

_My sometimes things really are too easy…_

-

Alright that's it for this segment. Please be sure to review and I'll get the next segment up as soon as possible. As always, thanks for reading!

_Naze desu ka – _is a longer version of 'Why?'

_Daisuki desu _– can be translated as 'I like/love you too.'


	31. Pursuing

Author's Note: So we got hit with a huge snow storm last night. Power outage for me, hooray…I gave up around 8:30 last night and went to bed. Woke up at four and didn't see the red digits on my alarm clock and said, "Time to get another blanket." V.v Therefore, I'm at work trying to get my brain in gear and start this segment, where it's nice and warm and not at my freezing apartment…

Yes, Loki is in so much trouble, isn't he?

Kakusei Loki, similar to a lava lamp—fun to look at but not too bright…

-

_Sometimes in Order to Obtain Love We Must Pursue It_

-

_How is it that Loki can be so blind? To think that I would banish him to Midgard as punishment and he would encounter her of all people. Even I couldn't have foreseen these events._

_I even understand how she must feel at this moment. For I was once loyal to Loki as well, but that was a long time ago and unlike her I have not forgotten the past…_

-

Things couldn't really be that bad, right? His children must have been exaggerating, but the look on Yamino's face and the tone of Fenrir's voice made him begin to think otherwise. Come now, this was Mayura, the girl who was always smiling _except_ on the day she thought that he had gone away.

He'd never seen anyone be so concerned for him since that day. Mayura had this amazing way of turning black into white, or finding the best in everyone she met. Had she really overheard his conversation with Freya? The thought made his heart constrict painfully from within his chest, as he stood with his hand against the picture window of his office, his head bowed, for yet again no pink haired mortal girl was seen coming to grace him with her presence.

"Punyan, Loki-tama!" exclaimed Ecchan before landing on his head with an accompanying _plop_.

"Ecchan?"

The absentminded Kami, had to think when it was that he had last seen the bubbly spirit. For all he knew, the poor thing could have been locked in a basement or an attic for the past few weeks while waiting for Yamino to do some cleaning.

"Loki-tama looks sad," sighed the little mystery, "Is it because Mayura-chan isn't coming today either?"

"How is it that Ecchan is so smart?" he questioned, a small smile tugging at his lips as he spoke.

"Punyan! I just think that Mayura-chan and Loki-tama are always happier together," informed the wannabe psychologist.

"And why do you think that I'm happier with Mayura over any other guest?" pondered the matantei, his gaze still lingering on the empty space in front of the gate.

"That's simple Loki-tama," purred the dubbed _fushigi mystery_, "because we always want to be around those we love. But with Mayura-chan it's a little different, ne Loki-tama?"

"Hai, everything with Mayura is _different_."

-

The slumbering girl had begun to awaken with the light of the morning's rays finding their way in through the blinds of her bedroom window. She rolled over to find a soft form perched on her pillow and blinked to find the neko staring intently at her.

She smiled, reaching up to scratch his chin and was greeted by a pleasant purring in her ear. Her gaze found the clock in the room and the digital red letters of her alarm read nice o'clock. The house was quiet indicating that her Papa must be out running errands and since it was Sunday had opted to letting her sleep in.

She would get dressed at once and head to Loki's house and—

Her thoughts ran dry for the horrible dream she had recalled, was not a dream at all. To Loki, she was a foolish mortal girl who had been a means of entertainment for she was apparently as gullible as a dog.

_Not even Fenrir would have been so stupid…_

The neko studied her face, as her eyes softened sadly, the mortal thought that if cats could sigh, than this one had just done so. She blinked; watching as the cat settled in next to her on the pillow and looked at her with an odd expression. The girl could have sworn that the neko was telling her to go ahead and air her problems.

Mayura rested her head back onto the pillow, lying on her side and rubbing the neko's head with her hand…

"Gomen but you see I never believed in Kami…"

-

"So is Loki going to go?"

"Ecchan is in talking with Loki-sama as we speak."

"I told Ecchan that if we are ever going to see the Mystery Girl again that Daddy _has_ to apologize."

"But what if Loki-sama really does feel that way about—

"No way!"

"I've known Loki for a long time, and trust me…hurting Daidouji was the last thing that he wanted to do."

"I agree."

"Arigato. Oh! Are those manjuu?"

"Hai…"

"Well hurry up and hand one over glasses!"

"I don't know why Daddy said what he did but he just couldn't feel that way."

"Oi, these are good! So you pumped Ecchan full of information right?"

"Swallow your food before you talk. And yes…I told Ecchan everything that I've told you. Now we just have to wait and see if Daddy will take the bait."

"I feel kind of bad using Ecchan to trick Loki-sama."

"It's not a trick, _baka_. We're only getting Daddy to admit how much he enjoys having the Mystery Girl around."

"Loki's just a little slow when it comes to matters of the heart. Oh, are you going to eat that?"

-

"If Loki-tama misses Mayura-chan then he should go to her," suggested Ecchan, floating from his head and hovering in front of him with a smile.

"Go to Mayura?"

Apparently the concept was new to the Kami who had never really had to pursue any female, and while he was busy contemplating; the little spirit couldn't help but sweatdrop. Maybe this was going to be harder than everyone thought.

-

"Oi, shouldn't Loki have left already?"

"Shouldn't you stop eating?"

"It would appear that Ecchan may be having a harder time convincing Loki-sama to apologize to Mayura-san."

"Too bad Loki isn't in that child form of his. We could tie him up, throw him in a car, ring the doorbell and leave him on Daidouji's doorstep."

"We couldn't do that to Loki-sama. Nii-san are you laughing?"

"No…got a piece of cake stuck in my throat."

"More than likely, Loki doesn't have a clue how to go about apologizing to Daidouji. What do you say; _Sorry you had to overhear that conversation. Want to go on a fushigi mystery to make it all better_?"

"Thor, did it ever occur to you that maybe _you _spend too much time with the Mystery Girl?"

"We just so happen to go to the same school, and she helps me with my after school jobs."

"Oh, Daddy's got competition for the Mystery Girl."

"Stop that! We are supposed to be focusing on Loki and Daidouji, and how Loki is going to make an ass out of himself begging for her forgiveness."

"Loki-sama would never—

"C'mon, can't you take a little joke?"

-

"Loki-tama, you really _should_ go and see Mayura-chan…"

It was quite uncharacteristic of the little spirit, but if Ecchan had hands it probably would have smacked the Kami out of his musings and pushed him in the direction of the door. This entire endeavor was like pounding sand.

The Kami appeared to having an inward conversation and was currently losing the battle.

"Loki-tama!"

The Kami blinked, looking over at the other occupant of the room, who just so happened to be extremely close to his face.

"Loki-tama, I want to go for a walk! Punyan!"

-

"Oh, look's like the last piece of cake is—

"Quiet, Daddy's coming!"

"Quick hide!"

"Hide? Where? In case you haven't noticed ack!"

-

Ecchan tried not to sweatdrop as they passed by the kitchen, "Hurry Loki-tama, it's such a nice day! Punyan!"

"Hai, coming Ecchan."

The matantei walked into the kitchen accompanied by a nervous spirit eyeing all corners of the room in anticipation. When the Kami opened the cupboard underneath the kitchen sink the spirit cried, "Loki-tama!" with such a frantic tone that he stopped, leaning forward, the door open as he turned his attention to his companion.

Under the kitchen sink a horrified thunder Kami sat cramped in the cupboard, looking from Loki back to Ecchan who was practically bouncing in all directions.

"Loki-tama, Loki-tama! I want go for a walk now, Punyan!"

"Hai, Ecchan. I was just going to grab the water can for the plant in the hallway…"

He reached forward, his eyebrow arched at the odd behavior of the little spirit, and as he did so, the water can was presented into his hand by the sweatdropping thunder Kami, who was holding his breath and trying not to have the base of the cupboard creak under his weight.

"Aa, there we go."

No sooner had the thunder Kami let out a sigh of relief at hearing the cupboard door shut and the matantei make his way out of the kitchen did he hear, "Oh I almost forgot the plant food."

"Loki-tama!"

The Kami turned around, his hand already having pulled the cupboard door open once more, "Hai?"

"Loki-tama, I…I…I.."

Narukami's hand was currently fumbling to place the bottle of plant food on top of the kitchen counter, his arm stretched upward.

"Ecchan, it won't take but a minute." _Ecchan's become almost as demanding as Fenrir…_

With a look of success and a _thumbs up_ the thunder Kami quickly retracted his arm and closed the cupboard door.

"I think that the plant food is on the counter, Loki-tama!"

The Kami stood, looked at the spot indicated on the counter and shrugged, "So it is. Yamino-kun must have put it there."

-

As the front door closed, the cabinet doors flew open as Yamino fell out onto the kitchen floor, under the counter in amongst the pots and pans, a pot lid popped up supported by a furry black head from inside, and the cupboard under the kitchen sink opened to reveal the cramped thunder Kami.

"Hurry before we lose Daddy!"

The clanging of pots, pans, and other kitchen appliances echoed throughout the household as they hurried to the front door. Yamino opened the door, his eyes widening, waving his hands, trying to tell the others to stay back.

-

Ecchan was smiling, watching as the Kami of mischief was busy commenting about interesting winter flowers that Yamino had somehow managed to pick up and plant in his yard. The spirits smiling face was replaced by one of a nervous nature, seeing two figures flailing in the doorway, trying to pull back the third party member before he fell forwards and down the stairs alerting the matantei of their presence.

"Loki-tama, look!"

"Look where, Ecchan?"

"Right there, Loki-tama!" Exclaimed the spirit, motioning for the others to hurry up and go out the back door or simply put _just get out of the way_ because it was inevitably so that Loki's head would eventually turn in their direction.

The Kami turned to face the motioning spirit, who resembled a deer in the headlights, "I don't see anything, Ecchan."

"Oh, it's gone now, Loki-tama! Punyan!"

-

How did Freyr making stalking look so easy? It was certainly not a job for the weak—or was that _challenged_—at heart.

Ecchan was leading Loki around town in such an odd path that no one would ever attempt to draw a map, let alone know that it was the way to a mystery loving girl's home.

"Ack!" exclaimed one of the members of the stalking party as a truck roared by.

"Loki-tama, look!" frantically cried Ecchan, "Ice cream!"

"Isn't it a little cold for ice cream today?"

"Punyan, Loki-tama! It's never too cold for ice cream!"

-

"How do people do this for a living?" questioned Yamino with a sigh, coming out of a phone booth, yet his question went unanswered as he sweatdropped…

"I'm coming my beloved Fried Rice!" cried Narukami, digging through a trash can, heaving random objects in the process, while in pursuit of the canine that he had tossed in before hiding behind a bus stop bench.

Yamino hung his head in embarrassment as a woman went by commenting, "That poor boy must be homeless, digging through a trashcan searching for fried rice."

Yeah, they really should have asked Freyr for his secret or gone out and bought _Stalking for Dummies_.

-

So after hitting up every food establishment on the path, off the path, and in between the path to Mayura's house, Ecchan was seen having a rather difficult time floating alongside of Loki.

"I've never seen Ecchan eat so much," commented the Kami, walking down the side walk and leaving the shopping district.

"Punyan, Loki-tama…" which would have sounded a lot better if there hadn't been a burp in between words.

"Have we had a long enough walk for the day, Ecchan?" questioned Loki, looking at street clock which now read two o'clock, indicating that they had been walking for over four hours. One should always encourage exercise except when it impedes one's plans.

The duo turned the corner and as happily as a fat overstuffed marshmallow can state, "Look, Loki-tama, isn't that Mayura-chan's house?"

-

Sitting in a bush, in thirty degree weather is not for the faint of heart…

"Finally! I can't feel my nose!"

"Ssshhh! Loki-sama will hear you!"

"He's going to hear both of you if you don't shut up!"

-

"Hai, it…" he trailed off, turning his head in the direction of a series of oddly shaped shrubs, "is…"

"Punyan, Loki-tama," uttered the bloated spirit, who appeared to be _fat, dumb, and happy, and ready for a nappy, _"What luck, Loki-tama. Loki-tama should go and see, Mayura-chan."

"I should, should I?"

-

A snow plow roared passed them, covering the three muffled cries of HAI!!!

-

"I guess I should say something to her. After all, it wasn't entirely as she heard…"

"Hai! Go and talk to Mayura-chan! Punyan!" cried Ecchan, motioning him toward the doorway.

-

As soon as the Kami had been delivered to the doorstep of the mortal girl and had rung the door bell the spirit fell to the ground with a _plop _its mission being accomplished.

A hand reached out from behind one of the shrubs, moved around with the help of _Left _and _Your other left_ before falling on the desired object, and successfully pulled the _hero of the day _into the seclusion of the bush.

"Good job, little guy. I didn't think Loki would ever make it to Daidouji's doorstep."

"Punyaaaaaaaan…"

Fenrir wrinkled his nose as the spirit burped in his direction, "_Blah_, what have you been eating? Smells like ice cream and pork."

-

The front door slowly opened to reveal the mortal girl, wearing a pink peasant style dress, her long pink hair flowing behind her. Yet her crimson eyes held none of their normal beauty as her gaze landed on the guest before her.

"Loki…" she murmured, averting her eyes from him.

"Mayura," he began, seeing her pained expression and reaching out his hand toward her, "Mayura, I wanted to say—

She shook her head sadly and stepped back from him, "Loki, I don't want this anymore."

His hand froze in place at her words, his eyes widening as she turned from him.

"I don't want to be a _silly_ mortal girl anymore, and I don't want to play _foolish _games with you."

And with that she closed the door.

-

The stunned Kami stood on her doorstep and for the first time in his immortal existence found that he couldn't walk away from the situation and he wouldn't walk away from _her_.

With a steady knocking he stood his ground on her doorstep…

-

"Mayura?" questioned her Papa, watching as his daughter grabbed her black boots, while the silver neko sat on the living room stool swishing its tail back and forth, "Who was at the door?"

"Mou," she began, pulling on her other boot, "a very annoying salesman Papa…" she stated with frustration. _The last person that I want to see right now. _

"Really? What was he selling?"

"Games," she murmured, quickly standing up and grabbing her coat, "I'm going out Papa…"

Her father blinked, watching as she quickly ran out the back door…

-

The Kami was still trying to get the mortal, or any mortal at this rate to answer the damn door. What the hell kind of concept was it? Door bell rings, answer it. Loud banging on door persists; answer the door to detect the source.

-

"I don't believe that Mayura-san is going to answer the door."

"Nope. Daidouji's definitely going to forgive Loki this way."

"Ack! Look! The Mystery Girl is sneaking out the back!"

"Nani?!"

The trio looked over the hedges to find that Mayura had not only left the building but was hurrying down the street unbeknownst to the Kami who was busy banging on the front door.

"We've got to do something!"

"Oh this is terrible, at this rate Mayura-san and Loki-sama will never reconcile!"

"We've got to get Loki's attention with something. But what? Ah, huh!"

"Ah, huh?"

"Do your stuff little buddy!"

-

The Kami's banging stopped as something smacked forcefully in the back of his head, and he thought that he heard the faint sound that resembled, _Puuuunnnnyyyyyaaaannnn_, yet the offending object was not in sight.

But as he searched, while rubbing the back of his head he found a pink haired mortal girl crossing the street.

-

"Go Daddy go!" exclaimed Fenrir with an excited bark, before being dragged out of the bush by the thunder Kami.

"Hurry up glasses; we're going to lose them!"

-

As if on cue the mortal girl turned to look behind her, not only were her eyes filled with unshed tears but the object of her emotional turmoil was seen crossing the street and with no one else around it was a pretty good indication that it was her that he was pursuing.

"Mayura!"

Quickly picking up the pace, her tears falling as she ran, her hair flowing freely in back of her and her boots clicking on the pavement she began her attempt to outrun the Kami.

"Mou, go away Loki! I don't want to talk!"

The Kami was quickly learning that the mortal girl was quite the runner and that the clumsy mystery loving girl did possess some grace when the occasion called for it. He just wished that she hadn't chosen _this_ occasion.

The girl gave a backwards glance to find that he was quickly gaining on her and grumbled; _Mou things were much easy when you were in your smaller form, Loki. Your legs were a lot shorter too. _

-

"Wow Daidouji can run!"

"Oh Loki-sama just slid on that patch of ice…"

"Yup, that's gonna cost Daddy a few seconds of time. There goes the Mystery Girl and…what the hell?"

"…Freyr…"

-

"Aa my beloved, Yamato Nadeshiko! To meet you here on a day like this makes Freyr's heart soar!"

"Gomen Kaitou-san!"

She quickly turned with a bow and saw her pursuer round the corner, "Mou!"

Freyr blinked seeing his beloved in distress had ignited the fires of righteousness within his soul, "Loki you fiend! What have you done to my beloved Yamato Nadeshiko?!"

-

"Oh…this is not going as planned…"

"That baka is chasing after Daddy, who is chasing after the Mystery Girl!"

"Don't forget the pig that's chasing after the baka."

"Oh poor Loki-sama…"

-

The mortal girl was seriously thanking some unknown deity that she hadn't eaten that piece of cake that had been in the fridge. She didn't know that she'd be running a marathon against Loki. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It already hurt knowing that to him she was merely a means for entertainment but did he have to rub it in her face too?

_When she had been but a little girl she had prayed for a Kami to hear her prayers and come before her, now all she wanted was for this one to go away! Life sure is ironic, ne?_

-

"Well as long as Daddy can stay one step ahead of Freyr we should be alright…"

"What the hell?"

"Oh my…"

-

"Look! It's _him_!"

"And look, there's our enemy! The pink haired target is on the move and _our_ goal is in pursue of _her_! Let's take her down!"

"Hai!" came a chorus of voices, popping out of random establishments in the process.

-

Narukami couldn't help but smack his forehead, "Why does Loki always get the girls?"

But his question was drowned out by, "Run Loki-sama! Run!"

-

Whoever had come up with the saying, _things have to get worse before they can get better_, should have been shot in the opinion of one mortal girl.

Having heard that Loki was using her for his enjoyment, yes that had been bad. Being compared to a _puppy_ and leaving his house crying in front of Fenrir and Yamino-san, yes that had been really bad. But having Loki pursue her down a busy street in broad daylight, now that was worse than she could ever have imagined.

And if she had ever possessed the slightest inkling that the gods hated her, well they had definitely made themselves known _now_ by unleashing the most troublesome one that they could find and sending him to Earth to torment her.

-

The teacups sitting on the café table began to shake as the table's three occupants looked up in bewilderment.

"Nani?"

"It would appear to be the equivalent of a stampede heading this way."

"A stampede, Belldandy?"

"Hai, Skuld. Yet the figures are still too far away to make out, yet their numbers are large."

"I wonder what could have caused such a commotion?" commented Urd, holding onto her tea cup and then watching her youngest sister's expression.

"The commotion would appear to the mortal girl Mayura and the second offender, naturally," explained Belldandy with a shrug, "would have to be Loki."

Both watched as Skuld's eyes were busy darting between Loki who was pursuing Mayura and the growing amount of girls—Freyr holding his own in amongst the masses—who were pursuing Loki.

"Three…" chimed the older two sisters, "Two…"

"Loki-sama!"

They sighed simultaneously watching their sister join the swarm. Belldandy held the tea pot in hand, with a stoic expression, "More tea, Urd?"

"Hai."

-

"Mayura, slow down!" the normally good natured Kami getting more frustrated by the minute to have lowered himself to chasing after her, let alone being in this situation to begin with. Why couldn't she just be like all the other goddesses he had encountered, listening to his every word and following after him?

"Mou, I don't want to talk to you, Loki!"

The suffix missing from his name hadn't gone unnoticed and whether his irritation was due to the fact the entire situation was irrational or that the suffix was in deed missing from his name he couldn't tell. But he had definitely come too far to quit now.

"Yes you've made that point well know! But I want to talk to you, Mayura!"

"Mou, how long are you planning to chase after me?!"

"Until one of us passes out or—

With a backwards glance the Kami did a double take, and then turned back and gave a shrug before stating in a nonchalant voice "Or _they_ catch us."

"Nani?" questioned the mortal, looking back quickly, but still running, her eyes widening in alarm, to find a mass of teenaged girls, Freyr's head popping up and down within the hoard, the cries of _My beloved Yamato Nadeshiko _echoing, and the sign of a familiar blonde yelling _Loki-sama!_

With a horrified look Mayura cried, "It's _them_!"

To hear the response being a chorus of, "It's _her_!"

With a finger to his chin in thought it was as though a light bulb was seen being turned on within the Kami's mind as he smirked, "Oh, the _aliens_."

Mayura would have smacked herself on the forehead—what the hell? Did he want a cookie for figuring it out six months later—if she had been spared a moment to do so, yet her inner musings were; _now he gets it!_

"So Mayura, what will be? Are you going to go with me or are we going to fall pray to _them_?"

"Loki, why are you even—

"Mayura, do you think I'd really be chasing you, let alone in broad daylight, if I only thought of you as a _foolish_ game?"

"But you said…" her voice trailed off, giving him a sideways glance while trying to focus on the turn of the street ahead, her crimson orbs searching his emerald eyes.

"_I lied_," was his solemn reply, watching as her eyes widened, "So what do you say Mayura?" he questioned with a smirk, "Want to outrun our adoring fans?"

She paused for a moment but something within his eyes told her that everything he had said had been the truth and felt her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Loki-kun…"

-

"Ack! Now is not the time to have tea!"

"But I was invited by Belldandy and Urd!" cried the Kami of thunder in his defense, who was currently sitting in the third chair at the café table, "And these tea cakes are really good too."

-

When she turned and gave him a backwards glance the tears were gone and a smile had replaced her pained expression, before reaching out her hand to him.

The Kami couldn't help but smirk as he held out his hand toward her, their strides still uneven as their hands awkwardly missed one another's in the process. Seeing the crossing sign at the end of the street turn, they knew it was now or never if they were going to cross in time.

Somehow they managed to grasp the other's hand. The mortal girl's smile brightening and her eyes sparkling, while the Kami's eyes danced with amusement as he quickly matched strides with his companion before shortly taking the lead.

The girl's pink hair was seen flowing behind her as the Kami ran ahead of her, their hands clasped as they crossed the street.

The swarm of rabid fan girl's—and the mortal's fan boy—came to an abrupt halt and were left standing with their jaws hanging open, as they watched the light change. The blowing of a car horn rang out, as the pink haired girl tripped on a patch of ice, they mounted the curb of the sidewalk, and the Kami quickly cushioned her fall by pulling her into his arms.

She looked up at him with an appreciative smile and the roaring traffic not only shielded them from view, but drowned out the roar of _them_—and we're not talking aliens, Loki.

-

They were almost home free, but apparently there was more than one street light in the city for their adoring fans were on the other side of the street trailing them.

Yet at the moment neither appeared to notice their predicament nor seemed to be overly concerned by the greeting that rang out from up ahead, _"Hi Loki!"_

-

"I believe that Mayura's footprint is going to leave a mark on Freya's face and that Loki-sama is going to be receiving a visit from Freya soon after she wakes up."

"Serves that meddlesome love goddess right; besides it was her fault that Daddy and his little girl friend broke up in the first place."

"I suppose you are right. Then perhaps in this instance I should say, well done Mayura-san?"

"Hai."

-

They came to the edge of the rail overlooking the bay in time to see the beginning of the setting sun, their chests heaving from the excitement, the crisp air ruffling their clothing and blowing the mortal girl's hair behind her.

She turned her gaze from the serene scene to her companion who was trying to catch his breath and let her eyes soften.

"Are you the most happiest when you're with me, Mayura?" he questioned, giving her a sideways glance, noticing that the mortal girl appeared to be engulfed with the glow of the setting sun.

"Nani?" she replied, tilting her head as if trying to decipher the meaning of his words.

He smirked and shook his head, turning his attention back toward the bay, "It's nothing. Just something that Ecchan had mentioned earlier."

"Loki, you really don't think that I'm—

"I already told you," began the Kami, pushing away the strands from her face and brushing her cheek with the side of his thumb, "I _lied_. I've never felt that way about you and I never will."

"Loki-kun," she murmured, unshed tears threatening to spill out, as she pushed herself off the rail and into his arms.

The matantei was clearly taken back by her response but felt as though there was a weight on his heart as he heard her muffled voice stating in between sobs,

"I really thought that I was going to lose another important person. I didn't want to lose Loki-kun."

He felt a pulsation course through his body as she held him in her embrace and cried, causing his eyes to widen in response. Slowly he engulfed her in his arms, and rested his chin on top of her head,

_Gomen, that I never realized it before and for all the pain that I've put you through… _

-

Her Papa was coming back from picking up groceries, walking with a bag in his arm, when the sight of something small and round caught his attention.

"What's this?" he bent down and picked it up, upon further inspection he sweatdropped remarking, "Must be one of Mayura's stuffed animals…although I always thought she was more into pandas than marshmallows?"

With a sigh, he picked up the round _thought to be _toy and proceeded inside, only after he set it down on his daughter's bed and was closing the door did something vaguely resembling a burp ring out.

"…Must be one of those lifelike toys I keep reading about…"

-

Please Review! Wow this turned out to be a lot more fun to type than I could have possibly imagined, not mentioning a whole lot longer. In all honesty I believe that this one of my better segments, outside of the vacation saga.

Update: Your beloved author—_yeah right_—shall not freeze when she returns home tonight, the power is on!


	32. White Day

Author's Note: In the honor of White Day even though it is late

Author's Note: In the honor of White Day even though it is late. This was a suggestion that I decided to take to heart; therefore, this one shot is dedicated to _**anim3angel143**_. Just a very quickly done shot at how a Kami can be overcome by a simple mortal tradition…

_What Is This White Day Of Which You Speak?_

_Date: March 13__th_

_Time: 4:45 PM_

_Location: Public Library_

It's times like these where a certain Kami has to sit back and ask himself, _why am I always in these kinds of situations_? Yet once again the image of a pink haired mortal girl pops into his mind and he has his answer.

He tries to wrap his mind around the words as they slowly begin to process…

_In Japan, __Valentine's Day__ is observed by members of the female gender who present chocolate gifts (either store-bought or handmade), usually to a member of the male gender, as an expression of love. The handmade chocolate is usually preferred by the receiver, because it is a sign that the receiving male is the girl's "only one". On White Day, the converse happens: males who received a "honmei-choco" chocolate of love or "Giri-choco" chocolate of courtesy on Valentine's Day are expected to return the favor by giving gifts, usually more expensive. _

Yet the outcome is still the same. The Kami of mischief and mayhem has less than 24 hours to find one Daidouji Mayura an appropriate gift or be considered socially unacceptable in the eyes of all mortal women _and _an overly agreeable Kami. 

Let's back up…

_Date: March 10_

_Time: 3:10 PM_

_Location: Enjaku Detective Agency_

This is where the Kami's problems first began. As per usual, one Daidouji Mayura had graced the establishment with her presence much to the pleasure of its three inhabitants and its normal free loader swiping food in between the changing of jobs.

Now the afternoon was going rather well, yet fate was itching to intervene in the house of the detective and because fate is not one to listen to reason, it did.

To think that two little words could send the entire establishment into frenzy?! The terrible words were not uttered by the pink haired mortal who was busy polishing off the butler's cookies while the Kami of endless jobs—er—thunder was making fast work of the sandwiches. 

"These are really very good Yamino-san," informed the mystery loving girl, "Gomen that I have to eat and run like this, I've got cheering practice in fifteen minutes and I just wanted to stop by and see all of you."

Three pairs of eyes seemed to be shining with mirth, for they understood who it was the girl had come to see. Ah yes, their hard work had really paid off. Since Loki had taken off after Mayura, making a complete ass of himself (one up for the thunder Kami who managed to get pictures, probably from Belldandy) the two had been on the greatest of terms. 

A knock came from the front door and soon the young girl by the name of Tsubasa (who had made an everlasting impression in the household as the: Dropper and leg breaker of one Daidouji Mayura) was shown in.

"Gomen Mayura-chan, but I thought that we could walk together?" 

Yes things were going smoothly, well there was that little bump in the road where Tsubasa needed a little help remembering to close her mouth (after gaping at one Kami of mischief) a refresher course on breathing, and an introduction of Loki-kun's _cousin_…

To think that the Kami was almost home free when the mortal leg breaker had to go and mention the dreaded words that would seal his fate…

"Guess what Mayura-chan?"

"Nani?" asked Mayura, grabbing another cookie, waving goodbye to the group in the living room and proceeding to push Tsubasa toward the door.

"I heard that Yamada-san is going to give me something really special on White Day!"

"Hontou," exclaimed the pink haired girl, nearly choking on her cookie in the process as she opened the front door.

"Hai!" replied her love sick companion, her eyes clouded over in glee, "If Yamada-san gives me something in return for the chocolates I made him then I'll just know he loves me!" 

"Mou, you're so lucky Tsubasa-chan!"

…And with the click of the front door, the time was officially ticking down before the matantei even knew what hit him…

"What's White Day?" questioned the matantei, taking a sip of his tea and seated on the living room sofa.

"Is it a day where all mortals wear white?" pondered Yamino, his love of anything mortal and holidays reflecting in his eyes.

"Baka," piped up Fenrir who had remained silent—due to stuffing his face and fighting Narugami for the sandwiches, "It's probably another mortal tradition that involves food…"

With a gulp of his sixth sandwich the thunder Kami voiced his opinion, "Nah, I think it's more than that Fried Rice. At school all of the mortal girls have been commenting about dreams, boy friends, and gifts…"

"Isn't that what all mortal girls talk about?" asked Loki with a smirk concealed behind his cup, quickly taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm telling you Loki," began Narugami with a serious expression, "Something's going on and it revolves around this White Day."

"Hm…"

_Date: March 11_

_Time: 2:25 PM_

_Location: Dog Park_

To think that just moments ago he had been enjoying a pleasant walk through the park—dog park—with his son, in his chibi form (better not to take risks unaccompanied since the _alien invasion_).

Yet as his overworked fellow Kami approached him, towing a food cart in the process, the look on his face told the detective that he was in for a bumpy ride.

"You researched White Day?" commented Loki, sitting on a park bench and arching an eyebrow. 

"You mean, you actually went to a library? And read a book?" questioned Fenrir, his jaw dropping in the process for emphasis.

"Library?" began Narugami, quickly dismissing the claim with the wave of his hand, "No, even better. I went straight to the source!"

Two sets of eyes blinked in unison…

_12 PM _

_Lunch Room at the high school…_

_There in amongst a group of giggling school girls sits a Kami who wants answers to the burning question: What is White Day?_

"_Oh Narugami-kun, don't you know?" giggles a brunette a look of sheer pleasure on her face, "On White Day a girl's dreams come true if a guy brings her a gift to reciprocate his feelings."_

_The question marks appeared to be growing around his head for another girl chimed in to offer an explanation._

"_You see Narugami-kun," began the blonde, pointing her index finger upward, "On Valentine's Day a girl will make chocolate for the boy she adores. She slaves over a hot oven, pouring her love into each chocolate in the hopes that he will eat hers on Valentine's Day and remember her."_

"_Hai," sighed another brunette, her hands clasped and her eyes clouded over, "We pour our entire souls into making those chocolates so that on White Day our hard work will pay off."_

"_I was getting to that," informed the blonde, clearing her throat once more, "Now on White Day Narugami-kun, the boy of our affection will give a gift—_

"_A beautiful and heartfelt gift! Unlike any gift at all," squealed the previous perpetrator of interruptions. _

"_Hai," started the blonde, raising her voice in the process, "to express his undying devotion for the girl who made him the chocolate—_

"_It's the most beautiful day of the year!" cried the interrupter into her sleeve, "To know that your efforts have paid off and to—_

"_Right," yelled the blonde, her fist clenched and the fires of her fury raging in her eyes, "And—_

"_So White Day means?"_

_Having had enough with interruptions the blonde was half out of her seat, leaning over the confused Kami, pointing accusingly at him, "If the guy dares to eat the chocolates and—_

_Quickly shooting a look toward the innocently looking brunette before continuing…_

"_Has the audacity to __**not **__return the gift. Are you listening to me?!" fists slamming down upon the table before the Kami._

"_Hai…" nervously stated the Kami with a gulp before leaning backward in his chair._

"_It will be the most vile act of them all!"_

"_Hai!" chimed in the brunette, pumping her fist upward for effect, "It's completely shameful and you shall be shunned by all of those in your community!"_

"_Really?" meekly questioned the Kami whose thunder appeared to have been taken from him._

_The brunette gave a shrug, "Hey, it could happen." The remaining females present sitting with arms folded and nodding heads in silent agreement._

Now Fenrir's mouth really had hit the ground as he sat on the park bench before Narugami with wide and unblinking eyes. Even his father was silent. 

"So just be thankful Loki," explained Narugami with a sigh of relief, "If either of us had eaten chocolates on Valentine's Day we would have been in big trouble on White Day."

The chibi detective could only laugh nervously…

_Upon returning home from his jaunt across town in the pursuit of happiness—er—Mayura he had found the small box of chocolates the mortal had made for him. With a sigh of relief that the entire misunderstanding was over and done with he sat down to sample the mortal's cooking. _

_They were even better than he could have imagined! To think that Mayura—who couldn't find her way out of a card board box—could cook? Add another one to the list of Daidouji Mayura's amazing hidden talents. And in the course of half an hour he had polished off the entire box…_

"Narukami," began the detective with an air of aloof around him, "When is White Day?"

"March 14th."

So what could White Day mean to one Norse Kami? 

_Hell. On. Midgard. _

…_According to the terrifying lunch room account of Narukami…_

_Date: March 12__th_

_Time: 6:05 PM_

_Location: Fast Food Restaurant_

The Kami had felt it best not to take the words of his best friend so literally. White Day couldn't be taken _that_ seriously amongst all mortal girls. And Mayura, like when always compared to girls her age, would prove him wrong. Wouldn't she?

He had decided to surprise her after practice by taking her out for a quick dinner, in hopes of securing the evening with her later. As usual, she made no attempt to hide her smile and the pleasure of seeing him (in his Kakusei form) waiting for her at the school gate when the other members had gone home. 

Thoroughly excited to hear that they were going on a burger and fries binge, they soon found themselves seated in the back of a fast food restaurant, where the mortal girl was eating to her heart's content. 

Ah yes, this sweet mortal girl would definitely not hold him to the same standards as the _Death to all Men who Dare Forget White Day Brigade_. 

She must have been starved for the mortal had barely said two words other than _hamburger _and _fries _since their arrival. He watched in amusement as she happily chewed her hamburger, before taking an ample opportunity to lean forward, napkin in hand, and dab away the glob of mustard on her cheek. 

Noticing the faint blush etched across her cheeks was payment enough, as he tucked an offending piece of hair behind her ear before it was consumed in the liquid contents of the hamburger.

She swallowed and embarrassedly stated, "Gomen. I missed lunch today…"

"Don't be sorry," informed the detective with a grin, "It's not every day I get to see you being so kawaii," noticing the darkening hue of pink on her cheeks he decided to carry on in conversation, "So how was school today, Mayura?"

Back on track she quickly replied, "Pretty good, but has Loki-kun noticed that Narugami-kun's been acting strange lately?" 

"Narukami?" questioned Loki, "Stranger than usual?"

"Mou Loki-kun…Narugami's been having lunch with a lot of girl's lately and…" leaning forward and whispering, "asking a lot of questions about White Day."

Thankfully the mortal missed the nervous twitch jolting through her companion at the mention of the dreaded holiday.

Following suit the Kami leaned forward and whispered, "Perhaps Narukami wants to become better acquainted with the students?"

As if a light bulb went off in her mind, "Do you think Narukami has a crush on someone?"

Loki couldn't help but sweatdrop at how her mind went from suspicious to matchmaker in ten seconds.

"So what else happened at school today, Mayura?" he was quick to interject seeing her mouth opening, "Other than Narukami," and watched as she closed it and had to regroup her thoughts.

Another light bulb must have gone off, "Well Tsubasa-chan is certain that Yamada-san is getting her something for White Day."

Another unnoticed twitch by her companion…

"Really?" asked Loki, appearing rather nonchalant as he sipped his soda.

"Hai," replied Mayura, pointing her index finger upward, "Tsubasa-chan overheard a friend of Yamada-san's saying that the chocolate that Yamada-san received from Tsubasa-chan on Valentine's Day was the best he'd ever eaten and was wondering how to repay her."

"I see," began the Kami, carefully testing the waters, "And what would be the best way for Yamada to repay Tsubasa for her kindness?

"Why to give her a gift on White Day of course!" exclaimed the mortal with conviction, "It would be the most heartfelt way for Yamada-san to let Tsubasa-chan know that her hard work really paid off and that he feels the same way about her!"

"But it would still be alright if he didn't give her a gift on White Day wouldn't it Mayura?" commented the Kami, yet thought better of adding any further comments because of the look on the mortal's face as she proceeded to inform him otherwise.

"Mou Loki-kun," started the mortal girl, her cheeks puffing out in annoyance, "If Yamada-san ate Tsubasa-chan's home cooked chocolates that she put a lot of effort into and doesn't even give her a gift on White Day then it will prove that Yamada-san isn't worth Tsubasa-chan's time," she informed with a nod in conviction, "If I were Tsubasa-chan, I would stop pursuing Yamada-san because I would know how he really felt about me."

His face must have shown true horror in that moment for the mortal girl was busy fawning over him. 

"Loki-kun? Loki-kun, are you alright?" she questioned, placing her hand on his forehead and prompting him to eat something, "You're so pale." 

White Day officially meant: Hell. On. Midgard.

_Date: March 13__th_

_Time: 4:49 PM_

_Location: Exiting the Public Library_

Midgard had officially gone to hell—at least Japan that is—as far as one Kami was concerned. In approximately 7 hours and 11 minutes all that had been accomplished in the pursuit of happiness could be thrown down the drain…

What do you give a mortal girl who has somehow managed to capture your heart? All the experts—people with names he couldn't pronounce in books—had concluded that the gift needs to be original, meaningful, and expensive.

Originality when causing Pranks: 20 points

Meaningful effect left on other Kami's: 30 Points

Expensive damages left from pranks: 50 points

Finding an original, meaningful, and expensive gift for your mortal girl friend: 0 points

Ah yes, there are some things in life that are just—

Too damn cliché for a master card commercial.

Moving on…

_Time: 7:12 PM_

_Location: Wandering aimlessly from store to store in pursuit of the perfect gift…_

How did Yamino-kun always make shopping look so easy? No, wait…Yamino-kun's specialty was shopping, but for useless gifts that found refuge in his basement, attic, and many closets. 

What could he possibly get Mayura for White Day? Time was definitely running out and he could still picture their conversation back in the restaurant. How could he have been so naïve? Yes, Mayura was unlike most mortal girls; however, she was _still_ a mortal girl and as fate had deemed it, would be part of the horrid White Day Brigade. 

Would all of his running around town a few weeks ago, in pursuit of a captivating pink haired mortal girl while fending off the masses be in vain? Could fate really be so cruel? Would Loki finally find out that Mayura—

Wait, what is this a soap opera? 

The Kami of Mischief and Mayhem, the revered playboy of Asgard is about to be done in by a mortal holiday! 

To the detective agency Loki, hurry!

_Time: 7:22 PM_

_Location: Enjaku Detective Agency_

When in doubt phone a friend…

"Loki, you _ate _the chocolate?" 

"Is Daddy in trouble again with the Mystery Girl?"

"Loki-sama, what are you going to do? It would appear that White Day is a holiday that judges the fates of people and their relationships."

"Wow Loki, you're in trouble."

"Thank you, Thor. I was currently aware of that, so what is it that I should do?"

"Loki-sama you have less than 5 hours to find and secure the perfect gift for Mayura-san."

"Daddy maybe the Mystery Girl would like pork buns? I know I like them."

"Thank you, Fenrir. But I'm afraid that Mayura will be expecting more than pork filled buns."

"What about jewelry?" commented Narugami, in between mouthfuls of rice, for all were present at the dinner table, "All the girls at school have been talking about jewelry this past week."

"Jewelry could work Loki-sama," informed Yamino-san, looking up from his book entitled: _Gift Giving for Dummies_ and putting the book behind his back with a nervous chuckle, "Jewelry is meaningful and expensive, not necessarily original though."

"Well whatever you're going to do Loki, you better do it quick," informed Narugami, pointing his chopsticks toward the wall clock.

_Time: 8:03 PM_

It's times like these when the Kami had to take a moment and reflect. For someone who was extremely good with women, why was it that one mortal girl just so happened to be his demise? How could he have allowed for her to ensnare his heart like she had? And why had it been so easy when so many had tried before?

And why on Midgard was he currently talking to himself while sitting on a park bench on March 13th at 10 o'clock at night? What had the Kami of mischief been reduced to?

Yet sometimes when we don't try to think inspiration comes to us. Sometimes it can be the passing of words on the breeze that catches our attention, or a vivid memory that pops into one's mind…

_To think that this strange yet intriguing mortal girl, standing in his arms and crying was the cause of his being out of breath after chasing her clear across the city. _

_They had been pursued by hordes of fan girls; a love struck Kami, added a goddess or two to the mix and ended up at the bay after reconciliation somewhere along the way. Mayura never ceased to amaze him, the way she always had him coming back for more, even when his mind told him that he should simply let go. _

_Yet something in those crimson orbs told him that his heart would betray him time and time again. The Kami smiled, running his fingers through her soft pink tresses, "I'll be here as long as you want me to, Mayu."_

And with 2 hours to spare the Kami realized what he would give the mortal for White Day.

_Date: March 14__th_

_Time: 6:16 PM_

_Location: High School Gymnasium_

With practice over with for another day the mortal girl packed her gym bag and with a tired sigh turned to head out, yet the tall form of an emerald eyed matantei ceased her movement.

"Loki-kun?" she questioned, yet a smile still warmed her face as she stood before him wearing, a light zippered jacket over her cheering uniform and her hair up in a pony tail.

"Mayura, I was hoping that I would find you hear," smoothly replied the Kami, "I wanted to give you something."

"Nani?" she questioned, following his cue to have a seat on the bench of the bleacher, "Something? For me?"

Loki couldn't help but smirk at how clueless she could be, "Hai. After all," he stated with a shrug, "you did give me chocolates on Valentine's Day."

As realization dawned on her, it also made its way to her face in the form of a blush. Before she could comment further, a small square package in white paper was presented to her. 

"Arigato," she murmured, carefully taking the package from his hand and proceeding to open the wrapped gift.

Although his attention appeared to be focused across the gym, his eye never left her face, and when she lifted the cover of the box and pushed back to the tissue paper, he didn't miss how her smile grew brighter and her eyes lit up.

"Loki-kun," she happily began, her fingers gently tracing every curve, "its kirei."

Before the Kami had time to let out a sigh of relief, he was embraced by his mortal girlfriend.

"Arigato Loki-kun," she happily exclaimed, catching the detective off guard and nearly taking them both off of the bench.

The Kami couldn't even reprimand her actions, for the smile on her face was gratitude enough. He watched as she pushed back, her eyes once more lingering on the gift.

"Mayura," started Loki, taking the gift in hand, and carefully placing the beautifully gold hair comb at the top of her pony tail, twirling a few of the loose pink strands in his fingers as she intently watched him, "the symbol is called a rune, and although it may look similar to a ribbon of sorts by mortal standards, its meaning is far more. For the symbol that I have given you means—

He was silenced by her embrace, her arms securely around his neck and the content heard within her voice as she spoke, "Mou takusan, Loki-kun. Wakatte imasu."

And the Kami's musings were only, _Of course she would understand. She always does._

As the mortal girl with the beautifully adorned hair comb walked out of the gymnasium alongside of the Kami she couldn't help but smile and take hold of his hand before giving a small laugh.

"What's so funny, Mayura?" 

"I just can't believe that Loki-kun knew about White Day," she began, "I only made the chocolates because I knew how much Loki-kun likes them. Besides, I would have continued to see Loki-kun regardless. Mou, some people really take this holiday so seriously. Mou, Loki-kun! You look so pale again! Are you sure you're not sick?"

Sorry if it was really bad…please review! 

_Mou takusan, Loki-kun. Wakatte imasu_ translates to Thats enough, Loki-kun. I understand.


	33. Sensei's and Kami's

Author's Note: I apologize for not updating

Author's Note: I apologize for not updating. I've been quite ill in and out of the hospital and seeing my neurologist recently. So this snippet is just something to take my mind off of things.

This is done in a lot of script format because A. I'm lazy and don't feel good and B. It's funny and precise.

-

**I would believe only in a God that knows how to dance. Friedrich Nietzsche**

-

_They say that all of life is a dance. Some times we will lead and others we must follow, regardless of whether or not we know the steps, it is the emotions that are revealed that make it truly meaningful…_

-

"A party Daidouji?"

"Hai! Kotaru-kun is hosting this year's annual spring social and everyone is invited."

"…I think I'm working that night…"

"Mou, don't lie."

"It's not a lie. I could really be working that night."

"Narugami-kun…"

"Daidouji, I've learned that you only use that voice when you want something…"

"Mou, Narugami! We have to go!"

"What is this _we_? Why don't you ask Loki?"

"Loki-kun is _not_ invited because _Loki-kun _is _not _a student at our school."

"…I really think I'm—

"Oh Narugami-san, Daidouji-san, I see you're holding one of the flyers for the spring social I'm hosting. Are you planning on attending as a couple?"

"Actually we—

"Narugami-san, you and Daidjou-san will be entering this year's competition won't you?"

"…Competition?"

"The winner receives a limo ride to school for a week, a permanent hall pass for the rest of the year, ten free dinners at any restaurant of their choosing, since my father owns practically all of them in town and a trip to—

"We're in!"

"Na-Narugami?"

"_Ten_ free dinners Daidouji!"

-

"Aa, I see. So you've come to me to solve your problems have you Mayura?"

"H-Hai…"

"It's not going to be cheap."

"Hai…"

"Hey Daidouji who—

**SMACK**

"OW!"

"When someone is talking to you young one, you had best keep quiet. Teach your friend that one will you Mayura?"

"Hai, Grandmother."

"Gr-Grandmother?! You said we were going to a great sensei who would—

**SMACK**

-

…_And the clock strikes five and still no pink haired girl has shown up at the door of the detective agency, but stranger yet it's getting close to dinner time and no freeloading Kami of thunder has made his appearance either. And the day just gets curious-er and curious-er for the Kami of mischief and mayhem…_

-

…Recap to how Narugami came to be in the presence of the almighty sensei…

"_So Daidouji, what do we have to do in order to win this competition?"_

"_We have to dance, Narugami."_

"_D-Dance?!"_

"_Hai. If you want to have a permanent hall pass, a limo ride for a week, a trip to—_

"_I just want the ten free dinners! We have to win!"_

"_Yosh! Then we will! You know how to dance right…right Na-ru-ga-mi?"_

-

In the house of the almighty sensei of dance stand two teens, one with bruising patches on his arms from being hit by the stick of the almighty for his insubordination. The other standing perfectly still in the presence of a wrinkled old woman, no more than four and a half feet tall, her long gray hair piled neatly on her head, her blue eyes studying them, and wearing a simple blue kimono while tapping the middle of her stick repeatedly in the palm of her hand as she continues to pace in front of the pair.

"This won't be easy," begins the little old woman with a gruff voice, "You're not giving me much to work with Mayura."

"…Hai, Grandmother…" mutters the pink haired girl, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Oi, Daidouji," whispered her companion, "I think that she just insulted me—

**SMACK**

-

…_And as he looks up from his dinner plate, seeing food running down his oldest son's face and his younger son complaining about poor table manners, the Kami can't help but sit and wonder what it is his mortal girlfriend must be doing right now? _

-

"Look noodle boy, this is _her_ dance space, _this _is _your _dance space," informed the wrinkled old grandmother sensei of dance, "Yours. Hers. Mayura doesn't go into yours. You don't go into hers. Now hold the frame."

A few seconds later the little old woman was seen rubbing her temples, "Not the frame of the door, baka. Mayura, how long do you have again?"

"Six days until the dance, Grandmother," informed the granddaughter with a sweatdrop appearing, her gaze shifting from both parties.

"This isn't going to be easy. Mayura fetch Grandmother's sake I feel a headache coming on!"

-

…_On the second day, having noticed the absence of the pink haired mortal and the bottomless pit of a thunder Kami, our beloved matantei is beginning to think that something is amiss. However, the insistent pleas of a long awaited walk in the dog park take priority over his musings and he is happy to oblige…_

-

Night two of Grandmother Daidouji's Dancing Boot Camp: When puppets don't move.

"This step is called a push spin," lectures the little old biddy, stick in hand, as she paces in front of them, "We start with the man's left, ladies' right—

"Left what?" questions the Kami of thunder, the question marks beginning to form around his head.

"Mayura, please show noodle boy his left hand from his right."

"Hai, Grandmother," complies the granddaughter, quickly taking hold of her companion's left hand.

"Next you will do a semi circle with your hands raised and your palms flattened against one another's," stick tapping in her hand as she walks, "Aa, that's right. Next each of you takes a step back, good," breathing a sigh of relief she passes the two who resemble two nervous children at the dentist's office.

The couple quickly let out a sigh of relief, yet straighten immediately once their instructor's command chimes in.

"Next bring the hands that are touching upward to about shoulder height. Yes, that's right," states their sensei the approval in her voice, "Then Narugami, place the palm of your right hand on my granddaughter's left hip. You're aiming to be on each other's right hand side. What is the problem?"

"Narugami thinks this is—

"Going to end very badly," comments her companion and mutters under his breath, "Especially if Loki hears of this."

"I don't particularly care what ramen boy thinks, now put your hand on my granddaughter's hip or you'll never touch anything with that hand again!"

"Hai!"

-

"_Doesn't look like the Mystery Girl is at home Daddy."_

"_You're right Fenrir. I wonder if Mayura has gone out with Mayura Papa for a few days?"_

-

"Good," informed the gruff voice of their sensei, "Now, you're going to swap sides. Narugami you are going to push forward with your left hand, pull down and away with your right hand still holding my granddaughters hip. Step forward with your left leg, stepping past my granddaughter and spinning her clockwise."

And as the Kami resembles a deer caught in the headlights, his companion tries to move his body similar to the way a puppeteer tries to untangle the strings of a puppet, and the little old lady reaches for the bottle of sake on the table with shot nerves.

-

_By the third evening the matantei is quickly losing his patience. Ok, back up a moment…everything had been fine, that was up until about an hour ago. _

_You see, having not heard, nor seen his girlfriend for two days he had decided to conveniently walk his son past her high school at the same exact time school would be letting out. Upon seeing his favorite pink haired mortal, he was relieved to note that she appeared to be well. _

_But things had quickly gone down hill when just as the words were about to come out of his mouth, Narukami appeared rambling about something and in a motioning frenzy with his hands grabbed hold of the mortal girl and quickly ran off down the street. _

_Both the Kami and his son stood there dumbfounded as the wheels began to turn. Mayura and Narukami? No good could come from this. This needed to be looked into…_

-

Night three of Grandmother Daidjou's Dancing Boot Camp: My Granddaughter is not a sack of potatoes.

"I think that you've finally mastered the first two steps of the Jive," commented their sensei, pacing once again in front of them.

"Alright! You hear that Daidouji? How many more steps do we have?" questioned her partner with a hopeful expression.

"Mou…" began the mortal, shaking her head in disbelief, "A lot, Narugami. A lot."

"Less talking, more listening!"

"Hai!" came a chorus of voices, snapping alert in an instant.

"Now that you have swapped sides, Mayura place your right hand in Narugami's left. That's good dear. Now, Mayura step in and Narugami still holding my granddaughter's hand raise your hand up with hers and allow her to do a spin."

"Grandmother, are you alright?"

"H-hai…just lost my balance from shock, that you actually got a step on the first try. Kami there's hope yet!"

-

"_Mayura-san and Narugami running off together?" _

"_Yup. Daddy and I saw it with our own eyes. He's probably got the Mystery Girl helping him with some sort of after school job."_

"_Poor Mayura-san."_

"_Poor Daddy, I think he's been on the same page of that book now for the last hour."_

-

"My granddaughter is not a sack of potatoes ramen boy! You must show some emotion on your face when you take her in your arms," barked the old biddy behind him, holding her stick upward as she lectured, "Do you find my granddaughter unattractive? Is that it?"

"N-No sensei!" cried the embarrassed Kami, waving his hands in front of him in his defense.

"You're showing the same emotion that one does when holding a bag of groceries. Look at that face ramen boy, is she not pretty?" questioned their sensei, waving her stick menacingly.

"Hai, I mean no! I mean—she's—er—prettier than a sack of potatoes!" fumbled the flustered Kami his face resembling the shade of a tomato while his partner sweatdropped and their sensei let slip a little old bitty snicker.

"Now take my granddaughter in your arms young man!"

"Hai!"

-

_It was a fool proof plan, lye in wait for the unsuspecting mortal and secure an evening. Yes, that had been the plan. And why hadn't it worked again? Oh yeah…_

"_Mayura, how are you today?"_

"_Loki-kun!" her eyes lit up as she hurried over to the chibi matantei with a smile on her face._

"_Would you like to come to the agency and help me with a mystery?" he inquired, arching an eye brow._

_Her eyes appeared to light up at the thought of a fushigi mystery but another Kami had already made the scene._

"_Oi, Daidouji, we have plans remember?" he informed, with a smile, and a brief acknowledgement to Loki with the tilt of his head, "Sorry Loki."_

_The mortal quickly straightened and smiled down at the chibi detective, "Hai, sorry Loki-kun."_

_And for the second time that week, the matantei was dumbfounded. Daidouji Mayura turned down a possible fushigi mystery? This was serious!_

-

Night Four of Grandmother Daidouji's Dancing Boot Camp: For the love of food! I shall not be defeated!

"No, no no," interrupted their sensei, waving her hands dramatically, "I just don't feel any emotion coming from either of you. Which could have something do with the fact that ramen boy is holding my granddaughter so tightly that she's turning blue," she let out a sigh, "But never mind that. I just don't feel like either of you want to win badly enough."

"No sensei! You're wrong, we want to win!" cried the Kami, letting go of his mortal companion who gasped for air.

"You want to win, huh?" questioned the little old biddy, tapping her chin lightly with her index finger, "No, I'm afraid I can't help you. I don't see any reason why we should continue with lessons," she shrugged her shoulders and proceeded toward the stairs, "Come back if you can prove that you deserve to be my students, that you deserve to win those ten **free **dinners and that trip to—

"Sensei! I beg of you!" exclaimed Narugami, throwing himself at her feet and offering Mjollnir to her, "If I should fail you may keep my most prized companion."

"Where'd you pull that out from young man?" asked the old biddy blinking and then waving her hand and dismissing the question, "Never mind that. I could use a bigger stick to smack you into submission with. I accept on one condition. You dance like you mean it; feel the music, and your partner—

"Grandmother!"

The little old biddy continued to snicker at the outraged face of her granddaughter and the cherry red face of her companion.

"Can't blame an old biddy for trying," she informed, then cleared her throat and got back to business, "Now, dance like you mean it young man!"

"Hai!"

"Dance!"

"Hai!"

"For the ten free dinners!"

"Hai!"

The mortal girl couldn't help but sweatdrop at the scene of her grandmother pointing her stick upward and her dance partner pointing Mjollnir upward both chanting.

-

_What on Midgard could have happened to make Daidouji Mayura, fushigi mystery extraordinaire choose an outing with the Kami of thunder over a potential fushigi mystery? Was Midgard coming to an end? Was the world as we know it spinning out of control? Were they ever going to eat dinner? _

-

"Works every time, dear," commented their scheming sensei.

"Hai, Grandmother…" grumbled her granddaughter forking over her allowance.

-

_Snapping out of his thoughts, he caught sight of the object, better yet, objects of his thoughts. There walking past the agency was the pink haired girl and her copartner. But where were they heading, since Narugami lived in the opposite direction?_

…_The two remaining occupants of the house heard the front door slam and sweatdropped before running to the window and seeing their father hurrying after two forms in the distance that resembled that of the two missing members of their extended "family."_

-

"Arigato for inviting me to dinner, Daidouji," thanked her companion sitting at the dinner table.

"Mou, it's not that big of a deal Narugami, besides er—

"I wanted to meet the young man that Mayura was spending so much time with."

"Papa, I told you that Narugami and I are learning dancing lessons from Grandmother Daidouji," grumbled Mayura, grabbing some rice with her chopsticks.

"Hai, hai, Mayura. But we can still have a friend over for dinner can't we?"

"Hai Papa."

-

"_Wow, looks like he's become part of the family huh Daddy?"_

"_Ack!" cried out the chibi Kami, looking behind him to find his eldest son. _

"_Loki-sama, this could be serious. It appears that Mayura's Papa and Narugami are getting along rather well inside."_

"_Ack!" cried out the chibi Kami once more, covering his mouth with his hands and shooting his youngest son a dirty look._

_For now the trio was staked outside the window of the Daidouji's kitchen, sitting in the bushes. _

-

Night Five of Grandmother Daidouji's Dancing Boot Camp: We need something more!

"Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow…" chimed the voice of their sensei, watching as the pair moved in perfect sync with one another and nodded her head, "Good. Very good."

"Hear that Daidouji? Sensei says we're doing well, I can practically taste those ten free meals," informed Narugami with a grin.

"Yes, very good. I'm practically asleep," stated the bored looking old biddy, "You're never going to beat them with this."

"But you just said we were—

**SMACK**

"Don't interrupt while I'm talking ramen boy," grumbled their sensei, "You can't possibly expect to beat Kakinouchi's brat of a grandson that way. No…no we need more than this."

"Grandmother you know Kotaru?" questioned her granddaughter, still quick stepping because heaven forbid you take an illegal five minute break.

"Not him, so much as his grandfather. That Kakinouchi, beat me and your grandfather back in high school and I won't see history repeating itself. I must do it in honor of my family name."

"Then if it is a fight for justice I shall surely uphold it!" exclaimed the Kami, pumping his fist.

"That's the spirit ramen boy! Now listen up…I've got an idea but we've only got tonight and tomorrow night to learn it."

The pair gathered around the blue prints the little old biddy had set out on her desk…

"Sensei, you want us to do _what_?"

"Grandmother, you do realize that these are cement floors, ne?"

"Never mind the minor details right now dear. Narugami you and my granddaughter will learn these lifts by tomorrow night and restore honor to our name!"

"And win those ten free meals!"

"And a trip to—

"Back to work!"

-

_The matantei had little sleep that night as visions of Mayura and Thor danced in his head. Why must his life have so many ups and downs? And what on Midgard could possibly be going on between the two? This wouldn't end up as one of those unanswered questions like, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? No, tomorrow he would definitely find out. _

-

"Can't. Stay. Awake."

"Need. Sleep."

**SMACK**

"ACK!"

"Stay awake children, here's where you grandfather lifted me up in the middle of our swing routine and here's where we beat the pants off of our competition with this lift."

"Mou, Grandmother, its 11 o'clock at night and we have school tomorrow. We must have watched about twenty tapes."

"I just want you to get it right, Mayura dear," chirped the little old biddy seating on the couch in between them with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, "Popcorn?"

"Grandmother, Narugami just slumped over and is drooling on your sofa…"

-

_He had been sitting on the bench outside of the school yard gate for the last hour and now the bell had just rung. Today would be the day that he figured out why Mayura and Thor had been spending so much time together…but his musings ended rather quickly as he heard their voices._

"_Oi, Daidouji! C'mon we have to hurry we only have tonight left!"_

"_Hai! Mou, I just hope I can remember everything, we were up so late last night!" _

"_Hurry before the light changes!"_

_And the matantei was dumbfounded once more as the Kami of Thunder grabbed his mortal girlfriend by the hand and the two hurried across the street._

"_Daddy we could always follow them!" chirped Fenrir, popping out of a bush from behind._

"_Ack!" _

"_But that would prove that Loki-sama doesn't trust Mayura-san," commented Yamino, his head popping out of the bush._

_The matantei laughed nervously, "It's not that I don't trust Mayura, it's just that…Mayura tends to attract trouble."_

-

Night Six of Grandmother Daidouji's Dancing Boot Camp: Final Night! Look out for spies!

"Good. Yes just like that," praised the little old biddy watching as the pair practiced their routine, "And what will you be wearing tomorrow night?"

"My school uniform sen—

"No ramen boy, you cannot wear your school uniform for a Jive and Swing number such as this," grumbled their sensei, rubbing her temples and taking a swig from her sake bottle, "Never mind, leave that to me. Now from the top," commanded the little old biddy, pushing the button on her record machine, "Ah 5, 6, 7, 8…"

And the tired pair proceeded to do the push spin, into a quick step to the melody of _In the Mood _in to_ Sing Sing Sing._

"And spin my granddaughter, yes very good. Mayura, you have hips for a reason, use them dear or shall grandmother show you?"

"No thanks!" came two hasty replies as the female partner spun and joined her male companion in a quick step side by side.

"Excellent my dears," chimed in the little old biddy, "Now smile at one another and enjoy one another's company and clap in time with the music."

Not wanting to anger the almighty sensei of dance they were happy to oblige, crossing one foot in front of the other and performing a grapevine in time with the music.

"Now twirl in Mayura, and then out, and in once more," barked the old biddy, clapping her hands, "Take hold of one another's hands, my dears, and push away from each other, and back in and turn together. Now break apart and each travel in the opposite direction and we'll get ready for the lift."

-

"_Fenrir, are you sure that Mayura and Narukami are here?"_

_The trio were currently at the gate of an old biddy looking home with a white picket fence and flowers in the garden, a cat or two in the yard, and the curtains all drawn tight._

"_Hai, Daddy. My nose led me here. Look there's a light coming from the basement."_

-

"You'll get it! Try again!" barked the little old biddy, watching as the pair practiced the lift, "Run to your partner Mayura and let him flip you over his arm, dear."

"Hai!"

"I got you Daidouji!"

"Excellent! Now take off like you would after one of those fushigi mysteries you're always harping about, Mayura!"

**SMACK**

"Don't stare at her ramen boy; move in your own direction!"

-

"_Is this a community service project that Mayura-san and Narugami are doing?"_

"_Who knows? I can't see a thing, there's a curtain in front of the window, but there's some strange noise coming from inside."_

-

"Smile my dears," stated the little old biddy in a sing song voice, "Now in and out, in and out, and the lift."

"You ok Daidouji?"

"Hai!"

"Oi, Daidouji, why are laughing?"

"Because Narugami is the last person I thought I'd be doing this with."

-

"_What are they doing in there Daddy?"_

"_Hai, Loki-sama, I'm rather confused as to what Mayura-san and Narugami are actually doing."_

"……"

-

"Good! Good! Now Narugami take hold of my granddaughters left hand with your right and now take your free hand and raise it about shoulder length and move your hand side to side while pivoting around your partner, and smile!"

"Hai!"

"Now join hands my dears and while bending your knees move your hips left to right while pivoting around one another, and remember to—

"Smile! We are!"

-

"_Why would Mayura-san and Narugami be holding hands and smiling in the basement of an old woman's home?"_

"_Yeah, Daddy. Why would they?"_

"…_I…I don't know…"_

-

"Now with your right hand on my granddaughter's hip, Mayura your left hand on Narugami's shoulder, your right hand joining his left, lean forward together, Mayura step forward with your right, kick out your left. Narugami, step forward on your left, kick out your right. And then lean backwards and Narugami kick forward with your left,

Mayura kick forward with your right and repeat three times, while I get some more sake from upstairs!"

The two watch the little old biddy run up the stairs with her bottle in hand and sweatdrop.

-

And as the little old biddy is restocking her sake she notices three figures crouched down outside of her basement window, and being the head of the neighborhood watch she is compelled to take down the potential threat…

-

_And in the course of only a couple minutes the flood lights are turned on lighting the entire premise, the sprinklers are put on full blast, and sirens are heard coming from the megaphone that the old biddy is holding out her kitchen window. _

"_Ack! Daddy what's going on?!"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_Run Loki-sama!" _

-

"…Grandmother is everything alright up there?!"

"Keep dancing my dears!"

"Hai!"

"Daidouji your grandmother is…"

"…Hai…"

-

_And it's the night of the Spring Social and still the matantei is no closer to solving the case. But he's managed to follow the couple back to the house of horrors from the other night and is awaiting their departure…_

-

When our companions emerge from the house they are dressed for success. The female is currently bowing in respect along side of her companion to their sensei. When they straighten, the female can be seen dressed in a short red halter top dress, obviously made for the form fitting shorts hidden underneath, short red high heeled shoes on her feet, and her hair in a high pony tail with a red ribbon. Her partner is wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black three buttoned vest, black pants, black shoes, and a black hat tipped on the side on his head.

"Oh my dears you look wonderful! Now make me proud!"

"Hai!"

-

_And the matantei has to ask himself if it is already Halloween again? Yet he follows in pursuit of the two until he finds himself in front of a familiar mansion (ie: the home of one Kakinouchi Kotaru) and the large and showy sign on the front of the gate reads "Annual Spring Social."_

_For some reason he believes that squirrels would not be welcomed to such a gathering and opts to change into his Kakusei form, hoping that the aliens may be distracted with their dates and enters with little trouble._

_The Kami hears little of the welcome speech for he is currently trying to hone in on the pink haired mortal girl and the Kami of Thunder, and even when a pair of teens begins to dance his focus is still on finding the pair. _

_It is not until a loud voice comes over the speaker introducing the next contests that his attention draws to the center of the room. And in amongst the cheers and the music his eyebrow continues to lift higher and higher at the sight of the mystery loving klutz of a mortal and the justice loving Kami on the dance floor gaining quite an audience._

_He feels he must have blinked several times at the sight of the thunder Kami lifting the mortal girl off the ground and flipping her over his arm, and especially the close contact between the two, and can't help but smirk at all the blackmail he will have for future dealings._

_And the mystery has been solved when he reads a sign stating Ten Free Dinners to the Winners, among other prizes. _

-

And all's well that ends well as they say. Our companions won the dance competition and restored honor to the Daidouji name. They received a limo ride to school for a week, a permanent hall pass for the rest of the year, the ten free dinners which were gone almost as soon as they received them. And Loki was happy once more for he got to spend time with the mortal of his affections…

"Loki-kun! Hurry, Hurry! We're about to go on this huge roller coaster!" came the cheerful yell of the pink haired mortal, decked out with a hat with mouse ears.

"Oi, Loki! You're going to miss out! I even got us some pork filled buns!" cried her companion, also adorned with a mouse eared hat.

"Daddy doesn't look so well…" commented the black pup standing next to the chibi matantei who was currently leaning over a trash can.

…And of course the all expense paid trip to Tokyo Disney Land…

-

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	34. Prologue

Author's Note: Here's the short intro to the final arc of this story

Author's Note: Here's the short intro to the final arc of this story. The chips have fallen and the results will soon be here. No worries, it will not be an intro, chapter, conclusion deal. It will merely be a thorough well charted course with an introduction, a main plot, and the all mighty conclusion.

-

Prologue: The Stars Are Aligned, Yet Is Love Written Amongst Them?

-

_From an annoying acquaintance, to the truest of friends, you've been with me through it all. There's not a day that goes by that when you walk into a room the day becomes a little brighter. _

_Yet there are so many things that I long to say to you, no matter how hard I try those simple words never escape my lips. I want to believe that you just know the way I feel by the way you place your hand over my heart and close your eyes with a nod in understanding. _

_Why is it that everything about you is one of those so-called fushigi mysteries? From the way your smile lights up your features, to the way your crimson eyes soften with emotion when I take hold of your hand, the purity never fades. I wish I could put into words the emotions that are portrayed when you say the sincerest of phrases…or the way you call my name unlike any other but I'm afraid I'm not very good with words, actions have always been my forte. _

_A relationship between a kami and a mortal is inevitably doomed from the start, yet I want to enjoy the sensation for as long as I can and hold onto the image of this captivating and vaguely familiar mortal girl…_

-

The mouseketeers had happily boarded the train for the ride home. Even Fenrir had been persuaded to don a pair of mouse ears after learning that people—and kawaii dogs—wearing mouse ears ate free. In the eyes of three out of four participants it had been a good day. In the eyes of a kami plagued with motion sickness, a trip to hell would have been more enjoyable.

It never ceased to amaze Mayura how much food Narugami and Fenrir could pack away. They had sampled something from every eatery within Disneyland and now the two were heading out the door of the passenger car toward the free _All You Can Eat _buffet.

The mortal girl smiled and shook her head before catching a glimpse of their forth companion who was currently sitting across from her. She often wondered if Kakusei Loki was plagued with motion sickness as well. With a sigh she left her seat and occupied the empty seat next to the kami. The seat was Narugami's but Mayura wasn't expecting his return any time soon, as long as there was still food to serve.

"Mou Loki-kun," she began, glancing at the swirly eyed matantei before her and receiving no indication of intelligent life, "Poor Loki-kun," she commented with another sigh escaping her for he truly was a pathetic sight to behold. Yet even so, that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around him and resting the side of her face on top of his head with a smile on her lips.

"Mou Loki-kun, next time say," and in a voice similar to that of the chibi matantei's. "Mayura, I don't want to go to an amusement park with you. Find someone else to go with you, perhaps Yamino-kun or Narukami?"

"But Mayura will say," informed the matantei (proving there was life in the next seat) in a voice similar to hers, "Mou Loki-kun is _so _cruel and puff out your cheeks and storm off leaving me to feel guilty when you get into trouble."

"Mou Loki-kun," grumbled the mortal squeezing all the air out of him, "I _would _not."

She loosened her grip upon hearing him wheeze—apparently she's stronger than she looks—and caught sight of a lopsided smirk on his face. Well at least he was no longer a pathetic blob in the window seat.

"Mayura?"

"Hai Loki-kun?"

"Don't stop asking me to accompany you, just because Mayura is worried that I won't enjoy it, alright?"

His voice had such a serious edge to it that she couldn't help but tilt her head to the side in order to study his face for a moment. Upon concluding that he was serious she smiled, "Alright, Loki-kun," and received a smile from her companion in response.

"Ano, Loki-kun," began his mortal companion with an arch of her eyebrow, "Do you ever get motion sickness in your real form?"

Placing his index finger to his chin in thought he pondered her question, thinking back to the train ride with his daughter, "No. Why?"

She sweatdropped at his innocent face and commented, "Uh…no reason…"

Loki: adorable but apparently dense regardless of forms.

-

The train ride was half way over and neither of the buffet partakers had returned. The pink haired girl was busy watching the outside world roll past them. Her companion had noticed that she appeared to be a trifle bored and smirked as an idea popped into his mind.

It was probably a good thing that the only other passengers in their car were an elderly man and his wife. Said man was currently asleep and drooling on his wife's shoulder.

"Mayura, I have an idea."

His voice having broken the silence caused the mortal to jump and nearly smack her head on the luggage compartment above her. Thankfully her companion had cushioned the impact with the palm of his hand. The kami couldn't help but smirk at her antics, as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"L-Loki-kun," stammered the girl as Kakusei Loki continued to smirk and watch with amusement as she looked to see if any other passengers had noticed his change of identities.

"C'mon," he gestured with a tilt of his head, standing in the aisle and holding out his hand to her.

The mortal merely arched an eyebrow before carefully placing her hand in the palm of his as the kami gently pulled her up from her seat and lead the way with their hands joined.

The two made their way through the buffet car passing the kami of thunder and the black pup who were currently in an eating contest (if the two piles of dishes on either side of them was any indication).

"We'll be back," informed Kakusei Loki receiving a nod from his fellow kami and a burp from his eldest son in response while the mortal girl sweatdropped.

He opened the door leading to the rear of the train. The mortal followed him out the door and was rewarded with the sight of the setting sun. She silently walked toward the railing stopping and placing both hands on the rail taking in the sight of the endless tracks growing more distant as they rolled along.

The air was just right, she thought, closing her eyes and allowing for the wind to brush her face and blow through her long pink tresses as it flowed behind her. The kami stood perfectly still behind her, his emerald eyes soft as they gazed upon her form. The mortal's appearance appeared to have changed again.

He had noticed this changed before only in moments where her emotions had been truly visible. The first had been when he had found her with Brisingamen that day in his study. She had looked so hurt by his reaction, tears appearing in her eyes, as she confessed to him, that he was very special to her and that she felt they were growing further apart. Was this to be their fate?

"Loki-kun, its beautiful isn't it?"

Her words danced on the breeze, yet fell upon deaf ears. Realizing that her companion wasn't listening she turned. Upon seeing his disheartened face she pushed herself from the railing and questioned, "Loki-kun, are you ill again?"

When she had come to stand before him he did not know, yet he could feel the palm of her hand on his forehead and her words of concern.

"You don't feel warm, I wonder if—

Her sentence came to an abrupt halt as she watched him gently take hold of her hand lifting it from his forehead bringing the back of her hand to his lips. The mortal girl merely stood in silence, the breeze blowing her hair behind her, her gaze fixated on her hand in his, his lips resting on the back of her hand.

She merely closed her eyes as he straightened and both silently and unexpectedly closed the distance between them, her arms gently wrapping around him while resting the side of her face against his chest.

Words were not necessary; she had somehow heard the inner musings of his heart and silently answered. How she managed to do such a thing was not important, yet a nagging in his brain told him that this mere mortal girl was more than meets the eye. She possessed such a familiarity, yet he was certain that he had never seen her before…he was sure he would remember someone with such unique features. What if it wasn't her features but her aura that was familiar?

_Loki, you've made me so happy today…I wish this moment never to end…_

And the kami didn't know if the words that he heard were spoken or merely a figment of his imagination, yet he knew that he had heard them once before…

-

"Mayura…" the kami breathed her name, "I want to tell you. What I mean to say is…"

"Iie, Loki-kun doesn't have to say anything if he doesn't feel ready," informed the mortal looking up at him with soft crimson eyes, her hand resting on his pounding heart.

"Mayura," he let out a sigh, bringing his hand to rub the back of her head, "Gomenasai, Mayura, I really wanted to tell you."

The mortal shook her head, "Loki-kun doesn't have to apologize I—

Her sentence ended as he gently took her chin in his hand, tilting her face upward to meet his gaze, "You see I'm not very good with words, so for now…"

Mayura felt her breath catch in her lungs as her eyes widened with the feeling of his lips upon hers. She let her eyelids flutter shut, feeling his beating heart under the palm of her hand, his free hand wrapping around her waist, the sigh of content between them enough to convey all current emotion.

And thank goodness for the railing for trains tend to stop with a jolt or two as our duo soon found out. Thankfully the kami had good reflexes and cushioned the impact as the mortal girl's back met the railing, and caught her to him in the process.

Whether it was from the smile on her face or merely the way her eyes seemed to reflect his image within them, as they stood with her back slightly bent over the rail while he held her form within his embrace he did not know. But he found himself resting the side of his face against hers affectionately.

-

And as the quartet left the train station, it was the kami of thunder, walking a distance behind the kami of mischief and the mortal girl with the black pup in her arms who was the one to detect the familiar aura of his father…

-

There we have it, short and sweet!


	35. Prelude

Author's Notes: I have no idea why ff insists on copying the first few lines of my author's notes each time I update, but I h

Author's Notes: I have no idea why ff insists on copying the first few lines of my author's notes each time I update, but I hope that the little gremlins running the show are enjoying it. Anyways! This is a second introductory snippet—just a tiny piece to set the mood, get the characters in their places and set us up for the final acts of the play. Think of it as a narrator's perspective.

Also! About a month ago I made a Loki/Mayura vid and put it on YouTube. My user name is Selendrina so check it out. I think it came our rather nice; I hurried so please excuse a couple glitches. Done to 'In Love With A Girl' by Gavin Degraw.

-

_Prelude to the Storm…_

_**In our lives there is bound to come some pain, surely as there are storms and falling rain; just believe that the one who holds the storms will bring the sun—Unknown**_

-

Love is probably one of the most mysterious occurrences that we as individuals ever experience. Although many have tried, it cannot be defined by one mere man for its outcome varies amongst individuals.

Love's effect is simply a phenomenon. How is it that two separate hearts can be joined? And how is it those two beings are able to merge their collective thoughts and emotions? Any why are there no boundaries to the lengths either will strive to accomplish to ensure the other's happiness?

In the instance of a mortal girl and a kami of mischief these findings appear to be too true…

Take Daidouji Mayura, a teenaged fushigi mystery crazed mortal girl who unknowingly was able to penetrate the heart of an infamous playboy of a kami from Asgard. It's unfortunate that our subject appears to be rather clueless at least fifty percent of the time; however, one thing is certain, when it comes to reading the kami her intuition never falters.

This brings us to our second subject, Loki the kami in question. Now to say that Daidouji Mayura is the only one clueless in this absurd relationship would be completely false. You see, Loki isn't your average kami. He hardly ever acts his age—regardless of whether he is in his childlike façade or his kakusei form—he's completely clueless at least sixty percent of the time when it comes to women, not to mention our poor specimen can't cook or carry a tune in a bucket if his life depended on it.

To say that opposites attract would be a complete understatement. The only reason why these two individuals met was due to the façade of the kami posing as a matantei and the mortal girl's desire to pursue fushigi mysteries. So although their initial meeting was not on the best of terms, somehow friendship manifested (ie: a matantei and his unnecessary female assistant).

Their outings never met the standard of what society would deem _normal _but when a kami is stuck in a childlike body playing matantei and a mortal girl is crazy about pursuing all things paranormal and unlocking the mysteries of the world—er—Japan, what exactly did you expect? This wasn't going to be one of those field trips to the zoo, home by dinner sorts of adventures.

Out of adversity comes love as these two have found. Love in their case was an underlying emotion that had been evident all along, their trials merely allowed these emotions to rise to the surfaces within their hearts.

Love for this couple could be defined by a mere glance, the brush of the other's touch, the way when the kami seems to lose his way the mortal seems to understand even when no words are necessary. An unspoken acknowledgement is shared between them for now they can rest their worries and always be sure that neither will be alone anymore.

Alas the prelude to the storm has just begun. Now we shall sit and watch what fate has in store for this unlikely pair as the storm clouds gather. Will their good fortune be written in the stars or shall they merely be another pair of star crossed lovers? And regardless of the outcome will fate intervene at one point?

It is said that before we take the first steps of life that we took the pen and pad of destiny in hand and wrote our own destiny. If our outcomes were scribed by our pen then should we not have the ability to rewrite our journey? Or is fate merely a twisted being that allows no other ending? And if you were given the chance to rewrite your path, at what cost would it be to you?

Alas, I have given far too much away…yet know this, a simple act of kindness will leave a memory within one's mind, yet a mere act of unconditional love will always leave its imprint on the heart.

-

…_Listen to the rain drops as they pour from the heavens above just as you would your very own beating heart. Remember to never let go of the memories that imprint themselves upon your heart, for although people meet and people part, this encounter may be as elusive as an air bubble on a river's surface, however, this pair of lovers will enjoy it for as long as it lasts…_

-

"Loki-kun doesn't care much for the rain," informed the mortal with a slight giggle for they had been forced to take refuge from the storm in a bus stop shelter.

They made quite the sight really, a mortal girl holding a black pup sandwiched in between two kamis of Asgard sitting on a wooden bench and waiting for the rain to stop.

"Loki's never liked water of any kind," voiced the kami of thunder on her left, moving from side to side in his seat, causing the other two occupants of the bunch to shift.

The mortal blinked in awe and would have placed her finger to her chin if she were able to lift either of her arms which were unfortunately stuck at her sides due to the two males, "Mou…does this mean that Loki-kun doesn't shower?" she questioned with a wink at the kami of thunder for emphasis.

"I don't know Daidouji, you tell me since you're the one sitting closest to him," remarked the kami of thunder with a grin.

The kami of mischief sweatdropped at their antics, "Fenrir will confirm that I—

"Fenrir does Loki-kun shower?" teased the mortal while the kami of thunder added, "Does he Fried Rice?"

"I don't use the bathroom nor would I want to be in it while Daddy was showering," he paused for a moment, "…that is, if he even does shower…" informed the pup with a shrug, sitting on the mortal's lap.

The kami of mischief sighed in defeat. Honestly, where do they come up with these questions? Out of sheer boredom?

The storm clouds loomed overhead as the rumble of thunder was heard…

"Aren't you going to do something Narukami?" questioned the kami of mischief, finding that his mortal girlfriend on his left and the wall on his right didn't leave much room for leaning forward.

The mortal arched an eyebrow, her gaze shifting from the kami on the right to the kami on her left with question marks starting to form above her head, "What would Narugami-kun do?"

"Well Mayura," informed the kami of mischief with a smirk, "You see Narukami," he continued earning a look of disbelief from his fellow kami, "is really—

"Fond of thunder storms!" cried the frantic kami of thunder, trying to wedge himself out from between the mortal girl and the wall of the bus stop, causing his companions to be forced to their right in the process.

"…Honto?" came a muffled response from the mortal, her face currently in the fabric of the kami of mischief's coat.

"…He's a regular storm chaser…" muttered the equally uncomfortable kami the side of his face pressed up against the glass of the bus stop window.

Feeling that the danger had passed the trio were returned to their former upright squished seating positions.

"Narugami-kun really likes thunder?" questioned the mortal, her eyes seeming to sparkle.

"I don't like to brag—

"Yes he does."

"Like I was saying Daidouji, I'm very fond of thunder and lightning too. I can pretty much detect where it's going to hit and…why are you looking at me like that Daidouji?"

"Fushigi Mystery! Let's go find out where the lightning will strike!"

"But Daidouji—

And the kami of mischief watched in vein out the bus stop window as the pair attempted to remove themselves out of the bus stop (ie: pushing to their right leaving the kami to face the window, literally).

This definitely had not gone according to plan…

"Daddy, what is that sticky stuff near your face?"

"_Please_ don't ask me that question right now Fenrir. Wait until my face _isn't_ in direct contact with the glass."

-

"Mayura, Narukami…" began the kami of mischief with a sigh, "You're getting soaked," he informed flatly watching from the bus stop seat as the two stood in the rain.

Yet his eyes softened for the mortal girl proved once again that a kami and a mortal are as opposite as day and night. For although she were only a ways from him standing with the kami of thunder who was thoroughly enjoying the attention the kami couldn't help but think that the mortal was separated from him by yet another obstacle.

"Daidouji," began the thunder kami with a grin before pointing upward to a patch of clouds, "Watch…"

With that the sky and the surrounding area flashed with lightning, causing the smile on the mortal's face to widen, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Sugoi! Narugami-kun is really amazing!"

The kami of mischief couldn't help but smile as he watched his mortal girlfriend fawn over the thunder kami's power of prediction and how the kami of thunder rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Daddy looks sad. Is it because of the Mystery Girl?"

"Why do you think that I'm sad Fenrir?"

"Because the Mystery Girl isn't like us anymore…"

The kami of mischief's eyes widened at his son's remark, "Fenrir what do you mean by that?"

The black pup's gaze was focused on the mortal before them, "Can't you see her Daddy?"

The kami's gaze followed that of his son's, yet the question was still unclear, "Fenrir, I don't understand what you're asking. I can see Mayura."

The pup sighed for his father still had not opened himself to see the mortal as he did. The pup figured that it is because animals have a heightened awareness of their surroundings. After all his baka of a brother had taken notice…

"_Nii-san…there is something comforting about Mayura-san."_

"_Comforting? About the Mystery Girl?"_

"_Hai…when I went to the convention with Mayura-san it was, how to explain it? Mayura-san has this way about her that is, is…"_

"_The Mystery Girl has an accepting soul."_

"_Hai, that's it Nii-san! Mayura-san accepted Loki-sama for what he is. Mayura-san has become an important person to Loki-sama, but do you think that she could ever accept us?_"

"_I believe that Mayura will accept us."_

"_Nii-san…you just called her—_

"_Baka. I'm hungry, get my dinner."_

"_Hai!"_

-

"You two resemble a pair of drowned rats," commented the kami of mischief as they walked down the street now that the rain had subsided.

"It was worth it!" exclaimed the mortal girl with a grin, "Arigato Narugami-kun."

"Arigato?" questioned the kami of thunder arching an eyebrow at the mortal.

"Hai, because of you I got to enjoy the rain instead of being stuck in the bus stop all afternoon."

The kami of mischief sighed, "You still look like a drowned rat Mayura. At this rate you'll catch a cold."

"Boo boo Loki-kun," replied his mortal girlfriend with the wave of her hand for emphasis, "It's too warm to catch a cold."

She turned her attention to the black pup trotting along behind them and smiled, "Fenrir, are you tired?"

"I'm alright—

He watched as she bent down, holding out her hands to him with a smile on her face. The pup's eyes locked on her face, and then with no arguments he bowed his head in acceptance and walked to her. As she lifted him into her arms both kamis watched in silence as she walked on with the pup that appeared to be drifting off to sleep, his head resting on her shoulder.

One thought was shared between the two kamis, how was it that the mortal girl always knew the right things to say and do?

"Mou, hurry up you two!" hollered the girl from up ahead, "I bet that Yamino-san will have something great for us to eat!"

"Hai! I'm right behind you Daidouji!"

More like right in front of her as he sailed past her at the idea of free food; the mortal girl smiled as the kami of mischief joined her, turning they fell into step.

"Mayura, how do you see Fenrir?"

"Fenrir and Loki-kun are alike, ne?" she questioned, her eyes closing as she leaned her cheek against the sleeping pup's head and received a snore in response, "Fenrir is special to Loki-kun so Fenrir's special to me as well."

"Mayura…" his voice was no more than a whisper for it felt like someone had taken all the air from his lungs as her image reflected in his emerald orbs.

"Let's go Loki-kun before Narugami-kun eats all the sweets!"

With that she took hold of his hand in hers and with a smile pulled him along, "Mou I can't even see Narugami-kun anymore!"

The kami of mischief's gaze could only focus on one being and it wasn't that of the distant kami of thunder…

-

Alright! We'll start the first act next time…let's get some feedback and see who's on the right track?


	36. Chapter 22

Author's Note: No I didn't fall off the face of the Earth. I merely lost my computer and just got it back. The good thing about that happening is that it gave me PLENTY of time to think. And I've finally decided how to end this story. I'm really impressed that it lasted as long as it did and that the readers continued to grow. Well, we won't say our goodbyes just yet…

-

Chapter 22: You Cannot Stop Time

-

_Time is like a handful of sand—the tighter you grasp it, the faster it runs through your fingers – Unknown_

-

**Present Day**

"I'm sorry Loki-sama but the situation is out of our hands," informed Urd as she slowly stirred her tea with the silver spoon in hand.

"There must be something that can be done!" exclaimed the Kami, slamming both palms on top of the wooden table, causing tea to splash upon its surface as he rose from his chair.

"Loki-sama," began Skuld with concern in her voice, glancing at her sisters in panic, before slowly reaching forward to take hold of his arm, "Even if it were in our power—

"There is one thing that can be done," interrupted the most calculating of the three as she surveyed the group, noticing the alarmed look on one sister's face, the reserved expression from the other, and the look of hope in the Kami's eyes.

-

How did this happen? How without a moments notice had the Kami come to find himself before the Norns pleading for their assistance? How you ask? I suppose it started two days ago…

-

"Mayura, you look listless," commented the Kami as he walked alongside of the mortal girl who didn't seem to have her usual enthusiasm as they passed by shop windows at twilight, "Mayura?" he repeated her name watching as she stopped, placing her palm against the cool glass of a shop window.

The girl looked up, "Ah, gomen!" she exclaimed with her usual smile gracing her features, yet her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Mayura," began the Kami, leaning forward to get a better view of her face, "is everything alright?"

"Hai!" she informed, quickly waving her hands in defense upon noticing the close proximity of their faces and laughed nervously.

The Kami merely arched an eyebrow before shrugging, "If Mayura says so…"

The mortal watched as the Kami continued down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, and that familiar air surrounding him. Her eyes clouded over, as he appeared to be growing further and further away. She placed her hand over her heart and grasped the fabric of her jacket tightly, feeling as though the sound of her beating heart had reached her ears.

The girl pushed herself forward, hurrying with all her might to reach him and once she had reached her goal, she quickly grasped his arm. The Kami looked caught unaware but as his emerald eyes locked with crimson orbs looking upward reflecting a wave of emotions, his eyes merely softened in confusion as they waited for the light at the crosswalk to change.

"Loki," her voice in that moment seemed to be the only thing audible, as people continued to walk past them, cars moved on the street before them, and the world seemed to have lost all sound, "you're my best friend," she continued, crimson boring into emerald…

"…_Loki…" she whispered, watching him stop his back to her, "…you're my best friend," sadly with her head down, her hair covering her face she continued, "…I love you…"_

_There he stood in his Kakusei form in front of her. He stiffened at her words but none the less sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes he stood with his back to her, "…Mayura…I—_

_The words died on his lips as her heard her gasp. His eyes widened as he turned around to find that she had fallen to her knees; she had begun to cough uncontrollably, one hand covering her mouth, the other her middle. As he stepped closer he could see the crimson trickling between her fingers._

"_Loki," a voice in the darkness called out, "to think that you would let yourself be consumed by a mortal. How I have underestimated you…"_

"_What have you done?!" he cried out, Laevateinn in his hand, ready to strike but the figure had already vanished._

Her gloved hand on his cheek returned his focus, "I just wanted you to know, I'm glad to have met you, Loki-kun," again her voice was the only sound to reach his ears.

Her words had caught him off guard, yet his arm instinctively moved around her shoulders causing her eyes to widen a fraction as he drew her near. And the only words murmured by the Kami as he safely held her in his grasp were, "So am I."

-

They say that in life there are moments that you will always remember for as long as you live; memories that will forever be imprinted within your very soul. Perhaps this was one of those moments—the purest of emotions visible in the mortal's eyes and the sincerest affirmation from the Kami as he held her tightly. And for a moment time stood still; however, was it due to fate or was it merely an illusion?

Sadly, I fear that we have ventured too far into the day, you appear to be bewildered. Here, let's return to that afternoon. I'm sure you will better understand…

-

"Mayura-chan, are you alright?"

The mortal girl smiled at Tsubasa, "Hai, just a little tired Tsubasa-chan," informed the girl, zipping up her gym bag as they finished cheering practice.

"You sure?" questioned her friend, "You look really pale, Mayura-chan. I could always walk you home."

"Mou Tsubasa-chan," began the pink haired girl with a look of disapproval, "you can't cancel your date with Yamada-san," she encouraged and waved her friend off, "Go on, you don't want to keep him waiting."

Tsubasa studied her friend's face, "Alright," she hesitantly began, "if you say so." As she ran toward the gym door, she turned with a smile, "See you tomorrow Mayura-chan!"

"Hai," replied the girl but her voice was dull compared to the enthusiastic call from Tsubasa as she lifted her hand to wave, "tomorrow then," but her words fell upon deaf ears.

The girl placed the strap of the bag over her shoulder and headed toward the exit, lost in her thoughts, _Mou, what's wrong with me? Did Loki-kun's cooking from the other night really make me sick? I don't feel sick though, just tired…_

Her eyes widened as she stumbled, quickly flailing her arms in an attempt to right herself once more. She wearily looked around, making sure that no one had witnessed her _grace_ and then let out a sigh in relief when no witnesses were detected.

_Mou, remind me not to eat Loki-kun's cooking anymore…_

-

"_Ne," whispered Mayura, "I promised that I would come," she smiled, leaning down while holding her umbrella in left hand as he reached out with her left and set the flowers down on the ground before her, running her fingers over the carved letters._

_Loki and Fenrir now stood perfectly still a little ways behind her. Loki had already opened his mouth to question her but had then closed it, when he saw the stone before her and watched her trace the letters that read '__Daidouji__'._

_Her pony tail fell over her left shoulder and she couldn't help but smile, "I'll come again to see you next year mama…"_

_Loki could feel his breath hitch, she had voiced what he had already confirmed, that they were now standing before her mother's grave; today just so happened to be the anniversary of her death, the day that she had left Mayura behind…_

_The rain dripped from the ends of her umbrella as she stood up and gave the grave and the flowers before it one more look, "Mou…another year gone already…" she whispered, her eyes closed in a silent prayer before she turned to leave._

_Loki's eyes softened when her gaze caught his, "Loki?" she questioned, after regaining her composure, having been startled, she looked down to spot Fenrir who was staring up at her with sad eyes, "And Fenrir too?"_

"_Gomen Mayura, we were merely passing by and ran into Narukami who informed us that you had a promise to fulfill."_

_A smile appeared on her face as she motioned toward the flowers on the ground, "Hai, today is the anniversary of mama's death," she informed with regret, but still the smile remained._

"…_Mayura…" he said her name so softly that she almost hadn't caught it, as she watched his emerald eyes._

"_Mou, Loki…it's alright…I should have told you that I wouldn't be coming today," she explained before looking down to find the black pup now sitting at her feet. "Fenrir…"_

_He looked up at her expectantly, "Gomen Mystery Girl…" She smiled down at him before bending down and scooping him up with her right arm and holding him close against the front of her jacket to warm him. Fenrir blinked as he was held in her embrace and as he watched her crimson eyes he found himself feeling once again quite comfortable with the mortal._

"_Its fine," she informed before turning her attention back toward Loki who was looking at her strangely, "Mou, Loki, are you alright?"_

"_Hai," he replied, with a smile upon his face, as he watched her standing before him._

_He was lying; this she knew, but she decided to let it slide…_

The Kami awoke with a start. He had apparently fallen asleep at his desk after having had the _pleasure_ of being visited by a persistent goddess. It bothered him, the dream, why had he recalled that memory? And what were these emotions that had been stirred up? His eyes lifted to the clock on the mantel, three o'clock and no pink haired mortal in sight. He instinctively placed his hand over his heart, for he suddenly felt an unknown pain residing from within. His eyes widened in confusion, what was the cause of his pain?

-

_I suppose it wouldn't be kind to accuse Loki-kun of poisoning the food. _

The mortal was contemplating what action to take as she stood patiently on the front doorstep after ringing the bell.

_Perhaps, Loki-kun, when you were cooking, you used questionable ingredients? Mou that will never work…hmmm…_

The door opened to reveal the friendly butler who she had grown so accustomed to over the duration of her visits to the Kami's home. As the butler stood there with his warm smile and welcomed her inside, the girl couldn't help but think that her objectives had changed so much since her first visit to the mansion. She had come to the posing matantei to find her lost doll and had found herself thrown into one fushigi mystery after another, only to unravel the biggest fushigi mystery of them all, the true identity of the master of the mansion.

And as the final realization dawned on her, her heart began to constrict and she found herself instinctively placing her hand over her heart, for it wasn't about the countless fushigi mysteries anymore or being the agency's self appointed assistant, the fact remained that she was irrevocably in love with a Kami. A being that she once thought not to exist for her prayers had been left unanswered.

The butler led her toward the stairs leading to the matantei's office—a room she knew all too well. Upon entering the hallway the girl passed by a lazy black pup that rolled over, in an attempt to look fully alert, greeting her in his own special way, asking if she had brought him any good treats. The littlest mystery was heading their way as it floated into the girl's arms with one of its enthusiastic greetings.

She had grown accustomed to this house and its occupants. So much so that she found herself spending so very much of her time there if only to be closer to the Kami. And this for some reason was the most painful realization of them all—to be so unconditionally in love. Why was it so painful? Shouldn't she be happy? Isn't it a wonderful thing to find love? It was painful, she thought, beginning her ascent up the stairs because…

"_Loki-kun," whispered the mortal girl, "Loki-kun is one of my most precious people. I don't care if he's a kami or what form he takes, because to me…." She could feel her heart beating rapidly, "Loki-kun is someone I love."_

_The kami's heart was beating at an equally fast pace, for once he found himself responding to a woman's heartfelt declaration of her love for him and tilted his head to the side so his cheek brushed up against hers._

"_Mayu," he whispered, savoring the closeness as he closed his eyes, "I—_

"_Hai, I know," she murmured, turning her head, her lips brushing up against his cheek, feeling his free hand comb through her hair._

_The entire establishment around them falling to ruin while the desire of one fire kami to protect a mere mortal girl was the only thing protecting either; Mayura's eyes widened as she felt Loki's arms shift before placing one arm under her knees while the other wrapped around her back._

_She watched him with crimson orbs reflecting the amazing glow from the dancing flames around them as he gently lifted her off the ground, her arms wrapping securely around his neck._

"_Loki-kun…"_

"_You don't need to say anything Mayu," he whispered, watching her bury the side of her face in his neck, her warm breath trickling down his neck while she sighed in content._

"…_Arigato, Loki-kun…" she mumbled, closing her eyes and feeling him tilt his head to see her face, "__aishite imasu__…"_

_Mayura smiled, feeling Loki's lips on her forehead, before whispering in her ear, "__Kimi wa tottemo taisetsu na hito nan da, Mayura__."_

Although he had stated that she was very precious to him, he had never admitted to being in love with her. And perhaps he would never admit, or better yet, ever truly care for her in the way she cared for him.

She shook her head to clear her mind, everything was alright. Things didn't need to change, Loki-kun was Loki-kun and regardless of if he ever admitted to being in love with her, things would be the same. Yet, why did she so desperately want to hear his words?

The butler opened the door to the Kami's office and as she walked in emerald locked with crimson for both appeared to mirror one another, their hands clutching the fabric covering their hearts. The butler arched an eyebrow while the black pup titled his head in question, and the littlest mystery suggested refreshments where in order.

As the door shut quietly behind her, the Kami and the mortal appeared to be lost within the depths of one another's eyes. It was the mortal who found herself releasing the air that had become pent up within her lungs and let out a concerned, "Loki-kun…"

The Kami, resembling a mere child, stood, his form shifting before her eyes into his kakusei form. No more words were needed as she found herself walking toward him to aid him in his attempt to conquer the space between them. When she met him in the center of the large room, she placed her palm on his chest.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" she instinctively questioned after seeing an unusual emotion upon his features.

"Hai," was his quiet reply, covering her hand with his, watching as she closed her eyes, sighing in relief.

"Yogatta," she whispered in relief, causing him to recall when he returned to her. Those had been her exact words as she held him that night.

"Mayura," he murmured, watching her peaceful face, "Are you alright?"

"Hai," she replied, feeling his hand in her hair, smoothening out her pink tresses, "everything is fine, Loki-kun."

And she believed her words to be true…

-

When he walked her home it was twilight. The streets were dimly lit by the street lamps, the night air was crisp, and the streets were growing busy as people made their way home from work. The Kami and the mortal as we now understand had stopped at the intersection awaiting the signal to cross the street. It was a good moment and yet looking back, it was a painful one…even more so for the Kami who now sits in thought…

-

**Present Day**

"Verdandi!" cried Skuld, suddenly panic stricken, "What are you saying?!"

Verdandi quietly sipped her tea, her eyes looking past the brim of the cup at her attentive audience, "To put this bluntly Loki-sama, the mortal girl's life could be compared to this," she explained, motioning to the hourglass on the table, "Just like the sands within this hourglass her life's essence is slowly sifting," her eyes locked with those of the Kami's, "However," her voice went flat, "unlike this hourglass," she slowly lifted the item in her hand and turned it to allow the sands to sift, "her life essence will not be restored by a mere turn."

"I thought you said there was a way—

"Silence," Verdandi's voice rang out ending the Kami's protest, "I would not have said there was a way if it were not true," her eyes shifted to her panicked sister and then to the calmer.

"Loki-sama," suggested Urd, "Please sit and allow for Verdandi to continue."

"But Urd!" cried Skuld frantically looking between her two siblings.

"Be silent Skuld," came Urd's words, the finality in her voice.

The seemingly youngest of the three sat down dejectedly and bowed her head in defeat.

"Please Verdandi," came the sincere voice of the Kami as he sat before her, "tell me what I must do to save her life."

"This may be an impossible act even for you," informed Verdandi as her eyes bore into his.

-

**Present Day: Night has fallen and the day draws near**

"_You still have some time to make your decision, Loki-sama," whispered Verdandi, her hands around the now cold cup of tea._

"_Please realize that whatever your decision, we cannot guarantee the outcome," informed Urd, her eyes shifting to the still like form of her quiet sibling, before focusing on the stunned Kami, "we can merely hope to intervene in the fabric of time."_

"_Regardless," continued Verdandi, "You have one day left to spend with the mortal. We will come to you in the twenty forth hour for your decision."_

There voices echo within the depths of his mind as he opens that familiar door once more…

"Gomen," whispered the young lady emerging from the dimly lit room as the door to the room opened and the light from the hallway poured in, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No," began the man with a listless tone, his tired eyes focusing on what lie past her form, "it's alright."

The sound of music reached his ear and the young woman smiled continuing to go about her duties, "They say music not only soothes the soul but heals it. I thought some music would be welcomed in this room."

"Thank you," his tired yet genuine reply came as he watched her return a vase full of once brilliant in the sunlight—now mysteriously so in the moonlight—flowers to the nightstand.

When she had left he did not know. His eyes had become unfocused and when his focus returned it was due to the steady noise returning to his ears. That constant and unchanging noise was as much of a curse as it was a gift—for it signaled time. He slowly pulled the tan chair beside the bed as he had before and reached for the hand of the girl lying silently before him.

"I can't believe that I'm asking for your advice," he whispered, shaking his head as a small smile managed to grace his face, "isn't it usually the other way around?"

His eyes fell upon the pale face of the sleeping mortal girl before him, "Twenty four hours left to spend with you," he whispered, "There was once a time when twenty four hours seemed like an eternity to be stuck with a mystery crazed mortal," he sighed, "Now it seems far too soon."

He reached out, pushing back the stray tresses that had fallen across her face and murmured, "What is your wish Mayura?"

And from within the depths of her mind…

_A little girl stands in a meadow praying to any Kami that will answer her silent prayer to not have to be separated from one she loves…_

-

Breakdown of the chapters to come: next will be One Day Ago (Ending to when Mayura returned home, the last 24 hours, and present day); 24 Hours Together, and The Finale…


	37. Chapter 23

Author's Notes: I suppose the only note I have is that I was inspired to create one more AMV that goes with this story. I love this song entitled 'Tong Hua' which translates to fairytale in Chinese. I subbed the AMV, so take a peek under Selendrina on YouTube if you like. I felt that it was a beautiful song that just fit nicely with the conclusion to this story.

-

Chapter 23: How Quickly Time Goes

-

**Events in our lives happen in a sequence in time, but in their significance to ourselves they find their own order the continuous thread of revelation –**_**Eudora Welty**_

-

**Two Days Ago**

The kami looked back to see the smiling face of the pink haired mortal with captivating crimson eyes as she waved him goodbye from the porch of the house. He nodded his head in reply and left through the front gate, turning only to catch a glimpse of the mortal disappearing through the front door. The kami headed in the direction of his mansion, the collar of his red jacket up to ward off the wind's chill, his hands in his pockets as he rounded the corner.

-

The mortal girl leaned against the front door with a smile on her face…

"_Mayura?" _

_The mortal girl instinctively turned as her wrist was apprehended, "Hai, Loki-kun?"_

_Her eyes widened as he pulled her forward and leaned downward to capture her lips with his own, his free hand supporting her chin._ _It seemed as though she had just closed her eyes to respond to his kiss that she found the moment had already ended. _

"_It's nothing," informed the kami with a lighthearted smile as the girl before him blinked in confusion._

"_Mou Loki-kun, you can't just—_

_The girl puffed out her cheeks in annoyance for he was already heading toward the front gate, her annoyance quickly faded as a smile appeared on her face and in good sport she waved. _

**Stupid smile**

**Stupid smile that only Loki could produce**

**Stupid blush that always accompanied stupid smile**

The mortal merely shook her head in defeat, no matter; she'd get him back tomorrow. She unwrapped her light pink scarf from around her neck and unbuttoned her black jacket before hanging both on the coat rack next to the door.

"Mayura, is that you?"

"Hai!" replied the girl, hollering to the figure in the other room who was probably engrossed with some kind of supernatural work

"Ah good, good," came a hurried reply, "Papa was hoping that Mayura might make him some of her special soup on such a cold evening."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes; "Hai Papa, I'll start on the soup as soon as I make sure that neko-kun is alright," she informed walking past the closed door in the hallway.

The door quickly slid open as her father's head appeared, "Ah the neko that will only comes to Mayura."

"Mou Papa," came the young girl's voice from in the kitchen as she rummaged through the cupboards for something descent for her four legged companion, "I told you I found him outside, so he must be a stray."

"Hai, Mayura what wouldn't you take in?" her father questioned with a sigh, "Papa will await your wonderful soup."

The door was shut when the girl left the kitchen and headed toward her bedroom with a plate of food in hand. She slowly turned the knob of the door, careful not to drop anything; after all, _grace _was her middle name. With a smile on her face she opened the door to present the cat with a meal fit for, well, a cat.

"Neko-kun?" she questioned glancing around the room, "Mou, Neko-kun?" she left the doorway and headed for the bed, placing the plate on the comforter, and peering under the bed.

The bedroom door shut, startling the mortal girl who nearly smacked her head in the process, "Mou Papa, you—

Her eyes widened as she quickly stood at the sight of a tall and slender man with long silver hair and two mismatched eyes. The mortal girl opened her mouth to scream yet her attempt was ceased.

"My dear girl," began the stranger watching as the girl brought her hands to her throat, her coughs entering his ears as he walked past the mortal and casually took a seat on her bed, "I really can't have you ruining my plans, can I?" He smiled, his eyes creasing in the process, "No, of course not," he answered his own question in a carefree tone and an accompanying laugh, "I've worked so hard for this moment; everything has been timed perfectly and…"

The girl fell to her knees as he observed her state, "Oh I do apologize, here I am going on and you really have no idea what about." He sighed in contemplation for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "It's rather amusing you see. Even _I_ couldn't have predicted that Loki would find _you_ of all beings. You did put a damper on my plans for a moment; however, once I realized the opportunity that I had been given, what better way to get my revenge? Loki took Baldur and I shall simply take you. A fair trade wouldn't you agree?"

He watched her eyes glazing over, her breathing labored, as he waved his hand in a calming manner, "I'm sure you would, if you could that is." He stood from his seat on the bed and knelt before the mortal girl, gently taking her chin in his hand and tilting her face upward, "It's a pity you don't recall my name," he stared into unfocused crimson eyes, "I'm Odin and you," he trailed off, letting her chin drop, "are the means to Loki's undoing."

The kami stopped at the sound of her form hitting the floor and shook his head with a sadistic smile on his face, "A pity in deed," his words lingered as his form vanished.

-

**Present Day**

"I wish you would wake up, Mayura," whispered the kami at the mortal's bedside, "I need to know that whatever decision I make, that it is what's best for you."

He gently squeezed the hand within his, "I _need_ you to wake up Mayura," he paused for a moment, "I never thought that I would feel this way for anyone…"

_His eyes watched hers, "I'm annoying?" he asked in all seriousness with a hint of frustration, the smirk on his face having vanished._

"_Hai," she responded, "very and I'm going home," she replied before turning on her heel and heading toward the door, once again in a fowl mood._

_Mayura was soon halted as she felt a hand on her wrist and quickly turned around to face Kakusei Loki, who pressed her back up against the wall behind her, "I'm annoying? You walked out on me this morning," he informed, irritation evident on his features and in his voice, crimson meeting emerald orbs once more, as his left hand held her right wrist, his right hand leaning against the wall next to her._

"_And I apologized," she replied clearly remorseful, and oblivious to their close proximity as her eyes watched his own and she began slowly drowning into the depths of them once more._

"_Hai you did, after I found you with Koutarou who you felt was better suited to bring you home," he informed, his eyes searching her own for answers, as he stood in front of her, unable to find any flaw with her character._

"_I went to the park and Koutarou-kun was there," she began only to determine that their conversation was pointless, "Mou, Loki, why are you being like this? Gomen that I walked out on you, and gomen for not waiting for you, but—_

_Her eyes widened and she could feel her breath hitch at his statement, "Do you even know what you're doing to me, Mayura?" he asked, leaning his weight onto his right hand, the hand on her wrist loosening, with his head bowed._

"Even now you don't understand what it is that you've done," remorsefully stated the kami, "I've let you ensnare my heart, Mayura."

-

**One Day Ago**

The kami of thunder made his way toward the school—yes, school, it was like his own personal hell sometimes. What with the girls who rambled, the _foreign exchange _student that sometimes graced the classroom in an attempt to secure his future with his lovely _Yamato Nadeshiko, _and the peculiar mortal customs that plagued him in his everyday life. Times were certainly tough, working three or more jobs at a time, all to provide for he and his cat in their small living quarters, and of course, frequenting Loki's in attempt to find food. Certainly not the life the kami thought he would be living by now. And just whose fault was all of this anyways? That's right, it was his _beloved_ father.

_Strange_, thought the kami, _Why am I thinking of Odin at a time like this? _

It wasn't until the kami heard a familiar voice from up ahead that he noted his whereabouts…

"Ramen Boy!"

The kami of thunder blinked at the sight of a grey haired old biddy at the gate of a familiar looking home. As realization dawned on him he quickened his pace until he was standing before her.

"Sensei, it's been a while," he greeted a broad smile, "I can't thank you again for those ten free dinners."

The little old biddy smiled but it did not reach her eyes, "I'm sorry that we aren't meeting on better terms my dear," she began with sadness in her voice.

The kami arched an eyebrow, noticing a small pink bag in her arms, "Sensei what's wrong?"

-

The butler went upstairs to awaken his father from his slumber. It was more like raising the dead for his father enjoyed sleeping and would never come down to breakfast if it weren't for him. Surprisingly when he opened the door to his father's bedroom he found his father sitting upright in bed with a faraway look.

"Good morning Loki-sama," informed the butler as he happily pulled the curtains back inviting the sunshine into the dreary room and turned with a smile that soon faltered, "Loki-sama, is anything wrong?"

The kami's eyes shifted to meet the worried expression of his son and he smiled, "Just a bad dream."

-

Skuld rubbed her eyes as she entered the parlor, "Good morning," her sentence did not continue as her gaze fell upon the solemn expression on her sisters' faces, "Urd? Verdandi? What's wrong?"

"There has been a shift," informed Urd, her hands securely around the cup of tea in hand, "A terrible shift."

"I was afraid this may happen," murmured Verdandi, "It seems that the fate of one mortal may be out of our control."

-

"Loki!"

The kami of thunder's voice rang out as the front door nearly shook from the impact, "Loki!"

The kami of mischief arched an eyebrow at the urgency in his friend's voice, lowering his tea cup from his lips, "Naru—

There was something in the eyes of the kami of thunder as his chest heaved and he rested his palms on the dining room table's surface trying to catch his breath.

"Thor," began Loki, "What's wrong?"

"Loki," Thor tried to collect himself, noticing that his audience had gained three members, "I don't know how to say this…" he stumbled, searching for the words, "I was on my way to the school…"

-

_Earlier…_

The once menacing little old biddy, did not look so as she stood before Narugami outside the gates of her granddaughter's home with a bag in hand, "It's my beloved granddaughter," she murmured, her hand trembling as it rose to cover her mouth.

Narugami hesitantly held out his hand and gently placed it on her shoulder, "Please, what has happened to Daidouji?"

The little old biddy found it in her to take hold of the hand that covered her shoulder and bitterly laugh, "You still refer to her by her surname. You silly child," she patted his hand, "My darling Mayura has been taken to the hospital."

Narugami normally would have passed this off as being Mayura's sense of grace, or more like, lack thereof. However, something in the old woman's voice told him otherwise and he was forced to remember another time.

"_Oi, Daidouji, you look really tired today," commented Narugami as they both carried their book bags after finishing the last class of the day._

"…_Hai…" she began, giving him a small smile, "Cheerleading has started up again and I guess that I haven't been sleeping very well…besides…I feel like I've been…"_

_He stopped walking and turned to find that she had stopped a little ways back, "Daidouji?"_

_She let out a small cough before continuing on, "Gomen, I feel like I've been fighting off a cold…"_

_Narugami sighed, "You better go home and get some rest, you won't be able to help me with my new job tomorrow if you don't," he explained a grin._

_Mayura was about to protest but felt her eyes growing heavy, "…Naru…gami…"_

_He turned to find her falling forward and quickly caught her before she could hit the floor._

"Please tell me, is Daidouji ill again?"

The old woman looked up to find a sincere face and brown eyes full of concern and she felt the tears start to fall, "Oh, my dear boy she—

Narugami quickly took hold of her arm to steady her, "Please, let's return to the grounds and find a place to sit and talk."

The once strong appearing woman was weak her body ridden with sorrow as she allowed for him to show her back inside the grounds and took a seat on a bench. Narugami watched as she placed her hand over her chest and took a moment to catch her breath, her words caught him off guard but he quickly followed.

"Do you have time to listen to an old woman's tale?" she questioned, her wise blue eyes studying his face as she took hold of his hand and smiled.

"Of course," replied the kami of thunder, quickly covering her hand with his to steady her trembling hand.

"You see," she began her story a faraway look in her eyes, "a long time ago my son, Misao, fell in love. She was very beautiful and she possessed this astounding heart. It was her love and enthusiasm for life that captivated my son. In all my years, I have never seen a man look at a woman the way my boy looked at her. Everything about her was intriguing, you see," she paused, squeezing his hand in emphasis, "she had this way about her, she always knew the right thing to say to anyone she met. She drew people to her like a moth to a flame, holding the most sincere of emotions behind those crimson eyes. And one day, my son got up the nerve, with a little prodding from his mother, of course," she paused with a smile and watched as the boy smiled in return, "to ask her to marry him. Oh it was a beautiful wedding and they were truly happy as all couples are on such a day. And then miraculously after a few years of praying to the gods they were graced with a miracle. And that miracle grew surrounded by love."

The kami of thunder watched as the old woman sighed sadly, "It was such a joyous five years, and it was as though nothing could alter their world. And then something changed in my son's wife, she was still as happy, but she did not appear to be well. In just a matter of weeks we were faced with the horrid truth that my daughter-in-law was dying. I have never seen a man so grief stricken, my son was so lost at the thought of losing his twin soul."

"Twin soul?" questioned Narugami in amazement.

"Hai, my dear," replied the old woman, "we are merely not complete until we have found the other being to possess the second half of our soul."

"So your son's wife was that second half?" questioned Narugami in thought, "She completed his soul."

"Exactly," she murmured, nodding her head in response, "The doctor's informed my son that there was nothing that could be done for his wife and to cherish the moments that remained. My son brought their child every day to the hospital where his wife would read to her child and tell the child to always be good and remember mother's words. And then one day while reading to her child, my daughter-in-law merely closed her eyes and left this world."

"That is a sad tale," commented the kami of thunder, patting her hand in comfort.

"Hai," murmured the old woman, "and now my son must endure this same pain once again," her blue eyes filled up with tears, "for my beloved granddaughter is said to succumb to the same fate as her mother."

-

The teacup shattered to the floor as the noise rang out in the now quiet room following the end of the kami's tale. The butler hesitantly held out his hand toward his father, moving his lips, yet his voice betrayed him as no sound came forth. The black pup seated in one of the table's chairs could not bring himself to move, his eyes locked on his father's unmoving form. The shinigami was still and for once a troubled expression had graced its features. The messenger merely turned his head to the side, he couldn't bring himself to try and look at his friend who had just received such devastating news.

It was as if the kami of mischief had forgotten to breathe—as if all the air within his lungs had been knocked with one calculating and venom laced blow. He pushed his chair away from the table and stood in movements so quick that it had taken the others by surprise. The kami resembled a bewildered animal as his breathing became labored and he quickly exited the room without as much as a glance to any of the other household occupants.

-

The mortal girl's tired father hadn't slept the previous night, not after finding his daughter's still form on her bedroom floor. He didn't know how long she had been lying there, he had been so wrapped up in his work, and he just didn't know how any of this had happened. He was informed by the doctor that his daughter's health had deteriorated so substantially, that no one could have foreseen this shift. How could he have been so oblivious? Weren't there usually signs? Hadn't there been signs with his wife? How could he say goodbye to his daughter too?

He held his head in his hands gathering up the courage to go to her hospital room. He couldn't—no—he wouldn't let her know that she was…he couldn't bring himself to continue the thought. He had already informed his daughter's doctor and the nurses that under no circumstances would she be made aware of her fate. His daughter would be happy no matter what. He slowly stood and crossed the hallway into his daughter's room and mustered up all the strength he had…

"Mayura," began her father, a weak smile on his face as he stood over her bed, "Papa has sent grandmother to get some of your belongings. I thought that you may want Panda-chan and some of those dresses that you enjoy so much and of course that hair clip Papa always sees you wearing," he glanced down at her weary form, the monitors beeping in the background as tired crimson orbs watched his face. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Papa knows that when Mayura is feeling better she will be decorating this room for Christmas so Papa is going out to buy some—

The doting father's eyes widened as his daughter gently took hold of his hand and smiled weakly, "It's alright, Papa."

"No, I won't hear of it," her father replied, shaking his head at the idea, "I'm going to get all of those Christmas lights and figurines that Mayura loves—

"Papa," interrupted the girl, squeezing her father's hand and watching him stress to think of other ideas.

"Do you want music Mayura?" he continued onward, "Papa can get you some of those Christmas carols you enjoy so much."

"No Papa," she struggled to gain his attention, "I don't need any of those things."

"It's settled," proclaimed her father, making a mental list, "Music, lights, figurines—

"Papa," her voice was strong and determined as she watched his eyes meet hers, "I'm not going to be decorating this year," she held his hand tightly, "Papa," her voice was soft and her eyes full of understanding, "It's alright. I know."

Her father shook his head and laughed, "Mayura, if you keep delaying Papa he will never get back with the decorations."

She struggled to hold onto his hand, her crimson eyes, those same eyes that her mother had, boring into his, "Papa, I know. I know that I'm dying."

"What is Mayura talking about?" her father's façade was starting to break, "Mayura is young and she's going to be just fine and—

"No, no I'm not," she struggled to form the words, tears in her eyes, her voice no more than a whisper; "I'm not Papa. I'm dying."

"Mayura needs sleep. Mayura isn't making any sense at the moment," her father stated with an accompanying laugh, "Mayura is going to be fine."

Her crimson eyes bore into his, "Papa has never lied to me," she watched as his breath appeared to be caught in his lungs, "Please don't lie to me, Papa."

And with that all of the pain that the man had been concealing leaked through as though a dam had been broken and he fell to his knees. His body wracked with sobs, his head bowed, their hands still holding one another's, as she silently rubbed his head in a comforting manner.

In the doorway stood the unmoving form of the kami of mischief having witnessed the entirety of the scene before him unfold…

-

"He will come to us," murmured Urd, her eyes unfocused as she spoke.

"Loki-sama?" questioned Skuld, glancing between her siblings.

"Hai," replied Verdandi, "He will come to us for answers."

"And what is it that we will tell him?" Skuld asked anxiously, "That Odin took the mortal's fate into his own hands?"

There was silence at the table for a brief moment all lost in their own thoughts.

"If we tell Loki-sama," began Urd.

"Then he may meet Odin before the destined day," continued Verdandi, "Yet he may already be on _that_ path."

"We cannot tell him!" cried Skuld, panic on her features, "We just cannot."

Urd and Verdandi's gazes shifted toward their sister.

"We must be in complete agreement," stated Urd.

"I will agree to Skuld's request, for now," informed Verdandi, "However, we will tell Loki-sama of Odin's role should the time come that all of our fates may be impacted."

-

**Present Day**

The kami felt a hand upon his and lifted his head to find the most beautiful pair of crimson eyes studying his face. He felt as though his actions were clumsy as he pushed back her hair and rubbed her head, his eyes taking in every part of her as she silently watched him.

"Mayura," he whispered in disbelief, at a loss for words.

She merely smiled in response and whispered, "Loki-kun."

It was humorous to find the kami so scattered, yet at the same time, it was disheartening to the mortal that she were the cause. He was surveying her as though she were a porcelain doll that may break under the slightest touch. It wasn't a hard feat since he was already sitting, yet she slowly sat up, and her arms wrapped securely around his frame as pulled him to her until his chin rested on her shoulder. The kami awkwardly caught himself, the palm of his hand finding a spot on the mattress while his free arm wrapped around her shoulders.

-

The clock chimed midnight as three sisters sat in silence in the darkened parlor.

"Twenty-four hours and fate may be altered," informed Urd as she addressed the silent two at the table, "How will the sands sift through the hour glass I wonder?"

-

Alright that's a wrap for this chapter. Please review.


	38. Chapter 24

Author's Notes: We'll be wrapping up shortly. The final day will be a two chapter finale.

-

Chapter 24: Oh How I Realized How I Wanted Time

-

**Time is free, but it's priceless. You can't own it, but you can use it. You can't keep it, but you can spend it. Once you've lost it you can never get it back—Harvey McKay**

-

"Loki-kun," whispered the mortal girl as she held him tightly, "I'm so happy."

The kami remained in the girl's embrace, his chin resting upon her shoulder, "I'm glad that you're awake, Mayura," his voice sounded dull due to his conflicting thoughts.

"I was dreaming that Loki-kun would come," the mortal sighed in content, "And you did," resting the side of her face against his, closing her eyes in the process.

The kami could feel his strength faltering. It wasn't right. It wasn't right that her life was fated to end. But how could he selfishly make this decision for her? When even he did not know the full extent of the outcome?

"Loki-kun is so sad," whispered the girl, her arms tightening around him, "I never wanted this, Loki-kun. Gomen Nasai for everything," her voice broke as her tears fell, "I never wanted to cause Loki-kun pain."

The kami instinctively took the girl into his arms, his hand smoothening out her pink tresses in a soothing manner, "I know, Mayura," he murmured, the pain evident in his voice, "It's not your fault."

_How could you have known that I would fall in love with you?_

"Loki-kun, Papa asked me earlier if there was anything that I wanted," she began, her tears seeming to slow, "I asked Papa if I could have one day outside of the hospital before I die."

His hand stopped, resting on the back of her head as that dreadful word was spoken.

She calmly continued, "I want to see everyone once more outside of this hospital room. Just one day to say goodbye, then I will return to the hospital with no regrets."

The kami opened his mouth to comment; however, the girl's words continued, "And after I've said goodbye, I want to spend the rest of the day with Loki-kun."

Silence filled the room for a brief moment before the mortal broke the silence, "Ne, Loki-kun? It's alright if I'm with you, right?"

Her eyes studied him as the kami distanced himself from her, holding her gently by the shoulders, as emerald met crimson, "Mayura, why do you ask such questions?"

But before the mortal girl could answer, her thoughts were silenced, her eyes widening as the kami's lips met those of her own. And once more tears fell as she closed her eyes.

-

**The Final Morning**

"Arigato for helping me grandmother," thanked the pink haired girl as she sat on the edge of her hospital bed.

Her grandmother gently ran the hairbrush through the girl's long pink hair, "You don't have to thank me my beloved. You know that grandmother wouldn't want your father trying to get you ready for a day like today."

Her granddaughter laughed, trying to imagine her father helping her pick out an outfit and do her hair, "Papa wouldn't know what to do," she informed and then sighed, "Grandmother, thanks for explaining to Papa why I need to leave the hospital for the day."

"My darling, if it makes you happy how could I not?" Her grandmother took hold of the unique hairclip and studied it, "What a beautiful clip. Wherever did you get it?"

"Someone very special gave it to me," she whispered, her eyes closing at the thought of the kami.

Her grandmother wasn't one to miss too much and grinned, "It's always nice to have someone special isn't it?"

Her granddaughter merely nodded before her grandmother placed the clip in her hair.

"What do you think of my handiwork?" questioned her grandmother, holding a mirror up for her granddaughter to take.

The girl looked at her reflection in the mirror and her smile faltered. Her grandmother's watchful eye did not miss this detail.

"My dear, is it really that bad?"

"No that's not it at all," cried her granddaughter in apology, "It's just that I don't look very well do I?"

"Oh my darling," began her grandmother, taking the mirror from her, "Do you know what I see?"

The girl quietly sat staring at her reflection, "What, grandmother?"

Her grandmother's eyes softened as a smile appeared on her lips, "I see a beautiful young woman."

"But grandmother, I look so tired and—

Her grandmother shook her head and silenced the girl, "Those of us who love you, Mayura, will merely see you for your inner beauty. Never lose the light in those beautiful crimson eyes of yours."

"Arigato grandmother," thanked the girl as she wrapped her arms around the elderly woman.

"Oh my darling," she whispered, returning the embrace, "How I do love you so."

"And I you," replied her granddaughter.

-

"Are you going now, Mayura?"

The girl turned to find her father standing behind her in the hospital hallway. A smile appeared on her face as she nodded in response.

"You know I won't stop you," he began with a smile, "Grandmother wouldn't let me, would she?"

They both shared a laugh before the girl found herself embraced by her father, her eyes widening at the emotion within his voice.

"Papa loves Mayura. Please always remember that no matter what, Mayura will always be Papa's little girl."

Tears glistened in her crimson eyes as her arms slowly wrapped around her father's form, "I love you too, Papa," she whispered, "And I always will."

-

**The Final Afternoon**

The girl's back rested against the wall of the elevator as the doors closed and her father's form disappeared from view. Her long pink tresses shielded her face as the tears started to fall. The elevator chimed indicating that she would soon be on the first floor and quickly dried her eyes. As the door opened, the first thing her eyes found was the figure of a man wearing a red suit and red winter jacket. Her eyes softened as she realized whose form was before her, a smile on his face, as she gently pushed herself away from the wall of the elevator and stepped forward to take hold of his extended hand.

-

"Mou…Loki-kun, what are we doing?" questioned the mortal girl, who now stood blindfolded

"Don't be impatient, Mayura," teased the kami at her side, "Yamino-kun has put a lot of work into this."

A smile crossed her face, indicating her curiosity, "Yamino-san?"

"Hai," the kami continued to tease, his hands on her shoulders as he moved behind her with a playful grin, "Do you know him?"

The mortal tried to blindly hit the kami but horribly missed, "Mou! Stop teasing me, Loki-kun!"

The kami continued to easily side step her pitiful attempts, "Mayura, if you continue to act this way, I may take offense."

Even blindfolded she managed to puff out her cheeks and look annoyed, which caused the kami to chuckle. That was until she actually managed to make contact with his form.

A sucker punch to the gut…

The mortal stood with a sweatdrop appearing, feeling the kami's hands on each of her shoulders as he stood before her.

"…Loki-kun?"

"Just…a…minute…"

The question marks were forming around her head when she heard the butler's cheerful voice ring out from the next room welcoming them inside.

"Hai!" her cheerful voice replied, "Mou, Loki-kun, we can go!"

"…Hai…" replied the kami, his breath reentering his lungs.

-

"Mystery Girl?" questioned the black pup as he forwardly took a seat on her lap, noticing that she had been staring off into space.

The girl blinked, returning to the present, and smiled down at the pup, "Hai Fenrir?" she murmured, her hand gently rubbing his head.

"Are you happy to be with us?" he questioned, his black eyes searching crimson orbs.

She smiled; it was one that truly reached her eyes, "Hai, I am very happy to be with Fenrir, Yamino-san and everyone today."

"But?" he asked, noticing an underlying emotion, as she continued to pat him.

Her eyes softened, "But I'm sorry that I'll have to break my promise," she explained with a sigh, "I won't get to see a wolf with Fenrir."

She blinked away the unwanted tears and the pup merely moved closer to her, "Don't worry, Mystery Girl."

-

"Say Daidouji?"

The mortal looked up to find the form of her classmate, job loving, dance partner extraordinaire standing before her nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Hai Narugami-kun?"

He awkwardly took a seat next to her, "Um, well Daidouji—

She cut him short, "Mayura," she insisted.

The look on his face told her that this was a new and perhaps _dangerous _concept. She frowned in disapproval.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to be as bad as Kaitou-san…" she grumbled.

For some reason, being compared to Freyr had struck a nerve as the brown haired boy's eye twitched in response.

"Alright, Mayura!"

She blinked; he had said her name so fast she had almost missed it. Never the less she allowed for him to continue.

"I just wanted to say that, you're a good friend," he began, repeatedly touching his index fingers together, "And you made coming to Mid—er—Japan and going to school a lot more interesting. You helped me with my after school jobs, and I will forever be indebted to you for helping me win those ten free dinners. So what I'm really trying to say is that—

He stopped talking when his eyes met hers and she nodded in reply, "I'm going to miss you too Narugami-kun."

-

"Mayura-chan?" questioned the blue eyed girl sitting on the sofa next to the mortal girl.

"Hai, Reiya-chan?" replied the pink haired girl with a smile on her face as she regarded the young girl.

"Ano," she looked down, shyly, "gomen nasai that you are so sick."

The mortal girl blinked and gently placed her hand over the girl's, "It's alright, Reiya-chan. Arigato for coming today, I was really glad to see your smiling face enter the room."

-

"Daidouji?"

The mortal girl looked up to find the form of Kakinouchi Kotaru standing before her, as if silently asking for her permission to sit. She nodded in acceptance and watched as he silently took a seat, wondering what he may have to say.

"Daidouji, I just wanted to say that," he started, yet he stopped, as if trying to choose the correct words.

Mayura noticed that people were doing this a lot today, "Hai, Kotaru-kun?"

He appeared to be having an inner conflict, "I do not know the words to say," he admitted, watching as the girl blinked and arched an eyebrow, he awkwardly continued, "How do I say, how do I go about saying—

His eyes widened as she covered his hand with her own and smiled, "I'm happy to have met you Kotaru-kun. Arigato for the fun we had that summer at your family's cottage, and for the dance competition this past spring. Narugami-kun and I wouldn't have entered if it hadn't been for you."

He sat in awe of her, how calm she was as she sat beside of him and gently held his hand with a smile on her face. He merely bowed his head with a smile appearing on his features, "We had a good time, Daidouji."

-

It was surprising to the pink haired girl that Tsubasa had appeared to have shyly been circling the sofa for the past hour. As the guests went into the dining room for lunch, the mortal girl reached out to her friend.

"Tsubasa-chan?"

Tsubasa turned, resembling a deer that had been caught in the headlights and fumbled, "Mayura-chan…"

Without any further conversation, the pink haired girl urged her friend to take a seat beside of her, "What's wrong Tsubasa-chan? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

The girl's eyes widened as Tsubasa started to cry and angrily stated, "How can you be so calm? Am I enjoying myself? What on Earth kind of question is that?"

The girl sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the situation, "Tsubasa-chan, it's alright—

"Alright?" questioned Tsubasa in astonishment, "Nothing about this is alright, Mayura-chan!"

The mortal girl watched as her friend turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Tsubasa-chan," she coaxed, "we can't always change what happens within our lives. But we can control how we spend our time, and who we spend it with."

Tsubasa raised her head and looked into her friend's crimson orbs, "Mayura-chan…"

"I'll never forget the cheering routine we did together," happily informed the pink haired girl, "Remember how Narugami-kun and the others were watching us?"

Tsubasa blushed and started to laugh, "Oh I was so embarrassed!"

"Mou," replied the girl with a grin, "and remember how I broke my leg?"

Tsubasa hid her face in her hands, "Oh Mayura-chan! Please don't tease!"

Both girls started to laugh at the memories. When the laughter ceased, there sat two friends, the anger having been erased.

"Mayura-chan," whispered Tsubasa, "I owe you so much—

Her eyes widened as her pink haired friend embraced her and replied, "Your friendship was payment enough, Tsubasa-chan; arigato for being such a good friend."

-

The kami watched the pink haired mortal girl from a corner of his dining room. She seemed so happy, her crimson eyes full of life, and that beautiful smile on her face as she sat on the bench in a beautiful long sleeved pink dress with black lacing in the front and knee high black boots surrounded by friends—many of them gods. She happily conversed with Tsubasa, Reiya, Kotaru and Narukami—or maybe Narukami was merely conversing with the sweets before them? He really wasn't sure. But she truly did look happy and it was that happiness that he feared most of losing.

"Loki-sama, isn't this wonderful?" questioned the kami's youngest son with a smile standing next to the chibi matantei—who had thought it best to transform with the arrival of a miniature love goddess, "Mayura-san, looks very happy today."

"Daddy," his eldest son announced his presence, standing on the other side of his father, "the Mystery Girl is really enjoying herself. It looks like the _baka_ finally had a good idea."

"Nii-san!" complained his brother.

"Yamino-kun. Fenrir," began their father, silencing their antics as both regarded his serious expression, "Please come with me for a moment, there is something that I need to tell you."

-

"What is it that you needed to talk to us about Daddy?" questioned the black pup, now sitting on the sofa of his father's study.

The matantei's form quickly shifted, so that he could regard his sons with complete seriousness, "Yamino-kun, Fenrir," he began, his eyes closed as he inhaled, as if seeking the courage from within, "As you know, Mayura is dying."

The black pup hung his head sadly, while his youngest son quietly took a seat in one of the study's chairs, "Hai," they both murmured.

The matantei continued, "The mortal world has done all that it can to save her life. It is inevitable that she will die within the next day or two."

His emerald eyes studied their crestfallen expressions as he took another deep breath.

-

The pink haired girl kindly thanked everyone for coming to see her. And as the guests cleared out of the room, she couldn't help but notice that the three household occupants were no where to be seen. She arched an eyebrow in thought but the incoming happy fushigi mystery caused her to extend her arms with a grand smile, all thoughts of the missing occupants having left her mind for the moment.

-

"I have been offered the opportunity to save Mayura's life by the Norns," informed the kami, watching as both of his sons raised their eyes with hopeful expressions.

"Mayura-san's life could be saved, Loki-sama?" came the hopeful question from his youngest son.

"Just tell us what we have to do to save the Mystery Girl," enthusiastically stated his eldest son, wagging his tail.

"It's not something that _we _can do, rather it's something that _I _can do for Mayura," explained the kami, "But I want to make sure that you understand what will happen…"

-

"Punyan, Mayura-chan," chirped Ecchan as the mortal girl lifted its form up and down in her hands.

The mortal girl smiled, "Kawaii!" she exclaimed, watching Ecchan's smile grow, "Ecchan is the most kawaii fushigi mystery ever!"

"Punyan!" replied Ecchan, obviously granting approval.

She lowered Ecchan to her eye level, "Ecchan, will you take care of Loki-kun, Yamino-san, and Fenrir when I can no longer be here?"

Ecchan's happiness suddenly disappeared, "Mayura-chan…"

"Please?" urged the mortal with a sad smile, "I know that you'll keep them on track. I mean, Loki-kun," she sighed, "Well, don't let him lock himself in his room, alright? And Yamino-san, don't let him try to make Loki-kun eat or drink any _new _mail ordered drink mixes or strange foods. And Fenrir, well make sure that someone hugs him when he's quiet because its then that he needs it the most."

She smiled and kissed the dubbed fushigi mystery, "I know you'll do a good job."

-

The mortal girl turned with a smile, this would be the last time that she would set foot in this house. This house had brought her to so much on that fated day. And she would always remember all of the memories she had within it.

"Yamino-san," she began, embracing the shy man, "Arigato for today. I had a great time and Yamino's cooking was wonderful as always."

He nodded in embarrassment and as she stepped away from him, he recalled his father's words; _it's something that I can do for Mayura_. And he understood.

She bent down to scoop up the black pup and held him lovingly in her arms, "Fenrir, arigato for our talks."

And as the pup closed his eyes, savoring her warmth, there was that mysterious sense of knowing once more and he knew that his father's decision was for the best, _I'm going to ask Mayura tonight_.

-

The mortal girl looked back from the gate, her hand in the kami's, as she raised her right hand to wave to the three forms standing in the doorway. Her smiling face imprinted within their minds long after she had disappeared from view.

-

The Norns sat around the table in silence. Tonight was the night that the fate of one mortal could be altered. The nearby clock was steadily ticking down the moments as they sat in candle light. There were no more words to be spoken for all had been said. And as Urd reached for the pot of tea before them the pot cracked. The other two members at the table felt a cool breeze and the candles flickered at what appeared from the darkness.

-

The mortal stood in the forest's clearing as the moonlight poured from the sky and onto her form. Her long hair blew silently behind her from the gently blowing breeze, the ends of her black buttoned jacket billowing in the wind with the skirt of her long pink dress. She stood perfectly still; the moon's light illuminating her features as she smiled at him with true content on her features.

The kami was in awe as he watched her. Everything about the mortal was serene and inviting.

"Mayura," he began, extending his hand to her, "I have something that I need to ask you."

She placed her hand within his and instinctively moved closer as he gently pulled her into his embrace. The mortal quietly stood, the side of her face resting against his chest, her ear in alignment with his heartbeat as she listened to the steady beat of the kami's heart, as she felt his hand smoothening out her pink tresses.

"Mayura," he murmured, not quite sure how he intended to start, "Were you happy today?" He instinctively glanced downward already knowing that her face would be shielded from view.

"Hai," she whispered, "I was able to do everything today thanks to Loki-kun."

The kami paused before forming his sentence, "Mayura, do you have any regrets?"

The mortal distanced herself from the kami, yet merely to judge his face and its underlying emotions. Her crimson orbs met emerald before she sadly smiled and placed the palm of her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I only regret causing Loki-kun so much pain. I wish that I had never gone to the Enjaku Detective Agen—

Her eyelids opened in alarm in response to her hand being ceased. She looked upward to find emerald orbs burning into hers and winced in both bewilderment and from the sensation caused by the sudden action. The mortal's eyes softened as she watched her hand be lifted from his chest and ever so gently be brought to the kami's lips. The caress of his lips on the back of her hand seemed to ease all pain as she silently studied his face before he lowered her hand.

"Don't ever regret ending up on my doorstep Mayura," his soothing voice entered her ears, "I will never regret it."

She bowed her head in shame, her long hair shielding her face from view, "Gomen nasai," she murmured, unable to control a tear drop from falling, the hand at her side forming into a fist, "I lied, about being alright, about accepting my illness," another deceitful tear drop escaped as her shoulders began to shake, she looked upward with a tearful gaze, "How can I accept my death, when I'm in love with Loki-kun?"

The kami couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes from her heartbreaking expression as he took her face within his hands, "Mayura," he began, emerald boring into crimson, "If it is your wish to stay with me, then I will grant it."

The mortal's eyes widened in disbelief, "Loki-kun…" she murmured, her mind not fully registering his words, "I could stay with Loki-kun?" She questioned, hesitantly lifting her hand, allowing her palm to rest on the side of his face as she searched his eyes.

He leaned forward, allowing for their foreheads to touch as he closed his eyes, "If that is your wish, Mayura. Then I will surely grant it," he whispered savoring the warmth of her touch on such a brisk night, "I will make a deal with fate and keep you with me," he explained, "You merely need to give me your answer, _Mayu_," he whispered sweetly.

"I choose…"

"_Arigato, Loki-kun," thanked Mayura as she took a sip of her coffee and smiled, "it's very good."_

"_Do itashimashite, Mayura," replied Loki, as he too sipped his coffee. _

"_Loki-kun…" she began, fiddling with her spoon._

"_Hai, Mayura?" he asked, looking over at her._

"_I've had a really good time with you these past two weeks," she looked up and smiled at him, "I hope we can go on a trip together again sometime."_

_He smiled and stirred a packet of sugar into his coffee, "I must admit that I've had a nice time here in Okinawa with you; I wouldn't mind going someplace with Mayura again sometime," he admitted, watching the swirls in his coffee cup._

_She practically beamed before wrapping her arms around him, "Arigato, Loki-kun. I'm so happy that you've had a good time. I was worried that you wouldn't want to spend anymore time with me, but then you asked me for dessert," she explained, as she rested the side of her face on top of his head._

_Loki smiled and continued to stir his coffee, "Mayura, one thing I'm certain of, is that I could never be tired of you."_

…

_Her hand stopped in midair, having been about to knock on the closed door, the pup who had been on her heels stood at her side, hearing the air catch in her lungs._

"_Loki, why do you insist on giving your attentions to that girl when you can have someone like me?"_

"_Aa, so you feel that you are better suited for me?"_

"_Of course, what can you possibly get from a mortal girl? Come now, Loki. When are you going to admit that you are playing a game with her?"_

"_And what if I __**am **__merely playing a foolish game with a mortal? Perhaps mortals are more fun to play with; after all I've never had the opportunity before. Maybe she just makes it that much easier, what with the way she follows me around like a puppy."_

_The pink haired mortal girl whose hand had come to rest on the doorknob let her hand fall limply to her side, her shoulders slumped forward and her head bowed, the pink strands hiding her face from the pup's view. _

"_Loki, you really are quite cruel. This entire time you've been trying to make me jealous over a silly mortal girl."_

_She stepped away from the door, the small package of chocolates falling soundlessly onto the carpeted floor outside of the office door and turned, slowly walking down the stairs, her hair shielding her face as the black pup hurried after her. _

_The butler met them in the hallway with a tray of cookies and a pot of tea in hand but took a step back at the sight of the mortal girl descending the stairs. _

"_Mayura-san…"_

_She looked up at him, his gaze falling on her pained expression, her normally bright crimson eyes dull and glassy as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. _

"_I never knew that I was just a foolish game," she commented, but shook her head before he could respond and whispered, "Please excuse me, Yamino-san…"_

_She quickly turned, heading for the front door and grabbing the closed umbrella in the process._

…

_The front door slowly opened to reveal the mortal girl, wearing a pink peasant style dress, her long pink hair flowing behind her. Yet her crimson eyes held none of their normal beauty as her gaze landed on the guest before her._

"_Loki…" she murmured, averting her eyes from him._

"_Mayura," he began, seeing her pained expression and reaching out his hand toward her, "Mayura, I wanted to say—_

_She shook her head sadly and stepped back from him, "Loki, I don't want this anymore."_

_His hand froze in place at her words, his eyes widening as she turned from him._

"_I don't want to be a __silly__ mortal girl anymore, and I don't want to play __foolish __games with you."_

_And with that she closed the door._

…

_As if on cue the mortal girl turned to look behind her, not only were her eyes filled with unshed tears but the object of her emotional turmoil was seen crossing the street and with no one else around it was a pretty good indication that it was her that he was pursuing._

"_Mayura!"_

_Quickly picking up the pace, her tears falling as she ran, her hair flowing freely in back of her and her boots clicking on the pavement she began her attempt to outrun the Kami._

"_Mou, go away Loki! I don't want to talk!"_

_The Kami was quickly learning that the mortal girl was quite the runner and that the clumsy mystery loving girl did possess some grace when the occasion called for it. He just wished that she hadn't chosen __this__ occasion._

_The girl gave a backwards glance to find that he was quickly gaining on her and grumbled; __Mou things were much easy when you were in your smaller form, Loki. Your legs were a lot shorter too. _

…

"_Mayura, slow down!" the normally good natured Kami was getting more frustrated by the minute to have lowered himself to chasing after her, let alone being in this situation to begin with. Why couldn't she just be like all the other goddesses he had encountered, listening to his every word and following after him?_

"_Mou, I don't want to talk to you, Loki!"_

_The suffix missing from his name hadn't gone unnoticed and whether his irritation was due to the fact that the entire situation was irrational or that the suffix was in deed missing from his name he couldn't tell. But he had definitely come too far to quit now._

"_Yes you've made that point well known! But I want to talk to you, Mayura!"_

"_Mou, how long are you planning to chase after me?!"_

"_Until one of us passes out or—_

_With a backwards glance the Kami did a double take, and then turned back and gave a shrug before stating in a nonchalant voice "Or __they__ catch us."_

"_Nani?" questioned the mortal, looking back quickly, but still running, her eyes widening in alarm, to find a mass of teenaged girls, Freyr's head popping up and down within the hoard, the cries of __My beloved Yamato Nadeshiko __echoing, and the sign of a familiar blonde yelling __Loki-sama!_

_With a horrified look Mayura cried, "It's __them__!"_

_To hear the response being a chorus of, "It's __her__!"_

_With a finger to his chin in thought it was as though a light bulb was seen being turned on within the Kami's mind as he smirked, "Oh, the __aliens__."_

_Mayura would have smacked herself on the forehead—what the hell? Did he want a cookie for figuring it out six months later—if she had been spared a moment to do so, yet her inner musings were; __now he gets it!_

"_So Mayura, what will it be? Are you going to go with me or are we going to fall pray to __them__?"_

"_Loki, why are you even—_

"_Mayura, do you think I'd really be chasing you, let alone in broad daylight, if I only thought of you as a __foolish__ game?"_

"_But you said…" her voice trailed off, giving him a sideways glance while trying to focus on the turn of the street ahead, her crimson orbs searching his emerald eyes._

"_I lied__," was his solemn reply, watching as her eyes widened, "So what do you say Mayura?" he questioned with a smirk, "Want to outrun our adoring fans?"_

_She paused for a moment but something within his eyes told her that everything he had said had been the truth and felt her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Loki-kun…"_

…

"_Loki-kun?" she questioned, yet a smile still warmed her face as she stood before him wearing, a light zippered jacket over her cheering uniform and her hair up in a pony tail._

"_Mayura, I was hoping that I would find you here," smoothly replied the Kami, "I wanted to give you something."_

"_Nani?" she questioned, following his cue to have a seat on the bench of the bleacher, "Something? For me?"_

_Loki couldn't help but smirk at how clueless she could be, "Hai. After all," he stated with a shrug, "you did give me chocolates on Valentine's Day."_

_As realization dawned on her, it also made its way to her face in the form of a blush. Before she could comment further, a small square package in white paper was presented to her._

"_Arigato," she murmured, carefully taking the package from his hand and proceeding to open the wrapped gift._

_Although his attention appeared to be focused across the gym, his eye never left her face, and when she lifted the cover of the box and pushed back to the tissue paper, he didn't miss how her smile grew brighter and her eyes lit up._

"_Loki-kun," she happily began, her fingers gently tracing every curve, "its kirei."_

_Before the Kami had time to let out a sigh of relief, he was embraced by his mortal girlfriend._

"_Arigato Loki-kun," she happily exclaimed, catching the detective off guard and nearly taking them both off of the bench._

_The Kami couldn't even reprimand her actions, for the smile on her face was gratitude enough. He watched as she pushed back, her eyes once more lingering on the gift._

"_Mayura," started Loki, taking the gift in hand, and carefully placing the beautifully gold hair comb at the top of her pony tail, twirling a few of the loose pink strands in his fingers as she intently watched him, "the symbol is called a rune, and although it may look similar to a ribbon of sorts by mortal standards, its meaning is far more. For the symbol that I have given you means—_

_He was silenced by her embrace, her arms securely around his neck and the content heard within her voice as she spoke, "Mou takusan, Loki-kun. Wakatte imasu."_

_And the Kami's musings were only, __Of course she would understand. She always does._

The mortal's eyes were closed as a smile appeared on her lips, "I choose to stay with Loki-kun," she murmured into the night air, "I want Loki-kun to grant my—

The kami and the mortal girl both opened their eyes at the sound of the newcomer. The kami's gaze shifted, his eyes widening at the man before him.

"I'm afraid I can't allow Loki to grant your wish," informed Odin, standing before them with an all knowing smirk on his face, his long silver hair shining under the moon's light, and his mismatched eyes surveying the pair, "_Mayura_."

The kami's attention quickly shifted to the mortal at his side. The mortal gasped, staggering backwards as she instinctively grabbed the fabric covering her chest, her eyes wide with fright.

_Her eyes widened as she quickly stood at the sight of a tall and slender man with long silver hair and two mismatched eyes. The mortal girl opened her mouth to scream yet her attempt was ceased._

"_My dear girl," began the stranger watching as the girl brought her hands to her throat, her coughs entering his ears as he walked past the mortal and casually took a seat on her bed, "I really can't have you ruining my plans, can I?" He smiled, his eyes creasing in the process, "No, of course not," he answered his own question in a carefree tone and an accompanying laugh, "I've worked so hard for this moment; everything has been timed perfectly and…"_

_The girl fell to her knees as he observed her state, "Oh I do apologize, here I am going on and you really have no idea what about." He sighed in contemplation for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "It's rather amusing you see. Even __I__ couldn't have predicted that Loki would find __you__ of all beings. You did put a damper on my plans for a moment; however, once I realized the opportunity that I had been given, what better way to get my revenge? Loki took Baldur and I shall simply take you. A fair trade wouldn't you agree?"_

_He watched her eyes glazing over, her breathing labored, as he waved his hand in a calming manner, "I'm sure you would, if you could that is." He stood from his seat on the bed and knelt before the mortal girl, gently taking her chin in his hand and tilting her face upward, "It's a pity you don't recall my name," he stared into unfocused crimson eyes, "I'm Odin and you," he trailed off, letting her chin drop, "are the means to Loki's undoing."_

"…_Odin_…" her voice was meek as her crimson orbs shown recognition of the events that had taken place.

"Now this is an unexpected turn of events," informed Odin.

The kami of mischief had no sooner blinked to find that the king of Asgard had disappeared from view. He instinctively turned, his eyes widening at the sight of Odin, his lean frame towering over Mayura, his slender fingers locked around her chin, tilting her chin upward, causing her feet to be lifted off the ground, his face mere inches from her own, and the wince on her features as his fingers imprinted themselves on her fair skin.

"You were not supposed to recall our meeting," explained Odin, his different colored orbs boring into frightened crimson, "I couldn't have you telling Loki that it was I who tampered with your fate, now could I?"

The events were happening too quickly, yet it was as though the kami of mischief were stuck in time. It was Odin, the king of Asgard, standing before him, declaring that he had purposely chosen to end Mayura's life. How could he have been so stupid? The signs had been there all along. The day Mayura went missing on the Mystery Club outing, how she had found him almost by coincidence in the park, how she could not recall any events in between her disappearance and reappearance, the cat that had appeared on her doorstep and his premonitions. They had all been leading up to this very moment.

"How can I possibly make Loki suffer," his calm face suddenly turned sadistic, "If you're not _dead_?!"

Her eyes widened out of fear and awe as the king of Asgard's blow was halted by the staff of the kami of mischief. Mayura watched as Odin staggered backwards off balance, her feet returning to the ground almost instantaneously, as the form of Loki stood before her, Laevateinn extended in his hand.

Odin looked amused as he studied his opponent, "It would appear that you've acquired a powerful new toy, since the last time we met."

Loki's eyes were fixated on Odin; however, his mind wandered to the girl behind him, he could feel the fear emanating from her,

_What do I do? If I fight Odin now, Mayura could be hurt and there isn't much time left before the Norns appear. And there's no way that I __**can't**__ fight Odin. I couldn't even hope to buy her enough time to get away—not in her condition, and now knowing that it's Odin who controls her fate. He's incredibly fast; I can't expect to parry his blows for long. Hand to hand combat isn't exactly my expertise and Odin knows this. _

A crackling noise rang out and as an accompanying blinding light appeared from out of nowhere, the kami of mischief quickly wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and leapt backwards. The crackling remained; however, the light had subsided as the kami—who had shielded the girl—quickly checked her over.

The mortal appeared to be unscathed, yet her crimson orbs were fixated on what lye before them. Loki turned his attention forward, his eyes widening at the image of a brown haired boy, his back to them, with his trusted partner extended within his hand crackling with pure energy.

"Thor!" cried Loki, his attention having left the mortal at his side.

Thor tilted his head to the side taking in the sight of a stunned kami and a silent mortal girl, "Change of plans, Loki," he informed with a grin, "Odin's gotten to the Norns and it's impossible for them to come to you," he continued, "You know what you have to do, Loki," his gaze shifted to the silent girl, her crimson orbs locked on the sight of Mjolnnir infused with lightning, and he smiled, "You have to get Daidouji to the Norns."

Loki stood tall, his hand tightening around Laevateinn, "I understand," he bowed his head in appreciation, "Arigato, Thor."

"Loki, you better save her," ordered the kami of thunder, watching his amused opponent, his father, before him.

"You intend to fight me," scoffed Odin with a grin, "Your father?"

"It would appear that I have no choice, father," replied Thor, glancing back at the two, "Hurry it up, Loki," he stressed, Mjolnnir crackling in his hands.

"Mayura," began Loki, trying to shake her from her reverie, "Mayura, we have to go now!"

Her eyes refocused as she blinked, her attention turning toward Loki, "Go?" she questioned, starting to fully comprehend the scene before her, her eyes shifting to _Narugami _and Odin, "We can't leave him," she pleaded, grasping onto his hands, her eyes boring into his.

Loki's eyes shifted to the side, "We have to, Mayura. We have to get you to the Norns and away from Odin. It's the only way to save your life," he took hold of her hand and started leading her away from the scene, when she broke away, "Mayura!"

She had only gone a short distance but her eyes were taking in every intricate detail and her brain slowly began to process the situation…

Thor turned with a smile, "You've got to get going Daidouji!"

Her eyes widened, "But what about you?!" she found herself yelling, her eyes widening at Mjolnnir.

"_Well Mayura," informed the kami of mischief with a smirk, "You see Narukami," he continued earning a look of disbelief from his fellow kami, "is really—_

"_Fond of thunder storms!" cried the frantic kami of thunder, trying to wedge himself out from between the mortal girl and the wall of the bus stop, causing his companions to be forced to their right in the process._

"…_Honto?" came a muffled response from the mortal, her face currently in the fabric of the kami of mischief's coat._

"…_He's a regular storm chaser…" muttered the equally uncomfortable kami the side of his face pressed up against the glass of the bus stop window._

_Feeling that the danger had passed the trio were returned to their former upright squished seating positions._

"_Narugami-kun really likes thunder?" questioned the mortal, her eyes seeming to sparkle._

"_I don't like to brag—_

"_Yes he does."_

"_Like I was saying Daidouji, I'm very fond of thunder and lightning too. I can pretty much detect where it's going to hit and…why are you looking at me like that Daidouji?"_

"_Fushigi Mystery! Let's go find out where the lightning will strike!"_

"I'm going to be fine," informed Thor with that smile she had grown so accustomed to, "It's you that I'm worried about!"

Her eyes widened as she found herself bowing her head, "Arigatou, Naru…" she looked up with tears in her eyes, yet there was happiness within them as she stood tall, "Naru-_Kami_!"

Thor's eyes softened, "You're welcome," he began then smiled confidently, "_Mayura_!"

The mortal girl smiled and let the tears fall, before turning and running toward the kami of mischief and grabbing hold of his hand—allowing him to lead her further into the woods in hopes of escaping.

_I promise we'll meet again._

Thor's reflexes instinctively halted his father's attempts to follow, as he smirked, confidence in his eyes, "There's no way I'm letting you get past me, father. Not when it's _her_ that you're after."

Odin's face twisted into a friendly smile as he let out a round of laughter, "So you've finally figured it out have you?"

-

Mayura instinctively covered her head at the sound and vibration from the lightning's impact. The pair shielded their eyes from the blinding light coming from within the forest before Loki pulled her along. Two thoughts…

_Thor, please be alright, my friend… _

_Naru-Kami, please let us meet again…_

-

One more chapter to go…


	39. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Oh what a wonderful ride this has been! I have enjoyed and appreciated every review that I have received for this piece of work. And your support will be sadly missed. I hope that the end meets all of your expectations and wonderful luck to all in the New Year.

-

Chapter 25: All I Need

-

**I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down**

Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place

**Give me something I can believe**

**(Within Temptation )**

-

The mortal girl stumbled, trying to catch her breath as they continued to run…

-

"Time is running out," informed Urd, her eyes fixated on the hour glass sitting on the parlor table.

"Unless something intervenes, I fear that she will not make it to us in time," murmured Verdandi.

"Odin will not stop until her life has ended," whispered Skuld, "But there are others who will protect that life at all costs."

-

"Mayura hang on," came Loki's reassuring voice as he crouched before her, taking her hands in his and helping her stand, "I promise that no matter what I will not let Odin separate us."

She managed a small smile in return, noticing how his hands tightened around hers, "I trust Loki-kun with all my heart, but I'm worried about Naru-Kami."

The kami's eyes softened, "I know, Mayura. So am I, but I have to honor his request and get you to the Norns."

She closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them there was determination within their depths, "I won't let Naru-Kami down," she declared confidently.

-

"Something's wrong."

Yamino turned to find his Nii-san at the window, his back paws on the arm of the sofa, his front paws resting on the window sill.

"Wrong?" questioned Yamino, noticing the serious tone in his brother's voice.

"The sky looks funny," murmured the black pup, his gaze fixated on the outside world.

-

"You did the right thing today."

Misao slowly turned toward the doorway of the hospital room to find his mother standing with a smile on her face.

"Did I?" he asked, currently sitting on the edge of his daughter's bed, her stuffed panda in hand, "Did I really mother?"

She silently entered the room before taking a seat next to her son, "Hai," she whispered, placing her hand on his thigh in a comforting manner, "You did the most wonderful thing for your daughter. For surely now she will have no regrets."

-

"What's wrong Gullinbursti?"

"Bwee! Bwee!"

The kami lifted his head, bending over to inspect some delightful looking fruit that was on sale at the local grocery store, "A strange aura you say?"

"Bwee! Bwee!"

"I suppose our shopping for horned melon can wait."

-

Loki could no longer hear the sounds of the battle they had left behind. His gaze shifted to Mayura, her hand was clutching the fabric covering her heart and the edge of the forest was still much too far. He trusted his friend, but Odin's power was infinite, realistically speaking, Thor couldn't possibly hold off his father for too long. Yet the determination that he had heard within his friend's voice gave him some hope that he would be able to get Mayura closer to the Norns.

-

"What is it Urd?" questioned Verdandi, noticing her sister's faraway expression.

"I sensed a change in the barrier surrounding the mansion," she murmured.

"A change," replied Skuld, "that something has happened to Odin?"

"That could very well be it," stated Urd, "But only time will tell."

-

They ran through the forest, it felt like eternity before the moonlight shown through the tall branches of the trees to light their way. Up ahead there appeared to be a small clearing, the moon's light illuminating the way. It appeared to be hopeful, as if, perhaps, their luck were changing yet the girl screamed as a hawk swooped down from the treetops startling her and the kami's eyes widened at the form slowly appearing in the clearing.

He stood there, shoulders slumped forward, head bowed, surrounded in the moonlight as his purple hair shielded his face from view. The only thing visible was the smirk that appeared on his face as they came to a halt.

"Odin," he began, his voice calm, "has told me something quite interesting," he explained, his head slowly lifting, his smirk growing wider, "That if I stop you from reaching the Norns tonight, I will be given great power."

Loki's eyes widened as Heimdall's eye met his, "Heimdall…"

The mortal girl watched their interaction, bewilderment on her features until the boy fixed his gaze on her. Her eyes widened in realization, if Odin didn't take her life then Heimdall would.

"Heimdall," began the kami, trying to reason with him, "You can't believe anything that Odin tells you!"

"If it means getting my revenge on you," replied Heimdall with a smirk, "Then how can I refuse?"

Loki's grip on Laevateinn tightened, "Mayura," he called to the girl at his side, taking a few steps forward, "I need you to make it to the edge of the woods," his voice held the utmost seriousness, "Don't stop," he ordered, his gaze fixated on Heimdall.

She held out her hand, her mouth opening to protect but his words stopped her,

"I promise I will meet you there."

"Loki-kun," she murmured, yet submitted to his will, turning away from him and running.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Heimdall, his hand raised, the moonlight diminishing as a flock of hawks darkened the sky.

The mortal's path was blocked as she covered her head, dodging the swooping hawks. The kami turned on his heel and called her name,

"Mayura!"

Yet his eyes widened as a flash appeared from out of nowhere and a rain of feathers showered the crouching mortal. She slowly uncovered herself, her eyes widening at the sight of a black pup standing before her.

"Nii-san?!" came the voice of the kami's youngest son as he appeared from behind a tree, "Loki-sama?" he questioned, his confusion growing as he took in the sight before him—his brother protecting the mortal girl and his father in a defensive stance before Heimdall.

"Fenrir! Yamino-kun!" called the kami.

"Daddy," began the pup with a growl as he watched Heimdall, "what's going on?!"

"I don't have time to explain," replied the kami, "Please do as I say, you must take Mayura to the Norns!"

"Alright!" his eldest son agreed to his father's order, "Let's go Mystery Girl, c'mon…"

Yamino merely blinked but didn't argue as he quickly helped Mayura stand, "Come along Mayura-san, we have to hurry."

She didn't protest as he helped her stand, she never said a word as they started down the path, she merely held onto his words,

_I promise I will meet you there._

Heimdall started forward yet his attempt was foiled as the kami of mischief blocked his path, Laevateinn in his grasp.

"Your opponent will be me."

-

"The barrier has begun to weaken," informed Urd, her eyes still focused on the hourglass before them.

"How can this be?" questioned Skuld, "What does this mean?"

"It means that someone has weakened Odin," murmured Urd as she stood from her chair, "Perhaps enough for us to escape and go to them."

"Who could have done such a thing?" wondered Skuld, now standing beside of her sibling.

Verdandi merely stood a smile appearing on her face as she closed her eyes in thought, "I believe I know."

-

"Hurry Mystery Girl," urged Fenrir, running ahead of his companions, his vision the keenest of all.

Yamino spared the girl a look of pity, "You can do it, Mayura-san," he encouraged, grasping her hand, a reassuring smile appearing on his face.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could run, her body was tired and her heart ached, but to see Yamino's smiling face, to meet Loki-kun at the forest's edge, she would gladly continue.

-

A hawk swooped down, causing the kami to lose his balance, he watched as Laevateinn was thrown from his hand.

Heimdall's triumphant voice rang out, "Now you die, Loki!"

Before the kami could react he caught sight of a rapidly flying pink streak heading their way. He quickly took the opportunity to make a dive for his staff, his attempt a success. Yet as he looked upward his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Bwee!" came the sound of a very determined pig hovering between the two gods.

"Gullinbursti!" called Freyr leaping down next to his companion and confronting his friend, "Heimdall," he began, his normally foolish exterior replaced by a calm and collective one, "From my observations, I now understand that you intend to deter Loki from reaching the Norns."

"Freyr," came Heimdall's irritated voice, "Get out of the way, this doesn't concern you!"

Freyr's stance became solemn, "I'm afraid that you are mistaken," he watched as the kami's eyes widened in response, "for if it involves Freyr's beloved Yamato Nadeshiko, then Freyr will surely do anything to ensure her happiness."

The kami of mischief slowly stood, noticing Freyr's gaze shift toward him, "And Freyr would even save a cur like Loki, if it meant that Freyr's beloved Yamato Nadeshiko would be happy."

"Freyr," the opposing gods were at a loss for words, stunned by his declaration.

"Freyr will oppose Heimdall, to ensure that Loki reaches Freyr's beloved Yamato Nadeshiko," he fixed his eyes on the kami of mischief and smiled, "Get going Loki."

"Freyr," cried Heimdall, "Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"Ready Gullinbursti?" questioned Freyr a fire in his eyes.

"Bwee!" came his determined companion's answer.

The kami of mischief spared Freyr one last glance, "Arigato Freyr."

And as he ran down the same path the mortal and his two sons had taken, he could hear Freyr's boastful laugh, "Freyr does not do this for a cur like Loki, Freyr does this for Freyr's beloved Yamato Nadeshiko!"

-

Fenrir skidded to a stop, "Get back!" he yelled watching as his companions followed suit.

"What's wrong Nii-san?" questioned his alarmed brother, holding onto the girl at his side. He noticed how labored her breathing had become as her fingers desperately clasped the fabric of his jacket.

"Something doesn't smell right," informed the black pup, his senses on high alert as he turned quickly in every direction surrounding them. His eyes widened, "He's coming!"

Yamino did not need to ask who his brother meant; he merely straightened, bringing the girl at his side closer to him. Her eyes searched his for an explanation, yet despite her fatigue she understood.

"Odin?" she whispered, trying to still her ragged breaths as she leaned against him for support.

"Nii-san is there time to—

"No," growled the pup, "He's already found us."

"Very well then," the butler had a tone unlike any the mortal girl had heard, he looked down at her with a smile, "Mayura-san, you're going to make it to the Norns."

The tears were unconsciously falling from her eyes; she only noticed her tear drops for he gently brushed them away from her cheeks with his longer fingers. He gently took her hands and lifted them from his arms before moving away from her; she staggered, her vision blurred through her tears.

"Yamino-san," she pleaded, holding out her hand, yet he slipped from her reach. She watched as he stood with his back to her, carefully loosening the tie around his neck, the ribbon discarded with the gently blowing breeze. In her reverie she could hear their faraway voices,

"_Baka, what are you doing?!"_

"_I'm going to keep my promise to Loki-sama."_

"_You can't beat him!" _

"Mayura-san…"

She felt a pulsation course through her body as she blinked away fresh tears, her eyes fixated on his blurred image.

"It made me very happy the day we went to the catalogue show. You showed me that there are people who can see past one's exterior and realize the soul within."

_She turned her gaze to her puzzled companion and gave a nervous smile, "Yamino-san, I think that I understand what you meant. Snakes are creatures that are misunderstood and people are afraid of them because they don't understand how a snake must feel."_

_Her crimson eyes softened as she regarded him, how his face held a look of awe, "Yamino-san, if you say it won't bite me then I'll believe you."_

_Yamino's gaze was locked on her smiling face, his glasses had slid down his nose and as he pushed them back up it was then that her question had really sunk in. A warm smile was etched on his face as he stated, "Mayura-san can rest assured that the snake will not bite her."_

"_Arigato, Yamino-san!" she chirped, her attitude quickly changing to nervousness as turned her focus toward the snake. Taking a deep breath she regarded it, "Konnichiwa," she greeted, "Yamino-san says that you will not bite me," she hesitantly held out her hand and stopped, letting another deep breath escape her, closing her eyes, before sincerely voicing "and I believe in Yamino-san."_

"He's here!" cried Fenrir, "We have to go Mystery Girl!"

She could hear the panic in the pup's voice yet she could not tear her eyes from the man before her. The ground began to shudder as an infinite power surged across the land.

"Mystery Girl!?"

The man before her appeared to be generating a strong wind around himself.

"Mystery Girl?!"

She blinked back tears, her eyes lowering to find the panicked pup clawing at her dress, "H-Hai, Fenrir," she whispered, she instinctively began to follow him, her eyes looking back to see the king of Asgard emerging and the form of her friend engulfed in a strange circle of energy.

-

_Please be alright Mayura…_

The kami stopped with a jolt, trying to grab hold of a nearby tree as the ground shook due to a terrible quake. His eyes widened for he knew this presence.

-

The girl fell to her knees, the palms of her hands connecting with the cold earth beneath her.

"Hurry Mystery Girl!"

The face of the pup appeared in her line of vision and with staggered breaths she picked herself up, "H-Hai…"

When she stood she noticed that the moon's light had been completely blocked. It was as though an eclipse had shielded the moon; however, as she turned her eyes widened at the sight. For far above her she could see the head of a giant serpent.

"Sn-Snake?" she questioned, yet the pup quickly urged her forward.

"We have to go, we don't have much time," he warned, making sure that she was capable of following behind.

She automatically turned and took off running, bringing her clasped hands to her lips as she bowed her head,

_Arigato Yamino-san._

-

_I can no longer sense Fenrir or Mayura, they must have taken another path, hoping that Yamino-kun would buy them some time. Please be alright my son…_

-

"It worked," remarked Skuld in disbelief watching as the barrier dropped.

"Hai," confirmed Urd, "We don't have much time; we must find them at once!"

"There's a strong presence coming from the woods," informed Verdandi, "_He's_ there with them."

-

"Mystery Girl, you doing alright?!" hollered Fenrir, running along side of the mortal.

"Hai, Fenrir," she murmured, honestly, she wasn't sure when her legs would give out, but she had to try, everyone was trying so hard for her, she couldn't quit now.

"We'll make it!" he barked, "Don't you worry!"

There was hope in his voice; she wanted to believe that they really would make it, that any moment now they would see the edge of the forest within reach. Yet she never anticipated that in merely a split second, she would find her eyes softening at the pup's hopeful expression, to widening in sheer terror as out of no where a flash appeared and sent the pup yelping backwards.

She turned on her heel, her hand instinctively going to her mouth as she watched the pup's body connect with the trunk of a tree, "Fenrir!"

-

The kami stopped, her heartfelt scream reached his ears as she cried his son's name. His heart quickened, not only for the concern of his son but for the uncertainty of the mortal's life. In that moment, he ran, he ran faster than he ever thought possible, driven by his emotion.

-

She sat before him, hesitantly reaching out, the palm of her hand gently brushing against his soft fur, "Oh Fenrir," she murmured, taking him into her arms and bringing him close, "you just have to be alright. Please Fenrir, I love you."

"How heartbreaking," informed Odin, a sadistic smile on his face, as he carelessly leaned against the trunk of a tree with his arms crossed, "Only you could ever love that spawn of Loki's."

Her eyes slowly opened, blinking away tears, as she lifted her head, "Fenrir?"

Small black orbs silently watched her, "Mystery Girl…"

Her crimson orbs brightened as a smile crossed her face, "Fenrir, you're alright?"

"Hai," he calmly whispered, "Did you mean what you said?"

She nodded her head in affirmation, "Hai Fenrir," she whispered, "I love you."

His eyes never left her face, "Mystery Girl, I," he began yet his expression changed, "Watch out!"

The girl turned in time to clumsily dodge the kami's attack. She awkwardly fell to the ground after nearly missing the tree as it fell near her with a shudder. She looked to find the pup missing from her arms and quickly pushed herself up off of the ground to find him standing between herself and the kami.

"What?" asked Odin with a grin, "Are you going to try and stop me too?"

Fenrir growled, his teeth bared, "If it means protecting _her_ then you bet I am."

"Fenrir, no," she pleaded, "Let's just—

"Mystery Girl," he began, his attention fixated on the kami before them, "Do you remember what I said to you that day when we returned from the shrine?"

Her eyes clouded over in memory…

"_I'm positive that someday you will see a wolf."_

"_Honto?!"_

_The pup looked up at her and nodded, "If it's for someone like you then a wolf would have no choice but to answer your wish."_

_She held him up in her arms; bringing his face level to hers, "I hope that you're right, Fenrir. After all, I wasn't sure if a red ribbon would suffice as an offering for a wolf."_

"_It's not your offering but your desires that will make him grant your wish in the end."_

_The pink haired mortal laughed happily and turned around with him in her arms as she held him high, "Now I really want my wish to come true," she stopped twirling and leaned her forehead against his head, closing her eyes with a smile._

"Mayura," his voice was soft, his tail wagging as she saw him in her mind's eye, "I'm going to uphold my promise to you."

When she blinked, that image was gone, and she found herself returned to the present—the black pup defensively protecting her from the kami who wished to end her life. She quietly stood, her eyes not leaving his form, her hand to her chest as she heard his voice.

"Mayura," it was the same sweet voice as her reverie, "Please accept me, the _real _me."

Her eyes widened, the same strong energy surrounding the pup as it had Yamino, the ground shook, yet she remained unfazed; she never saw the kami pushed backwards, or the trees quake at the great form protectively standing over her, silent tears merely fell as she leaned against the giant black paw, the side of her face pressed against the soft fur, her arms stretched as far as they could go. Her eyes closed as she felt him lower his head in response.

"Arigato," she whispered before opening her eyes, tears streaming her face, yet a warm smile present as she walked forward, gently placing her small hand on his massive muzzle, "you are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined," she bowed her head in respect, "Arigato wolf-sama."

She heard him sigh as though a great weight had been lifted, yet his serious voice entered her ears, "Mayura, you have to leave me now."

She nodded in response, "I know, but I don't want to," she admitted, her gentle hand stroking his soft black fur.

"Odin will be up any moment and I can't defend myself if I'm trying to protect you," he calmly stated.

"Hai," she whispered, "I know," she slowly retracted her hand as he lifted his head.

"Get going, I'll make sure he doesn't follow you," he informed with a growl in his throat.

A strong wind blew as he gracefully moved, her long hair blowing freely behind her, "Alright," she whispered, turning away was one of the hardest things she had ever done. So many had told her to keep going and she would, because at the edge of these woods Loki-kun was waiting for her, she needed to keep repeating this within her mind. She just had to believe his words to be true.

She stopped upon hearing Fenrir's voice, "Mayura," he began, "I'm glad to have met you."

And like that the dam that had been holding back her tears burst, yet she forced herself to move forward, even as the ground shook from the fierce battle that had begun, she had to keep moving forward.

-

"We'll be at the clearing soon," informed Verdandi, running along side of her sisters as they hurried through the woods.

"You're sure that they will be there?" questioned Skuld, trying to hurry for time was something they did not have.

"Yes, they will be there, I can feel that they are heading toward us even now," confirmed Urd, trying to quicken her pace in hopes of beating the inevitable.

-

_Hang on Mayura, I'm almost there…_

The kami of mischief didn't think that he could possibly run any longer, but at the thought of the pink haired mortal he was certain that he would make it.

-

The mortal tripped over a tree root, sending her sliding down a small banking and onto her hands and knees. She was so tired, but there was something in her that just couldn't give into defeat, and she wouldn't waste tears on herself no matter how hopeless things seemed, she would continue. Yet she wasn't sure that she could muster enough strength to pull herself up.

Her eyes widened as a hand appeared in her line of view. She slowly looked upward, her eyes softening in happiness. Mayura took hold of the hand offered to her and let the tears fall.

"Yokatta!"

She threw herself into his arms crying, "Yokatta."

He sighed, rubbing the back of her head in a comforting manner, "I promised you that I would be fine."

Mayura looked up with a smile on her face, "Hai, you did," her eyes softening as she looked into almond orbs, "Naru-Kami."

"C'mon, Mayura," he gently took hold of her hand, "I know that Loki's right behind us," he stated with much enthusiasm, "let's go and hurry to the clearing."

-

"Look!" cried Skuld, the edge of the forest in sight, "We've made it!"

"And look who's emerging as we speak," remarked Urd with a sigh of relief.

"It's Thor and Mayura!" for once happiness was apparent in Verdandi's voice.

-

"Look, Mayura," came Thor's hope filled voice, pointing up ahead, "It's the Norns!"

Mayura looked ahead to find the three sisters at the opposite edge of the great clearing, her eyes softened for she felt that it must have been them. Frankly, she didn't think that there was any one left whose identity she didn't know. Naru-Kami's hopeful smile, as he waved at them, was contagious, she had finally made it, and Loki-kun was right behind her. She watched as the kami of thunder gave her a look as if asking her permission to run to the Norns and she gladly nodded in reply, watching as the happy kami bounded toward them. She found it in her to laugh as she slowly followed him, and for the first time she truly believed that everything would turn out alright…

"Run Mayura!"

The mortal's head turned, it was as if her movements had been slowed, crimson eyes widened and her breath caught in her lungs at the sight of the king of Asgard before her. The kami who had won her heart was holding back the crazed king with all of his might, the only thing between them was Laevateinn parrying the intended blow.

"We've got to do something!" declared Thor standing at the edge of the clearing with the Norns. His eyes widened at the sight of a slowly rising ball, crackling with energy, appearing from his father's hand, while his grip on Mjolnnir tightened, his eyes narrowing, "Stay here!" he hollered to the Norns.

"Thor wait!" cried Verdandi watching as the lightning kami took off running with Mjolnnir in his hands, "A sword is no match for him!"

"The moment is almost at hand," informed Urd, her eyes unfocused, "It will soon be time, the moment to change fate."

Skuld's hands were clasped in worry, "How will it be altered, I wonder?"

The mortal gasped as both gods were thrown backwards by the force of one another's power. She instinctively found herself running toward the kami of mischief who had staggered trying to regain his footing.

"Loki-kun!" her cry of concern rang out yet her movement ceased as a circle of energy formed enclosing her from the outside world.

Thor's eyes widened, trying to deflect his father's attacks with Mjolnnir, withstanding the infinite power of his father, "Father this is madness!"

Odin's eyes flashed, "No my son, you have not yet begun to see madness!"

The kami of mischief's eyes widened at the sight of the mortal trapped before him, his eyes shifting toward his best friend and the attempt he was making to ward off Odin's attack. The ground was beginning to split due to the immense power from the two opposing gods as Loki nimbly leaped to safer ground.

Out of the corner of the lightning god's eye he caught sight of his friend trying to aid the mortal, "Loki stop! You haven't got a chance against that thing!" He pushed his father back with a great jolt of lightning and started running.

The kami of mischief's movements ceased as he skidded to a halt, hearing the cry above him, shielding his eyes only to find the form of his best friend making an aerial assault on the barrier engulfing the mortal girl. Mjolnnir connected with the barrier, the energy from both the barrier and Mjolnnir producing a deafening sound.

"Thor," hollered Loki, his arm shielding his face, protecting him from the sparks of intense power, he tried to lower his arm to get a glimpse of what was happening, "Thor," he cried once more, for it appeared that Mjolnnir was beginning to slice through the barrier, the kami wielding the weapon suspended in the air due to the force of the impact.

The mortal girl's crimson eyes were fixated on the kami of thunder, the palms of her hands pressed against the inside wall of the barrier, "Naru-Kami!"

Her scream caused Loki's eyes to widen despite the blinding light as he saw the form of Mjolnnir splinter, his friend's eyes widening reflecting the lightning within their depths as he was hurdled backwards into a cluster of trees. There was a sickening noise created by the sound of his body making contact with the earth, Mjolnnir fell not a moment later, its lightning dissipating after being thrown to the forest's floor.

"Thor," hollered the astonished kami, seeing no indication of life coming from his bloodied friend, slumped unnaturally against the trunk of a fir tree.

"Hn," remarked Odin, his mismatched eyes flickering, "What a fool," the only emotion evident was his disinterest.

"Naru-Kami! Naru-Kami," the mortal's screams rang out, her legs folded underneath her as she sat, pounding on the inner wall of her prison, glistening tears streaming her face.

"Now to take care of you," informed Odin, his eyes flickering dangerously as they shifted to the mortal girl.

"Mayura!" cried Loki running toward the barrier, the sound of the crackling energy increasing the nearer he came.

"Loki-sama!" screamed Skuld, Verdandi's grasp on her arm the only thing keeping her from running toward the impending danger, "Verdandi let me go; we have to help him!"

"There is nothing we can do," sadly stated Urd, staring toward the clearing, "It is up to them to determine the course of the future."

"Mayura!" declared the kami of mischief as he threw himself at the barrier, the energy surging at the impact of his form, "Mayura!"

"Loki-kun!" her terrified voice rang out, the palms of her hands against the inner wall of the barrier, crimson eyes overflowing with glistening tears.

"Another fool," confirmed Odin, his eyes glowing from the power he possessed, holding out his hand and allowing more energy to flow into the barrier.

The kami's form was pressed against the outer wall of the barrier, the energy surging through his body as his screams filled the air, creating a sadistic smile on the king of Asgard's face.

"There's no way he can take this much longer," informed Verdandi, a firm grip still on her sister's struggling arm.

"Loki-sama! Loki-sama!" cried Skuld in vein.

"The time of the decision is now," murmured Urd, "What will it be?"

The kami's screams intensified as the energy grew around the barrier, yet through his agony he grit his teeth and declared, "You can't _have_ her…"

Odin's eyes widened a fraction at the emotion behind the kami's voice.

"…I won't _let_ you…"

"Loki-kun," the mortal screamed, helplessly watching as the man she loved suffered, she moved her hand to place her palm against the inner wall, the palm of his hand was pressed against the outer wall, as she lined up her palm with his own, her fingers extended to match his.

"Mayura," he managed to cry out her name, as she solemnly sat with glistening tears in her beautiful crimson eyes.

"You really are more foolish than I could have ever thought possible, Loki," informed Odin, his eyes flashing with power, "Fool, you will die with her!"

The energy enhanced tenfold causing the form of the kami to be repelled, his form connected with the earth causing a crater due to its weight.

"That will teach you," remarked Odin, his focus shifting from the kami struggling to move toward the captured mortal girl, "As for you…"

"Help!" cried Mayura, her palms pressed against the wall of the barrier, her eyes searching for any movement as the barrier lifted higher from the ground.

"Mayura," struggled Loki, trying to lift his head, watching as she started to grow further away, "Urd, I've made my decision! I will agree to the bargain! Please grant her wish!"

The mortal girl had no more tears left to cry, her eyes dry as they fell on the forms of the motionless kami of thunder and the form of the man she loved, his body pressed against the earth where he lay. She watched as power coursed through the ground and it began to splinter and crumble. It was as though the land itself were being sucked into a great hole.

The mortal closed her eyes, her hands clasped…

_Please, I beg of you, anyone who will hear my prayers…don't let them die, please, please don't let them die…_

"_Do you want to save them?" _

Her eyelids shot open at the sound of a voice entering her mind.

"Hai," she whispered, "I'll do anything."

"_Then make your request and it shall be granted."_

"I wish," she began, her eyes once more shifting to the two forms before she closed them, "to stay with Loki-kun. So please I'm begging you to save Loki-kun and Naru-Kami. Please save Yamino-san and Fenrir too. Please save them all. If the decision is to save them or be parted from Loki-kun, then please take my life if you must…just as long as you save them."

"_Such a selfless request could only come from someone so pure of heart. Your request shall be granted, their lives spared."_

The mortal sadly smiled, "Arigato," she murmured, her thoughts full of remorse, _gomen Loki-kun, I wanted to stay with you but this is all that I can do for you._

"_And your life shall not be forfeited, for the payment has been received."_

The mortal girl opened her eyes in confusion, "What?"

Yet her question was left unanswered for the last thing she saw before her eyes closed was a great light emanating from three women standing in a circle.

-

"Verdandi, has it really been five years?"

"Yes, time varies in different realms."

"It seems as though it were only yesterday."

"I know, Thor. It's because time moves much more slowly in Asgard."

"Do you remember what Loki-sama told us that day, Nii-san?"

"Yeah, I remember..."

"_I have been offered the opportunity to save Mayura's life by the Norns," informed the kami, watching as both of his sons lifted their eyes with hopeful expressions._

"_Mayura-san's life could be saved, Loki-sama?" came the hopeful question from his youngest son._

"_Just tell us what we have to do to save the Mystery Girl," enthusiastically stated his eldest son, wagging his tail._

"_It's not something that __**we**__ can do, rather it's something that __**I**__ can do for Mayura," explained the kami, "But I want to make sure that you understand what will happen…"_

"Daddy made us understand his decision."

"Loki-sama truly loved her, didn't he Urd?"

"Yes Skuld, he did, he surprised us all that night."

"_Please Verdandi," came the sincere voice of the Kami as he sat before her, "tell me what I must do to save her life."_

"_This may be an impossible act even for you," informed Verdandi as her eyes bore into his._

"_I'll do whatever it takes to save her," earnestly replied the Kami, his emerald eyes pleading with her._

"_Are you familiar with the laws of alchemy?" questioned Verdandi._

_The kami looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Alchemy?"_

"_In simple terms, in order to create something, something of equal or greater value must be sacrificed," she stated pointedly._

"_Verdandi, I'm afraid that I do not follow," confessed the kami. _

_Her eyes fell on him, a look of complete seriousness in them, "If you wish to save the life of the mortal girl, then you must give up something equal to it," she explained, seeing realization on his features, "In your case, it is unique. You would merely need to sacrifice your immortality to compensate her mortal life." _

"I can see the dock up ahead."

"Quiet Fried Rice, you'll give us away."

-

The sun was setting over the water; the highest clouds had turned a deep shade of a violet, the clouds below resembled a cherry blossom pink, shades of orange mixing together on the horizon, creating a mirror image on the still water. A few boats rocked gently from the incoming tide, a group of teenagers with a dog appeared to be enjoying their time in a row boat on such a warm day. The dog looked anxious, running from one end of the small vessel to the other, the two males trying to calm him trying not to tip the boat in the process, while the three women sat with brightly colored parasols shielding them from the last of the sun's rays.

The small girl sat on the dock finding their antics to be rather amusing. However, her attention returned as she felt someone step onto the long fishing dock, their quiet steps making their way toward her.

-

The little boy had never seen anything so intriguing. He wasn't quite sure what had brought him to the water. Heaven knows, he wasn't much of a swimmer and no one in his family fished, yet there was something so inviting the way the sunset reflected in the slowly rippling water, it was so serene. Yet as he made his way down the long dock, his eyes fell upon a small form, and without even knowing why, he found himself drawn to it.

Quietly he made his way toward the end of the dock and stopped just before reaching it. For there, sitting before him, was a small girl, her back to him, her focus on the assortment of flowers in the basket before her while her long pink tresses silently blew in the breeze.

-

The girl slowly turned to acknowledge the newcomer, a gentle smile appeared on her face as crimson met emerald, and she found a boy her age with auburn hair standing before her.

"Hello," her sweet voice filled his ears.

"Hello," was his kind reply, his eyes moving toward the basket of flowers, "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" she questioned with a blink, following his eyes toward the basket, "Oh," came her innocent reply, "I'm weaving flowers together for when my Papa comes home. Do you want to help me?"

Now like most little boys, he wasn't interested in weaving flowers; however, he quietly took a seat beside of her and mimicked her actions.

"Where is your Papa?" he asked, weaving the flowers in his hands, his emerald orbs lifting to watch her face.

"Papa's out to sea again," she explained, her nimble fingers weaving the flowers in hand.

"Does your Papa leave often?" he found himself asking, captivated by the small girl.

"Yes, Papa is a fisherman," she explained, reaching out to take hold of his hands, "No, you don't want to weave them so tightly," she continued, her gentle hands resting on his, "There, that's better."

She lifted her eyes with that same sweet smile as crimson locked with emerald. The little boy found himself fumbling for words, "Uh, thanks."

"Is your Papa out to sea?" she questioned, taking another flower in hand and weaving.

"No, my Papa isn't a fisherman," he informed, reaching into the basket for another flower, "My parents are planning to move here in a few weeks so I'm staying with my grandfather."

"There, finished," she informed, "I'll be the first one to welcome you to our village."

The little boy blinked as she slowly placed a flowered crown on top of his head and smiled as if admiring her work.

"Thanks," he murmured, after all, no one had ever given him a flowered crown before.

Her smile grew, "You're welcome, now we're friends."

He watched as she turned her attention back toward the setting sun and blinked as he heard her gasp.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking around for something that could have caused such an action.

She merely tilted her head, "I just realized I don't know your name."

Oh was that all? He thought perhaps she had been attacked by a jelly fish or something, having been dangling her legs over the edge of the dock.

"My name is Loki," he introduced himself and blinked, watching as she took hold of his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Loki," she informed with an innocent laugh, her sweet smile making it impossible for him to look away as crimson looked into emerald.

"What's your name?" he managed to say, his eyes locked within the depths of her crimson orbs.

"I'm Sigyn."

-

THE END


End file.
